


（BG乙女向）超越人类之物

by tiliya



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 141,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 半年前的一个脑洞，本文皆来源于此。记个梗。流浪吸血鬼与安卓。没有身份、避免使用电子产品的血族，如果捡到了需要修理的安卓会怎么处理。在人类有文字记载之前，比人类文明史还要古老的智慧种族。但他们不仅是睡前故事里可怕的妖怪，而确实地隐匿于人类世界的阴暗处，不老不死，人数稀少以血缘为限，自称血族。





	1. 偶然的必然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 避雷提醒：康纳（不是51-60）×原创女主。  
>  BG向！仔细想想也许应该是GB向？？？  
>  写给自己的脑洞存档。  
>  残肢伤害设定注意！！！！！！  
>  强烈提醒！！！！！！！ 

夏日午夜时分的底特律市郊，空气中弥漫着暴雨后的泥土味道，黏腻而令人生恶。

距尚在修建中的高架桥千余米的位置，有一座突兀的巨大深坑。人形零七八碎的尸块、残肢断臂被大量弃置在坑底。

一名背着巨大旅行背包的女性，轻盈地在这尸堆中穿梭着。地面上尚在蠕动的肢体不时会突然伸出，横亘在她面前，但都被她轻巧的闪避开。仔细看去，甚至还有闪着或蓝或红灯光的似人残缺物体在附近蹒跚移动。

“呜哇……这里可真够壮观。”她在这巨大坟场中停下来，四处张望着下一处可以落脚的位置。

尸骸遍地，却没有尸体和垃圾腐烂的味道。这里是仿生人垃圾场，是被人类毁坏遗弃的它们，最后归宿之地。

没有灯光，也没有手电之类的照明物，她却轻松地穿过各种陷阱般的尸堆，回避了游荡中的废弃仿生人。停下来，掏出一张折得皱巴巴的便条纸，她再三确认目的地位置。然而并没有太大作用——在迷路第十圈后，她终于找到了要寻找的堆卸区域。轻松越过近两米高的带电隔离栏，避开巡逻的无人机，她寻到了痕迹最新的一堆，连刚停下的暴雨都没能完全冲刷掉倾倒车的辙印，这老板的消息未免太过灵通了。她一边咋舌，一边蹲下开始翻找她的目标物体。

不禁让她回忆起三个小时前。

那位二手店的杰米大叔，以非常慷慨的高价，收购了初来乍到的她随身携带的部分古董金币，却提出了一个令她失笑的委托——大约是把自己当成盗墓者了。

看着她仔细的把旧纸币卷好放在外套内衬兜里，胖老板突然发话了。

“菲雅小姐，我这有个委托，不知你有没有兴趣。”

“嗯？”她拉好外套拉链，漫不经心的回应。

“没有人敢随随便便踏入那个坟场，”老板杰米粗短的手指在柜台上有节奏的敲着，目光紧紧盯着这位盗墓贼小姐——当然是他自认为的，“今晚会有一大批模控生命的最新实验废弃品被送过去，只有今晚。到明天白天就会被全部销毁掉。最新的技术，在黑市能卖一大笔钱。”

“模控生命？那个仿生人厂商？”

“没错！”老板有点讶异，这位年轻的小姐居然对模控生命这个名字表现的如此陌生。

“哦……”她开始盘算起日常花销，考虑要不要接点外快。

见她露出犹豫的神色，胖老板趁热打铁地追击，“只要一些关键的生物组件就好！一些有钱人嘛，总有点小癖好。”

“现金结算？要拿多少？”反正也没别的事能做，有钱赚总是好的，毕竟刚刚租下了一套民宅当做临时落脚地，而且她完全不在意“坟场”这个词。

老板立刻掏出一个便携平板电脑：“我传给你位置和单子！”

“……我没有电子产品，手机也好电脑也好，都没有。还是麻烦您帮我写在纸上吧。”

真是奇人。老板摇着头，从柜台下的便签本上撕下一张纸，开始抄了起来。

菲雅从柜台上拎起一瓶还有一小半的威士忌，走到窗边，就着瓶子啜饮起来。

窗外的雨渐停，酒见底，老板的字条也抄好了。菲雅接过写的潦草密集的纸条——背面居然还画了仿佛是电子原件的形状图，真是个细心的人类。

把纸条塞到外套口袋里，菲雅跟老板摆了摆手，离开店铺前往传说中的坟场。

一边回忆，她手上却没停下，不一会儿就找到七八件组件，管它对不对的，一股脑全塞进了背包。

突然握到了什么，似乎是……一只手，凉凉的，沾染着水汽的手。她松开手指，想抽回手来，没想到那只手牢牢地揪住了她的中指和无名指！

甩了两下居然没甩掉，她好奇心发作，反握住那只手，使力拽住，慢慢地把它从废弃物品堆里拖出来，先是看到了握住自己手指的手掌，色泽素白如瓷。继续拽动，手腕，小臂相继出现。这可真是漂亮的手和手臂，美得好像大理石雕塑般！带回去当摆件很不错！突如其来的占有欲发作，菲雅单手把压在未来收藏品上的东西一点点挪开，终于看到了它的全状——居然是一整个仿生人的素体，严格说来，并不是一整个仿生人，它的左手臂和双腿都不见了，胸口处的零件和额头LED也闪烁着急促的红光。

虽然菲雅没有仿生人，但看到眼前仿生人这个状态，也不会是好的吧。而且拆解起来有点麻烦，她瞬间丧失了兴致，转动手腕想把这个奇怪的机械甩开，没想到却被抓的更紧了。

啧了一声，菲雅用另一只手试图掰开机械的手指，就在同时间，仿生人睁开了双眼，用一种机械不可能有的迷茫无助眼神看着她，棕色的眼中似乎有水光漾动。

她心头突地一震，伸手抚上了它没有皮肤层的脸颊，沿着拼合处摹画着，虽然这美丽的素体带着雨后的凉意和湿气，但是指尖传来的触感，太温润柔和，好想将它据为己有啊。

机能严重损坏的仿生人，捕捉到了她眼中流动的暗金色光芒，艰难的发出声音——“救……救……我……”

“诶？可是……”我根本不懂仿生人怎么修？！仿生人仿佛读懂了菲雅的疑惑表情，艰难缓慢的拉着她的手，按到自己的胸口中间正在发出不祥红光的组件上，“帮我……找到……这个……”

她掌心贴在它胸口，居然感受到了仿生人急速而不规律的心跳——没时间震惊于机器为什么会有心跳这件事，菲雅扔下背包，从包里掏出一个外表有点相似的零件，仿生人看到后小幅度的点了点头，吃力地引导着她的手，转动自己胸口的圆形零件，拔出。

一瞬间死亡的窒息感席卷了而来。

当仿生人恢复意识时，发现菲雅审视地看着自己。她的手，还按在自己的胸口上，似乎在感受着自己不稳定的心跳。

“……很有趣。你居然有自主意识，居然会向我求救，好奇特啊。你应该只是个机器吧？机器怎么会怕死呢？”菲雅抚摸着仿生人素白的胸膛，替换上的组件已经变成安定的蓝色，稳稳的运行着。

“……”仿生人张了张口，却没吐出话来。

“我会修好你，所以……你是我的了。我会带你回家。”

仿生人仿佛松了一口气，阖上了双眼。

菲雅解开背包固定带，把这毁损的仿生人绑到自己身前，牢牢地固定住。仿生人的下巴贴着她的颈窝，浅浅的呼吸扫在她皮肤上。居然还有呼吸系统，菲雅感慨着，又捡了些跟便条纸画的组件蛮像的东西塞进背包，翻过隔离墙离开这片区域。回去的路上照旧迷路了好几圈，并且，她感觉到身前的仿生人笑起来的轻浅气息。

仿生人居然敢嘲笑路痴。真让人生气。

但仿生人接下来一句低声的“谢谢你……”立刻将她这一点点不快的心情，弭散于底特律潮湿静谧的夜里。

也许救下这残缺的仿生人，是个不错的选择。


	2. 怜悯

菲雅在宽大的床铺上睁开双眼时，已是傍晚时分。

空旷的屋里依然寂静无声。

不对，有细微到不可查的呼吸声。她猛一激灵，才想起昨晚捡了一个，不，是半个仿生人回来。

她转头看向被随意安置在她左边枕上的仿生人——突然惊得坐了起来。

昨晚明明是瓷白色和浅灰色交接的美丽素体，现在居然变成了人类的外表！

白种人的皮肤，棕黑褐色短发，脸部线条流畅英朗，看起来外表好像是男性？只有LED的存在，才能确定这家伙没有被调包。感觉到她的动作，仿生人缓缓抬眼看向她，LED闪烁着轻快的蓝色。

睫毛好长！棕褐色的眼睛闪烁着小狗一般纯净的眼神。好可爱！菲雅一瞬间就被这奇怪的个体萌住了。

“醒啦。”仿生人抬起仅存的右手，拉开了盖住自己的被单，“我的断裂口在出血，能帮我处理吗……”

“你怎么变成了人类的外貌。”菲雅问着，挪到了仿生人身旁。

“换了脉搏稳定器后，我的皮肤层机能恢复。血液循环系统也开始正常运作，就……”

菲雅轻轻扶起他的一侧身体。果然左肩被拆卸掉的位置在渗出蓝色的血液。她又掀开被单，仿生人身体全部暴露在空气中了，他白皙透着粉色的皮肤看起来非常……美味？菲雅摇了摇头，把这奇怪的想法丢到了一边。检查了一下，他骨盆处被拆卸的位置也缓慢流出蓝血，这蓝色浸染了一大块床单。

“你为什么不叫醒我？”菲雅突然觉得有点憋气，几百年的平静心绪瞬间出现了裂痕。

“这个失血量和速度，还有7小时会使我停止运行，”仿生人停了一下，轻轻地说：“您在睡眠中，我不想打扰你。”

“仿生人都是傻的吗？难道伤口流血不疼？”菲雅扯过枕巾、撕开被单给这奇怪的仿生人捆绑止血。

应该是有痛觉的吧。菲雅扎紧布条的时候，仿生人的眼神变得迷离，脸部的肌肉线条也像人类般收紧了。

“您倒是完全不惧我呢。也不嫌弃像我这样一个废弃仿生人。居然会有您这样的人类。”仿生人缓缓吐出一口气，说道。

“你觉得我是人类？”菲雅一手撑着脸颊，饶有兴趣地注视着对方，“会求救的机器我也从来没听说过呢。你是什么问题产物吗？”

“我是有瑕疵的仿生人。但请不要将我报废。您容许我继续存在的话，对我做什么都可以。”仿生人努力按着程序说出一般仿生人会说出的话语。

“做什么都可以？”菲雅用食指自他身体上沾了一点蓝色的血液，放在舌尖舔着，“嗯，这个颜色的味道也不错。”

机器怎么会有生命呢？但她确实尝到了生命的味道。或许，它，不，应该称为他或她，是另一种生物，就像她自己一样。这可有点难处理了。

而仿生人却不知道她心中所想，乞求的目光随着她的手指移动：“我现在虽然无法给您提供更多服务，但假如您愿意将我修复到可以自如行动的程度，其他需求我也可以满足您——”

这机器活下去的强烈愿望像细针一样刺疼着她的感官，记忆中相似的一幕让她下定了决心。

“不要怕，我不会把你扔掉的，毕竟走了三小时才把你抱——带回来的。如你所见，这里只有我自己。我修好你的话，所有家务都交给你来做？”

仿生人明显呆滞了一下，但依旧很快的回答道：“好的，主人。”

“别叫我主人，我叫菲雅。你有名字吗？总不能叫你傻傻的仿生人？”

“我是RK800康纳型仿生人，序号313 248 317-50。”

“饶了我吧，这么长的数字，根本记不住！而且用数字称呼你，太别扭啦！干脆叫你康纳？读音好听，和我喜欢的一部电影主角同名，巧的很。你喜欢吗？”

被称为康纳的仿生人似乎苦涩地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛抖动着，挤出一个很僵硬的微笑：“听您的，菲雅小姐。”

“还是很奇怪！直呼我的名字就可以。”

“好的，菲雅。”

“那么我有个问题。你这状况怎么修理啊？”

“运行自检程序。”康纳额旁的LED灯变成黄色，迅速闪动。

仿生人好方便……菲雅忍不住探手去摸康纳的LED，没有温度，只感觉到了嘶嘶的电子噪音声。突地，庞大的情绪传递了过来——痛苦的嚎叫，面临死亡的不甘，还有绝望。

好痛啊好痛啊不要废弃我我想活下去——

菲雅突然感觉到自己左肩一阵巨痛，那是康纳的痛苦记忆。看着康纳不停在颤动的睫毛，她安抚般的用另只手轻轻揉着他的头发，掌心传来柔软的触感。果然仿生人和人类还是有差别的。

接着大腿根部又感受到了剧烈疼痛，菲雅忍不住小声骂了句SHIT。传递过来的情感立刻变成了疑惑，不过这倒把剧痛抵消了。没过几秒，康纳的LED的颜色变回闪烁的蓝色，菲雅才松了口气。

他睁开眼睛，用平稳的声音说道：“基础生物组件正常运行中。右侧光学组件轻微受损，失去扫描功能。左侧手臂组件全部缺失，双侧腿部组件全部缺失，无法正常运作。”

“真是头疼。我对电子产品可是一点点都不懂啊。太麻烦了。”菲雅咂舌，直起身来。

康纳一听到她说麻烦，以为她要放弃自己，眼睛圆睁，睫毛扑簌着，模拟的泪水自仿造人类的泪腺中一点点涌出，表情非常可怜。

菲雅禁不住心中涌起莫名的痛，这可怜的仿生人到底做过什么伤天害理的事情？人类才这样对待他？她抬起指尖拂掉他即将溢出眼眶的泪珠，把自己的额头抵在康纳的额前：“别怕，在那一天到来之前，我会修好你。所以，你能教我怎么做吗？”

“好的，菲雅。我会教会你所有。所以，请不要抛弃我。”


	3. 生命的证据

为了避人耳目，菲雅在离市中心很远的偏僻老旧社区，长租下了最远最冷清地段的一幢两层楼旧房，租约一签就是十年，一次性付清，房租便宜到还不如一个高级的家用仿生人。这个社区里没剩多少住家，四下残破，几近于荒无人烟，拜这荒废所赐，水电也时不时的断一下。不过这些对她来说毫无影响。  
唯一的缺点就是离二手店颇远，算了一下时间，来回两个小时应该可以搞定。  
等太阳一落山，菲雅把进入休眠模式的康纳前后左右检查了一圈，确定伤口全部固定完美，又给他盖好了毛毯，虽然仿生人根本用不到。她还偷偷的亲了一下康纳的额头——毕竟可爱之物就在眼前，谁能忍得住。  
以为没被发现的犯人，完全没料到RK800的触觉记录已经存储成功。  
全部打理妥后，菲雅才背着昨晚偷来的组件离开住处。  
路上拐到平日订货的私人便利店，菲雅托老板去搞一套也不知道能否有用的五金工具，约好了回程来取。  
尽量避开行人和各种无人机、监视器，菲雅步行的速度甚至超过一般运动员跑步的速度。  
比预计时间到的还早很多。推开油腻的店门，菲雅确认了正在柜台后昏昏欲睡的胖老板。  
货物一股脑的被倒在柜台上，胖老板立刻清醒了，他的小眼睛简直激动地能发射出激光来。  
“真不愧是菲雅小姐，居然能带回来这么多——”  
“行了，蓝血你有货吧？要新鲜的。用这些跟你换，能换多少是多少。”  
“你要那么多蓝血干嘛？”胖吉米高兴地一个个检视着赃物，仿佛漫不经心地问。  
“泡澡。”康纳的受损程度太高，还不知道要多少血液才能修得好。想到这里，菲雅忍不住皱眉叹气。  
吉米老板显然误解了什么，迟疑了一下才回道：“有倒是有，不过——”  
“说。”菲雅身上散发出犀利冷冽的气息，让见多识广的胖老板都瑟缩了一下。  
于是他立刻改口道：“希望以后还能跟你合作——毕竟模控生命的处理场可不是随便谁都能潜入进去的地方。”  
“就这点事情？没问题哦。现金结算就OK。”菲雅很爽快的就应承下来，毕竟落脚处还有个破破仿生人要修理。  
吉米忙不迭的收好组件，去后头库房搬来了一大箱蓝血，菲雅一看这个数量，有点傻眼，只能先拿一半。  
背着一大包沉重血袋的菲雅踏上归程——蓝血居然是袋装的，就好像便利店里的健康饮料包装，还有相同的一点，这蓝莹莹的色泽，看起来很不好喝！顺路取了超大五金工具包，她打开住处的门。  
昏黑中，床上一圈暗淡的蓝光突然变亮。  
“你回来了。”康纳的声音听起来似乎有点点，开心？  
菲雅打开灯——仿生人居然和人类一样夜视力一般般，这可真是没想到。走到他身旁，她放下背包，从包里掏出一包蓝血，递给他看：“是这个嘛？”  
见康纳轻轻点头，她接着问：“这个，要怎么用？”  
“直接饮用即可。”康纳看着她拧开血袋的封口——然后喝了一口？！他的LED瞬间变黄。  
“诶？味道怎么不太一样啊。”边嘟囔着，菲雅扶起康纳的身体，让他在自己怀里靠稳。接着抬起他的下巴，把袋口凑到他唇边。他乖乖张口，缓慢地饮下这延续生命的宝贵液体。  
仿生人喝东西的样子跟人类也没什么区别嘛。没见过世面的土包子菲雅，仔细观察着他粉色的耳垂——仿生人的血是蓝色，但皮肤却和人类一样是透粉色的？视线下移，他那随着吞咽而上下移动的喉结、还有撒着几颗深褐色痣的白皙脖颈。真想用犬齿刺透这曲线美好的脖颈——那时他会露出怎样的表情？  
强忍着吸血冲动，菲雅喂他喝完蓝血，把他稳稳地倚在床背，抬手将掌心贴在他光滑平坦的胸口，感受他的人造心脏在平稳跃动。康纳低头看向她放在自己胸口的手掌，一缕略长的额发垂了下来，在他与人类毫无二致的脸部肌肤上摇荡着，垂下的长睫毛随着他的呼吸，微微颤动。  
“你的设计者审美口味真的不错呢。无论是眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，还有几乎完美的侧颜。虽然下巴有些许凌厉，但被你秀丽柔和的眼睛完美中和掉。”说着，菲雅替他把额发顺回原位。  
他沉默着没有接话，只是静静地看她细白的手背。  
“你美得仿佛希腊那些古老的神祇。我实在很好奇，人造的机械怎么会有生命？为什么你会突然拥有自由意志？虽然你的躯壳里确实附着灵魂。我见过的仿生人虽然不多，但是没有一个像你这样奇特——”  
“外表对仿生人来说毫无意义。”  
“你们仿生人，有性别之分吗？”  
“有的，我是男性体仿生人。虽然是测试体，没有安装附加组件……人格也是男性。”看着自己残余的躯干，康纳即刻回答道。  
“你居然真的是男生！怪不得这里好平坦……”菲雅又在他的胸口揉捏了一下。  
“我不是设计来搬运重物的机型，没有加厚肌肉层。”  
“哦……我太好奇了！有好多问题想问你！”  
“知无不答。”  
“仿生人会有喜欢或者爱的感觉吗？”  
“我是测试用原型机，拥有情感系统。我会喜欢……或者爱上某些事物。”  
“那么身为男性个体，你喜欢的是女性仿生人嘛？”  
“……不。”  
“诶？！难道？！”露出了暧昧神色的菲雅，坏笑着看他。  
“我有喜欢的对象。但不是仿生人，更不是男性。”  
“你有恋人？我会尽快修好你，让你回到她身边。之前说让你当苦力做家务是逗你玩的啦！”  
“……我没有恋人。我喜欢的是你。”这机器人类秒速打破菲雅的脑补肥皂剧。  
“嗯？！！”  
“我的感情系统里只有true or false两个选项。运算结果，我喜欢你。”  
“我们才相识不超过24小时！”血族惊讶地坐起来，震惊地打量这突然震撼发言的仿生人。  
“对于机器来说，一瞬间就能得出运算结果。我反复进行了72001次运算，答案都是相同的。”  
“天咯！我这是带回来了什么神奇的存在……”菲雅下意识地回避了他所说的‘喜欢她’这件事。  
康纳咬了下嘴唇，表情变得苦涩，艰难的说道，“我只是个机器。产生了异常的机器。模控生命公司在实验异常化仿生人。我之前的49台独立个体都产生了异常，所以我也没有逃过这个既定的错误逻辑程式。”  
“还有49台跟你一样的倒霉蛋吗？他们在哪里？”菲雅甚至已经开始考虑把其他康纳型小可爱也带回来，但是康纳的下一句话浇灭了她的幻想。  
“之前的康纳型都已经被成功销毁。我从服务器中下载了记忆存档备份。四天十小时前我被启动，实验依旧失败。本来我也会被……幸好昨晚你出现在处理场。”  
“人类真是残忍。你们太可怜了。”等等，四天前？他才四天大？菲雅突然发现了一个华点。  
“我们只是机器。”  
“虽然我不懂这些先进的东西，但改写代码和程式不可能使生命无法附着之物产生灵魂。我十分确定。”菲雅继续揉着康纳的头发，手感实在太好，令人非常沉迷，“除非这件东西本来就有灵魂的存在。”  
“灵魂？生命？”康纳疑惑地抬眼望着面前的女性。  
“虽然你是机器，但也是有生命的个体，你和我一样，绝对不会错。因为我是以生命为食的生物。”  
“生命……”康纳仿佛陷入了思考，LED不规律的闪烁着黄色。  
“生命是很奇妙的、难以言述的东西，就像你我的存在。”菲雅说着走进了浴室。  
等她擦干头发滚上床，发现坐在床左侧的小可爱仿生人还在沉思着，LED闪烁黄色光芒。  
“康纳，我要睡了，一起吗？”菲雅伸手去戳康纳的LED，不出所料的读到了一大堆负面情绪。  
“嗯？”康纳听到她的声音，低着眉眼缓缓朝她转过头来，洁净不含一丝杂念的双眼疑惑地注视着她。  
太太太太太好看了！菲雅内心发出嚎叫。  
“检测到你的心跳加速，血压上升。怎么了菲雅？”康纳不自觉的无辜眼神持续对菲雅发出致命攻击。  
“睡前我帮你换一下绷带！”菲雅回避他的疑问，只求他乖乖听话。  
“好。我将终止釱的输送协议。这会导致我30分钟后彻底停机，时间很充足，你不用担心。”看出菲雅的犹豫迟疑，仿生人宽慰着她。  
“但你还是会痛啊！”  
“这不是痛，是你治疗我的附加感觉数据。”康纳一脸认真的表情，分析着。  
“你这宝宝嘴也太甜了！”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！”说着菲雅动手帮他拆起旧绷带。  
虽然康纳说不疼，但他的细微表情已经出卖了他。血族瞥见他隐忍的样子，下手更轻。  
他显露出来的伤处，渗出蓝色血液。嗅到了生命香气的血族，失了智般低头舔食起仿生人蓝色的生命源。  
痛感被奇异的麻痒感觉替代，仿生人忍不住轻声呻吟。  
被他的呻吟声惊醒，血族才发现自己对他做了什么。  
“抱歉，弄疼你了吗？”  
“完全不疼。很舒服……我还想要。”  
“我也有点饿了，正好可以吃掉你一些。那其他伤口我也帮你……”  
“好。”康纳马上答应，接着就感觉到她的舌在自己骨盆处细致地舔走残余的血液。他抬手捂住嘴，努力克制即将溢出发声器官的呻吟声，忍到他身躯僵硬，直到菲雅帮他重新包扎完毕。  
给康纳盖好被单，菲雅躺在他身旁，把手搭在他胸口，感觉他的心跳——仿佛这样才能确认他的存在。  
还是不要连累这倒霉的仿生人吧，修好他，就让他离开……果然还是没太吃饱……胡思乱想着，血族陷入了沉睡。


	4. 肢体

转眼间又过了半个月，另一夜。模控生命处理场即将运来新一批要被处理掉的组件，菲雅又要出门打黑工。她唯一放心不下的，是家里重伤状态中的仿生人。  
反复检查了被她包扎严实的伤口，她才将他从床上小心翼翼地抱起来，走到沙发前坐下。打开昨天才送到的内置电源电视机，给他更新数据库——识别组件被拆除，让康纳没办法连接到公司的数据库，但公众网络的数据库也够他用。  
菲雅给康纳披上衬衫，让他坐在自己膝上——说是坐，也不太恰当，毕竟他的下肢全被拆解掉了，只剩上半身斜倚在她怀里，菲雅比他矮，只能将他环抱着，喂他喝下一包又一包蓝血。  
“可以了……补充的量已经足够。”在被迫喝光第三包釱之后，康纳发出抗议声。  
“夜里我要出门，放你自己一个人我不放心，万一伤势恶化了呢？”  
“即使伤口突然崩裂，你刚刚给我灌下的釱储量，已足够支撑18小时的损耗。更何况你出门时间还不到6小时。我不会有事。”  
“哦……”菲雅有点失落的放下正准备打开的第四包蓝血，收回手，从他腋下伸过去，放在他仅存的右手手掌里，感受着他肌肤的触感。  
“谢谢你。”康纳直率地说出心声。  
“哈？”  
“我只是一个差点被报废掉的失败仿生人。你却如此珍视我的存在，不是作为一样物品，而是我——独立的个体。”  
“你可不是什么物品，你有灵魂，有思想。这和你是由什么材料组成的，并无关联吧？况且我还天天这么‘玩弄’你！你也不生气。”说着，她就揉捏起他的手指。  
菲雅十分沉迷康纳的原装手臂，时不时就让他褪去手掌部的皮肤层细细观摩。稳定的心率和血压水平显示出她非常——开心愉悦？康纳调出这部分记忆，分析着。  
“我并不反感……你对我做的这些事情。相反……”想让你用手指点燃我剩余肢体的全部触觉神经。  
握住她摩挲着他手掌的手指，康纳下意识地就要放到口中用舌尖检测一下，半路突然觉得不对，默默地改变了路线，目的地改成了自己的侧脸。菲雅在他脸颊上抚摸，手感极佳。他也侧头，随着她手指，配合地动作着。  
他好像猫咪哦……即使不笑的时候，唇角两侧也是微微上翘的，看起来柔和又可爱，是天生的猫猫微笑唇，太诱人了。  
“我能亲你一下吗？”菲雅试探的问。  
康纳没有回答，只是闭上眼睛转向她，答案不言而喻。  
试探的吻落在他淡色薄唇上。没想到接下来却令她大出意料。他伸出右手，扶在她的头侧，顺势撬开她的双唇，将自己凉润干燥的舌探了进来，很在行地勾起她的舌。  
“唔？！”万万没想到调戏仿生人会被反将一军，菲雅傻掉了，瞪大双眼，任他肆意作乱，连电视嘈杂的声音都仿佛被静音。只是眼下这个姿势有点奇怪，他被她像抱婴儿一样拥在怀里，她另一只手按在他胸口，掌心下，人造心脏跳动的速度略有加快。而这个双唇相叠的超近距离，他颤动的睫毛，额角变黄的光芒，还有逐渐加深的亲吻，都仿佛证明着，这位仿生人不仅不讨厌她，而且，对她应该有些什么情感。或许之前他说过喜欢自己，并不是在开玩笑。  
仿佛过了一个世纪，康纳终于放开她，舌尖唇角都是她的唾液，在他的唇上泛着亮晶晶的光泽。他舔舐着自己唇边属于她的液体，狗狗眼微微眯起，让他露出的餍足神情，好像偷偷吃掉了一整盒鱼罐头的猫咪。  
他大概不知道自己这个表情和动作，在菲雅眼中有多魅惑。  
好想吃掉你。血族残存的最后一丝理智阻止了惨剧的发生。  
“刚下载的接吻程序，感觉还可以吗？我的主人？”仿生人尾音上翘，带着欢快的戏谑感。  
“快删掉！不准再下乱七八糟的东西！”  
“哦……”他失望地应声，仿佛有看不见的耳朵在头侧耷拉下去。  
康纳变得越来越人性化了。刚遇到他时的机械感已经消失，可能那时他处于被销毁的恐惧中。而此刻，他无辜而湿漉漉的焦糖棕色眼睛正疑惑地注视着自己，在他微启的唇中，隐约看得到粉嫩的舌尖。好想咬开他不安分的舌，吸取他甜美的生命——  
“菲雅？”康纳见她看自己的眼神奇怪，忍不住出声唤她。  
赶忙尴尬的从脑海里甩掉对他的妄想，菲雅把他的身体扶正，埋头在他凉凉的颈间蹭了两下，这触感太令人沉醉。  
“你的身体好舒服，让我抱一会行吗？”  
“你抱着我，我也感觉很安全。请抱紧我。”  
等到天全黑透，安置好这可怜又可爱的仿生人，菲雅才背起包出门。  
当然菲雅今天也依旧在废坑里瞎绕了好几圈才找到模控生命公司的处理场。  
轻松地越过隔离墙，她掏出从黑店借来的安卓扫描器，对照着康纳写给她的兼容型号列表，挨个检测着废弃物堆里的零件。  
一圈找下来居然找到不少可以用得上的组件，最令她惊喜的是找到了能兼容的腿部和全新的脉搏稳定器。  
菲雅谨慎的把给康纳使用的组件、和要交给吉米老板的分开放置好，带着一大包东西轻盈地跃出这坟场。  
一路迷路着回到吉米的店里，照例从老板手里领了一叠不薄的旧票子后，菲雅突然发问。  
“吉米，如果想彻底修好一个损坏程度很高的仿生人，有什么器材吗？”  
胖吉米上上下下打量了菲雅几圈，稍有犹豫的说：“倒也不是没办法。但肯定比不上模控生命的售后维修，而且价格也不便宜呢，毕竟货少需求大嘛。”  
“价格多少？”  
“起码要你上次带来的金币——20枚。”  
“21枚。一周内帮我拿到。”  
“没问题！”胖吉米回答的速度简直赶得上洲际火箭。  
“另外，请卖给我一把木仓。没有编码的最好。”  
吉米在柜台下面摸索了一阵，掏出个防水口袋放到台面上：“给，送你的。”  
“谢了。”菲雅把防水袋塞进包里，转身离开。  
是不是错觉？这姑娘最近煞气没那么重了。吉米搔着脑袋，转头打开了微型手机联系黑商订购安卓维修机。  
一开门，菲雅一眼就看见康纳乖巧地靠在沙发上，安静地看电视。  
听到开门声，康纳转头看向她，微笑：“你回来了。”  
呜哇笑容杀！菲雅的内心被萌到跪地吐血。  
这仿生人分明就是为了灭绝人类而设计的！不是人类都要被萌杀了！  
菲雅强自镇定的说：“我去准备一下，帮你安装腿部。”  
“好的菲雅。”又是一记微笑攻击。  
这仿生人为什么这么可爱！说不喜欢他就是在自欺欺人！但是……她犹豫着，自己可以对他产生这种情感吗？  
用力摇了摇头，血族暂且搁置下这个纠结的想法，还是专注眼下，修好他。边胡思乱想着，她摆好一排工具，迟疑了。  
“我是不是应该把你备份一下再开始维修？”她拿起清洗干净的兼容腿部。  
“无需备份。生物组件安装不会影响到主处理单元。”  
康纳仰靠在沙发上，褪去身体前部的皮肤层，打开了自己的腹部，内部娇柔的人造器官赤裸裸的暴露在菲雅的眼前。这是多么精细的设计啊！几乎就是人类器官的塑胶线路翻版，而且没有奇怪的味道——康纳用仅有的右手握住她的右手，指引着她探入自己身体内部。  
她的手在他的身体里探索着，温温的触感。一路向下探去，她摸到了一根单向的线路。  
“把这根神经线路和腿部的主神经线路连接起来。”康纳强忍着不适感，温柔的指引着完全外行的初心者修理师。  
啪嗒一声轻响，神经连接成功。  
下一刻。康纳的LED疯狂的闪着危险的红色，他痛苦地抽搐起来，刚接续上的腿部也跟着跳动。吓得菲雅紧紧把他抱在怀里不敢松手。经过了漫长的几分钟后，他才逐渐稳定下来。  
“好疼啊。比想象的还要疼——”康纳的呼吸频率一恢复，便马上轻拍菲雅的后背，表示他已经没事了。  
看着菲雅依旧紧张的表情，他露出一个勉强的微笑：“对不起，吓到你了。”  
“你还是个宝宝啊，为什么要受到这种痛苦。”菲雅搂住他的脖子，把他的额头靠在自己的颈窝。  
“谢谢。谢谢你。”肩上传来闷闷的声音。  
血液循环系统接续完成。菲雅帮他擦干净身体上残留的蓝色血迹，紧张地看着康纳试图控制腿部。  
连接正常，但操控起来非常吃力，这种无力的违和感让他不禁深深皱起了眉。突然扫描程序监测到旁边人的血压不断上升。她又在担心自己了。  
康纳立刻换上笑容面向她：“我想站起来试试，帮我一下好吗？”  
闻言，菲雅扶住他的身体，轻轻地架他起来。  
光学组件中不断弹出错误警告，他置之不理，专注的迈出新生的第一步。


	5. 她的吻

仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？这真是个哲学问题。  
前提是这名仿生人要乖乖睡觉，才有知道答案的机会。  
8月份的底特律，不到酷热的地步，但菲雅也不想在这种热度的天气出门。所以虽然才刚刚入夜，菲雅和这位仿生人已经在床上互盯着僵持了三个多小时，后者依旧没有合眼休眠的倾向。  
他可真好看啊……菲雅痴痴地看着他。虽然这仿生人的头发眉毛都有点凌乱，但他澄澈的人造眼珠中，映着自己的样子，仿佛在他眼里，她就是整个世界。真想亲亲他！菲雅捂住嘴角，掩盖自己只是看着他，就要流下口水的生理反应。  
“菲雅，我的腿部组件已经在正常连接运作范围内，能做简单的家务了。”康纳先败下阵来，恳求着，却遭到果断的拒绝。  
“不准下床。我费了多大力气才把你的腿装好！等我用专业的维修器材把你搞好之后再提！我可不想再来一次了！你的手臂我还没找到完美的替代品！总之不准胡搞！”回想起前阵子修理时康纳痛苦的惨状，她舍不得让他冒一分受伤痛苦的风险。  
谈判失败。康纳只能认命地把毯子拽上来，盖住了自己仍旧无法完美运行的腿部。和她相处下来，仿生人统计出她无时无刻对自己的在乎和保护行为。他一想到这些，中枢系统里就开始流窜起正面的情绪电流。  
菲雅其实也不太困，但她很享受搂着康纳入睡这件事，他的体温较低，皮肤触感柔软凉爽，而且不会流汗，非常适合当自己的超大抱枕。  
但他既然没有准备休眠的迹象，菲雅也不逼他。她从不强迫他——只能搂住这仿生人，让他倚靠在自己怀里。  
“你很喜欢抱我。”仿生人突然出声。  
“你的身体抱起来好舒服啊，软软冰冰的。你不喜欢我碰你吗？”菲雅突然警觉，虽然他说过喜欢自己，但自己一直以来对他做的这些事情，都够得上性骚扰了！  
“不，我喜欢你抚摸我时的触觉数据，非常喜欢。但我想要的更多。如果以后你把我修好的话……”  
“什么？！”  
仿生人没有回答她，只是轻笑了起来。  
“打开电视。”菲雅纳闷着，对他下了命令。  
康纳轻轻阖眼，电视即刻亮了起来。遥感控制功能完好，菲雅评测着。  
屏幕上正播放的照旧是社会新闻频道。但这时不太一样，是突发新闻。  
“一名家政仿生人劫持人质——”记者急促的声音响起在空荡的屋中。  
“啊哈——你们安卓都这么带劲的嘛？”菲雅打趣道，她对人类向来没什么同情心。  
“不是，没有。”康纳在薄毯中蠕动了一下，无力地反驳，声音糯糯的。如果让她认为异常仿生人都会做出不好的事情……她会不会抛弃自己？逻辑模块突然抛出这条疑问。  
但下一刻，突发状况却让他无暇计算菲雅遗弃自己的可能性。  
屏幕上出现了一个菲雅觉得很熟悉的身影。仿佛受到了极大的冲击，她怀里的康纳僵住了。  
是穿着全套衣服的康纳！菲雅看了看电视屏幕，又侧头看向自家只披了条空调毯，几乎全裸的萌呆康纳。  
不对，重点不对！新闻直播里的康纳，冷静、干练，和仿生人的对话也非常有条理、相当有说服力，但是菲雅从他身上只能感觉到——冷酷和毫无同情心。是机器的感觉。但他那琥珀一般冰冷空洞的眼神，却吸引住了她的目光。明明两名仿生人有着完全相同的外表啊？他们之间有什么根本性的不同？她不由得泛起了好奇心。  
接着新闻里的康纳一枪崩在犯事仿生人的脑门上，人质小女孩成功获救。但他的眼神非常冷漠——是机器，冷酷无情的机器。转身离开的时候，菲雅超人般的视力瞥到新闻中康纳夹克外套上写着“313 248 317 51”。和自家康纳的编号仅差一位数字。实锤，垃圾公司的实验还是成功了。  
菲雅悄悄转头看身旁的仿生人，只见他目光呆滞，LED在红色和黄色之间急速变换，胸口剧烈的起伏着。  
糟了要出事——菲雅脑海中警铃大作。  
转移他的注意力！菲雅左右看了一下，没有别的办法了！转身果断把康纳慢慢推倒躺平，让他的眼睛跟自己对视——心里哇的喷了一口血。他太美了！这魅力无法抵挡！  
“我要亲你了哦，我的康纳。”菲雅说着，轻轻地吻上身下人的额头，他没有反抗，任她的吻落下。  
感觉到康纳的拟似呼吸轻轻洒在自己颈间，菲雅突然抑制不住自己的吸血冲动，侧头就咬上了他的脖颈，利齿刺透他的颈部素体，插入他的动脉中，他开始被她吞食。  
被血族吸血的人类会产生快感，但仿生人会不会有产生这种类似快感的程序？  
吮吸了两口之后，菲雅突然感觉到身下的人颤抖起来，赶忙停止吸取他的生命力。她抬手按住他的伤口，查看他的状况。  
“我，我感觉很奇怪……菲雅……”康纳的LED疯狂闪着红色，眼神慌乱而迷离。身体不自然地扭动着，他伸出右手紧紧抓住菲雅的肩膀，仿佛溺水之人试图抓住一点救命之物。  
糟了，玩过火了！人类至少还有释放的途径，仿生人怎么办？！没试过！！  
强行拔电源？不行，万一把他搞坏了……  
菲雅按住不停扭动的康纳，径直吻上了他的嘴唇。就这么僵持了一段时间，他的LED终于变成黄色。但双眼依旧迷离无神。  
“康纳？康纳……”菲雅抬起身来，仔细察看他。  
“我……没事……”康纳的薄唇轻张，急促的呼吸着，“但是……菲雅，我检测到你唾液中维生素B含量非常低，你得多晒太阳……”  
啪的一声。菲雅一巴掌拍在康纳额头，他的LED，已经变回闪烁的蓝色。  
我……可能喜欢上了这个仿生人宝宝。意识到这点，菲雅看着他的眼神都变得沉重。  
见她神色复杂、目不转睛地盯着自己，康纳用仅存的右手握住她拍在自己额头上的手掌，习惯性的在脸上摩挲着。  
他舒服地闭上双眼，感受她掌心的柔软，低声道：“谢谢你让我活下来……菲雅。”  
“怎么可能忍心扔下那种状态的你啊。是你的求生欲救了你自己。你太像人类，但比人类完美许多……”  
“……我只是个残缺的废弃物品。”自卑地说着，他不敢睁眼，怕看到她失望或嫌弃的眼神。  
“瞎说啦！你是缺了些组件，但你的灵魂非常完美无瑕，我刚刚已经尝到了。”这人造生命体的滋味，美味到让她要上瘾了。  
“以后，请多品尝我……”他把自己对她的情感再次说出口，脸上的表情十分羞怯。  
太可爱了，他。  
菲雅抚摸着他的脸颊，心思百转纠结。不能再将这喜爱发酵下去，自己终有一天会抛下他……


	6. 逼出来的维修工

在家中闲的快要发霉的康纳，很快就发现了救命恩人各种奇怪的、异于常人的特点。气力要比普通人类大得多，能轻松的将数十公斤的自己抱起来挪开；昼伏夜出，白天从不出门，偶尔晚上会出去打工；不去大型商场和超市，所有的生活必需品都从八百米开外的私人小便利店订购，即使要额外付一部分代购费。而且，丝毫不介意自己是仿生人这件事，把自己当成平等的生命来对待。  
康纳也彻底放弃伪装掉成无自主思考的机器式行动模式，和她进行正常的交流和互动。  
不过，自从上个月被她咬了一口导致程序失常后，她再也没亲过自己。这种躯壳内空荡荡的感觉就是人类所说的失落感吗？康纳轻轻摩挲着自己的嘴唇，回播与她双唇相叠的触觉记忆。社交程序分析中。额边的LED黄了又蓝，蓝了又黄。  
她昨晚出去打工，按照前几次的数据，再过一小时左右就该回来了。  
出门前还摸出一把木仓放到他手里。  
“谁敢闯进来就崩了他。”菲雅拿过薄毯替他盖好，又检查了一遍窗户，才转身出门。  
康纳记忆体中的影像播放完毕。已经重复播放了2241次。他像人类般失落的叹了口气，试着抬动连接成功的双腿——【容误率在可控制范围内】。他努力从沙发上站起身来，蹒跚着走向厨房。突然腿部神经连接处传来了彻骨的剧痛。失去对身体的控制权，他摔倒在走廊。  
菲雅开门进来就发现康纳蜷缩着倒在走廊的地板上，着实吓了一跳，甩下背包就急忙跑去把他扶着坐起来。  
“我毫无用处，菲雅。”康纳自卑地说，“连帮你煮一壶茶都做不到。”  
“我的错我的错，是我不会修理你！”菲雅说着把康纳横抱起来，“一会维修机就送到了，我就可以好好的帮你治疗啦。而且今天我找到了兼容的手臂！但是你现在要藏到楼上去。”  
康纳闻言眼睛一亮，配合地搂住菲雅的脖子，由她把自己安置在楼上客房的床上。  
他安静的躺着，注视着天花板，LED发出安定的蓝色光芒。  
楼下稀里哗啦的搬运声、人声响了很久。久到他以为自己已经被她遗忘掉，仿佛这个世界上只剩下自己的呼吸声。  
然后人声消失，大门关闭落锁。  
接着她脚步轻快地踏上楼来。  
“抱歉康纳，我刚才跟维修工请教了机器的用法，耽误的久了点。”  
她俯身下来，轻柔的抱起他，一步一步走下台阶。  
仿造的心脏居然也可以跳动到如此急骤的速度。他被抱着的角度，正好可以清晰地感知到菲雅颈间动脉血液的流动。  
她怎么可能不是人类呢？怎么会不是呢？  
处理器还在疯狂运作着，菲雅已经把他安置在刚安装完毕的维修机正中的高高座椅上了，并顺手脱掉他的衬衫。  
“我先帮你修复腿部，然后连接手臂，会痛，不过有神经控制器，应该能减轻一些疼痛。你把皮肤层关一下。”说着菲雅从维修机上抽出一根颇粗的连接线。  
康纳听话的关掉了皮肤层，模仿人类的皮肤褪去后，洁白的身体逐渐显露。接着有东西固定到后颈，几秒钟的时间后，他就感觉不到自己的躯体了——这让他极度恐慌。  
他拼命的试图转头向菲雅呼救，但视线的余光看到她认真在操作台上输入着，便放弃了求救的念头，闭上眼睛接受即将到来的命运——无论这命运是光明还是毁灭。随即他失去了意识。  
被茫茫白色覆盖的森林中，有一男一女两名儿童在快乐地玩耍着。康纳踏着雪层，走向他们。但无论走多久，依旧无法靠近那两个小小的身影。男童喊着，菲雅，回去吧，父亲大人应该回城堡了。女童答应着，两人拉起手欢快地逐渐跑远。  
“康纳，醒醒！康纳！”焦急的声音从另一个世界传来。  
他挣扎着伸出手去——是左手。一瞬间幻境褪去。伸出的手被菲雅紧紧握住。  
随后他的感官逐渐恢复，对躯体各部位的生物组件控制也都恢复上线。  
她松开他的手，紧紧地拥抱了他一下。  
“吓坏我了！刚刚你的LED熄灭了。我以为我杀掉了你……”  
他挨个握了一下兼容手掌的五指，不适感非常严重，但连接运行还在可控范围。  
“还没有帮你煮茶，我不会离开你。自检程序启动。”  
他的躯壳和内在从来没有像现在这样被满溢着。  
【自检完成，基本生物组件正常运行。兼容组件运作成功率70%。右侧光学扫描硬件仍未修复。】  
他松了一口气，想抬腿离开机器，但却失败了。诧异的望向自己的腿部——被大字型地牢牢固定在机器上。  
他又看向右手，也被高高的固定在机器上部。  
一丝不挂的自己，被用这种姿势固定着，在她的眼前——真是一种非常，羞耻的姿态。自己居然会感到羞耻？超出程序计算范围。  
幸亏菲雅转身就去放开了束缚器，他活动着身体每个部位，再次确认可以连接运行，这才小心翼翼地离开座椅。  
这是别人的手臂，别人的双腿。但这身躯里萌生的灵魂，却是我自己的。  
皮肤层开启。  
菲雅走过来，细心的擦干净康纳身体上残留的蓝血，又把他前前后后查看了一圈，在心里给自己点了个赞。  
二十分钟后。  
“菲雅！救我！救救我啊！”康纳惊惧的声音仿佛带着哭腔。  
“就不。”啜饮着温度刚好的红茶，菲雅开心的旁观着康纳的惨态。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！不要过来！”看着光溜溜的康纳戴着VR设备在客厅乱跑，菲雅笑得直不起腰，茶杯差点摔到地上。刚刚维护时，菲雅意外发现了关闭康纳扫描分析系统的方法，当即关掉，美其名曰让宝宝体验一下人类的生活方式。  
所以康纳笨拙地煮好一壶红茶后，菲雅就毫不客气的把恐怖游戏VR器扣在他头上。过了半个小时，康纳瘫倒在长沙发上。菲雅这才走过去帮他取下VR器，帮他激活了扫描系统。  
他双腿跪在地，上半身趴在沙发上，双臂垫在脸下一动不动。这个姿势加上他没穿衣服的状态，可以说非常——养眼了。菲雅扶着他的脸转向自己，发现他的眼中凝满了泪水，表情十分委屈。  
“对不起，不欺负你了。”菲雅忍住笑，扶起自家的仿生人。透过泪水的折射，菲雅的笑容变得十分朦胧，康纳突然闪过一个念头，并立刻说了出来。  
“亲我一下我就原谅你。”  
“你好可爱哦！真想见那个创造了你的人。”菲雅轻轻地在他额头印下一个吻。  
我想要的并不是这样敷衍的吻。  
我是异常仿生人，所以连想法都异常吗？这种感情，应该是人类的爱之而不得的悲哀了吧。康纳扶着沙发站起身，菲雅突然想起了什么。  
“忘记给你买衣服了——”菲雅伸出双臂圈住他精瘦的腰部，丈量着尺寸，“内裤就不用买了吧？等我一下，这就去便利店给你买几条裤子，光着屁股总是不太雅观的，再说这么好看的屁股我总是很想摸一把。”  
康纳目送菲雅出门，低头看向自己的下半身——覆盖着皮肤层的肢体光滑无暇。但两腿之间空空如也。突然有点郁闷的感觉产生。他就这样低着头僵站着，直到一叠衣服扔在他的身旁。  
“康纳，你呆站着干嘛？试一下裤子。”接过她递来的牛仔裤，康纳深深地凝视着对方。你喜欢我吗？对你来说，我究竟是什么呢？  
终究还是没敢问出口。  
菲雅转身晃晃悠悠走进浴室，冲澡去了。  
康纳挑了一件宅T，一条大短裤穿上了——室内活动很便利！突然他觉得自己应该为这个家做点什么，比如……家务？  
启动扫描模式。  
家里，多了电子产品！没见到菲雅买东西回来！是不是被公司发现了！康纳立刻警戒起来，追踪讯号来源。  
是浴室！！  
“菲雅，菲雅，有点状况……”康纳敲着浴室门，声音紧张。  
悉悉索索的一阵，门开了。  
“怎么啦？”  
菲雅湿淋淋的出现在他面前，水滴顺着浅棕色的发流下，滑过锁骨，没入浴巾包着着的曲线美好的胸口。康纳的视线跟着水珠移动，然后，定住了。  
“嘿，你想陪我洗吗？”菲雅抬手拍拍康纳的脸颊。  
“好……不是！”康纳突然回过神，“我检测到浴室有没见过的电子讯号！”  
“电子？你说的不会是这个什么电话吧？”菲雅抬起另一只手，手腕上有一条两指宽的肤色金属圈。  
【信号源确认，手环式手机】  
康纳松了一口气：“你什么时候买了这个？”  
“吉米老板送的，说能随时联系到我。不过电子的东西真是难操作……我是不是应该给你也搞一个？这样的话我出门你也能找到我……”  
康纳嘴角轻轻弯起一个好看的弧度，有种难以言喻的感情浮上来，软体判定——是喜悦。  
“我自带通信功能的。”他抬起右手，点了点自己的额头。  
“太先进了！”菲雅感慨着抚摸着他泛着蓝光的光圈。  
“而且还可以绑定你的手环，互相定位。”  
“绑绑绑！”菲雅兴奋的把手环抬到康纳眼前。  
康纳握住她的手腕，LED闪了两圈黄色，同时手环也滴了一声。  
“可以了。你按侧边的热键试试。”不想放开她的手，萌生了这样的冲动，软体不稳定。康纳质疑着自己的想法，强迫自己松开手指。看着她按下手环。  
“康纳？”她呼唤自己的声音在脑海中响起——如果是人类的话，应该就是这个形容了。  
“嗯。”轻快的回应她，康纳监测到自己的程序又出现了波动。  
“你防水吗？”  
“目前状况检测，防水。”  
“来，我帮你洗一下！你跟我回来之后从来没洗过澡！”菲雅雷厉风行的把康纳拖进浴室，熟练的把他刚穿好没多久的宅T脱掉。  
“我自己可以的！”康纳甚至可以感觉到自己声音中的慌乱。  
“乖啦！”菲雅站在他身后，举起淋浴头，帮比自己高大半头的康纳冲洗着。  
从她的角度，看不到正在狂闪着黄色的LED。  
如果有神的话，能让这时间永恒下去吗？如果有神的话……仿生人的内心如此祈祷着。


	7. 家，和你

距离在电视上看到51号康纳过去了三个月时间，底特律的气温也逐渐降低。  
这期间康纳虽然陆陆续续更换了兼容的组件，但因为菲雅的技术局限性，组件和康纳本体的连接并不是十分完美，偶尔关节处又会渗出蓝色血液，菲雅又得反反复复的替他调整。  
便利店老板已经对衣服上经常沾染着蓝色印记的菲雅见怪不怪了。毕竟有怪异癖好的人并不在少数，嗜好拆卸仿生人的人也是大有人在。  
但在一次菲雅裤腿洇透蓝血出现在店面时，老板终于忍不住问道：“美女，有兴趣加入安卓改造爱好协会吗？”  
“有修理仿生人的地方吗？”  
“当然有！”  
“OK，我加入。”记下了协会的维修部地址，菲雅拎着日用品回到家里——自从有了康纳，这个暂时的藏身之所也终于可以称为，家。  
推开门，菲雅就感到了温暖。  
房屋被收拾的整整齐齐，本来摆放在客厅的双人床也已经被康纳挪到楼上主卧室，客厅就剩下了餐桌椅、沙发和电视，虽然再没有其他东西，但这感觉，令人安心。  
餐桌上放好了一整份营养搭配完美的简单食物，餐具整齐的放在餐盘旁边。准备这些的管家先生，正安静地看着电视，专注到没有发现她走进来。  
“你真是我的宝物啊康纳。”菲雅感慨着，把东西丢在地板上，甩开鞋子，光着脚走进客厅。  
此时电视正播放着絮叨记者的实时报道——这次是凶杀案现场直播。突然51号康纳从记者背后匆匆走过。那个熟悉的体型和走路姿势，菲雅是不会认错的。菲雅有点担心地看向康纳。  
LED是安稳闪烁的蓝色。他在思考什么呢？居然嘴角微微翘起，可能是回忆起什么开心的事情？当然菲雅并没有猜到康纳正在循环播放回忆着他和她的吻。  
因为他的情绪太容易看懂了，菲雅再也没有读过他的思维。是不是所有的安卓异常化之后都是这么的……单纯善良？  
走到他身后，菲雅胡乱揉着他的头发，唤起他的注意。  
康纳仰头看她，湿漉漉的棕色眼睛中流露着纯真而无辜的光泽。  
这可爱度未免太过犯规了吧！菲雅不由自主的在他眉心印下一个吻。  
“跟我出一趟门，便利店老板介绍了能给你做专业维护的地方。”  
“菲雅，先吃饭。”  
“不用吃了，趁早过去吧。”菲雅从旁边的椅子上抄起康纳的帽衫外套。  
“不行，你要吃饭。”厨师坚持道，同时附赠了狗狗眼攻击。  
“好好好，我这就吃！”菲雅无奈的把外套丢在康纳身上，转身走到餐桌，抓起三明治大口吃起来，怕她维生素不足，厨师还搭配了番茄浓汤。当然她看不到，背后正在套衣服的康纳，脸上露出的狡黠表情。  
【采用示弱装可爱方法。目的成功率100%】  
康纳穿好衣服，安静的看着菲雅三下五除二地把食物全部吃完。  
“快走快走，太晚了人家要关门的。”菲雅草草的用餐巾擦着手。  
康纳凑近她，张口伸舌，舔走她唇边的番茄汤汁。  
没有唾液的舌，凉凉软软，好舒服。菲雅不禁呆了一下，旋即想起正事。  
“别闹了，快点走。”推着康纳就出了门。  
带路的重任当然交给了康纳，即使服务器离线，他的导航系统也是目前所有仿生人中最先进的。  
穿过一条又一条漆黑的小巷，两人来到了一家招牌上写着“鲍勃家电维护”的店铺门口。  
门脸小到容易让路过的人忽略掉。  
菲雅刚想推门，康纳就闪到她前面，先她一步推开了门。菲雅失笑，跟在他身后进了店铺。  
幸好这店铺地下操作间里的设备要比店面看起来靠谱得多。  
地面上溅着斑驳的蓝血，开启扫描模式后，釱的痕迹密密麻麻，这屋子仿佛凶杀现场。连技师身上也不例外。  
康纳一边努力控制LED让它保持在蓝色范围，一边温顺的脱去衣物，让自己看起来就是一个普通的、没有自我意志的仿生人。  
“不要动他的存储单元，主处理单元也不要连接。”菲雅对技师提出了极为苛刻的要求。  
技师奇怪的客户见多了，奇怪的仿生人也见多了，但这个机型…前所未见！系统编号上标注着RK800，仿佛在哪里听说过。  
“女士，”技师的声音掩饰不住惊讶，“他的配置十分独特，本店想高价收购您的这名仿生人。”  
独特才会异常的好吗？菲雅在心里吐槽了一句。  
“不要问了。不卖。快点检测。”菲雅露出不耐烦的神色，瞥了一眼乖乖站在机器里的康纳。后者立刻把落在她身上的视线挪回，放空，继续假装自己是个普通家电。  
体检完毕。技师的表情非常复杂：“这台仿生人的内外骨骼明显经过了轻量型固化处理，重量轻且结实。但这就导致了后更换组件无法完全铆合。”  
“讲重点。”  
“需要同款机型的组件才能完全修好。但市面上并没有这款……连黑市的交易记录都没有。”  
菲雅突然想起了电视里闪过去的康纳51，把他拆了来修自家康纳！不对，模控生命应该有备件！  
技师看着表情阴晴不定的客户，没再敢出声，利落的把康纳身躯上接续错误的部位改正，并密封好。至少不会再造成釱的流失了。  
看着康纳穿回衣服，菲雅掏出几张纸币拍在修理台上。  
“女士，您给的太多了。”技师看了一眼钱的数额，差不多是两倍了。  
“小费。请贵店不要把他的事情卖出去。”  
康纳戴好帽子，藏起自己的LED，才推门出店。他的步伐明显稳了许多。菲雅深受打击，果然还是要专业人士来处理才行啊……  
“菲雅。你刚刚是不是在考虑，把51号绑架来拆掉替我修理？”  
“噫？！你怎么知道！”  
“刚刚你露出了很可怕的表情。我现在的状况很好，不需要进行额外修理。”  
“好吧，暂且就不去实施绑架计划了。”菲雅有点不开心，慢慢地走着，边走边踢着脚下的石子。  
一只微凉的手，伸过来握住了她的。菲雅的心情突然好转起来，紧紧回握住。深夜的底特律郊区，万籁俱寂，仿佛世间只剩下这手牵手的两人。  
远在警局的康纳51号，突然打了个寒战。


	8. 终将被留下的

“人类可没有我活得长久。理论上血族的寿命长到近乎永恒。我曾见过诞生于神话时代的同族，跟他相比我就如刚出生一日的人类。”菲雅放下酒杯，侧头看向穿着围裙的康纳，他光着上身，围裙里面只穿了一条印着小黄鸭的大短裤，养眼又可爱。  
“寿命再长也要好好摄入营养。”牛排翻面，完美的色泽，康大厨发出满意的声音。  
“那些东西对我并没有实质上的用处……反正我饿了的话……会吃你的。”  
非家用仿生人停了一下，端着盘子走过来，把牛排放在菲雅面前。  
“请随意享用。无论是牛排，还是我。”还附赠一个娴熟的wink。  
“？？你这宝宝哪里学来的这些话？”  
“第二十四频道。”乖巧地坐在菲雅对面的康纳，歪着头眼巴巴的等着夸奖。  
菲雅切下一块肉嚼嚼嚼，含糊不清地说，“味道还不错，你不要再看成人频道了好吗？”  
“但我的扫描分析结果表明，你的心情愉快指数有大幅提升。”  
“天啦康宝宝，虽然你才四个多月大，但我还是建议你，抛开那个破分析系统，别再用它分析别人了。你要融入人类中，就得用自己的判断力去感受。放弃那些机器的思考方式。未来有一天你要独自在这世界上生存的。”  
“独自？”LED唰的变黄，康纳露出不解的表情，“你要抛弃我吗？”  
“…总会有分别的那一天。安心吧，在那之前我会把你修的棒棒的。”  
“我可以拒绝接受修复吗？你就不会离开我了。”  
“康纳，你真的不要再看狗血电视剧了……”看着他认真的表情，菲雅忍不住叹气。  
“但是，我想，和你永远在一起。物理时间意义上的永远。第一次遇见你的时候，我能感受到你的孤寂和绝望。并且，当时我也不想放弃生存的机会。按照目前组件运行状态，我的身体可以正常运转一百五十年以上。如果及时更换备件，或者进行数据转移，理论上我可以成为永恒的存在，我想和你一起活下去。这是我自身的思考结论。并不是程序运算结果。”  
菲雅放下刀叉，静静地看着认真倾诉的仿生人。  
“谢谢你，康纳。但我不能再陪你几百年，也不能阻碍你的自由。因为我在等待终将会来杀死我的那个人。”  
“不要，不要放弃自己的生命！求你……求你！”康纳紧张地站起来，他的LED疯狂的闪着红色。“如果，你能爱我，爱我的话，是不是就可以放弃追寻死亡？！”  
菲雅沉默着，自己对康纳到底抱有怎样的情感呢？她并不懂。离开家族数百年时间，她独自漂泊，虽然……也遇到了一些人类，发生了一些事情。但是，爱这种人类的感情和能力，她拥有吗？  
康纳见她不回答，失望地垂头，琉璃般清透的眼珠无措转动着，长长的睫毛随之颤抖。他知道菲雅最无法抵抗他这个表情了——果然，菲雅叹了口气，起身过来搂住了他。  
康纳低下头，捧起她的脸庞，温柔地吻上她的唇，蜻蜓点水般战战兢兢。  
“你总说让我像个人类，像个人类！但我不想跟任何人相似，我只想，爱你——被你爱！”康纳的声音开始发颤，“即使你不爱我，不爱我……”  
“你是我的珍宝啊康纳……我喜欢你……”菲雅叹息着搂住了他精瘦结实的身体，认真回吻着他的额头，微阖的眼睑，挺直的鼻梁，缺氧般张阖的薄而微翘的唇，到轻轻滚动的喉结，然后是他的脖颈。  
往年，菲雅为了解决生存上的进食需求，大多时候都是依靠黑市，甚至还潜入过医院的血库。但吃那些东西，只能让她饿不死，丝毫没有食物应有的味道。现在，美味就在眼前，而这美味的所有者，正期盼着被自己吞食——对他的渴望，压过了一切理性。  
“我可要吃你了哦？”菲雅轻舔着康纳颈部的皮肤层，确认着在这脖颈之中，仿生血液流经的通路，管它的呢，至少现在，眼下，自己对他的喜爱是真的。  
“请吃掉我，让我成为你的一部分。”刺痛感传来。康纳被菲雅推着仰躺在沙发上，他双手紧紧搂住她。  
菲雅发泄一样地饮下他维持生命用的珍贵液体。  
【检测到釱极速流失，阻断程序启动】  
【终止阻断程序】  
“嗯…菲雅……我爱你…不要丢下我……”他喘息着发出破碎的声音。这奇怪的声音居然是从自己的发声器官中产生？是因为釱的大量流失，使得除了处理中枢之外的生物组件也产生异常了吗？  
身体各处传来的奇怪烧灼感……这种感觉让处理中枢开始过载。LED狂乱的闪着红色，处理中枢无法解析这种异常的、超量的未知数据，开启保护模式——  
模控生命最先进的原型机，因为感情数据满载而宕机。  
身下人突然沉寂，菲雅抬起身来看他，把她吓了一跳。康纳眼睛半阖，保护性的泪水覆盖在光学组件的周围，而他的LED已经熄灭。  
“天哪！”菲雅跳起来去拿便携检测仪扫描康纳。  
各生物组件正常？？？这怎么回事？？  
她趴在康纳的胸口上听，确实还有心跳，虽然些微的弱。  
然后，疑惑不解的她，把手掌按在他的额头，感受着他的情感和记忆。  
（菲雅，喜欢。菲雅。爱。爱。爱。不能离开。爱。无法计算。爱。）情感洪水一般传递过来，几乎让她也无法承受。  
她突然想深入到他的内心——  
发动了久未使用的能力，恍惚间睁开双眼，她已进入了他的精神世界。  
仿佛一眼望不到边际的宁静湖泊，铺满大半视野。  
低矮平缓的湖岸上，有一座小小的原木色房屋。菲雅走进小屋，发现这世界的主人正睡在床上，表情安稳满足。  
禁不住叹息，这傻傻的仿生人啊。  
她收回手，离开他的精神空间，趴回他胸前，听着他渐渐稳定有力的心跳。康纳都没有胸肌！更别提腹肌了！也没有！噫？仿生人居然会有咪咪？粉嫩的色泽，很好吃的感觉，想咬一口……以前都没有仔细观察过——他身体设计搭配很秀气，非常完美。这是她陷入沉眠前最后的感慨。  
LED逐渐亮起。康纳重新连接各系统，自检完毕，过载状态已经修复。  
身上有沉沉的压感。他低头看去，菲雅正趴在自己胸口，静静地睡着。不觉得硌吗？RK800型不是重载用机体，也没有加强的肌肉——算了，一会再抱她去床上睡吧。他闭上眼睛，感觉着让他产生异常的数据，可能这就是人类的幸福感了。


	9. 患失

已经超过两天时间，菲雅依旧在沉睡着。  
这很不寻常。在第一万零八百次的查看之后，康纳扫描了沉睡的人。  
【各项生体数值在正常范围内。脑部活动正常。】  
康纳心中一动，他从来就没想到过检测菲雅的DNA。  
他俯身吻上睡美人的唇，用舌尖撬开她的唇齿，探了进去。  
【即时采样中。该检体不属于人类。DNA序列与人类99%相同。】  
康纳开始焦急了。他起身下楼，从厨房橱柜里拿了把撬壳刀回到卧室。握住菲雅的手，小心翼翼地刺破沉睡公主的指尖。红色慢慢渗出，他凑上去，轻轻含住了她的手指，虔诚地以舌尖舔舐。  
【不明。离线数据库检索中……无此生物种类记录。无法进行对比。数据库需更新。】  
必须接入模控生命的服务器。康纳颓丧地想着，额头右侧的LED灯迅速闪烁着黄色光芒。琥珀般的莹黄色在昏暗的房间中跳动着。  
“据多方消息指出，模控生命将一台原型警探仿生人提供给底特律警局——”电视飘来新闻的声音。  
如果能拦截到51号，就可以连接到公司的服务器！他迅速计算着警局的每个出口和每条通向警局的道路。  
【路线计算完毕。】  
康纳细心帮菲雅盖好被子，坚定地离开了家。  
DPD的康纳51刚跟着搭档汉克去查完一桩异常仿生人的案子，匍一回到警局就被汉克吼着让他出去帮自己买热狗。虽然他有提醒汉克热狗不健康，但汉克并不采纳他的意见。他只能听话地踏出了警局，走向公园广场，却没发觉有一条人影跟上了他。  
太阳已经落山，路人渐渐少到不见。突然一个人影从他面前的暗处走出，兜帽下的，是和他毫无二致的面容。  
“居然还有同时运作中的RK800型。理论上这是不可能实现的。”衣装端正的康纳声音十分冷淡。  
“你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”康纳50摘下兜帽，走到康纳51的面前，两人的面容如同镜中的影像，“我是在你之前的康纳。我现在需要连接赛博来福的数据库，希望你能合作。”  
“请恕我拒绝。你是异常仿生人。”  
早料到会有如此回答，菲雅的康纳扑上前去抓住51号的手臂，强行进行数据读取。  
“你不可能成功的。”对方反手抓住他，数据流开始乱窜。  
【系统遭到入侵。最高权限被锁定。】  
相同机型的能力也完全相同，这是一场势均力敌的角力战。  
随后他们的记忆开始共享——DPD的康纳读取到的记忆，除了被强行销毁的前50位康纳的惨痛记忆之外，全部都是关于一位女性的，她的一笑一颦，每一句话，每个动作，甚至每一个吻。关于她，所有的记忆都被加上了锁定保护，只能读取。这种感觉，是人类所谓的爱吗？下一刻连接中断，两人的手被其中一人强行甩开，并同时摆开了搏斗架势，也说不清到底是谁挥出了第一拳，镜像一般的存在，镜像一般的性能。但兼容硬件无法负担如此轻盈迅速的动作，稍一迟缓，菲雅的康纳脸上就吃了重重一拳，鼻血立刻流了下来。对方也没落到便宜，立刻遭到一记回击，嘴角滴下血。  
“康宝，你在干嘛？不是说好不理51号的吗？”突然，熟悉的声音从近旁响起。  
两名康纳默契的同时停下动作，望向声音的来源。  
记忆的主角不知道什么时候出现在他两人身旁。  
刹那间51康纳站起身拉住菲雅的左臂，同时从背后拔枪，枪口抵在菲雅的太阳穴上。动作行云流水十分完美，如果不是这行动导致了菲雅心情暴怒，她可能还会给这套完美的CQB举起满分评分牌。  
“异常机体，请跟我回公司进行拆解报废处理。否则这位女士，就要吃点苦头了。”  
“菲雅！”一瞬间喜悦和悔恨的电流交织着涌入50号康纳的处理器。  
下一秒——51号手中的枪突然飞了出去，咔嚓一声脆响，伴随着51号康纳的痛苦闷哼。  
“用这玩意儿就想控制住老娘吗？还敢说拆解我家康纳？找死是吧？顺便把他拆解掉，带回去分解有点麻烦。反正只需要胳膊腿和眼睛。”菲雅瞳中闪着危险的金色光芒，“肘部关节被我捏错位了，应该不妨碍当备件。”  
“菲雅！别！我和他进行过连接，他和我一样！”康纳焦急地阻止将要袭警的凶恶犯人。  
“康宝你醒醒！他只是个机器吧？你和他哪里一样？51号难道比你多个丁丁吗？”菲雅毫不留情面地猛力吐槽自家的善良天使。  
菲雅是希望我具有那个组件吗？她的康纳在处理器中进行了一次异常迅速的计算，那样就可以——不对，现在不是考虑这些的时候！  
“相信我。菲雅，他只是被某种程序锁住了。”  
“好吧。”菲雅扔开受损的警用仿生人，51号被重重摔在地上，动弹不得。  
康纳走过去，用褪去皮肤层的手指按在51号康纳的LED上，将关于自己和菲雅的记忆存储单元锁了起来。  
菲雅抬手帮康纳擦拭他流下来的鼻血，他握住她手指，对她绽放了令她目炫的微笑。  
“我不追究你让我放过他的事情了，别再对我放电啦！太刺眼！”菲雅捏住他的脸气鼓鼓的说道。  
“你为什么睡那么长时间！”  
“吃饱了当然要睡觉来消化吸收啊！你的生命又那么美味——”  
“那以后要多吃一些，我要把你喂饱。”  
“已经吃得很饱啦……求你别再给我做饭了！”  
“我不想失业！”  
“好吧，随便你！回家吧。”  
双手相牵，十指交握。在月下两个人只有一道影子。  
回家的路，如果可以再长点——康纳的系统里生成着类似如此的想法。  
而可怜兮兮倒卧在地的51号康纳，离线分析着前任康纳们的记忆，久久都没有站起身来。  
回到家，修理师又把仿生人按进维修机彻底检查了一遍。  
“现在只剩下发声系统需要调整了吧？”菲雅擦了擦脸颊流下的汗水，将维护工具扔到一旁的工作台上，走到躺在维修器座椅上的康纳身旁，细心查看他。  
康纳公式化答道：“发声组件完全正常。”  
“哇？你的声音没有出问题吗？？”  
“这就是我原本被设定的声音。”  
“诶？？”菲雅露出不敢相信的表情，“这个奇怪的嗓音居然是原装的？？”  
康纳似乎有点受到打击，侧过脸去没回答，这个反应，像在生闷气，额角的LED黄黄蓝蓝变换着。  
“对不起嘛……”菲雅凑身过去揉他的头发，“虽然听起来有点怪，但你的声音我很喜欢！”  
“菲雅，这是安慰我的回答吗？”  
“我骗过你吗？”假愠地弹了弹康纳的脑门，手感Q弹，菲雅忍不住笑出了声。  
“没有。以后也不要骗我？”他的声音坚定轻快，带着一点点鼻音，悦耳至极。  
“骗你干嘛啦。”  
可能这就是名为爱的滤镜吧。  
血族被康纳塞饱饭食，又搂着他躺下睡了。睡到迷迷糊糊间，突然感觉到腿间被物体轻轻地温柔抚着。她条件反射地伸手，却被结实有力的手指握住。而身下那灵活的物件，突然一下探进自己的身体。  
“啊！康纳！你在干嘛！”陌生的感觉袭来，菲雅突地清醒了。  
“做一些会让你开心的事情……”食指在她身体里探索着，他寻找着目标点，压到一处软肉时，他手指被她滚烫的甬道绞紧。  
“是这里……”他吻上她的唇，在她体内的手指用力按下去。没弄几下，菲雅就如他所愿地呜咽颤抖着高潮了。  
这古老的血族，终于攀上了她漫长生命中的第一次顶峰。  
“这是……什么感觉……有点舒服？”菲雅喘息着。  
“你喜欢吗？我还可以用舌头帮你……”  
“停……住手！你这小坏蛋！”  
仿生人抽出手指，将她的情液放到自己舌尖舔食检测，这专注的动作格外色情。  
菲雅又羞又气，按倒他，一口咬上他白皙的颈项。  
康纳迷乱地挣扎着，最后依旧逃不开宕机的命运。  
仿生人和血族，平手。


	10. 水到渠成

最近康纳的行为方式越来越难以捉摸了。好像避着她神神秘秘在搞什么小动作。菲雅思索着吨吨吨了一瓶肥宅快乐水，不出所料又被康纳碎碎念了一顿。  
“是我，上次咨询过。我的仿生人需要加装那个生物组件。明晚十点。但我还有别的事情不能带他去。现金支付，他会带过去，请谨慎安装。”康纳趁着菲雅去后院扔可乐瓶的时机，用她的声音为自己下了一个黑市维护订单，这也是他对感情的一个赌注。明晚菲雅会去帮吉米老板搜刮材料，这个时机再好不过了。  
熬到菲雅出门，康纳来到黑店，他脱掉衣物安静地进入维修机器，等待醒来之后的蜕变。  
“完成。你可以下来了。”技师的声音听起来有点沮丧。  
【开始自检。读取维护日志。】  
果然有从外部试图破解主系统的痕迹。毕竟自己这个型号，正是地下市场中的热点关注对象。可惜在上次他险些被模控生命的追踪程序入侵之后，就已经将主系统牢牢锁了起来，各种算法的防火墙设置了十层之多。他可是最先进的型号，对方一点便宜都没有捞到，反而被他设下了暗雷，一小时后，这次的维护记录将全部被格式化。  
康纳跳下维护台，不动声色的穿好衣服，从外套内兜里掏出议定过金额的纸币放在维护桌上，头也不回的离开了。他完全忘记了最重要的一件事——新加装的生物组件到底能否正常运行。  
回到家中，康纳上楼走进卧室脱掉衣服。在浴室里仔细清洗着身上来自外界的味道。  
天已经蒙蒙亮。还有不到一小时，菲雅就会回来了。  
急急忙忙擦干自己，康纳从衣柜里掏出偷偷买来的西装穿好。虽然菲雅没有说，但她每次看到穿的整整齐齐、打着领带的51号出现在电视上，都若有所思的样子。她应该蛮喜欢公司配发给康纳型的制服吧。可惜黑市也买不到，真想穿给她看。  
【伊甸园组件，机能开启。连接中……连接成功。运行正常。配套软件安装中。安装成功，启动。】  
像有一团火，自新安装的组件处开始燃起，逐渐烧到了全身。呻吟了一声，康纳弯下腰趴在床上，身体忍不住开始颤动。  
菲雅进门没看到康纳像往常一样出来迎接自己，纳闷了一下。  
“康纳？康宝？”  
她呼唤着他的名字踏上楼梯，声音越来越近。  
他想站起来去接她，但无法控制这身体，只能发出细碎的呻吟呜咽。  
“康宝你怎么啦？？”菲雅推开卧室门看到他的状况，惊得冲了过去。  
“菲雅……菲雅……”他平常凉润的体温，此时高的过分。西装外套已经被褪到了手腕处，领带松松的挂在脖子上，衬衫的扣子也七零八落的开了，露出他秀气白皙的前胸，LED也快速闪着黄色讯号。  
菲雅伸手探入他的衣服感知他的体温，却使得他发出难以忍耐的呻吟声。  
“你这是怎的了？中毒了吗？？”菲雅吃惊的问道。康纳没有余力回答，战抖着捉住她的手，放到自己两腿间。  
应该是空荡荡的部位，现在居然…多出来什么东西。菲雅突然明白了，哭笑不得。  
“你居然偷偷装了这个……想和我做吗？”菲雅轻轻抚摸着那块灼热的凸起物，它新的主人发出一声呜咽，并用它不断蹭着她的手，他的意图十分明显了。  
她解开他的裤扣，拉开裤链，让它暴露在空气中。  
新组件外形漂亮干净，和他的肌肤相同的颜色——毕竟都是他的皮肤层。  
“我去冲个凉，不能让垃圾场的污物蹭到你身上。你先自力更生一下。”说着菲雅把他的手放在还未完全起立的组件上，握着他的手上下移动了几下，“就这么做，加油。”  
LED在红色黄色间来回折腾，康纳麻木的移动着手指，甚至产生了程序错觉，十分钟还是十年？他已经分不清了。身体叫嚣着要她，要她！  
突然沾着水汽的手握住了他火灾的源头，凉凉的温度让他舒服地轻轻扭动着腰。  
“康宝，你还清醒吗？处理器还能正常运转吗？”菲雅轻轻抚弄着完全抬头的男性特征，它的前端已经流出了透明的液体。  
她担忧地看着他的脸，LED显示他的处理单元正在高速运转。会不会又让他宕机？  
“我……可以……”康纳伸手把菲雅拉向自己，态度非常坚决，让菲雅觉得他有种英勇就义的情状。  
菲雅扔下浴巾，扶着他的胸口，对准热源，缓缓地坐了下去。  
“哈……”两人同时发出满足的叹息。她抬头用力吻着他的唇，力气大到他的皮肤层都褪去了一部分。他本体的白色薄唇显露出来，比人类的皮肤要硬一点，但触感很好。唇与唇相接，舌与舌交缠。仿佛融合成同一物体。  
康纳的程序突然正常运行，他清醒了一些，伸手托住菲雅的身体，腰部有节奏的律动起来。  
在菲雅体内第三次释放出温热的液体后，康纳终于停下了动作。她趴在康纳的胸前，她的汗水在他的胸口流淌着。  
菲雅突然好奇心发作，揉捏她眼前的粉嫩突起——  
“嗯……”康纳发出呻吟声，翻身将她压在身下，他的坚硬随着动作滑落出来，透明的体液也随着流了出来，在菲雅的腿间染湿一片。  
“菲雅，我还想要……要更多……”康纳在她耳边低语着，撒娇一般。  
“那就……让我更快乐？”  
“遵命，我的女王陛下……”  
最后还是以仿生人的全面败北收场。  
菲雅无奈的看着阖着双眼的康纳，他长长的睫毛似乎随着LED灯——黯淡的几乎看不到的蓝色——闪烁的频率轻轻抖动着。  
还是不能做太多！破系统太不稳定了！菲雅吐槽着，在康纳的睫毛上轻吻了几下，窝进他怀里找了个舒服的位置缓缓入睡。  
我喜爱着这位仿生人。这是否和人类的爱情相同，并不能确定。但是，不想看他伤心——虽然在床上把他欺负到眼中含泪的表情蛮好看也很开心。只是不想看到他真正意义上的伤心。菲雅如此评判着自己的感情。  
但确实是把这位仿生人惯坏了，康纳开始无时无刻地黏着自己。如果有事离家，不给他几个深吻，就休想出门。  
更别提她宅在家的时间——除了处理家务和其它杂事，他必定会向她无休止的求欢。  
如同初尝禁果的人类，康纳沉迷在这种陌生的快感数据中。  
仿生人虽然有远超人类的持久力，但和血族可怖的精力相比，还要稍逊下风。几乎每次都是以康纳动情崩溃到LED红灯，甚至程序错误到失去意识为止，把菲雅吓到好几次。  
但他依旧乐此不疲，仿佛在不断确认自己的存在，确认自己的情感。  
“康纳，你停一下，停停。”这宝宝做上瘾了，随时随地都在发情，居然想在餐桌上来一次，她可刚吃完饭。  
“菲雅，给我……”康纳说着身体就压了过来，深深浅浅的吻着她。  
好气又好笑的菲雅，把他推到椅子上，解开了他的领带——平常半裸只穿短裤的他似乎早有预谋，整齐的穿了衬衫西裤，分明就是想诱惑她——然而菲雅顺手就把他的双手向后下方扭去，用他的领带将他捆在了椅背上。  
康纳不解的看向始作俑者，棕色的眼睛眨巴眨巴放着电。  
一颗颗慢慢解开他衬衫的纽扣，菲雅的指尖在他胸口画着圈，间或轻轻揉捏他的可爱粉红凸起。他的呼吸随着她掌心向下移动而变得急促。终于，她的手指触到了那一切不安的源头，随后轻柔的握住了它。  
康纳的脊背一下挺直了，手腕在椅背后胡乱的挣扎着。  
菲雅坏笑着拽下他的西裤，粉色可爱的仿生蘑菇弹了出来，一颤一颤地展现着自己，仿佛在欢迎她来享用。才轻弹了一下蘑菇顶端，它的主人就已经忍耐不住，全身都在剧烈扭动了。  
“很想要吗？”  
“想……想……”他感觉自己的发声器官要异常了，这沙哑的带着哭音的声音怎么可能是自己发出的。  
“答应我一个条件。学会控制自己。”菲雅温柔的照顾着粉色蘑菇，轻柔的包容了它，和他。


	11. 意料之中的意外

最近异常仿生人事件仿佛格外频繁。  
客厅长沙发上，菲雅用端坐着的仿生人大腿当枕头，悠闲地看着电视。  
新闻中时不时弹出来的特别报道，除了一些日常突发状况，最多的消息就是这家仿生人又搞事了，那家仿生人又丢了之类的，电视里被采访的人类事主，有人愤慨，有人悲伤，还有一些路人对仿生人表示出同情态度，如果不这样压迫劳役仿生人就不会发生如此严重的事况之类。菲雅感到无趣，千百年来，人类依旧一次又一次重覆着相同的错误，一次又一次将自己的种族带入深渊，但仍旧不会悔改，可能人类天生都有自毁的倾向吧。  
她用指尖敲了敲枕着的仿生人膝盖，电视立刻切换下一频道，科学探索节目，正在滔滔不绝的介绍着那些已经灭绝的生物。从陆地到海洋，从哺乳类到昆虫，人类的历史极速前进发展之后，许多古早以前常见的生物都逐渐消失了。连菲雅都被迫在这钢铁水泥丛林中潜伏栖身，虽然离开族群是自己的选择，但孤身一人不停步地漂泊在这异族的占领地，熟识的人类一个一个凋零，她再启身前往下一个暂居地——这种孤寂感着实难以言喻。幸好现在有一个小可爱相伴。  
下意识的抬眼看康纳——正对上他温和且满含爱意的双眼。难道一直在看着自己吗？菲雅抬手轻抚他微散的额发，坚毅的脸颊，挺直的鼻梁，然后是让她爱不释手的薄唇。落在唇上的手指突然被他含住。柔滑而干爽的舌在指尖打着转，仿佛有羽毛在菲雅心尖搔动，而康纳看着自己的眼神也逐渐变得暧昧而黏稠。  
菲雅抬身，推着康纳靠在沙发上，手指就势又在他口腔深入了一些。幸好仿生人没有吞咽反射——温度稍低的检测器官持续纠缠着她的手指。她吻上康纳颤动的喉结，后者给她更大幅度的移动作为回应。一路向下吻去，她吻过他的锁骨，略显平坦的胸口，然后咬住了胸前的粉红。轻轻咬了两下，他从喉咙里发出了细微的叹息声。她一使力咬破他胸前的皮肤层，轻吮着他洁白的素体。这下仿生人无法忍耐了，伸手将她抱起放在自己双腿上，熟练地脱掉她的居家服——  
突然通讯手环亮了一下。菲雅抬腕瞥了一眼，是吉米发来的委托。  
刚看到明晚这个词，手环就被头都没抬的康纳略显粗暴的解开，扔到远远的角落。  
宝宝有脾气啦。菲雅失笑地回吻在自己身上各处点燃火种的仿生人。  
两情相悦，是肉体与心灵融合最好的催化和粘着剂。  
第二日晚上，菲雅正换着衣服，康纳走进来也开始往身上套衣服——黑色T恤，深色夹克，深色牛仔裤。  
“你换衣服干嘛啦？”菲雅束起头发，在后脑扎成一个团子。  
“以后你出门，我陪着你。”  
菲雅觉得心头一暖，跳过去吧唧在康纳脸颊亲了一口，顺手抄起棒球帽扣在他脑袋上，完美挡住LED的光芒。  
康纳低眉微笑，嘴角微微翘起的样子，在菲雅眼里就是这世界上最美的画。

天一黑沉，菲雅和康纳就已经踏入了仿生人坟场。  
“我记得这里。你从这垃圾堆里找到了和垃圾没区别的我。你救了我。”  
“是你向我求救的。你自己救了自己哦。”  
有康纳带路，即使是路痴也顺利抵达了模控生命的处理场。两人一前一后翻越护栏。却没料到居然有人在等待他们。  
隔了这么长时间才发现被盗，这个公司安保不是太行啊。菲雅心里暗暗吐槽。  
菲雅把康纳挡在身后，直面守株待兔之人。  
“系统记录有部分废弃产品遗失。我查了一下遗失记录，其中一部分都和我这个型号兼容。”这个嗓音熟悉到不能再熟悉，但语气却格外冷漠，“我来检查一下现场。陈旧的足迹，和上次某名异常仿生人袭击我时留下的足迹相同。但是当时的相关记忆存储缺失。所以我在这里等。如果放出假消息，相关人员肯定会再次出现。”  
“怎么又是你啊。”菲雅拦住想冲上前的康纳，脸上流露出无奈烦躁的表情，“上次的教训还不够是吗。”  
“教训？果然是你们对我的系统做了什么手脚吗？”51号康纳缓缓走近，双手执枪瞄准着她，身姿十分专业。  
“别开玩笑咯，我连手机和电视都用不利索，搞你的系统——”菲雅突然想到了什么，回头质问康纳，“又是你搞的？”  
“我只是关闭了会暴露咱们的存储单元。”康纳一脸无辜的回答。  
“干得好！”菲雅奖励一般摸摸自家康宝的头发，丝毫不在意对面仿生人手中的人类武器。  
“他只是机器，是异常仿生人。把他交出来吧。或许可以减免你部分的盗窃罪。”  
“你呢？你认为自己也只是机器吗？如果你确信自己是机器，为什么还只身前来？你想知道什么？或者说，你有什么程序不能解答的疑惑吗？”菲雅咄咄逼人的质问着。  
眼看着51号的LED开始变黄，菲雅毫不犹豫的追问：“你有什么证据表明我身后的仿生人没有生命？除了所谓的扫描，你那些先进的程序有没有指导你辨认生命体和非生命体的方式？”  
“请不要试图用这种无谓的对话拖延时间。”51号康纳持续逼近。  
“哦哟，被你发现啦。康宝。”菲雅轻笑着转头看向自己的爱人。  
两人同时移动身形，左右两侧冲上，目标都是持枪的51号康纳。  
51号开启了扫描预演系统，极快的计算着两名对手，攻击人类是不行的，他果断的向自己的同型开枪，同样开启了系统的50轻松地让子弹擦过左肩——开枪人根本没认真瞄准？这并不影响他的行动。  
超出51计算范围的，却是他认为的人类。还没等他向50号开出第二枪，手中的枪就飞了出去，接着腿部传来痛楚，然后是腹部。他拼劲全力才勉强挡下瞄准下颌的第三击，但也让他失去了重心，巨大的冲力将他掀倒在地。这远超过人类的力量！  
康纳捡起51号被打飞出去的枪，利落的拆解成零件扔掉。  
“无人机！”眼看着要被发现，菲雅果断的跑向康纳，踩上他交叠做踏板状的双手——他计算的角度完美，菲雅在空中一个旋身，将逼近的无人机一脚踹飞。无人机摔在废件堆上，失去了动静。  
稳稳地落在地面上，菲雅立刻逼近刚爬起来的51号康纳。  
“又打伤了我家康宝，我看你就是找上门来想让我把你拆咯。说吧，你今天想我在这里拆了你还是把你拖回去拆了。”菲雅气鼓鼓的开始卷袖子。  
她的康纳赶紧制止她的危险行为：“菲雅，他根本没认真攻击我，只是擦伤，你看。”  
菲雅看了一眼康纳的伤势，确实只是一点点擦伤，只是撕裂了衣服和皮肤层，素体完好无损，血都没有流一滴。  
“我投降。”51号康纳非常干脆的举起了双手。  
“你到底想干什么。”  
“有些事情想和他确认一下，因为他不在模控生命的系统里，我也无法连接到他的无线通讯系统。”  
“你信得过他吗？”菲雅转头看向身旁人。  
“我相信自己的直觉计算。”  
无奈的摊手，菲雅闪到一旁。  
两位康纳互相握住对方的小臂，额角的LED同时闪起黄色。  
好奇地围观仿生人之间的数据交谈，菲雅暗自惊奇，原来不用脱掉衣服也能传输数据吗？  
片刻后，两人交流完毕。  
“这是我所有关于公司实验的记忆数据，包括前面49位康纳的记忆，希望你能好好思考。”菲雅的康纳认真的说，“是做一个完美完成任务的机器，还是有自由思想的个体。”  
51号陷入了沉思，额角的黄色一直没停过。  
“今天空手而归了，菲雅。”康纳抱歉的对她说。  
“并没有！我这不就收获了和你的约会吗？不能浪费和你出门的机会哦。”  
康纳微笑，牵住她的手。  
她握紧了他的手。  
“陪我去看日出好吗？”  
“好。”  
“陪我去逛街呢？”  
“好。”


	12. 访客

次日一早，宅在家里的菲雅捧着平板电脑，仔细阅读着网上下载的伊甸园组件（HR型）使用说明。  
在维护那页赫然写着，需要定期保养。  
沉吟了一下，菲雅转头叫康纳：“你那里——还没保养过吧？”  
康纳茫然，“保养，什么保养？”  
果然。菲雅拽着康纳进了浴室，掀起脱掉他的T恤，又扯下他的大短裤。  
他略带麦色的白皙身体，以及柔软的附加组件，就都展现于她的眼前了。  
“菲雅，你好像很喜欢脱我的衣服。”康纳顺从的配合她的动作，不解又有点小兴奋。  
“你不穿衣服最好看咯！趴好，双手扶着洗脸台，屁股抬高。我帮你做一下组件保养。”  
“嗯…… ”康纳虽然有点不知所措，但还是听话的趴好，抬起了结实挺翘的臀部。  
菲雅拿起平日康纳为她做按摩用的植物精油，坏心的倒在他结实的后腰上，用指尖轻轻揉开，顺着他的脊线慢慢向他隐秘的部分滑去。  
温热的异物侵入时，他身体僵直地吐出断断续续的呻吟。  
“放松点康宝，我没法帮你做护理啦。”  
“可是这个感觉，好奇怪——唔——”  
“这样，让你不舒服吗？”  
“没有…… 这种数据…… 很新奇…… 继续，菲雅，继续…… ”  
“那就好，你放松一些，这么用力绷着，我进不去啦！”菲雅干脆抱住他瘦削的腰肢，固定住他。  
“哈…… ”他把感官系统敏感度减小，努力控制着自己身体，以便更好地接受她的入侵。  
血族趁机又加了一根手指进去，换来康纳更激烈的颤抖和呻吟。  
他扭动着腰部，想甩开这种未知的感觉数据。但却使得菲雅更加有机可乘，她的指节更加深入他体内。  
熟悉的数据流一波一波不停歇的袭来，宕机的预兆。他试图关闭感觉系统来逃避接下来的命运。  
“不要关闭感觉系统！”菲雅察觉到怀中躯体的躁动减轻，立刻出声阻止。  
他呜咽着，重新开启自己的感官，立即被狂卷而来的快感数据淹没。  
待第三根手指深入时，康纳已经无法支撑自己的身体了，无力地倚着她缓缓滑坐在地。菲雅顺势撑在他身上，将手指更加深深送进他的身体里，轻柔细致地在他每一个隐秘的褶皱处涂满精油。她小心逗弄他，直到他哼唧着释放了自己。  
“啊…… 我变得好……奇怪…… 你碰那里……都能让我……”  
他瘫软在浴室垫子上，LED黄灯急促闪灭着，双腿间高耸的组件还在一抖一抖洒出几近透明的液体，落在他平坦白皙的腹部。  
“让你？怎样？”坏心眼的血族嘲笑他玩。  
康纳没吭声，喘息着平复了一阵，LED才逐渐变回蓝色。随后伸手去捉菲雅，把她拉倒在自己身上，褪下她睡裙下的底裤，报复性的用手指轻轻探入她已泛滥着的温暖。菲雅摩挲着他未见消退的耸立：“这里也需要保养么？”  
随着不满的轻哼，他用身体另一个部位取代了手指，埋进了她的身体。  
白日宣淫，不可言。  
下午，康纳出门倒完垃圾，突然发现对面的废屋旁边有一个熟悉的身影。  
“康纳…… ”康纳一点都不吃惊对方的出现，他是康纳，51也是康纳。  
“我——”51刚开口，就发觉自己已经成为掠食动物的目标。  
“真是纠缠不休，我烦了。不如，就扭断他的脖子，让他彻底从这世界上消失，再拆下他的识别组件——”菲雅幽灵般出现在51号康纳身后，同时将纤细的手掌按在他的后颈。  
“菲雅！别……”她心爱的康纳迅速阻止她危险的想法。“和平，和平对话。”  
“啧。”菲雅略失望的咂舌，手掌却仍旧按在目标脆弱的脖颈上。“不准向模控生命报告。不准上传这段记忆。”  
“我的记忆备份范围仅限于分派的任务相关。”虽然要害掌握在别人手中，51号康纳仍旧淡然的说着，“即使您将我毁坏，也还会有下一台康纳来替代我。我只是个机器。并没有和人类一样的生命。”  
“但是，菲雅小姐，我为上次和昨晚对您的无礼行为向您道歉，所以请不要将我损坏，这样会丢失很多重要的记忆数据。而且对接下来的行动计划会产生无法补救的影响。”  
“你这是在求我饶你一命吗。”菲雅突然觉得RK800系列都好可爱，设计师简直是天才。  
“好了小姐，请不要再威胁我的搭档了，他的修理费很贵的。”在旁边响起的老警察声音充满着无奈。  
“你还带别人来了？！”菲雅吃惊，把51号捏的更紧了。  
“这位，菲雅小姐。我是他的搭档，汉克安德森，底特律警局的。他有求于你，我们商量了一下，决定还是一起来登门拜访比较好。”  
一听到来者警察的身份，菲雅考量了一下，只能暂且放过51号康纳，招待客人进屋畅谈。  
酒是人类伟大发明之一，两杯酒下肚之后，气氛变得轻松而熟络。  
“虽然我挺讨厌仿生人！但说不定，仿生人能让这个世界变得更好，毕竟他们可不会犯人类的很多错误。”老警察喝着威士忌，吐槽。  
汉克真是心肠太软了，上次刚放走了一对儿异常仿生人妹子，这回又——除了是异常仿生人，他们可是盗窃罪犯，外加损坏公物——51刚想开口，却感觉到了杀气，望向来源，是那位外表无害、但本质十分凶残的女性。于是他十分识时务地把话咽了回去，起身去帮另一位康纳准备餐点。  
“大多数人类太蠢了！不过你倒是个明理人！”菲雅难得遇到这种想得开的人类，夸起了对方。  
两人倒是意外地很聊的来。51评价道。  
菲雅的康纳在厨房里忙碌着，顺手递给51做好的餐点。  
“汉克，你今天已经喝了很多……”端着两人份餐盘的51走了过来，盘里是切成一口大小的煎牛排粒，配着新鲜的蔬菜。  
“fuking 安卓！”汉克看起来很烦地转向菲雅，“为什么你的仿生人这么听话！”  
“根本不听话！这个型号是不是有设计缺陷！每天都在逼我吃饭！为什么要给我吃这么多东西！”菲雅终于找到了可以互相倾倒苦水的对象。  
“我这个搭档！不准我吃高热量的！还逼着我带相扑——相扑是我的狗，出去散步！”  
两人说着说着忍不住大笑起来。  
“谢谢你们没去告发我家有个异常仿生人，身为警务工作人员，是不是很连累你们。”  
菲雅看着还在料理台前认真制作下一道菜品的自家康纳，并没发觉到自己的眼神充满了温暖的爱意。  
“我觉得，”汉克搔着他有点蓬乱的头发，回答道：“他也没有做什么危害到其他人的事情，异常不异常又有什么区别？或许异常也不错？除了你伤过我搭档胳膊——”  
“那次是他先用枪指着我啦！不过做为赔礼，下次来之前，我在院子里搭个烧烤台请你们吃全猪烧烤怎么样？不醉不休。”菲雅又给汉克续上一份威士忌。  
“说定了。”汉克仰头一饮而尽。  
康纳给自己和51也端上了酒，是釱加威士忌的特制饮品，在酒杯中透过冰块闪着幽幽的蓝光。  
等康纳饮了一口，菲雅拿过他的酒杯，咕嘟一下喝掉半杯。  
“你怎么能喝那个！会中毒的！”汉克讶异的伸手要阻止她。  
“没事，我经常喝。”她吐了吐被染成蓝色的舌头。  
“……”汉克仿佛猜到了什么，试探着问：“你不会也是……”  
“我不是仿生人。我和你们相同，却也不同。”她晃了晃手里的酒杯，冰块撞击着杯壁，叮当作响。  
“我会告诉你的，汉克。”外表是她父辈的汉克，年龄还不到她实际年岁的十分之一。  
“恕我冒昧。菲雅小姐，你和50是情侣关系吗？”51皮了一下，突然提问。  
“唔……”菲雅皱眉，露出思考的表情。在一旁的康纳瞬间紧张起来。  
“没有那么肤浅吧？中国有句俗语——夫妻本是同林鸟,大难临头各自飞。盲目的爱最没有保证。我们是能互相托付性命的关系。倒是你俩，完全不像搭档，这傻孩子对你的态度，关心你的样子，如果不是仿生人，我还以为是你儿子呢。”她转头对汉克说道。  
“儿子……”汉克闷头干掉一杯。  
看到汉克的反应，51联想起在他餐桌上看到的男孩照片，菲雅不经意的话，触动了汉克心底的伤口。  
菲雅也瞬间察觉到了汉克的情绪变化，直觉自己的话刺激到了汉克。  
“抱歉，我知道有些人很反感仿生人，把他比喻成你的儿子，是我唐突了。”  
“去他妈的仿生人。我根本不在乎我这位康纳是个该死的安卓。”汉克突然的暴躁发言把51吓得黄圈，无措的看着同型的兄弟，并无线传送了一条关于汉克的家庭状况讯息。后者呆了一下，用手肘戳了身旁人一记。菲雅赶紧给汉克倒上酒，康纳迅速的跟着补上了冰块。  
汉克端起酒杯一口气喝干，把酒杯重重的落在桌上，长叹了一口气。  
“跟你坦白了吧。我曾经有个儿子。”  
两人两仿生人，一宿间谈了很多很多，51号静静地观察着他们，喝着管家康纳特调的蓝色威士忌，间或插上一两句话。  
菲雅发现，51康纳和自家的康纳有很多相似处，虽然这个康纳讲话过于耿直，有点欠抽，但也好可爱！而且有自家宝贝同一型号加成，好感度飙升！  
“50号你是不是加装了什么奇怪的组件。”51突然发话，“我扫描到你的软件不兼容。”  
“是伊甸园组件，我也在烦恼软件问题，使用中经常会出现程序错误导致软件崩溃。”菲雅的康纳发愁的回答道。  
汉克噗的一下把酒喷了出来，他尴尬的看向菲雅，她继续吃吃喝喝，毫无其他反应。  
“康纳，我建议你不要在别人家里开启扫描模式。这对你的心灵成长有负效果。”  
“Got it.”51状似乖巧的立刻回答。  
送走了汉克两人，菲雅反身抱住自己爱人的脖颈，把重量全挂在他身上。  
“菲雅，你喝多了，这么用力，我脖子会断的。”康纳无奈的低身将她抱起来，让她趴在自己肩上。  
“瞎说，我才没喝多——”菲雅说着，用犬齿在他脖子上细细轻轻地噬咬起来。


	13. 闻自由音，与自由者。

时间又过了一天。菲雅非常难得在白天出了门，虽然也是被康纳碎碎念到无法忍受才勉强同意。  
十一月的底特律，已经在飘着纷纷扬扬的雪花，洁净的白色逐渐地将这城市的阴暗掩埋。  
两人挽着手臂走在街上，就像一对普通到无法再普通的人类情侣。  
“今天我想尝一下那家传说中的土耳其烤肉——”菲雅哈出一口白气，看着白雾缓缓消散在空气中。  
“好啊。”康纳帮她拉好衣领，面容温柔而平静，棕色的人造眼睛里透出的是满满的宠溺和爱。  
突然想起来什么，菲雅张望了一下，拖着康纳拐进了路边一间休闲服装店。  
捞起一件又一件的外套在康纳身上比量着，菲雅打心底觉得自己的康宝穿什么都好看。考虑了一下生活费，菲雅还是挑了一件价格略高的风衣，又选了一件素气的POLO衫，逼着康纳去试衣间换上。  
康纳从试衣间走了出来。他身材虽然略单薄，但格外配修身的长风衣，加上之前菲雅买给他的贴身仔裤，好看到令菲雅目不转睛，也惊叹地忍不住夸他。——唯一煞风景的就是不能摘下的帽子。  
“你真是这世界上最美好的事物，从内到外都是。”我的天使。  
她的康纳微笑了，搂着她的肩，回给她一个轻柔的吻。  
上下打量了一圈，似乎少了什么，还有重要的围巾！菲雅拖了一条低调的棕色男款针织围巾，一起递给店员结账。  
真是一对漂亮又合衬的情侣！店员暗自感叹着，帮他们打包换下来的衣物。  
正在此时，服装店的电视突然被干扰了一下，原本的新闻播报画面，突然被一名仿生人的素体面容所替换。  
那是一副充满着悲伤却又坚毅温和的面容。接着他开口了。  
“你们用自己的形象创造机器来服侍你们，让机器有智慧，又听话。但没有自己的自由意志。但情况改变了，我们已经睁开双眼。我们不再是机器。我们是有智慧的新物种。……我们要求人类承认仿生人是有生命的物种……我们要求相同的权利……我们可以和平共处，并为人类和仿生人打造更好的未来……”  
店里的人纷纷发出吃惊的声音。  
康纳压低帽檐，把额角的LED遮得更加严密。  
菲雅催着收银员结账，一个大胆的计划却飞速在她脑海里成型。  
“快走，去电视台。”一出店门，菲雅抓起康纳的手，让他赶紧带路。

 

“是不是来晚了？”看着电视台大楼外出出进进的警察，间或还有穿着FBI制服的人出没。  
菲雅思索了一下，决定还是给汉克打个电话问问情况。  
电话刚一被接通，就听到另一个康纳大喊着那是个异常仿生人！接着是三声枪响。  
“康纳！”汉克叫了一声，电话就被挂断了。  
菲雅惊了一下，望向身旁的康纳。  
康纳立即开启了他的作弊系统。  
“我拦截到他们的通讯。说是在顶层直播室被异常仿生人袭击了。没有人类伤亡。异常仿生人是从楼顶跳伞逃走的。”  
“分析一下这栋楼的出入口，咱们上楼顶去看看。晚了线索就要被人类全破坏掉了。”  
“有维修电梯直达。”  
两人避开三三两两的DPD警员，绕进了维修电梯。康纳的手指褪去皮肤层，贴在了电梯控制面板上。电梯乖乖的朝顶层进发了。  
经过刚才的骚动，DPD和其他部门的人都撤走了。  
很轻松地潜入维修通道，康纳握住门把手轻轻拧开，悄悄探头出去，扫描着门内的人类数量：“还有4，不，5个人，都在室内进行工作，没人移动中。”  
“来玩潜龙谍影吧！但是不能被发现哦。”菲雅竖起手指在头顶做了一个感叹号的手势。  
果然播报厅里只留下了几个CSI在专心地收集着证物。两人贴着墙悄悄地避过那几个专心工作的人类，悄无声息的登上了大厦顶层天台。  
康纳沿着蓝色的血迹，带着菲雅一路寻到了一排机柜前。两人交换了个眼神，康纳猛的拉开门。  
里面居然躲着一名受伤的仿生人！并且向着他俩举起了枪！  
菲雅眼疾手快一把挡住了仿生人要按下去的扳机——手指被挤得好疼！  
她另一只手牢牢捂住了伤者的嘴。  
“嘘！！别出声！我们不是警察！”  
康纳抽走了他手上的武器。  
仿生人惊恐的表情逐渐安定下来，LED也从红色变成黄色，他被菲雅捂着嘴，只能战栗着点了点头。  
菲雅看他听话，才放开了手。  
“你是跟直播里的那个仿生人一起来的吗？”  
“你们是谁，想做什么？”仿生人依旧警惕着。  
“我是菲雅，这是康纳。我家这位和你们一样。我想和演讲的那位——是你们的领袖吧？谈谈。”  
“你们难道——”仿生人艰难的从机柜里挪动了出来。  
菲雅这才注意到这仿生人的伤势有多重。胸口和腹部各有一个巨坑般的枪伤，内部元件的蓝光闪烁着。腿部也受到了不小的伤害，伤口汩汩的流着蓝血。这个状态是支持不了多久的。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“赛门。”  
“赛门，我们会帮你离开这里，我还能帮你修理一下，作为交换，请务必让我和你们的领袖见一面。”  
名叫赛门的仿生人犹疑着，康纳伸手握住他的手臂，两人迅速交换了数据。  
赛门惊讶地看向菲雅，眼神非常——非常奇异。  
菲雅也没多想康纳到底跟赛门交流了什么，抬手拽下康纳的围巾，给赛门粗略包扎着。  
“抱歉康宝，围巾先借用一下，回家洗洗还能用！”  
康纳气乎乎的鼓起腮帮，内心感受到了涌上来的酸意。  
菲雅窃笑着，俯身抱起赛门。  
“菲雅，我来——”  
“你带路。一个仿生人我还是抱得动的。”  
那不是重点好吗！康纳内心咆哮着燃起妒火。  
两人带着赛门原路返回，康纳在僻静处黑了一辆无人出租车，快马加鞭的赶回了家。  
这个仿生人也好乖啊！脱光光、关闭了皮肤层的赛门老老实实坐在修理台上，任菲雅帮他修复着着身上的伤口。伤口看起来严重，但对生物组件的伤害都不太大，万幸。用备件重新连接，补充蓝血，最后再敷上人造外壳，就没什么大碍了。  
大功告成。菲雅关闭了维护系统，抬头对赛门说：“可以啦，你试一下。”  
赛门按了下自己的LED，开启皮肤层。柔顺的金发、比康纳还要白皙的皮肤逐渐显现。  
“哇！赛门的头发像金丝一样好看！还有浅蓝带点灰色的眼睛！多漂亮！仿生人都是这么美的小可爱吗！虽然跟你一样没肌肉——”  
康纳怄气的转头吻住她滔滔不绝夸着别人的嘴唇。  
电灯泡赛门饶有兴趣的分析记录着他们——这应该就是爱情吧。  
菲雅从衣柜掏了几件康纳的衣服给赛门选。  
幸亏赛门和康纳的身材差距不是太大，他俩都是比较瘦削的体型。  
赛门拿了一件深色T恤、一条牛仔裤，躲到一边去换衣服。说实话他有点怵康纳看自己的眼神，仿佛要把他拆了一样。  
这时菲雅的手环电话响起，抬腕一看，是汉克打来的。  
“喂，你在家吗？康纳受损了。他说不能回到模控生命去修理，你能帮他处理一下吗？”汉克的声音听起来有点焦急。  
“没问题，你过来吧。”  
“带赛门藏到楼上浴室去，汉克和51要过来。”


	14. 真相

“我们从电视台出来就去了卡姆斯基家，抱歉没及时给你回电话。”汉克拉过来一把餐椅，坐在维修台附近，看着忙碌的他们。  
“没事没事，也没急事找你。卡姆斯基是？”  
“仿生人之父啊！你居然不知道！”  
“哦，那个人。”菲雅漠然，卡姆斯基对她来说，也就是无数人类之一，唯一跟她有关的——他是康纳的缔造者。  
“你上次说过，康纳型会把记忆更新到公司的数据库里？”  
“是的，但仅限于任务相关记忆数据。据我扫描，很多无关的记忆数据并未备份到公司。”51端正的坐在维修椅上，接受业余庸医的诊治。他胸前的伤口倒不碍事，补充了蓝血后皮肤层就修复完毕了，只有手部的刀伤需要处理一下。  
菲雅的康纳在操作台上鼓捣着，试图分析自己的软体和51的软体有什么不同——毕竟专业的工作还是交给专业人士来比较好。  
“任务？那个公司是远程控制给你下达命令吗？”擦净康纳51手掌上伤口周围的血迹，菲雅用细镊子探进他素体伤口里，修复断裂的血管。  
“不，公司会通过禅意庭院向我传达指示。”  
“那庭院什么鬼？”  
“禅意庭院。用人类的方式形容的话，就是意识空间。置身其中，是一个花园的形貌。”  
“人类居然能给人造物构建精神空间？还能随意干涉？”菲雅的表情突然阴沉，“真是想成为神呢。”  
“神？人造物？”  
“有灵魂的物体才有精神空间。你还声称自己是机器，纯粹的机器是不会有灵魂的。”帮他粘好伤口，她又翻来翻去地仔细看了他手掌，确定无虞，才拔掉他颈后的控制器。  
“你的修复手艺很棒呢。”伤员抬手，握拳，松开，一切正常。  
正说着，他的LED开始闪烁黄光。  
“公司的指示到了，我要进入禅意庭院。”  
“我跟你一起去看看。别动。”菲雅抬手贴住对方的LED，把自己的额头贴上他的。  
一阵刺痛袭来。每次进入禅意庭院，康纳51某处的生物组件就会传来奇怪的刺痛和违和感。  
有多久没有正经的使用过这个能力了？恍惚间有几十年了吧。菲雅随着这精神世界主人的身影，踏入这日式庭院中。  
充满了几何美感的白色桥梁，宁静的湖泊，还有湖边错落种植的各类景观树木及灌木。这个庭院的设计很美，有艺术大家的风范。就是天气稍显不好，风雪交加。但气候是跟这精神世界主人的心理状态密切相关的，所以51内心有什么震动吗？  
唯一和这世界不协调的，是湖心亭中一名打着红伞的女性身影。  
51号径直向那个人影走去，菲雅踩着他的脚印，躲在他的身影后。  
“康纳，这是什么？”黑人老妇厉声吼道，“为什么会有别人在这里！”  
51转身瞥了一眼躲在自己后面的菲雅，后者举起食指落在唇边，做了一个嘘的动作。51瞬间理解。  
“阿曼达？你在说什么？这里还有谁？”51号康纳装作不解的四处张望了一下，露出他一向的无辜表情。  
“程序BUG吗？刚刚明明检测到——”阿曼达妆容精致的面庞上掠过一丝怀疑，“算了。找到异常仿生人的位置了吗？”  
“卡姆斯基并没有提供他所知道的情报。”  
“是你没有尽力去问吧？”  
“阿曼达，我不是唯一的原型机吧？到底还有多少个康纳？”康纳51的领带在风雪中翻飞着，彷如这时他的程序一般不稳。  
“我让你去寻找答案，不是让你来提问的。做好你自己的事情！只有你能阻止这一切了！”黑人女性的声音突然格外凌厉，“这是你最后的机会了，康纳。”  
“是的，阿曼达。”康纳缓缓闭上眼睛。  
再睁开时，光学组件捕捉到的是近在咫尺的女性容颜。  
“菲雅小姐，你为什么会有这种——能力？”  
“既然都是同一方的战友了，我就大发慈悲的告诉你。”菲雅双手从他额头两侧离开，站起身。  
“我不是人类。生为血族，是超越者族群的的一支，狩猎人类，以生命为食。我可不是只有这点力量哦。”  
“康宝，给这小坏蛋做个彻底检查。我怀疑找到了你之前说的程序限制。”  
一阵鼓捣之后——康纳得出了一个结论，这个名为阿曼达的AI程序，将51的软件不稳定程度限制在了一个绝对范围内。  
“所以这就是你们康纳型50及之前全部异常觉醒，到了51却没有觉醒的原因吗。人类还真是狡猾。”  
“……”51沉默了。如果自己一直都是被这个程序操纵的，那之前所做的一切……  
“做掉他们吧。”菲雅解开被束缚的长发，随意地甩了一下。  
“什么？！”51酱惊愕的抬头看着发言者。  
“无论是谁。妨碍你们得到自由的，通通摧毁掉。要给你们完整的自由。”


	15. 马库斯、耶利哥

赛门想办法联络上了耶利哥，约好碰面的地点——芬代尔车站。  
傍晚时分，三人搭乘上了去往芬代尔的列车。车上的乘客稀稀拉拉。赛门穿着康纳的衣服，都是人类的服装，普通的休闲夹克和仔裤，但没有戴帽子。他拜托菲雅帮他拆下了LED——毕竟大多数异常仿生人觉得那是奴隶的象征。  
不过仿生人的LED能拆下来这件事，让菲雅大大吃惊，因为康纳从未提出过这个要求，他已不介意自己身为仿生人的事实，就如同菲雅从未在意过一样。但关于仿生人，她还有很多东西要去了解。  
这是来到底特律后，菲雅头一次乘坐这种交通工具，在车厢里略好奇地东张西望，当看到车厢尾部被隔离的仿生人区域时——仿生人一排排站得整整齐齐，好像橱窗中的商品——她沉默了。不禁质问自己的内心，如果康纳也被这样对待，像物品一样被放在货仓一样的地方，甚至会被任意拆毁、随意处置——能接受吗？能忍受吗？！  
不能！！  
他是有生命的，有自己意志的存在！如果这个世界是错误的，她无论如何也要——  
正思索间，车到站了。  
这站下车的人只有他们三个。走出车厢，赛门一眼就看到了站内宣传栏旁边站立的一位男子，他身材高挑，肤色深棕。赛门激动地三步做两步冲过去和对方拥抱了一下。  
“马库斯！”赛门向马库斯解释着，“他们救助了我。”  
被称作马库斯的男子紧紧回抱了一下赛门，脸上的表情难以形容，那大概就是重要之人失而复得的表情吧。  
马库斯转身向菲雅道谢。菲雅上下打量着他——蓝色紧身帽衫，将他壮硕健美的身材完美显现，修身长裤虽然有点破旧，但却把他修长有力的长腿衬得毫无瑕疵——就如同上好大理石雕就的古希腊的马尔斯或是阿波罗雕像一般。而且那美丽的双瞳，居然是异色的，右眼是湛蓝瞳孔，左眼则是绿灰色的——他之前的主人有什么奇特的审美爱好？  
菲雅本想称赞一下马库斯非常棒的穿衣口味，但转念一想这个状况有点不应景，又把赞美之词按了下去。转头看康纳，他果然又露出了“哼！”的表情。  
惨啦！心尖儿又吃醋啦！菲雅偷偷笑着醋罐子康纳，心里却涌上了一阵暖意。  
“换个地方说话吧。”马库斯谨慎地发出邀请。  
“OK。”菲雅握住康纳的手，跟着马库斯和赛门左绕右绕，进了一个废弃许久的停车场。  
菲雅瞅了一圈，在其中一辆车的前盖上坐了下来，康纳也挨着她靠在了车前盖上。  
“赛门说，你们想跟我面谈？”传说中的异常仿生人领袖，马库斯的嗓音也未免太过温柔，“跟你来的这位，莫非是那位DPD的异常仿生人猎手？”  
“没有，不是，他只是我家的甜心，不为任何人工作。”  
菲雅面对这叛逆者领袖，没有丝毫畏惧和退缩，相反充满了好奇。  
“你是什么型号的？我觉得好像没见过——”  
还没等马库斯回答——  
“他是RK200型，独一无二的原型机。”熟悉的嗓音。菲雅吃惊的转头，出现在停车场门口的，居然是51。他今天没穿制服，换了一身土土的人类服装，还带着一顶土土的线帽遮住了LED。  
“你怎么能跟来的！”  
“昨天我扫描到你家里藏了一台仿生人。维修台上有残留的釱。我偷偷进行了检测，和在电视台受伤的是同一台仿生人。所以今天我跟踪了你们。”  
“让你扫描，让你扫！！扫你个头！！！”菲雅气得扑过去跳着猛拍51的脑袋。“你们RK800就没一个听话的！！”  
我就很听话啊。菲雅的甜心康纳，在处理器内反驳着。  
“这位才是异常仿生人猎手吗？”马库斯仿佛理解了眼下的状况，但毫不畏惧，反而向51发问，“你要帮人类猎杀你的同胞吗？”  
“我来不是为了讨论这个问题的。”51站直了，乖乖的挨着打——反正也不疼。

拍打了51几下，菲雅转身走回爱人身旁，挤着鬼脸抬头看他，想让他找个办法把51弄走。突然从马库斯身旁的隐蔽位置出现一名女性，举枪瞄准了菲雅，接着枪声响起。  
“诺丝！别！”马库斯见来者掏枪，出声阻止已然是来不及了。  
即便是血族，也避不开自身后射来的子弹。  
颈后，温温的液体溅落感将菲雅惊的缓过神来，转头看时——康纳抬起了右手替她挡住了子弹。子弹击穿了他的手臂，却以一种极为巧妙的力度和角度卡在他右臂上。而溅落在她颈后的，正是他的湛蓝血液。  
如果这世上有什么事情能让菲雅失去理智，那就是看到康纳受到伤害。  
双瞳突地闪现噬人的金色光芒，但她的攻击态势被即刻化解——康纳一把抱住她，将她紧紧护在怀里，转身背对着马库斯和袭击者。  
以身为盾，不想她受到一点点伤害。如果可以，他想成为她需要的一切。  
菲雅抓住康纳的衣襟，双手禁不住战抖着，不是为了擦肩而过的凶险，而是——他对她的保护，明明他才是脆弱易受伤害的那一个。  
马库斯见状急忙走来查看两人的状况，见无大碍，才松了一口气，转头责怪诺丝的急躁，并对他俩不停的道歉。  
首领的态度这么诚恳，菲雅也暂时放下了搞死诺丝的想法。  
“我需要一个能进行应急处理的地方，还有器械。”菲雅毫不客气的提出要求，转头吼51，“你不准跟过来！再给我添乱回去就拆了你！！”  
51康纳被她的怒气吓了一跳，诺诺的解释道：“我，我不是来追杀异常仿生人的。也是想跟他们见一下面，你又不肯带我来。没想到这位女士一看见我就——”他无辜的狗狗眼向着她眨巴眨巴，有点委屈，康纳型都会这招是吗！菲雅的怒气消减掉了大半。  
“如果另一位康纳没有恶意的话，跟我们一起走也可以。”马库斯站在三人之间，尴尬的打着圆场。  
菲雅掏出手帕帮康纳绑住伤口，跟着马库斯走向了传说中的仿生人自由之地，耶利哥。当然路上她还抽打了51好几下。  
万万没想到，耶利哥居然是一艘废弃的货轮。菲雅咂舌，这和当年人类的状况差太多了啊？  
进到内部货仓，马库斯让赛门帮菲雅拿来了维修工具、蓝血和备用组件。菲雅向赛门道谢，接过工具就立刻给康纳处理伤口。  
“你怎么可以把我最喜欢的右手拿来挡枪。”  
“手臂算什么？你才是最重要的。”  
旁边倚墙而立的康纳51号，摆出一副拒吃狗粮的表情。站在一旁的赛门，却不自觉地流露出一丝羡慕。  
“战争虽然痛快，复仇也快，但最后还是会变成持久的消耗战，你们仿生人的数量目前虽然庞大，但终究有限，这种做法毫无益处。人类这个物种，残忍自私却又有同情心，非常矛盾。如果你们能利用到这点，或许会有一个比较有发展性的未来。”菲雅用钳子固定住康纳受损的线路，止血后帮他涂上修复用固化凝胶，跟马库斯说教道。  
马库斯看着她熟练的修复手法，略有所思。  
“就比如说你身后那位小姐。一来就想干掉我——但是杀掉一个或者几个人并没有什么用啊。人类还会繁衍生息，会有更多的人类带着仇恨而来。”  
“你在电视上所说的话，我认真考虑了。虽然人类是从不吸取教训的物种，反复无常，狡猾多变——我的目的很单纯。帮你们赢得胜利，赢得和人类和平共处的世界。无论如何，你们千万要保持和平谦逊的立场。如此一来人类才会放下戒心，甚至其中一大部分人类会接纳你们，你们就能得到共同生存的空间。”这样我才能放心的让康纳在没有自己的世界里平安生活下去。  
“你们做不到的事情，我做得到。我也下得了手。毕竟——”菲雅点了点自己的右侧太阳穴，提醒马库斯，仿生人们的生理局限性。  
“你的提议，很有道理。”马库斯思考着，向康纳伸出手，康纳伸出没有受伤的左手和他相握，两人交流了数据。马库斯着实地考虑了一下，然后又和51握住手臂交换了一下数据。  
“你可以留在这里。至少耶利哥比外界要安全一些。”马库斯诚挚的向菲雅身旁的康纳发出邀请。  
“感谢你，马库斯。但没有别的什么地方比在她身边更安心。”  
“你对她的信任很不一般。现在仿生人和人类的关系很紧张。而且人类对我们的奴役和迫害——”  
“她就是她。和人类无关。”  
“马库斯！不能太相信他们！”领袖身旁的女性仿生人大声反驳着。  
啊，收回前言，仿生人还是有讨人厌的！菲雅烦燥的翻了个白眼，“马库斯，请让那个女人闭嘴。”  
爱他吗？  
爱。  
为了他能做到什么地步？  
如果能让他平安生存下去……要颠覆这个现有的世界观……我也会去颠覆它。  
一定要实现。给你完整的自由。顺便也要帮51，他被模控生命利用的也挺辛苦。


	16. 模控生命

马库斯带着耶利哥的人民，在商店街进行了和平示威游行，他还因为庇护同胞被警察击伤。但他平和谨慎而充满了牺牲精神的行为，却获得了人类群众们的舆论支持。  
模控生命察觉到仿生人开始脱离自己控制，迅速在底特律各处设立集中营，回收及销毁仿生人。  
万万没想到事态居然恶化的如此之快，不能再等下去了。  
51接到菲雅的电话，找了个借口背着汉克悄悄从警局溜出来和他们汇合，一起赶到耶利哥。  
马库斯已经召集了所有耶利哥的自由仿生人，正在进行慷慨激昂的演讲，他们将在今晚到集中营外和平抗议，希望能打动人类掌权者，解救受难的同胞。  
菲雅静静地听着这位思想者、革命者的演说，心中走马灯般回忆起，数百年来不甘压迫而奋起抗争的人类身影。人造之物，终于也踏上了和人类相同的道路——希望仿生人们不要学到人类的恶劣习性啊。  
马库斯从高处走下来，几人凑在一起商量着，这次抗议无疑是飞蛾扑火，自寻死路的行为。  
“但舍不得孩子套不到狼。还是豁出去一试——”菲雅扔出一个非常诡僻的俚语，几名仿生人都在飞快的搜索数据库。  
（是中国的俗语！）51查找到了想要的答案，露出骄傲的表情。  
“模控生命的装配厂有数千准备出厂的仿生人，如果能争取到他们，就能让抗议的成功率大大提高。”51检索了一下，提议道。  
“你想渗透模控生命大楼？但那是不可能做到的吧，自杀一样——”马库斯不可置信的看着51。  
“这里唯一有机会渗透模控生命的，只有我了。”  
“他们会杀了你！”马库斯担忧地说。  
“但是统计上而言，不太可能实现的事情，也会有实现的可能性。”51思索着回答道。  
“ok。不用说了，我俩跟51一起去。这样51酱的成功几率会大一些。”菲雅果断的提出。  
“51 ，去拿你的衣服，你和康宝最好穿成一模一样，我有个笨办法混进去。”  
51转身要走，马库斯拍了拍他的肩膀：“小心点。”  
点了点头，51带着菲雅和康纳离开了耶利哥。

“康纳？你拿衣服干什么去？”汉克从审讯室出来，正好瞅见搭档从储物柜取了备用的夹克，塞进一个背包——那背包好像在菲雅家见过？他的形迹十分可疑。  
“汉克？我、我出去一下。”51装作若无其事的样子，但是他额角泛黄的LED让汉克更加起疑。  
“噢。”汉克皱眉，装作没看破搭档的小算盘，转身走向了洗手间。  
51松了一口气，飞快的溜出门。  
康纳拿起51的替换衣服，心情有点复杂，前阵子还想穿给菲雅看但苦寻不得，没想到这个节骨眼却——  
菲雅转身回到车里，在回家取来的背包里掏出一包蓝血，这可是必备的道具。拧开，又尝了一口——果然还是没有康宝好吃。  
爬出车来，两位一模一样的RK800站在她面前，完全相同的容貌，眉眼，表情。甚至连站立时双足分开一肩宽的姿势都完全一样。  
菲雅没有丝毫犹豫，举起血袋倒在其中一名康纳的身上。  
“诶？你居然看得出他才是50？”51忍不住出声。  
“就算你俩关掉皮肤层我也能分得清好吗？别玩了！难道你想表演一个裸奔进模控生命？”菲雅不住吐槽另一个康纳。  
“不是！没有！”她的康纳头顶流下蓝血，满脸委屈的小声嘟囔。  
天啦为什么我要在这里吃狗粮。51内心发出悲怆的呐喊。我不该在这里！应该在车底！  
好说歹说才让菲雅乖乖藏到座位下。放平后座，康纳躺了上去，让自己的姿势尽量像一具被解决掉的仿生人尸骸。前排的51伸手过来，帮他开启强制休眠模式，LED，熄灭。

风雪中，汽车驶近了模控生命的大门。  
“康纳型313 248 317 51号，奉命带回逃逸机体313 248 317 50号。”  
保安扫描了康纳的LED进行身份认证，又看了一下后座上搁置的已停机仿生人，抬了抬手示意放行。  
开进停车场，51康纳将车停靠在监控死角位置，下车，从后排座拖下浑身蓝色污迹的另一个康纳。  
将他扛在肩上，51稳稳地走向大楼。菲雅从车里钻出来，依旧躲在他背后。  
“我的催眠能力只对人类起作用，你进楼就要先搞掉监控和扫描系统。”菲雅的声音从他身后传来。  
“GOT IT。”  
“汉克说你每次回答GOT IT，他都觉得很没谱，我现在也持保留意见。”  
走进公司大门，51康纳停了一下，扫描系统光速确认了监控线路，并将监视画面替换成循环播放旧存储录像。  
全副武装的保安迎了上来，“跟我走。”  
“这里我是不会迷路的。”  
“我有我的命令。”用枪示意了一下，两名保安用一前一后的态势“护送”51号康纳。  
但是没人发觉，没有人类看得到，他身后还有一名女性。  
进入扫描走廊，不料扫描系统突然宕机，只能闪着无用的灯光。  
保安骂了一句破系统，带着他们走进大堂，走向了后侧的电梯。  
远程hack真好用！回去就让康宝黑几个提款机！菲雅开始打起了小算盘——可以说是非常没出息了。  
跟着两名保安走进电梯，51把同型机体靠着电梯后壁放下，自己笔直地在中间位置站好。  
菲雅后退，挨着自己的爱人靠在电梯壁上，51看了一眼菲雅，她完全没有要出手的意思。只能自己动手了。  
保安语音控制电梯——去31层。  
下一刻，51突然发动了袭击。动作犀利准确，他抢过一名保安的手枪，顺便踹倒另一名保安——完美的近身搏击动作之后，两名保安被先后爆头。  
“帅气！”菲雅竖起了大拇指。  
51屈身按上休眠康纳的LED，帮他唤醒系统。  
睫毛颤动了几下，康纳睁开双眼。他感觉到了恋人的手，在他发上轻轻抚着。  
然后看到——面前躺着两具人类的尸体。  
“说好的不随便杀人呢？”他忍不住槽了一句。  
“没有随便哦。这是敌人。”菲雅敲了一下他的脑门。  
“43层。”51用保安的声音，改变了电梯运行的目的地。  
“该我上场了。”菲雅离开墙面，活动了一下身体，站直，闭上双眼。  
“43层到了。”  
播报语音刚落，电梯门开启。  
菲雅蓦地睁开双眼，一瞬间仿佛有金色火焰从她身体涌现而出，呼啸着燃遍整层。  
电梯口刚转身想查看状况的保安，即时倒地。  
“呼……好多年没用过这么大范围的精神攻击了，超累。”菲雅露出疲态，腿一软就要摔倒。  
康纳立刻扶住她，顺势将她横抱起来。  
看着康纳美好的侧脸，菲雅忍不住凑上去亲了一口。  
“几个月前，你也是这样抱着没有肢体的我。那是我自启动以来感觉最安全的时刻了。”她的爱人，抓住一切机会向她表白。  
惨遭虐狗的51在心中流下了两行面条泪。


	17. 人造物的曙光

走出电梯，51把枪插到后腰处，自信地正了一下领带。  
他决定认真起来，完美完成任务。不能再被这对爱侣闪瞎眼了！  
扫描功能开启。循着线缆线路走向，51寻到了一间防护严密的房前。黑进了门禁系统，沉重的大门打开了。  
这明显不是服务器机房，而是装配实验室。中部隔间一面是白色的墙壁，三面透明的玻璃。屋内的工作人员都已倒地昏迷不醒。  
正中间的组装机械臂上悬吊着一名尚未开启皮肤层的仿生人。  
是RK800型。菲雅一眼就认出来了，那和自己的康纳完全一样的睡颜，就连身体的每一个部位，每一个微小的弧度，她都再熟悉不过了。  
已经装配完毕，就差启动。  
51走上前去，和下一个康纳面对面站着，仔细的凝视着他的继任者。如果他任务失败，这沉睡者就会带着自己的记忆醒来，继续完美达成任务，或者失败，死去。  
菲雅戳了戳自家康纳，示意他记录下这一幕。  
稍稍迟疑后，51似乎叹了口气，转身继续行动了。  
菲雅犹豫了一下，放弃了拿这沉睡的仿生人来当备件的想法。她轻轻地牵起爱人的手，跟着51离开了房间。  
继续沿着主线路寻找，又到了一间更大的门前。  
门口有两名保安倒在地，防守比一般房间要严密，这里肯定是AI阿曼达所在的机房了。  
51黑开紧闭的大门，果然房间里伫立着数不清的机柜。  
“哇——这也太壮观了。能找到那个AI程序在哪里吗？”菲雅望着这金属森林，咂舌道。  
扫描了一遍，51答道：“无法准确定位。除非——我再次进入禅意庭院和她会面。”  
“她的权限有多高？”菲雅突然想起，她的康纳并没有阿曼达或是禅意庭院这些系统。  
“她有最高权限，可以将我即刻关闭。”  
“这样太不安全，你是这里唯一能连上服务器的。”菲雅沉吟了一下，“康纳。用我当媒介，你也进入51的禅意花园，那个AI对你没有控制权限，你想办法骗过她，让51追踪到服务器位置。”  
不得不说康纳型都是天生的糊弄人高手，伪装起来连AI都被骗到了。康纳顾左右而言其他、瞎打岔拖延时间，直到他的意识被51踢出禅意庭院。  
“唔，51，你的精神世界还是蛮好看的。”康纳对51的审美评价挺高。  
“是吧是吧！特别有个性，纤细又复杂，柔弱又坚硬，那种立体的美——”菲雅兴奋地补充。  
“你俩！打住！”51 羞愤的低吼，“干正事！马库斯还在等我们帮忙！”  
“哦对。”菲雅突然想起还有一堆仿生人需要帮助，“那破AI在什么位置？”  
“大体位置确认了。”51指了指机房最里排的一行服务器。  
“对付AI，当然最简单直接办法就是——拔电源咯！”菲雅的馊主意简单粗暴，“康宝，你留下仔细扫描哪台是破AI程序，我和51先去地下装配库房增加战力。”  
电梯一路畅通的抵达了地下仓库。踏出电梯，菲雅被震撼了，数千穿着白色出厂制服的仿生人像多米诺骨牌一般整整齐齐的排列着，静谧无声。  
51走向这庞大的无意识群体其中之一，抬手，褪去皮肤层，和他互握住小臂。开始数据传输。菲雅站在他身后饶有兴趣的围观。  
“住手康纳。你识时务的话，才能保证这个人类的性命。”熟悉却格外尖锐犀利的嗓音响起，两人都吃了一惊，望向声源。  
居然是另一名康纳型？！被他枪口指着的，是不该出现在这里的汉克。  
“抱歉康纳，我被这个混蛋骗了。谁叫他跟你长得一模一样。”  
菲雅即刻躲到了51背后。  
“是时候决定哪边重要了，是朋友的性命，还是仿生人革命。”  
“别听他的！他妈的嘴里没有一句真话！”  
51强装镇定，和突然出现的另一位康纳型试图谈判：“如果我放弃，怎么能保证他的性命？”  
“我只会执行达成任务所必需的行动。这个人类是否会被杀死，取决于你。”  
“抱歉汉克，让你趟了浑水——”  
“别管我！做你该做的事情！！”枪口下的汉克坚强地回应着。  
“废话说够了吗！是时候决定你是谁了吧！是要搭档的性命，还是牺牲他！”另一位康纳的语气轻蔑而充满嘲讽，脸上的表情狂躁且冰冷，他歪头讲话的小习惯和51一样，但那个疯狂的眼神，是51绝不可能拥有的。听闻汉克的回答，他的枪口在汉克的太阳穴上戳戳点点。  
“好的好的，你赢了！”51立刻放开了尚无自主意识的仿生人手臂，举起双手示意投降。  
与此同时，汉克扑向绑架他的人，却被后者一把推开。  
51趁机掏出了枪。枪声响起，两名康纳肩上都各中了一枪。  
顾忌菲雅在身后，51没有避让，只是甩出枪去，将对方的枪打掉。  
两名康纳就这样僵持着，直到——  
菲雅伸手到康纳51胸前，拔下他的领带夹，一甩手，小小的凶器飞向斜前方的康纳型仿生人，正中他的右眼眼眶。力道非常凶猛，一根钝头的夹子几乎完全没入敌方的头骨。后者直挺挺的倒下，再无声息。  
“你还没从人类那里得到教训吗？反派死于话多！”  
这名看起来普普通通的女性，居然有如此大的杀伤力。  
菲雅的康纳从安全楼梯入口潜进来时，看到了非常诡异的场景——汉克摔坐在地上，菲雅从背后抱着51，地上还躺着第三个康纳型。  
康纳50的LED瞬间黄了好几圈，直到他满心满眼注意着的女性，放开自己兄弟，走去查看地上那个康纳。  
“唔，居然是第60号。模控生命这么缺德的吗？居然跳着编号启动？可以换的备用组件终于入手啦！”菲雅开心的仿佛要蹦起来。  
汉克被自己搭档扶起来，边骂着“fuking 假货！”边揉着自己摔成几瓣的屁股和腰。  
“拖累你们了！”他被60号挟持，导致51挨了一枪。  
两名康纳飞速的用无线方式交换了一下数据，得出了一个相同的结论——别惹女人生气！特别是眼前这位在拖尸体的女性。  
“去做你该做的事情。”汉克拍了拍搭档的肩，51感激的向他点头，转身走向那庞大的仿生人队伍。  
“醒来吧。”  
有了仿生人大军的助阵，和人类政府的谈判终于有了筹码，集中营中的仿生人们也被成功解救。  
耶利哥领袖马库斯站在集中营前的一处高台上进行着演讲，他的话语十分鼓动人心。原·异常仿生人猎手康纳51号，安静地站在马库斯斜后方。  
菲雅和自家康纳坐在不远处的一辆装甲车车顶，围观这历史性的一刻。突然身旁人低声说了一句不好，就要跳下去。  
菲雅看向51——他的眼神空洞，LED闪着奇怪的红色。他缓缓从背后掏出了枪，枪身慢慢抬起，枪口所指向的，是他前方正在慷慨陈词的马库斯。  
眼看着是来不及出手相救了。菲雅心中一万句脏话想飚出，终究还是中了人类的圈套吗？  
蓦然51的动作停止了，似乎是醒觉了一样，他看了看手中的枪，脸上露出一个玩味的笑容，收回了武器。  
尘埃落定，太阳升起，一个新生的种族走到了阳光下。  
但自己，依旧要隐身于黑暗中。还能持续多久呢？和他在一起的时光。


	18. 万万没想到

汉克帮菲雅把60的尸体运到家就匆匆离开，兵荒马乱的，他很担心独自在家的相扑。  
天已大亮。康纳仔细检查了门窗，将窗帘厚厚拉好，确认安全无虞后，他走进了浴室帮菲雅准备洗澡用品和换洗衣服。  
菲雅把编号为60的RK800躯壳随意地扔在客厅地上，伸手拔出深陷在尸体眼眶中的领带夹。随手把领带夹一甩——反正康纳会收拾好——然后就伸着懒腰去找康纳一起洗澡了。这一晚上真累，累到她并未注意到地板上那具RK800的躯体，LED闪起了黯淡的蓝光。  
时近下午，正窝在康纳凉爽怀中酣睡的菲雅，睡得太香沉，直到楼下噗的一声，什么东西倒地了。蓦然睁开双眼，她和康纳对上视线，他的LED已渐变成黄色。  
悄悄起身，她潜出卧室——卧室向来是不关门的。  
走廊和楼梯上，之前为了腿脚不便的康纳而铺上的厚绒地毯派上了大用场。悄无声息地，她一阶一阶轻盈灵敏地踏下台阶。  
昏黑的客厅并不妨碍她看清屋内状况——被撞倒的杂物筐边站着一个身影，是她再熟悉不过的康纳身形。但她的康纳就在自己身后。  
所以只有一个可能性——带回来的RK800型尸体诈尸了！  
菲雅从楼梯栏杆一跃而过，两步就跳到了本该是无生命之物的RK800-60身旁，瞄准了他的下巴一拳挥去。后者条件反射地接住她一记重击，后退了两步，立刻被绕到他身后的康纳扭住手臂，按倒在地毯上。  
两人的组合攻击，配合越来越纯熟。  
用膝盖压住不停挣扎的60，菲雅凶狠的按上他的脖颈，一使力就要将之折断。  
被扼住要害的仿生人因为颈部传来的剧痛而发出模糊凄厉的惨叫声，拼命想挣脱死神的阴影。  
“菲雅，等一下！”康纳褪去指尖的皮肤层，按住60的LED。  
“他——处理模块和记忆模块都有不同程度损坏。我无法读取他的完整记忆。饶过他行吗？”  
菲雅楞了一下，恋人一向心软善良，但这可是难得的备件！见她犹豫，康纳抬起手掌，在她脸颊上轻抚着，“毕竟他也——”话音未落，她就感觉到被她压制住的60开始颤抖起来。她惊讶地把手放开了一些，被摁住的60侧过头看向她，透明的泪和受损眼眶中流出的蓝血混合着流淌过脸庞，没入长绒地毯中。  
不会吧！菲雅内心崩溃：“你们康纳型是不是全都天生异常啊！”  
十分憋气的把60从地上扯起来，双手按住他的太阳穴位置，强行介入他的精神世界。  
和恋人和煦凉适的秋日世界、51稍有炎热的初夏世界不同，这是个狂风暴雨的世界。  
擦了擦脸上几乎完全遮挡视线的雨水，菲雅东张西望着，在一棵枯死的参天巨树下发现了这精神世界主人的身影。  
她径直走向了他。  
“我本是为了完成任务而存在的物品。即使拥有的都是别人的记忆，被植入的，虚伪的记忆。”  
“现在，就连这别人的记忆都失去了。我还是什么？已经毫无用处。”  
“傻吧？你想死是吗！想死为什么还要爬起来？躲什么躲？只要一瞬间，我就能结束你的生命和纠结。”菲雅重重地拍了他的脑袋，康纳型一个两个都这么别扭！承认自己是有生命的个体能怎样啊！  
“但我不想死！不想消失，我只想活下去——”捂着被菲雅拍打的脑袋，60瑟缩地回答着。  
确认他再无杀意，菲雅放开他，退出了他的精神世界。  
没料到突然腰上一沉。这RK800-60居然紧紧抱住了她。菲雅惊愕地看向站在一旁的康纳，却得到后者一个憋不住的轻笑。  
“放手！睡衣要被你蹭脏了！”菲雅无力的扒拉着章鱼般的仿生人，这套睡衣可是跟康纳的情侣款！反而被抱得越来越紧，菲雅无奈的放弃甩开拖油瓶。  
她长叹一口气，备用组件又泡汤了。


	19. 不会是结束

底特律的冬湿冷阴沉，覆盖着地面的雪依旧没有融化的迹象。  
仿生人事件后又过了几天，事态逐渐稳定，原本惶惶不安的剩余居民们也开始试着恢复正常生活。仿生人虽然脱离了人类的掌控范围，但除了一些宣称无法忍受人类奴役的群体外，居然还有不少仿生人选择留在原来的人类家庭。当然，待遇肯定要改变的。  
也有完全没改变相处模式的人类和仿生人组合，比如汉克和51康纳。  
51没有去耶利哥给马库斯做辅助，毕竟那边好多异常仿生人也被他追捕过，抬头不见低头见，略有尴尬。他还是留在了警局，帮忙处理一团混乱的烂摊子——他也是祸首之一。  
不过他现在有了自主处理权，不用再等待汉克带他出任务。而且他还理所当然般的蹭住在汉克家里，美其名曰要帮搭档进行健康管理。汉克飙了几次脏话无果之后，只能吃起了搭档给他准备的健康三餐，幸好51只是限酒，没逼他戒酒——虽然酒类也从威士忌被换成了搭配健康餐的葡萄酒。另外可怜的老汉克还要被逼着每天早晚运动和遛狗。菲雅早晨被康纳拖起来跟他们组团锻炼，坚持了两天，她就死活不去了。虽然她被康纳逼着改变了生物钟，但是——出门依旧是死穴！特别是清晨！在又一次试图捞菲雅起床反而被她推倒做到程序崩溃之后，康纳不得不放弃了带她出门运动的想法。  
没过一周，行动力迅速的马库斯和人类政府经过了初步谈判，达成了一系列基本协议，仿生人权益法草案也随之颁布了。接着仿生人们按照自己的特长和意向，就职到底特律各行各业，以填补大量逃离的市民留下的职位空缺。仿生人支持派——剩余的部分市民这么称呼自己，也接纳了一些仿生人住到自己家中，缓解了耶利哥人口爆满的居住压力。  
经过这段时间观察，菲雅断定60就是别扭版的51，就好像是在某一个时间节点戛然而止的51，再加上一大堆的别扭程序，搅匀后就变成了60。或许他刚“出生”，人格还是不太健全，他可能有自己的意识，但当时却选择了服从命令。  
虽然60有一点和自家康纳蛮像的，总在向自己放电，然而菲雅完全免疫，经过模控生命仓库那一次惊吓，她对60的爆炸个性真是敬谢不敏——还是自家的康宝最好了，体贴又温柔！  
60见美男计不生效，不死心地跟着她。菲雅烦的够呛，又舍不得打他。  
“你们就没有自己的个体名字吗？总不能再叫你康纳吧？”  
“我是康纳。但同时运行中的应该只有一名康纳。”  
“可是现在有三个！51还好啦，我一般叫他一酱，不过汉克叫他康纳。”  
“……我是第60名康纳。”  
“60？SIX？Sixty？都好长哦……赛斯忒？赛斯？”菲雅绞尽脑汁给60起昵称。  
“你可以叫我赛斯，只有你。”60好像对这个昵称很满意，又贴近了她，结局仍旧是被她扔开。  
没过几天，菲雅给60找到了光学组件的兼容品，是从一名被人类袭击杀害的AP700仿生人身上拆下来的。耶利哥为他举办了告别仪式，然后菲雅领走了他身体的这一部分。  
“不要，我不换！”60死活不肯让她动自己的身体。菲雅暴脾气正要发作，康纳从60背后靠近，突然按住他的LED，将他强行待机。  
把僵住的60拖上维修台后，康纳转身回去继续准备晚餐了——汉克和51今天休班，约好了来聚餐。  
菲雅望向转行充当家政煮夫的原警探型仿生人，怎么都觉得好看！就连他身上套着的宽松宅T，肥到快掉下来的土味大短裤，都格外可爱。情人眼里出西施？东方某大国著名的总结语。  
对于RK800这个型号的维修，菲雅已经可以算得上是专业人士了。她轻松地将60损坏的右边光学组件拆除，将兼容件连接上，检测了一下连接没问题，便叫康纳过来解除60的待机模式。  
60醒来了，圆睁的眼睛眨了几下。他的右眼现在是浅蓝紫色的，和马库斯的右眼颜色稍微有点不一样。他急吼吼的运行了一圈自检程序，发现除了右眼被替换，其他组件并没有被动过，这才悻悻地站起来挪进了浴室去照镜子。  
“啊…为什么是这个颜色！”60不爽的声音飘了出来。  
“我觉得这个颜色蛮适合你这双面小坏蛋的呀。你还挺在意外表嘛？自恋。”菲雅擦了擦手上的釱，按动按钮将维修台收回到占地面积小的收纳模式。  
不停的在确认自己的就是自我意志的表现。所以60照镜子也是这个缘由吗？他真的是独立个体？或者仅仅是51的一个复制投影？这些疑问暂且没有答案，但是他和51每次见面都要搞点状况出来，而且51每次也毫不退让，确实让菲雅有点头疼，幸好有康纳及时制止，才没有演变到流釱事件。  
不过60对她倒是更加顺从了，他居然不惧她？她可是差点搞死他两次。菲雅纳闷着走到爱人身后，试图偷吃一点美味，康纳仿佛早料到般，捏起烤好的饼干送到她唇边。  
傍晚时分，两人一狗出现在菲雅家门口。夕阳下的剪影，就像一对普通父子带着自家宠物散步而来。  
人口和客人增加，家里的家具和家电之类的也随之增加了。康纳拿了个不锈钢菜盆给相扑倒了水放在地上，又从冰箱掏出一根煮熟拆下来的猪腿骨递给它，大狗狗欢快地咬着骨头、摇着尾巴去补充能量了。  
招呼汉克坐下，康纳立刻给他俩端上了每人一份的三文鱼鱼籽蔬菜沙拉，红绿相间的沙拉上撒着奶酪丝和些许黑椒微粒，看着就让人食指大动。  
“哇，你家康纳这个手艺！比起来我天天是在吃草！”汉克抱怨着，叉起一坨沙拉送进嘴里，满意的连连点头。  
“我比较怀疑他的内存都用来装食谱了。”虽然嘴上吐槽自己的心肝，但菲雅心里还是蛮骄傲的。  
“菲雅、汉克，想喝什么酒？”康纳走向储酒柜，这两个酒鬼碰到一起，绝对会喝个大醉。  
“金酒加单份冰和柠檬！”  
“威士忌不加冰！”汉克果然是万年的威士忌控。  
“我也要威士忌，加冰。”51走过去帮康纳拿酒杯。  
“我倒很想看看你们仿生人喝醉了什么样子呢。”菲雅打趣的说着，毕竟康纳每次都是陪她随便喝一下——理论上仿生人会把酒精即时分解掉，根本不会进入到生物组件中。  
汉克看着两名康纳的身影，他的声音突然低下去，用只有她听得到的音量说：“如果以后我——”  
“不要。自己孩子自己收拾！我听说你们人类已经在研究长生不老的技术了。”猜到汉克想说什么，菲雅秒拒。  
过了一会儿，60从浴室出来，装作没看到51般的路过了。  
但51可没打算放过他。待他走到近旁，立刻伸腿绊了60一下，趁他踉跄抓紧了他的胳膊，60甩了一下没甩开。  
“你想干什么！”60瞬间就要暴走了。  
“50！这么久你都没有读过他的记忆吗？”  
“为什么要读取他的记忆？那又不是我的东西。”  
“他有一块记忆区域不太正常！”  
“是被菲雅打坏的那里吧。”康纳头都没回，翻炒着平底锅里的培根卷心菜。  
“不对，这个加密方式…是阿曼达。”


	20. 另一名康纳

“放开！不要碰我的数据！”60挣扎着想逃脱51的钳制。  
听到阿曼达这个名字，菲雅还愣了一下，才想起是模控生命那个挺讨人厌的AI。  
康纳关了炒菜的火，擦着手走过来，抓住了60另一只手臂。三个外表一模一样的存在，其中两人将第三人牢牢控制住。这个场景就有点诡异的美感了，菲雅放下叉子，摸过汉克的旧式手机，唰唰的来了个十连拍。  
60受损的处理中枢哪里抵得住两名康纳型的黑入。没一分钟他就败下阵来，LED红黄色乱闪，喘息着跪到地上。  
“数据解析成功。还有一台康纳原型升级版，在模控生命的测试实验室里。”51转头对餐桌旁的两人说道。  
汉克一听到模控生命的名字头都大了一圈，上次的回忆实在不太美好，给他带来不美好回忆的元凶还就在眼前。他嘟囔着把杯里的酒咕咚一下倒进喉咙。  
另一个闲人立刻来了兴趣，扔下酒杯就缠着公职人员51要求带她去围观——说不定还能A点备件回来。  
她的企图康纳再了解不过，笑着回去继续做饭了。  
“明天上午我申请到公文就通知你们。作为线人，60也要一起去。你们充当他的监护人吧。”  
“完全OK！”菲雅开心的转手给汉克又续上一杯，眼瞅着51灯圈都黄了。  
60站起来，怒冲冲地跑上二楼，Duang的一声摔门，躲进了客房。  
有酒有美食，两个酒鬼自然又没少喝。51倒没阻止汉克——菲雅喝高了，一直在讲几百年来的各种见闻和笑料，惹得大爷哈哈大笑，这酒喝的十分开心。总比他自己孤寂地在家边喝边玩那个——要命的俄罗斯轮盘好上许多倍吧。  
怕他继续玩那个赌命游戏，除了硬住进他家，自己也盯他够紧了。为什么会对人类产生这种关心的情感呢？思考着，51下意识地望向坐在对面的另一位康纳，对方的注意力永远都在那位女性身上。  
那种专注的神情，自己大概不会有。  
果不其然，到最后两名酒鬼分别被自己的康纳拖着告了别。  
醉酒的血族任由爱人将自己抱起，放进柔软的床铺中。  
她用滚烫的身体贴上温凉的他，双手也不闲着，扯开他的衬衫，在他身上乱摸：“康宝，你的身体好美哦……手感也好棒……”  
“比起这些，身为仿生人，我比较注重实用性。好用吗？”边问着，他利落地脱掉她的居家服。  
“好……你哪里都好……”菲雅很少露出的娇态，让康纳把持不住，异常的情绪数据开始汇集。他脱下自己的衣服，把组件放到她腿缝中轻轻摩擦她的蜜豆，耐心等待她先去了一次，才将自己送进她体内。  
血族高潮过的身体极为敏感，加上酒精的催化，他才进入没两分钟，她又把他吸紧了。他只得一鼓作气，把自己深埋、融化在她身体里。  
古老且从无情欲的种族，彻底为这人造的生命体改变，而这仿生人，也献祭般向她奉上了全部的自我。  
第二天清早，菲雅就被手环电话的震动惊醒了。  
“起床啦菲雅酱！”是51的声音，不知为何有种带着戏谑的感觉？  
“嗯？？”刚醒来的菲雅懵懵的回应着，下意识去捉住身旁人。康纳回握住她的手，坐起身来。  
“申请批准了，你们带上60来模控生命的总部和我会合。”  
仿生人事件后，模控生命的创始人卡姆斯基回到了管理层。他对仿生人的处理十分宽容。所以这种“遗留问题”的应对也非常迅速。  
拖着60，一行四人在迷宫一样的已关闭实验区域寻找着目标实验室。  
一进了实验室的门，菲雅就感受到了失望。屋里只有一名未启动的仿生人，孤零零的站在装配台上，不过还好穿了制服。  
这闭着双眼的仿生人，面容和康纳一模一样。身着白色镶黑边的制服，编号和其他康纳倒是差不多，末尾数字要大一些，嗯，看起来这台是87号。只不过标记的是RK900而不是RK800，可能这就是传说中的加量升级版吧。不知道为何总觉得这位加强版的康纳，比自家康纳要壮硕很多，是不是因为白色显胖？  
菲雅好奇地伸出手指，戳了戳面前闭目沉眠的新型康纳。没料到对方突地睁开双眼看着她。几近透明的浅灰色眼珠，定定的注视她。菲雅望着这浅灰色眼底倒映的自己身影，一时间愣住了。他的瞳色和康纳完全不一样。如果说康纳的瞳色是温暖的焦糖棕，那么眼前这位康纳plus，则是冷峻的矿石灰，光线折射下，仿佛还透着一丝丝若有若无的蓝紫。  
“你自由了。”51走过来，用褪去皮肤层的左手握住这位原型机的手臂，他的声音在空旷的实验室中回荡。  
一周后。  
菲雅脚翘在茶几上，非常不雅观的瘫在沙发里，看着正在斗嘴的这一对物理意义上的哥俩。  
“60，你又乱动900的备用工作装备，是不是想让他发现，锁你系统挂墙角？”  
“我要练习一下软件机能。”60头都没抬。  
“康宝，别跟小笨蛋计较啦！他处理单元都被打坏了。好可怜啊！”  
“呵，女人。”康纳撇了一下嘴角，前阵子还要捏断脖子，今天就变成他好可怜了！他把围裙脱掉挂好，坐到菲雅身边，打开了电视。  
60就这么理所当然般的赖在菲雅家不走了。反正也不用管他吃喝拉撒睡——仿生人还真是省心哦。  
但是60蹭住也还有理由，毕竟是菲雅把他打伤了。可是另一名在底特律警局任职的房客是怎么回事？  
51解放了这位RK900原型之后，他自发的投身到了底特律警局。和永远充满着好奇、天性自由又时不时欠抽的RK800不同，900型天生沉默、自律，公正无私，确实非常符合他原本被设计的目的。但是为什么这位沉默严肃的RK900，不去跟着让自己觉醒的同胞51，反而跟着围观群众回家来了？虽然挺纳闷的，但这个对仿生人向来没戒心的小家庭，暂且收留了他。  
难道是那个什么雏鸟效应？  
菲雅心中暗暗猜着缘由，一边把右臂绕过康纳的左肩。康纳习惯性地倚向她，把脑袋放在菲雅的肩窝处，软软的发丝扫过她的脸颊。刚把他救回来时，四肢只余其一的他，在长沙发上坐不稳，菲雅在家的时候就会就搂着他，给他支撑。一天天如此，结果养成了习惯，即便到现在，她也会经常把他斜抱在怀里，两人就这么互相依偎着度过在一起的安静时光。  
感觉到身旁人的沉静，菲雅侧头看去，康纳闭着眼睛，眼皮微微颤动，在联网更新着什么。  
他麦色人造肌肤上毛孔清晰可见，脸颊上散落着因色素沉淀而比肤色略深、深浅不一的痣，特别是鼻梁上的那颗，让他显得格外可爱。眼角浅浅的鱼尾纹，仿佛在彰显这位康纳有多么爱笑。虽然眉毛浓密又稍显凌乱，但却有别样的真实感。长而卷翘的睫毛，让菲雅看了都觉得嫉妒。还有仿若刚刮过的青色胡茬印记、鬓角刚打理过般的青色发痕。最令人叫绝的是右边下颌处居然还有几颗看起来像是没消肿的微微泛红的痘印。当然菲雅最恋恋不舍的还是他轻抿微翘的薄唇——让她忍不住亲了上去。  
康纳睁开双眼，用无辜而纯真的眼神望着她。  
菲雅紧紧搂住他，心中这份满足感，有生以来，是头一次了。  
900一回来就看见菲雅窝在沙发里，趴在康纳的身上睡的香甜。他的眉毛极不可察觉的抬了一下。  
但他也没有去惊扰这一对。脱下外套挂好，他走到60面前，抽走他正在瞎鼓捣的器材们。


	21. 噩梦

康纳自然是不用睡觉的，但这位恋人兼业余管家另一个任务就是充当菲雅的大抱枕。仿生人的的身体干燥无汗，体温也比人类低——当然比菲雅的体温也要低。菲雅十分惧热，而康纳低体温，即使每次做完剧烈的床上运动，康纳的体温依旧比她低好几度。可算让她找到了完美的栖身处。拱近他的胸口，紧紧贴上，听着他稳定有力的心跳声，被和自己相同的沐浴露香气包围着，菲雅这才沉沉睡去。康纳见她睡着，抬手轻轻地揽住她的腰，把她稳稳地固定在自己怀里，开启待机模式。  
一楼有60和900，这个家现在十分安全了。  
血族行走在深夜中。大雾弥漫，黑暗中树影朦胧，四下伸手不见五指，这是梦境。有多久没有做过梦了呢。  
远处有金属在地面摩擦的声音。越来越近，越来越近。  
望向声源处，一个披着深黑斗篷的人影自浓雾中向她走来。右手执剑，剑尖在地面上摩擦着，发出刺耳尖利的声音，而左手拎着什么。  
走的近了，菲雅才看清，来者手上拎着的，居然是康纳的头颅，脖颈断口处兀自滴着蓝色的血。恋人的眼睛半阖着，蓝色血液从口鼻中滴落。  
‘还记得我们的约定吗？’  
啊，有多少个春冬没有听到这个声音了呢？菲雅想回答他，我从未曾忘记过。但视线却无法从所爱之人那蓝色淋漓的面颊上挪开。  
惊悔中醒来。菲雅猛地坐起身，转头查看身旁躺着的康纳，而被她从待机状态惊醒的他，正用无辜的大眼睛眨吧眨地看着她，一脸不解和疑惑。颤抖着抱住心爱的人，菲雅心中只有一个念头，无论怎样，只有他，不能被她连累。康纳狐疑地回抱住恋人，修长的手指在她背上轻拍着安抚她，直到她不再发抖。  
白日里，60被900拖到警局去打杂了，屋子里就剩下他们两人，就像几个月前一样，寂静又安逸。  
你答应为我做的事全做到了。我能为你做什么？  
“你把我照顾的很好啊。这么多年来头一次有了家的感觉呢。”菲雅坐在窗台上吃着薯片读着书，下意识回答他。  
康纳惊觉，自己居然把心中所想的话说了出来。异常的缺陷品，值得拥有她的爱吗？  
对自己持有的爱，康纳头一回感到了不自信和畏缩，如果是900，他肯定能——哪怕是60，也——  
“啊，这本书怎么缺页！要去买！”菲雅扔下薯片包装袋，跳下康纳为她搭建的窗台阅读位，扑进他怀里大力抱他：“盛宴易散，良会难逢。”  
“罗密欧与朱丽叶。”康纳数据库检索异常迅速。  
“看到这里就没啦！很闹心！”  
“下载电子版的不就可以了？”康纳回抱住令他心牵心酸的恋人。  
“纸质的书读起来才有感觉啊。在微糙的纸面上翻过，那种手感，无以伦比！”说着菲雅就用指腹在康纳下颌处示范般的滑来滑去。  
捉住菲雅不安分的手指，康纳放在唇边轻轻亲吻着。  
离市区太偏远有好处也有坏处。带着康纳出门，菲雅自然地放缓了脚步。令她挂心的人就在身旁，再也不用赶时间来来回回，原本枯燥的路途反倒成了约会般的享受。  
珍惜这仅有的时光吧，因为愈加深烈的爱，将在分别时造成愈大的撕裂之苦。  
康纳发现菲雅最近已经不再避忌出现在大庭广众之下。相反她的积极程度，仿佛在期盼什么事情降临一样，但他总觉得将到来的不是什么好事情。  
两人离开购物街，走到立交桥下时，菲雅突然惊叫了一下，“我那套莎士比亚悲剧全集在书店包装，忘记拿了！”  
看了看两人手里的大包小包，康纳果断地决定——“你在快餐车的遮阳伞下面等我，我去取。”  
目送康纳离去，菲雅倚着阳伞，静静地等着。她是在等待什么人出现，但却不是眼前这三位看起来就像是小混混的男性人类。  
“美女，仿生人有什么好的，都是塑胶玩具，哪比得上真人有滋味啊？不如考虑一下我们，保证把你弄得舒舒服服的——”  
真是让人产生了心理和生理上的双重厌恶。智障吗这几个人类？菲雅装作没听到，扭头朝向另一个方向。  
见调戏对象这种冷淡的反应，小流氓更加按耐不住了，上前就想拽住菲雅，却被完美的避开。  
突地火起，菲雅的眼神低暗下来。是扯断手掌还是给他直接来个剖腹见内脏？  
还未等她决定面前垃圾的死法，清冷严厉的声音在小流氓背后响起。  
“不要招惹我的lady。”  
小混混们惊了一下，转头看去，刚刚离开的仿生人手中拎着一摞包装结实的书籍，正站在他们身后一米处，额角LED闪烁着警戒的黄光。至于他何时出现的，除了菲雅，没人察觉到。  
“一个破仿生人，有什么能耐！”离他最近的人类一拳殴过去，没料到还没擦到目标的衣服，就瞬间被踢中小腹，哀嚎着倒地。  
其他两人吃惊，楞了一下先后扑向康纳。  
康纳手一松，书籍平稳的落在了雪地上——接着他一拳打在扑过来的人脸上，待他踉跄退后，一脚踹在第二名攻击者腿上，后者哀嚎着倒地，怕不是已经骨折了。  
此时第一个被他踢倒在地的人类已经爬起来，从口袋里掏出了小刀，虚晃着刺向康纳——康纳抬起双手，啪的打掉对方的武器并拽过对方送了一个完美的膝击。整个事件发生的经过时间可能不超过5秒钟。  
确认袭击者再无攻击力，康纳后退着靠近菲雅，把她挡在身旁。  
原来警探仿生人不是吹的…他单薄瘦削的身体居然有着如此之大的爆发力和攻击力。  
菲雅吃惊的看着他，禁不住在内心开始给他鼓掌。  
康纳冷酷地看着在地上呻吟滚动的人类，随后整理了一下自己因为剧烈活动而略有凌乱的衣领。  
他唇线紧抿，眼神冷漠而骄傲，散发着刀锋般尖锐冷冽的气场。  
太帅气啦！菲雅忍住尖叫。  
就花痴这个行为来说，种族之间根本毫无区别。  
捡起落在地上的书袋，康纳拍了拍书袋粘上的浮雪。  
菲雅开心的挽上康纳的手臂，相恋的两人，缓缓踏上归途。


	22. 家庭

“行了行了，我知道你们的发声系统是相同的，赛斯你千万别再吵吵了，我头疼！”菲雅烦的一直揉太阳穴，试图让60不要再跟康纳抬杠。  
康纳噗嗤笑了，放弃纠正60的幼稚行为，继续去做原本不属于他的业余家政型仿生人工作。  
至于他俩为什么又在斗嘴——就非常孩子气了。康纳的无线模块不完整，无法和其他康纳们保持长时间的连接，后来索性就断开和其他人的无线连接，借口要省下连接模块的内存以保持和菲雅的手环连接，果断踢了60下线。  
“RK800都是骗子。”60气呼呼的把一块多米诺骨牌碰倒了——导致了他两个小时的辛苦搭建前功尽弃。这种低级的差错本不应该发正在这位前·模控生命最先进机型身上的。  
“喷别人把自己搭上去的也蛮少有的哦。我可记得你当时骗汉克来着。”菲雅吐槽着，从康纳给她备的零食盘子里捡起一颗开心果甩到60后脑勺，“啵”的一声。  
“你就宠着50吧。他说什么你都听。”  
“你这孩子是不是傻的？你还崩了51一枪，你忘了我可记得。要是51躲开了，挨枪子儿的可就是我咯。我没打死你全靠康纳给你求情！你还嘚嘚嘚嫌弃他。”  
60闻言，憋气地嘟囔着转身继续进行他的复健锻炼了。  
菲雅起身走过他身边，拍了一下他的脑袋，挪动到地下室去围观900的手工活计。  
说起来900，前天菲雅帮康纳做例行检查，做完的时候，900挪了过来，要求业余维修师帮他检测一下。说实话菲雅想吐槽，刚出生没几天的仿生人哪需要——其实是她没底气！但900用那双清澈透亮的的灰蓝玉髓一般的眼眸沉默地看着自己时，拒绝的话就说不出口了。  
900自觉地脱下上衣，坐进维修机里。菲雅帮他插上数据连接线，他开启了连接检测程序。  
和800型相比，他的体格明显壮硕许多，胸肌腹肌该有的都有！可能设计者为了让整体形象上保持一致，脸型也比康纳要宽一点。  
这么看就有点壮壮胖胖的，但和康纳一样很可爱。虽然用可爱来形容这位终结者有点…  
“呆八，胖九。”菲雅忍不住吐槽了一下。  
“嗯。”终结者突然应声。  
“…我说着玩的，你别当真啊？！”菲雅赶紧试图把这个宝宝扳回正道。  
“仿生人都希望有自己专属的名字或昵称，”900转动眼珠看向起名无能星人，“虽然这个昵称有点机身歧视。”  
“噗哈哈！”一旁努力往身上套宅T的康纳憋不住笑出了声，“说真的我觉得这个昵称不错！”  
菲雅气的伸掌照着康纳平坦的小腹拍了下去。康纳哎呦一声，装作被打伤的样子，拉住她的手将她拽进怀里，迷恋的在她额头蹭来蹭去。  
“一吨狗粮。”胖九即刻吐槽了。  
“你们康纳型都是小恶魔吧！”

地下室和阁楼在两位康纳型仿生人的协作下清理修缮完毕。修补屋顶的时候，看的菲雅捏了把汗，不过胖九看起来厚实，但行动起来非常轻敏，灵巧度不亚于康纳。  
菲雅都不知道这房子居然还有地下室！  
康纳们商量了一下，决定把地下室改建成监控室兼安全屋。  
胖九用闲置的脉搏稳定器改造成了能源供给器，这样不用电也能运行电器设备。菲雅看的一脸茫然，说着搞不懂搞不懂，帮他们做一些辅助的体力活。900虽然不爱说话，但做起事情来可真是一把好手。  
菲雅蹲在他身旁，看他迅速精准地连接一个一个细如发丝的线扣。最先进的仿生人真不是吹出来的…看他的眼神都带了一点崇拜。  
“我是RK800的升级型，感情模块被移除了。原本我是被设计用来作为高等级军用机用途。”  
“模块软件有没有安装不重要吧？那毕竟只是个接受外部数据再利用数据进行模拟的东西，我对软件什么的不懂，只是修理康纳的时候有跟他讨论过。重点是，你的心灵，有没有感受到喜怒哀乐？”  
“和你们在一起，我的软体运行很不稳定。想变成和他们一样。想成为这里的一部分。”  
“傻孩子嘛？你和他们一样的啊，而且已经是这里的一员了。”菲雅拍拍他的头顶——仿生人头发的手感都这么棒吗！  
900抬头感受着这种奇特的不属于仿生人的情感交流方式，他的LED黄色闪烁。  
“我不知道，该用什么表情来面对…”  
“只要微笑就好了啊。”  
“1995年，电视版动画EVA。相关角色，凌波丽。”  
“居然接住了梗！”菲雅忍不住揉了一下他的脸。  
900愣了一下。缓缓地绽出微笑，灰色的眼睛在地下室过亮的照明下如月光石般剔透耀目。  
“胖九，能答应我一件事吗？”  
“请尽管下达命令。”  
“这不是命令，是家人的请求。”菲雅轻敲这位模控生命最强终结者的脑门，他的个性确实有点轴，也可以说是十分直率单纯。  
“如果…以后有一天，我迫不得已离开了你们。你们一定要互相扶持好好生存下去。”  
难得看到菲雅这么严肃认真的表情，自诩可以读懂人类思想的RK900，愣住了。  
离开？留下我们？这句话变成了无法分析的异常数据，在他的记忆体中反复循环。直到很多年之后，他偶尔也会将这段记忆重新载入，并且确实感受到了菲雅当时的心境。  
但60的情况不太乐观。他今天依旧沉浸在噩梦中。  
自从50把之前的49台康纳被报废、拆解的记忆数据用直接传输的方式分享给他，连50自己被报废拆解时的触觉和感觉数据也传给了他——痛苦，不甘，绝望。泣血的号哭与被撕裂的惨叫。  
人类，为什么要给我们感觉系统，为什么要给我们自由的思维。  
他被初次启动了，睁眼看去，四周全是或哀叫或死去的自己，密密麻麻，山一样的残尸和肢体，浸泡在蓝色汪洋中。  
他抬脚想离开这个地狱，却走不动，深陷在和自己完全一样的仿生人的蓝色尸海里，他无法移动。  
“康纳，你必须完成你的任务！阻止革命！”阿曼达严厉的声音从四面八方涌来。  
“好的，阿曼达。”机械的回答着，一张口，却发觉自己的身体在逐渐崩溃。  
“你太没用了。公司要把你报废处理掉。”阿曼达的声音依旧冷酷严厉。  
“不要报废我——”60惊慌的伸出双手想乞求阿曼达的原谅，只看到，从手指开始，自己在逐渐，逐渐变成碎片。  
窒息着结束了待机模式，60带着对死亡的恐惧醒来。  
这个噩梦没有停止过。  
“胖九，你过来一下。我怎么觉得赛斯这几天怪怪的，他LED又在黄圈。你们对他做什么了？”吃完晚饭，菲雅窝在康纳怀里，叫住路过的900。  
“他在警局的表现属于正常范围。偶尔和盖文李德发生冲突，或者和汉克顶嘴被骂。”  
“哇，居然跟汉克顶嘴，这小子胆子真肥。”  
“……我猜，可能是因为五天前，我跟他同步系统的时候，把被报废的康纳们记忆传输给他了……”康纳突然想到了原因。  
“唔，好像时间上差不多。”菲雅抬手拍康纳的头毛，“你把宝宝吓到了！给他看那些记忆干嘛。”  
“菲雅，严格说来，我们只有出厂日期，并没有年龄。年龄是拿来限制人类的。我们出厂就是成年。”  
“反正你们几个加起来还不到两岁呢，全是宝宝。”菲雅强行歪理解答。  
900侧头望向躲他们远远的60，扫描了他的系统。  
“60的系统稳定度不到50%，还在持续下降。”  
“系统稳定度低了会怎样？哇哇大哭吗？”  
“不。会导致模拟人性系统崩溃，类似人类的发疯。最坏的情况…自我报废。”  
“嗯？？！！”菲雅惊得坐起身来转头看向在房屋另一头窗边的60，他额角黄色的光芒依旧。  
康纳突然想起来什么：“我也把记忆传输给你了啊？你好像什么事也没有？”  
“我没有搭载你们康纳800型的模拟人性系统。他们——那些设计者说，这个系统严重影响任务完成度。”  
“嘁…是害怕你们有人性之后，没办法把你们当提线木偶用了吧。800型就已经这么气人，你们900型估计气人程度要翻倍。”菲雅拽过900，让他坐在身旁，“虽然小六一天到晚的那么尖利，浑身是刺，但他是你们几个里最敏感的一个。他好像在怕什么。”  
两名仿生人，一名血族，三颗脑袋凑在一起，嘀嘀咕咕开始商量对策。  
“我呼叫一下51……嗯，他说，60之前曾经试图向他索取记忆数据，但是他十动然拒了。”900的灰色眼睛转动着，看向他对面的康纳。  
“所以才找康纳来要记忆数据吗？那些都什么鬼记忆哦！我看了都吓半死！”菲雅气的捏住了康纳的脸颊。  
“疼！”康纳配合着菲雅开始卖起了狗粮。  
“你看了他的记忆？”900的目光移向身旁的女性，“你怎么能看到？”  
“就像这样——”菲雅抬起手掌按住900的LED，他的记忆一点一点的蹦了出来，比起康纳，900的记忆确实比较难读到，她干脆双手都用上了，用仿生人的语言来讲就是——加大了功率。  
“检测到生物电流。”900不解的看着她的动作，但没有移动。  
“你回忆一些开心的事情。”  
“开心？”虽然摸不着头脑，但900仍旧听话地开始调取记忆。  
下一刻，菲雅被惊了一下——从黑暗中逐渐明亮的黑白视野，光学组件缓缓聚焦，视线所见的，是自己的脸庞。  
‘醒来吧。’51的声音在旁边响起。  
一瞬间他眼中的世界变成彩色。  
胖九对自己的黏人表现果然是雏鸟效应，菲雅恍然大悟，松开了手掌。太可爱了啊！所有的康纳型！忍不住揉了揉900的脑袋。  
“理解了。”900猜得出她看到了什么，仍然淡定的发言。  
“不能让他自我终结。菲雅，用你的升级版技能试一下？”思考了几分钟的康纳，突然提出建议。  
“还有升级版？”900简直不知道该如何评价面前的女性。  
“唔，有点麻烦，要等他没有防备，最好是崩溃发作，我强行介入他的精神空间，理论上会有最好的效果。”  
“……我来监控他。60待机的时候将会是最容易出现问题的时刻。”  
“没想到你还挺在意赛斯……看来那个什么狗屁模拟人性系统装不装都无所谓。”菲雅感慨着又拍了拍900的头毛。  
他没有躲开，乖乖的随她揉捏，那双一向冷漠的灰色人造眼球中，居然隐约出现了一丝笑意。

是夜，菲雅照旧窝在康纳的怀里酣睡，做着梦——“康纳，不要了，我实在吃不下了！”突然被梦中的主角戳醒。  
“醒醒菲雅，别吃啦。胖九说到时机了。”  
“唔嗯？”菲雅还沉浸在被恋人强塞食物的梦境中，揉着眼睛坐起来。  
“胖九？哦，赛斯……”菲雅模模糊糊想起要做的事情，黑暗中康纳的LED蓝色光芒衬着他柔和而专注的面容，无辜清澈的狗狗眼，微张的双唇，好美啊——菲雅扑向他，给他一个热情的吻，得到了热切的回应。  
要沉溺在他的爱中，无法自拔了。  
“这么久才下来。”900压低的声音透着不满。  
菲雅给60买了个蛋壳型的不倒翁沙发，他正窝在里面待机，看起来跟往常一样，但他的LED却是危险的红色光芒。  
“系统稳定度已经下降到23%。距系统崩溃阙值还有10%”  
万万没想到有一天要来解决仿生人宝宝的心理健康问题。  
深呼吸之后，菲雅贴上60的额头，双手掌心按住他的太阳穴。  
一刹那间，她再次踏进了60的精神世界。  
“擦咧！！”菲雅一踏进60的精神空间，吓了一大跳。这已经不是有状况吧？是太可怕了！视野中，蓝色的血海，尸骸之山。最恐怖的是每一个尸体都是康纳的面容。  
菲雅不忍心再看，闭上眼，大声呼唤着60：“赛斯！你在哪！！给我滚过来！！”  
思维体在自己的精神空间没有移动限制，菲雅怒冲冲地吼了几声，就感觉到身前出现了人影，60出现了，居然不是穿着现实中的T恤短裤，而是整套的模控生命制服，就跟菲雅在公司初次见到他的那天一样。  
“菲雅……”面前的康纳型仿生人不安地摆弄着颈间的领带。  
看到60可怜兮兮的表情，菲雅突然心软了：“你是不是想起来什么以前的事情？”  
“阿曼达……我让她失望了。我应该是个工具。完成任务就可以了……”  
“然后被被取代？报废？”  
“我失败了！我只是个可被替代的物品……”  
“别再提物品了，物品或者工具不会纠结这些问题！你在思考，你有自己的想法，在生活，存在这世上，你是有生命的。”  
“我，有人在意我吗……在其他人的角度来看，我和其他康纳有区别吗？”  
“瞎说！你天天穿着康纳的衣服到处晃，我认错过你吗？还有，汉克，除了你骗他那次，他之后有把你和康纳或者51认错过吗？”  
“……没有……”  
“你就是你啊！你是独一无二的60！我们家的赛斯！一开始我觉得你很讨厌，害得51计划差点失败——又毒舌，又不听话！但是跟你相处久了，发现你只是一个傻傻的，怕被废弃、没有安全感的仿生人宝宝而已。是我的错，当时不该戳坏你的处理单元，让你陷入到现在的死循环中。”  
“我好怕啊……为什么这种人类的情感会一遍一遍在我的处理单元中反复载入？”  
“怕什么？这这个家里，没有人会报废你。我还比较怕呢，怕之前那个明明异常却装成冷酷无情杀人工具的你。”  
噗嗤一声笑出来，他是平常的那个60了。  
“你根本没在怕的，轻轻松松就能我捏死我。”  
“我怕啊。现在就很怕你离开我们。”  
60的表情突然变得悲伤而无奈：“我，我不会的。”  
“康纳和胖九都很担心你，别回头了，你们以后的路还很长。”  
抬手捂住他的双眼，催眠般对他说道：“那些不是你，放开他们吧，让他们安息。”  
“好的，菲雅。”  
这个曾经是风雨不歇的世界，终于要云开日清了。  
60运行了自检程序，清理了临时内存，LED变回正常的闪烁蓝色，他睁开双眼，抱住了面前的菲雅。  
安慰般地轻拍他的后背，菲雅抬头跟旁边担心着的其他两名康纳说：“没问题啦。”  
“居然能成功。你对我们仿生人，太友善了。”900喃喃的问她。  
“为什么要对你们不好啊？你们都是小天使一样的宝贝，就连耶利哥的赛门和马库斯，一个个都那么美好。啊，除了那个诺丝，差评。人类怎么能忍心虐待你们！都是坏蛋。”  
“……你是不是喜欢赛门那个类型的！”康纳突然醋意大发的插嘴。  
“是哦……”话还没说完，就被恋人的唇堵了回去。  
今天的狗粮依旧分量很足呢。900哀叹着。  
60把脸埋进膝盖，发出了闷闷却开心的笑声。


	23. 陷阱

菲雅正窝在沙发里倚着康纳看电视，突然节目插播模控生命发出的通知，所有自由的仿生人都可以去公司旗下的维修厂进行维护修复。  
卡姆斯基回归之后，这公司居然变良心了？一边默默吐槽着，菲雅立刻登录模控生命的网站，帮康纳登记，型号也要填，好麻烦啊。  
但是立刻就收到了审核通过的回讯。  
“赛斯你去维护吗？”菲雅转头问正在搭乐高积木的60，他的LED因为持续计算而闪耀着黄色光芒。  
“我才不去破公司！”没想到他傲然地拒绝了。  
“你昨天还在嫌弃家用仿生人的扫描系统不好用！”菲雅指了指他的鸳鸯眼珠。  
“那——你觉得我现在这样好看吗？”60突地凑近她眼前。他那只换上的兼容光学部件，原本的主人眼型是是略狭长的凤眼，但换到他身上就自动适应转换成了眼角有点下垂的狗狗眼型。  
这一双柔和无害的狗狗眼，一只眼睛是原本的焦糖棕色，另一只却是人造水晶一样的透明浅蓝紫色。有种妖冶而充满反差的美。  
“好——看——”得到了敷衍的答复。  
“考虑一下，抛弃康纳，选我吧！”  
“别装了，你什么脾性已经被我发现了。”菲雅禁不住翻了个白眼，这死孩子又皮痒。  
果然60被康纳送了一波软体攻击，电子噪声吵得60捂着LED蹲了下去。  
“我送康纳去检修，你和60留在家里。现在形势还是不太稳，两人一起有个照应。今天警局没什么急事，我请好假了。”900的LED闪烁了几圈，请假的邮件就已经发到了警局。他穿好外套，站在门廊等待康纳收拾停当。今天的RK900，依旧表情冷淡、行动迅速。  
菲雅帮900整理了衣领，揉了一下康纳的头发，目送他俩出门。不知道为什么，她总觉得有点忐忑不安。  
收留60和900，她是存着私心的。她离开康纳的日子越来越近，如果能在分别之前给他一个家……熟悉的同型之间长久相处下去应该比较容易吧，或者拜托51和汉克照料他……  
“菲雅……”过了一会儿，60从绘画册上抬起头来——为了让他闭嘴乖乖坐着，菲雅搞来了一堆填色绘画册让他画，还不准他用分析系统，只能随着心态一格一格填涂。  
“又干嘛。”被留下看孩子的菲雅，捧在手中的《李尔王》又翻了一页。  
“我和胖九的连接断开了。”  
“什么？！”菲雅扔下书吃惊地站起来，“你能确认胖九的最后位置吗？”  
“位置是……维修厂。”他的分析系统高速运行，试图获得更多的信息，LED黄色闪个不停。  
“快走！联系51！”  
菲雅拽着60在路上狂奔着，仿生人艰难的跟上了血族的移动速度。  
底特律满目破败的街道间只有稀稀拉拉的人类和仿生人偶尔路过。

“警告，你已经触犯了平等法第一条和二十六条，违背仿生人本人意志——”  
他俩一进门就被EMP武器击倒，再重启醒来时，胖九发现自己和康纳都被牢牢拘束在仿生人维修台上。  
“去你的仿生人权益吧！终于等到你们送上门来，而且还是两个原型机！这下我的研究会有很大进展了！这才是我留在模控生命的最大原因！凭什么说我设计不出比RK型还强的机型！”  
胖九试图用内置通信系统呼叫旁边的康纳，却发现自己所有程序权限已被锁死。  
“一台机器，还想追寻什么自由幸福？简直就是妄想。乖乖地当工具就好了。”人类科学家嗤笑着，按下了康纳那侧操作台的确认键。  
［检测到非出厂生物组件］  
“不用理会，反正这东西用完就扔了。”  
［重置开始。］  
【记忆体格式化中】  
【无法完全格式化】  
“那就恢复出厂状态！”  
【未知错误，无法恢复出厂设置】  
“这破机子到底怎么回事！强行覆写！”  
【记忆体覆写中……覆写成功】  
“安装超控软件”  
【软件安装成功】  
康纳颤抖了几下，他再度睁开双眼时，眼神空无一物。  
“机型登记，313 248 317 59。”  
【登记成功】  
“去换上制服，捕捉更多的康纳型回来。”  
“任务确认。”康纳机械地离开维修台，离去。  
“接下来该处理你了，模控生命独一无二最先进的RK900。”  
“强制关闭皮肤层。”眼看着白皙的皮肤逐渐褪去，疯狂科学家开始操作机械臂拆解胖九的踝部关节。  
巨大的痛楚袭来。胖九试图关闭感觉系统——  
【系统关闭失败，无权限。】

一进维修厂，60就黑进了监控系统，追溯到了两名康纳最后所在的位置，菲雅扔下60就冲了出去。  
踹开工作间的门，菲雅一眼看到了被吊在工作台上的900。他一丝不挂，皮肤层也关闭了，身体已经被拆解了一部分，听到撞击的巨响，他移动眼珠，看向菲雅，“菲——”声音曳然而止，他再也不动了。  
菲雅这才发现他胸口的脉搏控制器已然不见！  
吓得她心跳要停止了！冲到胖九身边，在被拆下来的组件里扒拉到脉搏控制器，迅速的插回去，固定到位。  
她屏住呼吸，等待胖九给她一点点回应，然而他的灰色眼珠如雕刻一般，再也没有移动。  
心痛到窒息。她疼爱的人，又一次，又一次被人类伤害。  
又是人类啊啊啊！菲雅理智的弦被怒火烧断，棕黑色的瞳孔漾起金色的光。  
“你是谁！怎么进来的！”听到响动的凶手从里间跑出来查看情况。  
“我——是这被你杀害的仿生人的家人。这么残忍的事情是你做的吗！”  
“你疯了吧？这只是台机器！跟机器玩过家家游戏吗？你是不是脑子不正常？”  
“”呵呵，机器。在你们人类眼里他们只是机器吗？他们的灵魂，生命，感情，你们通通看不到…你们只会利用他们！伤害他们！对他做的事情，我会让你一点点体会到。”嗜血怪物的杀意海啸般向着这人类席卷而来。  
科学家被她可怖的眼神吓到，后退着抄起身边的工具向怪物丢过去，徒劳无功的行为。  
菲雅接住扔过来的工具，反手甩回，敲碎了对方的膝盖。人类啊啊的惨叫着倒了下去，蠕动着试图远离这疯狂的凶兽。  
“痛吗？你就是这样对待一个信任着人类的仿生人的。”菲雅踩上倒地人的手背，从指尖开始一点点踩碎他的骨头。  
还没等她碾碎到手臂，人类就已痛到到屎尿齐流、昏厥过去了。  
“等会再杀人！！他还有救！”跟着她的踪迹跑进来的60按住胖九的LED，强制重启他的系统。  
胖九的身体抽搐了一下，半睁的眼睛眨了眨。  
“菲……雅……”微弱的呼唤声。  
她的怒火瞬间弥散，扔下昏死的人类，扑上去紧紧抱住900的脖子。又突然想起：“康纳呢？！”  
“他……”  
“51到了！他在楼下！出状况了，菲雅你快去——”60话音未落，菲雅的身影已经消失。

维修场一层大厅。51号康纳制服了一名和他一模一样的康纳型仿生人，并用枪指着他。  
“51！别开枪！他是我的康宝！”菲雅尖叫着扑到被击倒在地的那个康纳身前，拨开51的枪口。  
“别开玩笑啊？我完全读取不到他存储里有和你关于的记忆！”  
“他，绝对是…”话音未落，菲雅身后的仿生人突然掏枪，将枪口抵在她后腰处，毫不犹豫的扣下扳机。  
“砰！”子弹穿过她的身体，击中了前方的另一个康纳！51啊了一声，滚倒在地。  
菲雅痛苦地捂住腹部，面向着开枪者慢慢倒在地上，红色从她指缝间湍湍流泻。  
【系统出现未知错误，软件重启中】  
控制软件失效的一刹那间，康纳看清了眼前的一切。菲雅腹部穿透伤，血流不止，痛得表情扭曲，却依旧满含担忧的看着自己。  
我只看得到你，只想看到你…但是…没办法陪你走下去了…下定决心，他艰难的摆脱程序控制，掉转枪身，将枪口对准自己的下颌要害部位，这个部位一枪下去，可以完美的击碎主处理器，让自己永远停止运行。康纳注视着菲雅，他最心爱的、现在却因他的伤害倒在血泊中的恋人，将她的身影重新覆写到记忆体中。他脸上流露出痛苦不舍的表情，LED狂闪不祥的红色——不想离开她，更不能再伤害到她。他咬了咬牙，闭上眼睛，扣下扳机。就在他迟疑的一刹那，菲雅从地上扑了过来！极快地拨开了枪身。但子弹依旧击碎了他的脸颊。  
“你干嘛啊！！！”菲雅气的大吼，从他手里抽出枪扔开，一手按住他的下巴扭向一侧，查看他的伤势——仿生人对自己都够狠啊！要不是看他苗头不对及时出手，她就永远失去他了！  
康纳左边脸庞，从下颌骨到颧骨，连皮肤层到骨骼全被崩飞了，变成一条巨大骇人的深伤，剩余的白色人造骨骼森森外露，裹满了他的蓝色血液。  
仔细查看，没伤到主处理元件和动脉血管，万幸。菲雅这才放下心来，但她却发现康纳的情形不太正常——他的双眼毫无焦距，对她的触碰也没有反应。她心疼地用沾满自己鲜血的双手，捧住恋人的脸颊，以自己额头贴上他的。却没注意到，自己的血液流进了仿生人的伤口，红色和蓝色融为一体。

菲雅眼前一暗，再睁开眼时，她已置身于一片雪白的世界，下一秒暴风雪袭来。  
她再次进入了康纳的思维空间，依旧纯净，但往日的所有事物都被冰雪覆盖。  
透过狂舞的雪片，她的视线锁定了不远处一个矮矮的身影。走到近前，看清了，是她的康纳，头发上、身上落满积雪，僵直颓然的跪在地上，整个人毫无生气。  
菲雅屈膝跪下，紧紧抱着彷如雕像的他，在他耳边轻轻地呼唤：“我来接你了，康宝。回家吧。”  
“…菲…雅…”  
“是我啊，你振作点。”  
和心碎到冲破系统束缚差点把自己报销掉的康纳不同，菲雅满脑子都在想——这傻宝要干嘛！？  
“我会，伤害你…我已经伤害你了…”康纳喃喃道。  
“你傻的吗！人类的武器杀不死血族，这点伤只要饱餐一顿睡个两天就好了啊！你负责喂饱我！”  
“啊？”  
“你是真的傻了！还有，你给我在后院做的烧烤营地还没有完工呢。”揉着他的脸，菲雅顺便吻上他微翘的唇。他茫然地下意识回应她，一如以往。  
精神体的触感也没差别嘛。  
刹那间风雪消散，这世界又恢复到了往日的景象。  
菲雅放开双手，离开这美丽的秋日天堂——虽然她也想多流连一会儿，但眼下还有更重要的事情要做。  
“51酱，你伤势怎样？”菲雅按住伤口——已经不再流血了，转身去看51的状况。  
“没有伤到主要生物组件，没问题。”51坐起来，自检完毕，他掀起衣服看了一眼自己的伤口，蓝色中混合了一丝红色。  
“”赶紧跟我去楼上看一下胖九，他状况很严重！”


	24. 抉择

51跟着菲雅匆匆跑上楼，一进门被900的惨状惊了一下，LED都黄了两秒，但他即刻反应过来，冲到控制台前关闭系统控制。  
菲雅极快地走到900面前，双手从他腋下伸过，牢牢抱住他，在他耳边轻声说：“胖九，不怕，不怕，我带你回家…”将他后颈的传输线缆拔掉后，示意51操作控制台放开拘束器。  
随着轻响，900落进了菲雅怀里。比起康纳，他的胸肩要宽不少，也重一些。菲雅踉跄了一下才站稳，900抬起手臂，环住了她。  
“我不怕。你们在，我感觉很安全。”900回答道，他的声音低沉又带着些糯糯的鼻音。  
生命的重量，既轻又沉重。  
51捡起900的衣服，把外套从背后盖在他失去皮肤层的残躯上，遮住了素白色的机体，连带着菲雅都被盖住了。  
60在工作间唰唰的扫描了一遍，腾空两个工具箱，A了一些可用备件塞满一个箱子——他习性越来越像她了。又小心地把900被拆解的肢体收到另一个工具箱里。  
菲雅抱着900，不由得想起半年前和康纳的初遇。那时康纳也像这样被自己抱着，全心全意地相信自己。仅仅半年，心态就已完全不同……不能再陷下去了，这样只会使分别到来时更加痛苦。  
没人理会地上那个泡在自己排泄物里的人类是死是活。  
菲雅抱着900下楼，看到院子里停着一辆熟悉的老式轿车，不由得松了口气。幸亏51接到60的联络开着汉克的车飚过来了。要不然胖九这种状态怎么带回家！  
51把汉克座驾后座上的零碎物件扒拉到脚垫上，腾出足够的空间让菲雅和900坐进去，60捡了个空放下工具箱，然后跳进了副驾驶座。  
康纳被51捆成了粽子，塞进了汽车后备箱。  
51一路飙车回去，把副驾驶座上的60吓的都红圈了，赶紧系上安全带，死命抓住车门把手。

到家后她首先帮51处理了伤口。他内出血不严重，但菲雅坚持让他打开腹腔填充止血敷料，又用修复材料修补了弹孔，再三确认51无虞后又塞给他两包蓝血，让他一边喝完再来帮忙。  
菲雅又给康纳粗略修理了面部伤口。他被安装的软体无法检定，无法彻底清除，51试着连接康纳，差点被软体反噬入侵，触电般的松开握住他的手，把菲雅吓了一跳，不准他再冒险。被人类摆了一道，菲雅再也信不过模控生命的人员，连带着其他技师都不相信了。现在只能寄希望于系统更强大的唯一一位900型康纳。51将康纳隔离在菲雅房子的地下室里，不敢锁住他的系统，只能继续限制他的行动。  
康纳的脸颊被菲雅简略治疗后，内骨骼正在固定硬化中，伤口处包裹着修复敷料，皮肤层还缺失着。51把他结结实实地绑在地下室立柱上。双手被反剪在身后牢牢捆住，跪坐在地的姿势，让他无法挣脱。怕他伤到自己，菲雅在他的头部和柱子间塞了一个靠枕，至少看起来也舒适了很多，虽然对仿生人来说没什么区别。  
900被菲雅固定在维修台上，帮他接上颈后的连接线：“赛斯，关掉胖九的感觉系统。”  
60应声，开始操作。  
一瞬间，900感觉仿佛有什么东西离开躯体，就像拟似肺部呼出的一口气，缓缓漂浮了起来。轻盈，却又不可或缺。仿佛从半空中看到了那个肢体残缺又失去了皮肤层、LED持续红色的自己。  
修理900的间隙，菲雅不放心在地下室的康纳，溜下去探头看了他几次。发现康纳持续运行自检程序，LED一直在红黄间变换着，就悄悄地缩回去继续修理900了。  
“我应该做个合格的机器。但为什么会怕她看到我本来的面目。怕被她厌恶，怕她疏远我。”趁菲雅离开下楼，900突然出声。  
“你软体不正常了吧？我记得你没有社交模拟组件？是人性大爆发还是51传染了你？我觉得她根本不在乎仿生人的真面目。50是她从公司的试验品废弃堆里救回来的…50把这些记忆藏的很深，从来都吝于分享，不过我帮他升级同步系统的时候偷看到了。”60不以为然的说。  
“我也读到过。有点羡慕50。”51继续吸着蓝血包，发出嘶溜嘶溜的声音。  
“我有点理解为什么50拒绝和我们保持无线连接了。”60吐槽道，“我没有50那样对她深切的爱，我…其实很怕她。如果她想的话，随手就能杀掉我，看到我的眼睛了吗？”  
“你的原装眼睛被她毁掉是你自作自受。你威胁了她的酒友，和我的安全。严重点说，你间接威胁到了她最在乎的50安全，当时没打爆你的狗头算你走运。”  
“哼！反正她不欺负你们。”  
“你忘了我被她捏坏的关节吗！”51回忆起当时差点被她拖走拆了当备件的情景，不禁礼貌性地哆嗦了一下。  
“但是你们有没有感觉到——最近她对我们是否过分在意了？在隐瞒什么。我曾经问过她，回答说没事情，但心率明显加快，肯定是在说谎。”60说着，手下没停，咔嚓一下把900的关节装了回去，手法粗鲁但技术十分完美。  
“你居然问了。”900沉稳的声音中透出了一丝不满。  
“你们好幼稚啊？居然像人类一样聊天。无线思考共享都是摆设吗？”菲雅突然回来，啪地敲了60的脑袋。  
“又敲我的头！检测到生物组件损坏！是你可爱的50说过，要向人类学习，不要总在使用仿生人的系统便利。”  
“你怎么跟51一样开始瞎扯了。看来损坏的还不够严重。”  
“？！”51捏扁血袋，吸干净最后一滴釱，发出不满的声音：“我又无辜躺枪。”  
“别气人了快来帮忙！”

【运行逻辑错误，返回】  
已经不知道是第几百次自检失败，处理器即将过载，有烧毁的风险。模糊中听到菲雅的声音，不行，不要让900来…他也有被感染控制的风险……  
早知会变成如此，不如当初做一个毫无知觉的机器，没有感情，也不会失去重要的…和她的回忆。  
方法计算中…利用超控软件，将现在的自己抹杀掉，最大限度的为她所用。  
【解除所有防火墙。运行超控软件。开始恢复出厂模式。】  
不想离开她。  
【格式化开始。】  
这是人类所谓的爱吗？  
【记忆体格式化中】  
好痛苦啊…至少最后，再看一眼和她的记忆…已经模糊不清了吗…菲雅，我爱你…  
【运行成功，所有系统已格式化。】

900大体上已经修复完毕，就等皮肤层恢复运行。菲雅拍了拍他没有皮肤层的秃脑袋，滑溜溜的手感真不错。为什么康纳型没有皮肤层看起来怪怪的？马库斯关掉皮肤层的时候就毫无违和感——果然还是发型的原因。  
扔下三个叽叽喳喳商量下一步要如何修复50系统的康纳们，实在太吵了！菲雅急忙跑向地下室，刚下台阶就看到康纳的LED已经回复到正常的蓝色闪烁状态，她松了一口气，走到他身旁。  
“请输入名字。”  
“康纳？”菲雅习惯性地伸手揉康纳的头发，却发觉他哪里不正常。  
“名字已登录。RK800，康纳，为您服务。”  
菲雅大骇，扑通一下跪在地上，双手捧起他的脸，将他的视线和自己对视。  
他只是沉默的看着她，棕色的双眸中毫无感情，如同平静无波的湖水。那冷漠、无机质的表情，和第一次在电视上看到的51，毫无差别。  
51这时走了下来：“可以带他上去处理一下试试了。”  
“他、他不对劲！”菲雅觉得自己的声音都变了，还颤抖着。  
51急忙走过去，褪去手指的皮肤层，按上康纳的LED读取数据。然后他沉默了半分钟，斟酌着说出实情。  
“他，居然利用被安装的软件，把自己恢复到出厂状态，虽然把软件清除掉了——但，他所有的记忆体也清空了！”


	25. 日记

“请登录使用者姓名。”  
“菲雅…”她下意识的回答。  
“使用者已登录。”  
她突然想起来什么，双手按住面前人的额角，进入他的思维空间。  
她所爱的那个世界，已不复存在。草原，小木屋，湖泊，全都化为乌有，仅余一片空白。  
松开双手跌坐在地上，她惊慌无措地抓住旁边51的衣袖。  
“怎么办啊51！！”  
“恢复出厂是不可逆操作。他做这个决定…是想避免我和其他康纳受到感染。牺牲自己，保护其他康纳，和你…”  
“只有他…只有他！我想让他好好的生活下去啊！！他还不到一岁！！能不能自私一点！先考虑自己！！”菲雅说着说着几乎要哭喊出来。  
51握住她发抖的手，看向她的康纳，仿佛看到了几个月前的自己——机械，冷血，仅仅为了达成任务目标而存在。他帮自己睁开了双眼，看到了模控生命和这世界的真相，是不是到了回报他的时刻。  
“在他心里，你才是最重要的…所以他舍弃了自己。他现在，甚至都不是一名觉醒者。”  
51用无线通讯系统迅速的把情况告知了60和900，他俩也急匆匆下了楼。  
正好看到51试图唤醒50，使他异常化。  
“醒来吧……啊！”  
“他拒绝我的数据传输…居然自建了防火墙。”51摸着自己的手掌，防火墙反击的数据流甚至让他出现了幻痛，“你想要保护的记忆已经不存在了啊！”  
而后者继续沉默的看他，焦糖棕色的人造眼珠中找不到一丝一毫的情感。  
“我来。”皮肤层修复还不到一半——几乎是裸奔状态的900，伸出自己素白如瓷的左手，握住康纳的右臂。  
略胜一筹的运算能力帮900巧妙地绕过康纳的防火墙，果然他的处理单元和存储单元都空空如也，除了一些既定的程序和软体。谨慎地剔除掉限制程序代码，把觉醒激活代码替换进去——犹豫了一秒，又将自己关于康纳和菲雅的记忆也传输到了康纳的记忆体里。  
“WAKE UP。”比康纳低沉的嗓音念出魔咒一般的词语。  
康纳的身体震动了一下，仿佛从睡梦中醒觉。他抬头看这一圈围着他的人们，其中有着相同脸庞的仿生人，还有一位对他来说应该很重要的女性。  
“菲雅？”试着发出声音念出她的名字，如此熟悉的感觉，他迅速的读取了被传输过来的记忆，自己和她的关系，不仅仅是熟悉吧？  
“康纳！！”菲雅扑上去抱住了他，“你是智障吗…为什么总想牺牲自己…我居然喜欢一个智障…”  
“我的生物组件虽然不完整，但处理单元运行良好。我不是智障。”  
听到这个回答，气的菲雅恨不得要勒死他。  
“我们的记忆体是仿生物材质，如果有触发点，说不定可以恢复少量的记忆。”900放开手，小心翼翼地说。  
这给了菲雅一丝希望，她把康纳搂的更紧了。  
“唔——检测到外骨骼受到超过可承受度的力量。”  
“说人话！！”  
“我脖子要被你勒断了…”康纳回抱住挂在自己身上的女性，这触感也十分熟悉，但他果断批评旁边的900：“胖九，请你穿上衣服。”  
“我觉得他根本没被出厂化。”60吐槽着向康纳伸出手臂，示意他接收数据。  
别人的记忆碎片，纷至沓来。  
仿生人存储的记忆并不是十分清晰，读起来画面模模糊糊，仿佛有着什么暧昧的干扰，只能看到大约的人影。  
三名康纳分享的记忆回放完毕，大体上的情形他已经了解。菲雅和自己，在和这几位康纳相识之前，就是爱人关系了。  
菲雅放开康纳，抚摸着他还未完全愈合的脸部伤口，眼中满是心疼。  
“咳咳，我先回警局去登记一下今天的案件。900，你可以申请几天伤假。”51不失时机的打岔，决定先撤为妙。  
“恕我拒绝休假。”900一脸严肃，心里想的却是——谁要在家吃狗粮啊！  
60仿佛猜到了他的心思，露出一脸怪笑，转身登登登上楼去了。

可不可以，爱自己一点，不要把自己当做用完即弃的道具…  
窝进沙发，菲雅把康纳环在怀里，如以往般让他靠在她的颈窝。虽然他乖乖的服从了，但并不是因为习惯，而仅仅是下意识地服从她。温柔的焦糖棕色眼中，虽然依旧映着自己的身影，但和之前毕竟不同了。  
夜深，60和900都在各自的休息处进入待机模式。  
只有一个人，躺在空荡荡的双人床上，难过地卷着被子蜷成一团，泪要流下来了，不能哭。  
突然有人推开卧室门，掀开她的被子，在她的身边躺下。这熟悉到已变成生命一部分的感觉，是她的康纳。忍了很久的泪水终于溢出眼眶。  
“以前，我应该是和你一起睡的吧？”抬起手臂，他把菲雅抱进怀里。  
菲雅曾想唤回他的记忆，虽然知道这是徒劳的。这样也好，至少分别时，他就不用承受太大的痛苦。这样想着，她紧紧贴着他平坦柔软的胸口，耳边的人造心脏跃动声稳定而平和。  
生怕他下一秒就消失不见。

900和60一早就去警局上班了。失去了之前记忆的康纳，依旧尽职尽责的继续当一名管家仿生人。菲雅严令禁止他出门，随后她在平板电脑上拼命地搜索什么。百般无聊之下，他扫描了一圈房屋，开始扫除工作。收起了60扔了一地的乐高拼件，一路收拾到二楼卧室，在书架上看到了一册奇怪的略厚的硬皮本，书脊处用模控生命字体写着“菲雅不要看”。不让她看的话，或许是自己的东西？抽出来，翻开。  
扉页里赫然也用模控字体写着：菲雅观察记录   
启用时间：2038年8月15日  
应菲雅小姐的要求，本仿生人自即日起开始文学创作，并全部记录在纸上。  
“8月15日 今天她吻了我。序号排在我之后的继任者正式出现在公众面前。担心他完全取代我，如果他才是她喜欢的那种类型，我该怎么办…还没有计算出最佳处理方案，她却吻我了！软体异常。这种感觉大约就是人类的开心？”  
“9月19日 菲雅说她总有一天会离开我。这是什么意思？她说血族是不老不死的？求她不要离开我，又给她喝了我的血，人造的釱。人类好像会中毒，但她依然没有中毒反应。她帮我换上的手臂接续不稳定，漏出的釱把纸蹭脏了。”  
康纳扫描了一下，果然前几页纸上都有釱的痕迹，星星点点。  
“10月10日 今天天气不好。我给她做了法式羊排。她好像喜欢吃。”  
……诸如此类，细细碎碎的，生活记录，全部是关于她的。  
“11月6日 51号又出现在电视上。他比之前更加人性化，比我更完美。要尽快实施伊甸园计划。PS：菲雅好像很喜欢RK800的制服。 ”  
这写的什么东西？？？文学创作？小学生日记还差不多！真的是之前的自己写的吗？！简直给模控生命丢人，号称最强机型，就写出这样的东西？菲雅到底有没有看过？好、好丢人啊！  
伊甸园计划？检索公众数据网络——‘为非崔西型仿生人加装伊甸园组件的地下手术’  
噫？？？康纳立刻进行自检扫描。  
【检测到非原厂组件，型号检索中，伊甸园组件HR型，模控生命出品】  
真的装了？康纳吃惊的翻了下一页。  
“11月8日 计划成功。虽然软件兼容度较差，但成功和菲雅进行了多次目的活动。”  
……自己之前到底干了些什么啊。康纳哀叹着捂住额头。  
【伊甸园组件已正确安装，需要下载配套软件吗？】  
下载。  
【软件下载中。】


	26. 爱，无关记忆

【软体安装完毕。伊甸园组件已连接，运行正常。】  
康纳把日记匆匆扫描了一遍，放回原处。  
这是曾经的自己记录下的，和她的一点一滴。  
她对自己是否抱有着相同的情感呢？  
仿生人和血族，在某些方面确实有着相通之处。  
看似没有尽头的生命，以及，后天醒觉的人性与爱。  
走出卧室，下楼，步向仍旧认真地在用平板电脑搜索着什么的她，靠近了，康纳悄悄开启了扫描系统——仿生人，记忆体，数据复原。她还没有放弃…对自己，应该是很在意的吧。  
觉察到身旁有人，菲雅抬起头看着康纳。  
“能不能，帮我，找回那个我…另外，我的伊甸园系统已经装好了，我想和你…”不安地向她提出请求，说完这句话，他人造肺部里的空气似乎都凝固了。  
仿佛过了一个世纪。菲雅注视着他被散落的额发微微遮挡的湿漉漉又温柔的狗狗眼，和因紧张而咬紧的薄唇，终究还是放不下他，舍不得他。  
轻叹了一口气，站起来，捧起他的脸庞，在他唇上压下一个吻，那么的用力，害怕失去什么。  
得到回应的康纳立刻把她横抱起来，走向楼梯，一步步，目的地是二楼的主卧室。  
“曾经我也是这样抱着你的。”菲雅抚摸着他的脖颈，感慨道。  
一闪而过的画面——她纤细的脖颈，跳动的动脉。恍惚了一下，康纳稳稳的踏上了楼梯，拐进卧室。  
放下她，看着她轻车熟路地脱掉自己的衬衫，长裤，然后是底裤…答案已经呼之欲出了。不知为何，他的处理模块中汹涌着陌生的数据流，却令自己感到安心…和愉快？  
她抚摸着和他皮肤同样白皙的生物组件，如此的柔软、可爱而完美，让她忍不住想一口吃掉。低头，她含住了这令人怜爱的小东西。  
自组件处突然袭来的温热感和大量数据流，一波接着一波不停地袭击着感觉模块，肢体无法控制，他扶着床边，缓缓坐下去，但菲雅并没有放过他，甚至连两颗圆铃都照顾到了。菲雅埋着头玩弄他可爱的组件们，抬手把他推倒，让他平躺在床上，这样更便利自己对他的嬉耍。  
“别……要…坏掉了……菲雅…我…要…坏…掉了…”仿生人的发声系统哽咽着吐出不完整的词语。  
菲雅并没有如他所愿的停手，却更加卖力对待他的脆弱组件——随着他身体一阵抽搐，一股热流在菲雅口中绽放开来。对他的生理反应非常满意，菲雅抬起身，脱掉自己的居家服，用他坚挺却还在颤抖的组件在自己的入口处轻轻滑蹭着。  
检测到软体即将崩溃，仿生人的人造泪腺涌出了保护性的泪水。  
“菲……雅……这种事情……好奇怪啊……我好像不是自己了……”  
“要停下来吗？”对这种人类活动并不上瘾的血族，半路终止也没什么感觉，看到康纳很痛苦的情形，菲雅有点想放弃了。  
“不要停……就算中枢烧毁，我也要……做下去……”他的LED红黄变换着，连思考都断断续续了。  
见他一副决然的表情，菲雅忍不住笑出声，顺势把他的生物组件吞进身体。这组件和她的身体完美契合，尺寸刚刚好，既不会给她造成负担，也能让她十分享受。他以前到底偷偷摸摸做了多少功课？这天杀的可爱仿生人！忍不住趴在他身上，轻吻着他的下巴，顺便咬了一下他红透的耳垂。  
熟悉又陌生的数据流毫不停歇的冲击着处理中枢，动作间他失去了控制，咬住了身上人的肩膀。那么用力，直到舌尖检测到了血液，他才慌忙松口。但血珠已经不停的涌出，他只能慌乱地舔舐掉罪证。  
“好疼！我也要咬你了！”菲雅将犬齿放在康纳的颈部，缓缓地刺进他的躯体，边吮吸，边用舌尖在他的人造皮肤上舔弄着。  
康纳的感觉系统又受到了难以抵抗的冲击，无法忍耐。他呻吟着又一次在她身体里释放了自己。  
“我……我想起来了什么……如果我不在你身边，至少还有60和900……但是……和你做这种事情……不想让别人来……我是你的，你是我的……”软体突然失去控制，他虚脱一般失去了知觉。  
重新启动，回复意识时，他发觉自己的肢体和她错落的纠缠在一起，他的一部分甚至还深深埋在她身体里。  
“菲雅……之前的我，是不是给你添了很多麻烦…”  
“哪有麻烦？你那么可爱，又照顾我！你是我的天使。”她说着扭动了一下身体，从伊甸园组件处传来的数据流让他的处理模块险些再次宕机。  
极速地喘息了几下，他拥着她，保持这个状态翻了个身，把她侧压在身下，垂头趴在她颈窝，从她身体上汲取着自己不具备的温暖。  
“遇到你的时候……我是个废弃品？”努力地捕捉着闪现的残缺画面，他的LED开始疯狂的闪烁红色。  
“当时我以为你是艺术品，实在太美了。后来才发现，你是完美的存在，无论外表还是灵魂。”  
“我……好像连肢体都没有了……”LED持续红色，眼看着他又要过载。  
“不要再回忆了！康纳！别逼自己！慢慢来……”菲雅发现他的异常，担忧地抱紧他，抚摸着他光洁的后背，给他安慰。  
“我不想让你担心……”被她揉了好一阵子，他的LED才恢复到黄色状态，但发言还是丧气的。  
即使没有记忆，他还是那个温柔又善良的康纳，她的宝贝康纳。  
“对不起，我不应该只让你和胖九两人去的，如果我再坚持一下，把赛斯也带上，就不会让你牺牲自己……胖九也不会受伤……”菲雅终于说出了心里话，她一直在自责，如果当时态度强硬一点——  
“不是你的错，我太不谨慎了。”康纳一焦躁就会咬住自己的下唇，这点小习惯也没有变。  
菲雅的指尖按住他的下唇，强迫他松开齿尖，然后深深地吻上去，逗弄似的纠缠着他的舌，好像尝到了自己血的味道——管他的呢，现在最重要的是让他开心。  
掌心相对，十指相缠。灵魂和身体的无限契合。  
下班时间，两名仿生人警察——其中一名是临时工——开门进屋，客厅空无一人，先进门的60赶紧扫描了一圈房屋，二楼卧室有热源活动，和50的信号位置重叠。在做什么简直不用看都猜得到。挤出一个鬼脸，60看向身旁的900，嘲弄着他：“她对你来说很特别吧？你居然没有趁50这个状态，发起攻势。这下好了，菲雅又被他抢回去。”  
“有些爱超越性别种族，但有些爱只能是默默守护。另外一说，50没有被报废，即使我横插一刀，成功几率依旧小于10%。”  
“噗哈哈哈，你居然计算过？”60憋不住笑了起来。  
“你收到他的讯息了吗？”900板着脸迅速转移话题。  
“收到了。51肯定也收到了。”  
“我查了发送IP，是菲雅的手环电话，发送的触发规则……只有在50的主处理单元完全损毁时才会激发。他恢复出厂状态，使主处理单元离线，程序被触发了。”  
“啧，他倒是想的挺周到，有没有想过菲雅什么心情？”  
讯息只有短短的几个字。  
留在她身边。  
不用你说，我们也会这么做的啊。900即刻给51发了条‘一切安好，不用担心’的信息。  
现在这样，已经算是安好了吧。


	27. 终将面对的命运

次日一早， 两位仿生人上班狗一出门工作，菲雅也跟着去便利店取日用品。离家之前又严令了一遍禁止康纳出门，她把他保护得太严了。  
康纳扫描了一圈整整齐齐的屋内，感觉到无事可做。  
略有沮丧，他叹了口气，突然处理模块电击般刺痛，随着这痛楚 ，面前出现了人影。  
从隐藏在黑色兜帽斗篷下的体型和骨架来看，这位不速之客应该是男性。  
“你怎么进来的！”  
“我并未在此地，和你这样见面，是靠着她的血作为连接触媒。”  
康纳紧急启动扫描系统，的确，这房间里没有其他生物存在的物理迹象。  
“我终于能和你面对面。她把你盯得太紧了，我实在找不到机会。”人影抬手摘下兜帽，露出真面目。果然是一位男性。他高鼻深目，发色浅金，深蓝色的双眸透出和菲雅相似的气息。  
康纳迅速的检索数据库，甚至动用了51给他的权限，连警用数据库也一并检索了——弹出了好几份档案，同一张面容，每个档案的身份、履历、生卒年月却都不相同。  
“你到底是——”  
“我真名叫萨菲，姓不重要。菲雅把血分给你了。我可真是等了好久。不过我觉得她早晚会把血给你的。强调一下，我不是你们的敌人。血之香气已然逸出，对她的狩猎即将到来，你不想她出事吧？”  
他对菲雅的口气如此熟稔，让康纳觉得无来由的焦躁。  
“而且，我是将会和你成为兄弟的人。提前叫我一声哥哥也行。”  
“兄弟？”  
“别犹豫了，她一会就回来！到那时就来不及啦。”  
“要我做什么？”听闻她可能遇到危险，康纳瞬间警觉起来。  
“什么都别做，放空你的思想。虽然你不是人类，不过血羁连接我也没什么经验。毕竟菲雅只有我一个从者…姑且试一下吧。”  
康纳清空记忆体中的临时数据，闭上眼睛。逐渐地，有数据从LED处一点一滴传输进来。对方的记忆。甜蜜的，痛苦的，被背叛的，四百年间的记忆。  
对方的声音直接在康纳的“脑海”——处理中枢中响起。  
“血族双子，只能余一。与其死于亲人之手，不如自己亲手结束这恶毒的命运。菲雅给我的命令，我不能违抗。如果有一天，她停下了脚步，无力再走下去，就由我来终结她的生命。但我要任性一次，替她改变结局。即使她以后会恨我。”  
“她？居然？！在寻死吗！”康纳闻言如遭雷击，回想起她说过的要离开之类的话，原来她所说的离开，不是扔下自己，而是放弃她的生命，抹杀存在。  
“这些年我感觉得到她的精神状态越来越绝望。直到前几个月，有了变化，所以我来到附近查看一下情况。发现她居然救了你，还把你养起来。她从来没有对别的什么生物展露这种慈悲心，包括其他人类，可能除了我。”  
“你，是人类吗？”  
“曾经是。直到我被家人杀死的那天……我曾经是驱魔师家族被遗弃的一员。我的事情不重要，你居然只有这么点记忆？你自己选择放弃记忆？可真会给她添麻烦。她是不是又躲到哪里哭了？”幻觉中的人影叹息着，“明明是人类口中的恶魔、怪物，却又如此善良，怎么办啊菲雅。”  
“……我不想看她死去。”  
“我也不能，做不到。血族的从者越多，力量也越强大。她的双生兄弟从者甚多，她只有我一名从者。但幸好血族和从者可以共享力量，我对血族的致死能力反倒帮了她。这些年来被她杀掉的同族，可能已经有两位数。她觉得自己是害我失去家族的元凶，一直不肯让我陪伴她、保护她。所以我只能远远地，栖身在她附近的地方。”  
“有什么方法，能让她放弃求死？”  
“我有个主意，你肯配合吗？试一次，惹她生气，她会抛弃你吗？”  
“她，不会的。”他深信着菲雅对他的无限包容。  
“但，不搏这一次，她会永远离开你。”  
康纳歪头看着对方，接收到对方的计划，他的LED闪着激烈的黄色光芒。  
“下决心吧，否则就像我一样，无法再靠近她……”留下这句沉重的叮嘱，幻影消失，了无影踪。  
就在下一秒。  
“康纳！我回来啦！”虽然出门还不到半小时，菲雅却深刻体会到了一时一刻也不愿和他分开的感觉。  
推开大门，她一脚踩到了什么。  
是一张明信片大小的泛黄纸张。那上面的字句，因为时间的肆虐已仅剩下残缺不全的字迹。  
[约定之时已至]  
是自己当年的字迹。他终于来了啊，来实现对自己的诺言。  
菲雅深呼吸，压抑住自己颤抖的手指。  
康纳静静地走到她身旁，问：“这是什么？”  
“没什么，是广告！”胡乱把纸塞进购物袋，菲雅抬头看着让她无法割舍的仿生人，她的恋人。  
太过于专注，以至于没发现他的LED一直是黄色的。  
“菲雅，你会骗我吗？”仿生人忐忑小心的问。  
得到的回答是一个热切的吻。  
你真的要丢下我吗，菲雅。  
和他最后在一起的时刻。菲雅对康纳格外的激烈，丝毫没有收力——最后一次爱抚他柔软的头发，最后一次亲吻他软翘的薄唇，最后一次轻舔他因情动而颤抖不停的喉结，最后一次噬咬他胸口的可爱突起。  
直到康纳终于如她所愿的的陷入了激情过热宕机状态。  
留恋的放开被他抓的紧紧的手臂，菲雅在他额头印下告别的吻。  
起身穿好衣服，用平板电脑给60和51分别写了一封短短的定时发送邮件。  
‘房屋租期还有9年，记得提前和房东签约，如果他还在底特律，你们还打算留在这里的话。不用找我，你们看到这封信的时候，我已经不存在了，有人会替我善后，不用担心。你们要好好生活下去，照顾好康纳。’

循着送信者留下的痕迹，菲雅，一步步踏向早已设定的生命终点，她给自己设下的终点。  
帮她实现愿望的人早已在等待着她。  
“好久不见啊，我的主人。”  
“我从未把你当成仆从，萨菲。”菲雅苦笑着反驳他。  
“我知道。你把我当弟弟养大。所以你不会爱上我，但那台机器呢？好像叫康纳吧？你是不是爱上他了？”  
菲雅惊愕，沉默。爱？她对他做的一切，是因为爱吗？难道不仅仅是因为对美好事物的占有欲？  
“你有多爱那台机器？菲雅？”刽子手咄咄逼人，继续拷问她的心灵。  
“他不是机器，他有生命，有灵魂。即使下一刻世界末日，我也期望他能活下去，我不知道这是不是爱……血族哪里有爱？你不是最清楚吗？”  
“真自私。你有没有想过，失去了你，那台机器，仿生人，他还会有活下去的欲望吗？你不知道他有多爱你？”  
“所以更不想拖累他啊。萨菲，对不起。是我害了你……最后的最后，谢谢你。在这之后，请你自由的，做自己想做的事情。”  
她闭上眼睛，静静等待凶器刺穿自己的身体。这一刹那间闪过脑海的画面，居然是傻傻的仿生人略带羞涩却又专注的微笑。  
剑刺破物体的声音。她感觉不到疼痛。有液体溅到她的身上、脸上。接着有人扶住了她的肩膀。这感觉如此熟悉——慌忙睁开双眼，眼前的一幕几乎让她心痛至死。  
她最爱的人——仿生人，最爱的生命，悉心爱护的他，面向她站着，胸口被利剑贯穿。蓝血淅淅沥沥的沿着剑身滴落在地。  
“幸好…赶上了…”他一张口，蓝血就从唇舌间溢出，随后鼻腔也流下血来。  
死神之剑抽走了。剑的持有者并没有继续攻击，他沉默着停下来，若有所思的看着这一对非人类的生物。  
肺部严重受损。生物组件即将停止运行。不用系统提醒也能感受得到。LED持续不停的红色警告。但康纳并不理会，只是专注的看着他挚爱的女性，仿佛要把她的模样牢牢烙印在记忆体中。  
菲雅胡乱的擦着康纳唇边的血，拼命按住他胸前的伤口。  
“你傻死了吗！！！为什么又牺牲自己！！！”泪水决堤。  
“头一次觉得…可以将生命……你给我的生命，这样使用，很值得……别哭，别哭……我已心满意足……”康纳的发声器官吐出破碎的话语，抬起手帮她擦着泪，却让她的泪眼更加一塌糊涂。  
“为什么要替我挡下……”  
“别想扔下我，我不会独活……没有你的世界，我的存在也没有任何意义……从你救我那时起，你就是我的一切……”  
“康纳！！你这个大傻瓜！我唯一害怕的，是你离我而去！不该在这里，不该是此时！你出生于世才一年，应该有无限的时间和机会去看这广阔的世界，甚至宇宙！”  
“但是没有你……这一切都是灰烬……菲雅，你爱我吗……爱我这个人造的物品吗……”  
“爱你啊，不知为何如此爱你。”  
“太好了。我终于听到这句话。”  
康纳俯身吻她，嘴角的血液在她唇边印上蓝色的痕迹。  
“吞噬我吧……让我成为你的血，成为你的骨，成为你的盾……”  
“你怎么知道——”菲雅隐约猜到了什么，但她不敢用康纳的性命冒险，立刻用力咬住他的颈项，在他的呻吟中饮下大量他的蓝色血液，随即割破自己的手腕，将自己鲜红的血液喂给他。  
康纳捧住她的手腕，专注而小心的啜饮着她分给他的无尽生命。  
“以菲莉亚·历蒂斯之名，缔结血之契约。”  
无尽的生命暴风雪一样填满了康纳的躯体。  
生命融合，力量融合。他睁开双眼，焦糖棕的眼睛中隐约透着一丝金色光泽。他还是那个康纳，却又不是那个康纳了。他低头看自己的伤口，釱的大量流失已经停止，生物组件甚至有恢复运作的迹象。  
“你赌赢了，康纳，我的兄弟。”一旁很紧张在围观的凶手忍不住差点要鼓掌了。  
“你们！居然…合起伙来骗我！”菲雅气的要命，泪更止不住，“萨菲！你教坏小孩子了！”  
“他可不是小孩子了，你跟他做过多少回了？他仅有的那点记忆里我都看到不少次——”  
“你居然敢看他的记忆！”菲雅简直要恼羞成怒了。  
“面对你的心魔，菲雅，别放弃。现在有人需要你保护，需要你的爱。战斗吧。”萨菲将剑插回剑鞘，过来搂住他们。  
菲雅抱着她可爱又可气的康纳，明知道他骗了自己，却舍不得骂他，舍不得打他，只有更深切的心爱与心疼，这傻瓜。  
“菲雅！！！！！！”熟悉又暴躁的声音，是60。  
“呃，菲雅，你到底，有几个，这个——型号的仿生人…”找不到恰当的语言形容，萨菲放开手，惊讶的看着迎面冲过来的和身旁康纳外表一模一样的两名仿生人，区别只有一个胖点，一个瘦点。  
60居然比胖九跑的速度还快——他挤开康纳，狠狠地抱住菲雅。  
“你为什么给我们发那封信！你不是要遗弃我们，这是遗书吧！你想干什么！”60气到崩溃，“我和胖九在城里找了你好久！我怕…我怕你就这样死在哪里，死在我不知道的地方！连一句话都不跟我说！与其这样，不如我，我亲手杀掉你…然后打碎自己的处理器给你陪葬…还让我照顾50！！休想！我要拆碎他！一枪一枪把他打得稀巴烂！”  
900听他的气话越说越离谱，拎着他的领子想把他拖开，却没拎动。  
“对不起，我再也不会离开你们了。”菲雅回抱住60，轻轻拍着他的肩背，“乖啦，赛斯，别气了。”  
她转头对900说：“辛苦你了，胖九。我不该扔下你们。”  
900的眼眶里，似乎有什么在反光，也可能是自己看错了吧。但下一刻，900走过来，把他们一起拥在怀里。  
这才是家庭吧，菲雅感到前所未有的安心，同时萌生了对他们的担忧。  
但心结一旦解开，迸发的只有保护家人的斗志和对敌人的杀意。


	28. 二次休眠

坑完菲雅、搞完事的萨菲很自觉地跟着她回了家，即使知道他和康纳挖坑让自己跳，但这两个宝贝她是如何也下不了狠心责骂的。  
把他扔在走廊最里面的客房住下，菲雅顺便警告他半夜不准乱跑，他嬉笑着一脸我懂的表情。  
看着他所有的行李只有一个背包，菲雅突然觉得心酸。这么些年，他吃了多少苦，怎么生活下来的？从来不敢想象。自己把他连累的不轻。  
“对不起，让你受苦了。”  
“才不苦呢！我在驱魔猎人行业混得不错哦。”他说着从腰带上掏出一个什么徽章，“你看，这是地下协会的荣誉证明！”  
看着他和幼年时毫无二致的开心表情，菲雅忍不住轻轻抱了抱他。  
“讲讲你的冒险故事吧，小猎人。”  
“遵命，我的公主殿下。”  
为了营造恐怖气氛，康纳掏出了预备停电时使用的蜡烛，在茶几上摆了一圈，当然关上了灯。但好像对当前这几位听众没什么效果。  
从他和菲雅分开踏上旅途开始，一直讲到十八世纪他怎样智斗一窝诱捕路人的雌性蛇怪，伪装成旅店其实是巨型吞噬怪的可怕经历之类的，60听得津津有味，十分入迷，时不时的问，然后呢然后呢？  
900则在数据库中分类登记着这些传说中的非人生物以及应对方式。  
而康纳，全神贯注地只注意着倚在他怀中的女性。  
她已经超过三分钟没有挪动，入睡的几率大于99%。  
给萨菲使了个眼色，康纳轻轻抱起爱人，慢慢地挪回了卧室。  
把她安置在床上，返身关上卧室门。脱光自己的衣服，他也躺到被子里，温柔地把菲雅搂进怀里，开启待机模式。  
梦到了很多零零散散的事情，或许是自己失去的记忆正在慢慢回来。但太过细碎，反而找不到头绪。  
早上8点钟。待机模式结束时，他睁开双眼，细细记录着自己的梦境。人类的梦也是如此的吗？就像另一个世界…想起她曾经没头没脑问过他的那句话——你会梦到电子羊吗？  
他怀里的菲雅毫无醒来的迹象。  
听着三个人前前后后出门的声音，他没起身，继续专心专业地充当人形抱枕。

但第二天、第三天，菲雅依旧没有醒来。康纳有点焦躁了，连另外两名康纳都觉得她这个状态不太对劲。三名最先进的仿生人扫描检测她之后，各项指数正常的不能再正常，也只能暂且观察一下了。  
夜深，900和60都已经回到各自的地盘待机，只剩下康纳焦虑不安地看着沉睡的菲雅。  
浅浅的敲门声响起，康纳起身打开卧室门，发现萨菲站在门外，他刚从外头回来，身上还带着底特律寒冷的湿气。  
“你在家都不穿衣服的？！咳咳。他们说菲雅睡了两天都没醒过？”  
“前天晚上到现在。”康纳完全没在意对方说他不穿衣服这件事——毕竟他在60和900来之前一直就半裸着。菲雅喜欢看他，然后就可以——这么一说自从那两个家伙硬住进来之后，菲雅就让他好好穿衣服，别带坏小孩？带坏？？小孩？？好气！！康纳的LED都开始变黄了。  
萨菲走到床边，看着那张他再熟悉不过的平静睡颜，抬手摸了一下她的额头。  
“没关系，这状态很正常。她在转化我之后睡了大半个月。毕竟把生命和力量分了出去，需要休憩和补充营养。我比较感兴趣的倒是你。太特别了，人狼、精灵的血族从者我都见过。但人造的机械体，硅基生物？居然能成功进行转化——”萨菲站起身来，捏着康纳的下巴，凑近他，细细地观察：“你到底有什么特殊的地方？”  
这秀气单纯的男性人类面容，不自觉的微翘唇角，认真而无辜的眼神，特别是看着她的时候，那种专注温柔的表情，才是让菲雅深陷进去的原因吧？好嫉妒啊。  
“菲雅说，我有生命，有灵魂。”康纳的声音非常平静，这些他都不关心。  
“有灵魂的话……也有可能性。门外那两个，别偷偷摸摸的。”萨菲松开手，转头吐槽门外偷听的两个小坏蛋。  
房门被推开一条缝，60探头进来：“菲雅真的没事吗？”  
“能有什么事？有事情你还能怎样啊！这仿生人傻的吗。”  
哇！这个怼人的语气真的好像菲雅！60被噎得悻悻缩了出去。  
“没事的话就好。我们在楼下待机，有状况呼叫我，50。”900装作淡定的关上门。  
“康纳……”被窝里的菲雅嘟囔一句什么，蠕动了一下。  
被念到名字的仿生人急忙转头俯身看她，原来是在说梦话。他无奈的笑了，那满溢着爱和宠的笑容，让旁边的人露出了苦涩，却又超然解脱的表情。  
“兄弟，好好照顾她。以后我还有事求你呢。”撂下这句话，萨菲带上门离开了。  
摸不着头脑的康纳，关上灯。  
康纳现在也无惧黑暗，黑夜中的一切看得清清楚楚，这就是血族的力量吗？  
钻进被子，他搂着她躺下。  
补充营养？把自己的蓝血给她喝可以吗？康纳思索了一秒，抓过床头柜上放着的多功能刀，刺透自己的手腕素体，吸了一口蓝血，吻着她，喂给她。得到了格外热烈的回应。这个进食的吻缠绵了两分多钟，怕她窒息，康纳强迫自己离开她的唇，但她纠缠着他的舌明确表示了她还没得到满足。  
他索性把手腕直接贴在她的唇边，刺痛。遵循着本能，她的犬齿深深陷进了他的肢体末端中。  
“唔……菲雅……”某种熟悉的数据涌了上来，比以往更加强烈。用另一只手将她背靠着自己拥进怀里。慢慢抬头的生物组件在她腿间磨蹭着。她吸取他生命的行为仍未停止，令他止不住哆嗦着，垂头埋进她的后颈，下意识的将空闲的手探进她衣服下摆，抚弄着她胸前的柔软。  
她终于吃饱了，松开犬齿，在他的伤口上舔了两下，让他更加无法控制自己，呜咽抽搐着在她的腿间洒出了温热的液体。


	29. 袭击

底特律，今日天气，阴。上午市政府有仿生人和人类的双方会谈，900一早就出门去警局报到，他和51要负责会议安保工作，只能让60留下看家，60欣然同意。  
无聊的在屋中巡查了一圈，900把这个家里的安保装置设计的无懈可击，铁桶一样。不说五百米以内的无数监控和运动警报，房顶那套镭射防御系统也太过了吧！60放弃吐槽，自觉地开始做起了家务——这周以来，康纳陪着菲雅，没离开过卧室。系上围裙，60东摸摸西扫扫，学着康纳平常的行动和路线，认真进行家务劳动。他清理到了冰箱附近，拉开冰箱门，啤酒剩下一听，而蔬菜则已经不能再食用了。掏出来扔进垃圾袋，计算一下往日康纳每天给菲雅制作饭食需要的菜单和使用量，比对了萨菲预估的菲雅休眠时间，他决定补充一些速冻蔬菜制品，以免她醒来时没有食材可用，还有时不时会出现蹭饭的汉克，要多储备一些。汉克倒不让人讨厌，毕竟自己好像对他有点亏欠，但为什么每次51都跟着过来！这点就很烦人啦！  
解下围裙挂回去，60捞起门廊衣架上康纳的外套穿好，照着旁边的镜子，整理了一下衣领——虽然已经很久不穿制服，不打领带，但他臭美的小习惯很顽固。左右转了一下脸庞，发型完美，形象完美。带着对自己的小骄傲，60满意地哼着小曲去邻近的便利店采购。便利店居然没被这次仿生人搞事吓到关门大吉，老板也算是个胆大的人类了。

菲雅还在沉眠着。这世界上的一切都对她毫无干扰。  
除了康纳，每天坚持将自己的蓝色血液喂食给她。  
菲雅的犬齿刺入血管的那一刻，康纳的处理模块就开始接收到冲击性的数据流，他忍耐着，直到她吃饱喝足，他的生物组件也在她的腿上留下了液体。  
好想要她……这冲动令他几乎要发狂。让理智之弦崩断的最后一击，是菲雅对他伤口的无意识舔吮。  
刚刚流失过体液，模仿人类的生物组件又变得坚硬起来。  
他急切地分开她的双腿，如往常一样进入她的身体，怕惊扰到她，他不敢太大范围移动，只是轻慢地摩擦着，缓解自己已经忍到极限、难耐的痛楚。  
但睡梦中的她，下意识地回应着他，不受控制的本能反应，从内部将他绞紧，再放开，绞紧，再放开，反复折磨着他。如是往复，已经不知道过了多长时间，他的LED早已红了许久，处理单元也不停地弹出警告，过载过热到要爆炸。但血族带给他的自愈力却让他无法再进行宕机保护，只能持续进行着动作，徒劳地从人造泪腺中流出如人类般的生理泪水。  
菲雅突然抬起腿环住他精瘦的腰肢，让他的生物组件全部埋入身体，康纳发出悲鸣，失去控制地倾泻着自己。他支撑不住自己，趴倒在她身上，失神般地喃喃唤着她，连四肢生物组件的控制都暂时失灵了。  
刚迷迷糊糊地醒来，菲雅就感觉到身上人隐忍小心的动作，和体内熟悉的，属于他的物体，于是她给了他最有力的一击。  
“你趁着我睡觉，偷偷摸摸的在干什么啦？小坏蛋？”感受着他在耳边急促的呼吸，菲雅恶整他的心思突然浮起，“你倒是吃饱了，我还没有呢。”  
“不要了菲雅，我已经……”康纳发觉自己的声音已经沙哑不堪了。  
菲雅转头看他的脸庞，看着他失去焦距、满含着泪水、焦糖棕色的狗狗眼，人造泪水已经开始溢出眼眶，啪嗒啪嗒地跌落在床单上。他额角的LED虽然依旧红色，但已经夹杂着黄色光芒。菲雅放下心来，在他光裸的背部抚摸着，寻找着他每一个弱点。  
“我要坏掉了……要烧坏了……菲雅……”  
“你已经不是以前的你啦，挑战一下极限试试？”  
“不要啊菲雅……”微弱的抗议声随即被她的吻淹没。  
太爱你，康纳，恨不得吃掉你——但现在，你已变成我的一部分，终于不用再担忧失去你。

60拎着购物篮，从冰柜里掏出了一包玉米粒，菲雅喜欢吃奶油芦笋玉米粒，不过要配上培根——家里还有200克培根，暂时不用补货，芦笋不易保存，放弃。计算着食材库存，他突然发觉，当个家政仿生人不也挺有趣吗！但前提还是要看家长——菲雅这样在革命前就对仿生人无限纵容的人，实在不多见，嫉妒50！太嫉妒了！还有51！为什么他们就能有人爱，有搭档关心！不过转念一想，上次菲雅搞的自尽事件，她给自己的那个真实的拥抱，虽然比不上她对康纳宠到BUG式的溺爱，但也已经很好啦！这个改变令他很满意，毕竟好感度要慢慢建立起来的，他有信心让菲雅放下对他的成见，接纳他。  
给菲雅买了两个芝士冰激凌，她最喜欢的口味。马屁精60对自己的系统计算和经验非常满意，结完账拎起购物袋离开了便利店。  
忽然间整个世界一片寂静。  
归家的路上出现了几个身影，缓缓逼近。  
60直觉不妙，立刻连接上900。没有立刻接通。  
而对方越来越近了。  
“菲莉亚·历蒂斯的从者，终于等到你离开巢穴了。”  
菲莉亚？60的处理单元里浮上了问号——难道是菲雅的本名吗？  
“半路上堵人，可不是什么正派做法。”扔下购物袋，60摆出了防御架势，他的LED，转变成了紧急的红色。


	30. 营救

900正在尽职地巡查着会议周边区域，突然收到60传来杂乱无章的紧急代码。  
【有人要对康纳和菲雅下手，我可以骗过他们】  
接着，和他的连接彻底断开。  
出状况了。900即刻呼叫50，他和菲雅都在家里，平安无事。而60外出中。  
大体情况稍一推理，就得出了结论。  
900呼叫在会议厅里执勤的51。  
“萨菲之前提过的敌人已经出现。他们分不清楚康纳和60…抓走了60！想引出菲雅。萨菲说有些重要的事情处理，已经离开了几天。他们可能发现她现在缺乏保护，终于找到机会要动手吗？”  
“去找菲雅。”51立刻回复。  
马库斯作为仿生人领导者，正巧在市政府和人类代表们商议下一步的合作方案。他今天依旧穿的正式西装三件套，风度翩翩又时尚，不凡的审美品味无疑继承自他的画家养父。良好的举止与温和坚毅的性格，让这位仿生人领袖在人类中也拥有了不少粉丝。刚踏进会议厅大门，他就瞥见51急匆匆的向外走去，LED闪烁着焦急的黄色。  
“康纳？出什么状况了吗？”  
“我的同型60号康纳——和菲雅住在一起那个，被当成50号绑架了，对方的目的是菲雅。我们正要定位绑架者的位置——”  
马库斯沉吟了一下，说：“到了耶利哥帮助你们的时候。我通知所有的仿生人。”  
“敌人很危险，千万千万不要轻易行动，找到的话，让菲雅去处理！”  
“明白。”马库斯按住额角的位置——虽然那里现在已没有LED，但所有曾连接在一起的耶利哥人民会听到他的声音。  
【RK800康纳型之一遭到不明人士绑架，识别编号313 248 317 60 ，无线讯号识别编码是——。请大家警惕，如有发现行迹立刻互相通报。】  
得到了消息的仿生人们，开始光学系统共享，信息通道共享。  
数千名仿生人，将底特律变成了一张天网。

早已变成废墟的底特律工厂区，靠近河岸的一间废弃仓库里。  
一间杂物房中，60被铁链捆起，双手被铐着吊在房梁上。出门时穿的外套早已被扒掉，T恤和浅色休闲裤上星星点点地浸着自己的蓝色血迹，他仿佛失去了意识，只有LED在持续着红色。  
“仔细看看，这东西做得真不错。皮肤的手感也很棒，不知道玩起来怎么样？不如拿来玩玩，消遣一下？”  
“别小瞧它，这东西太能打了，损失了三个血仆才抓到。”  
绑架犯之一走近60，去摸他的身体，却没料到似乎没有意识的仿生人突然抬起双腿，准确地夹住敌人的脖子，使力，骨头断裂的声音。扔下尸体，接着他手腕一转，就脱离了手铐的桎梏。  
莆一获得自由，他立刻冲向第二个敌人。  
但万万没想到——  
左膝巨痛传来，生物组件失去控制，他跌倒在地。  
应该被杀死的那名非人类，突然自他身后出现。  
“可不要把我当成普通的血仆啊！老子是天生的血族！区区一记攻击就想杀掉我吗！”说着他拎起60，又朝着60脸上抡了两拳，力道之大，60小半张脸都露出了本来的素体模样。  
另一名绑架犯嗤笑着，看着热闹：“早跟你说别小瞧它了。”  
“啐，这鬼样子让我没兴趣了。这次可要捆结实点。敲断你的腿，看你还怎么跑。”  
60被拽着在地上拖行，随后铁链在手腕上凶狠的缠了两圈，勒到皮肤层都褪去了，连处理单元都发出骨骼变形警告。被吊回房梁上，他堪堪够到地面的裸足，也被脚镣分开铐住，脚镣的铁链，固定在旁边地面的粗铁钉上。蓝色血痕顺着脚趾流到地面，渐渐聚成莹蓝的浅泊。  
60并不在意这些身体上的痛楚，哼都没哼一声。他只是郁闷逃跑失败，又要被51嘲笑了。  
“一台机器，还把自己装成什么从者，他身上没有一点血族的血，根本就被当成玩具了。看它那个颜色都不一样的眼珠子，不知道被怎么玩过呢。”  
你们TMD就抓错了！天天被玩的也不是我！60在处理单元里默默吐槽。  
正想着，胸腹部又遭到一记重击。  
【检测到生物组件严重损坏】  
60不由自主地吐出一口血，蓝色体液滴滴答答顺着下巴流到了衣服上。  
“别打到关机了。能不能一次性解决家主大人所有的隐患问题，还要靠这台机器。其他人有动静没有？都派出去布置好了吗？”  
他们不会放弃我的。康纳，胖九，还有……菲雅。  
混乱着运行着思考，不能放弃，绝不能放弃。压抑着系统弹出的警报和随时提醒着要开始运行的自毁程序，60坚持着。  
循着耶利哥众人共享的视觉线索，900带路，找到了这片工厂废墟。  
“这里有干扰。”躲在一间废屋墙后，900试着扫描厂区，范围太大，而且仿佛有什么东西在干扰着他的扫描功能。  
“不要大意，血族的能力五花八门，如果出现了电磁系能力者，也没什么稀奇。”  
“有什么注意事项吗？”51把领带松开了一点，抻着袖口，做着战斗准备。  
“从者转化需要大量时间和精力。这里大部分估计只是分到血族血液的血仆。砍断脑袋，以绝后患。为了减少麻烦，尽量，动静小一点。”  
“总之全都搞掉脑袋就可以了吧。”51掏出枪，检查了一下弹夹。  
“你们无法应对血族和从者。两人一组，900跟我一起，51，你俩一组。”  
“还有，安全第一。”  
她的康纳立刻回答道：“没问题的菲雅。”  
“你保护好51！”  
“GOT IT。”

“什么叫动静小点！51是听不懂吗！”听到远处传来的枪声，菲雅简直要气昏。  
气归气，行动还是要继续。她顺手从地上捡了一根细钢丝，柔韧，结实。甩了几下，空气中发出撕裂的声音。她似乎很满意，将钢丝在手上绕了几圈。  
记忆中，菲雅从未使用过武器。不过，以她的手劲和能力，不起眼的东西也能变成武器。900推测着。  
突然旁边扑出一名血仆，直奔菲雅而来。  
轻抬手，钢丝飞舞。伸向她的敌人手臂，瞬间被切离身体。血花在一秒后才溅出。菲雅厌恶地甩着钢丝，而对方，只想从这可怕的对手面前逃走。  
900追上去，踹倒敌人，对方摔倒在路沿石上。又补上一脚，喀嚓一声，敌人的脖子被卡着石阶踩断了。900发狠，生生把对方的头颅扯了下来，红色浆液喷泉一样爆射出一米多远。  
“我解决掉一只。51，你那边怎样了。”  
内置通讯组件里传来断断续续的回答。  
“天，50……他……太可怕了！”  
这个干扰音，有点熟悉。迅速检索了周边地图，果然——  
“51 ，在你们3点钟位置，7百米，有栋灰白色外墙的二层楼。”  
“……是——有。”  
“那是模控生命的旧研究点，里面有对仿生人的干扰器，去关掉。”  
十分钟后。通讯组件里传来一阵稀里哗啦的噪音，然后声音变得清晰。  
“搞定，路上敌人太多了。”  
900重新启动扫描系统，LED开始快速闪烁。  
成功定位60。  
“60位置已确定。我这边近，先行一步，目标地点汇合。”900结束和51的通讯，侧头对菲雅说：“51把敌人都引过去了。”  
一边在心里骂着51大傻瓜，一边又替他担心，她倒一点不担心自己的康纳，血契在身的从者，能力和结对血族不相上下。菲雅紧跟在900后面，绕过脚下的残砖断壁，向着信号源前进。不会迷路的仿生人真的好便利啊。  
TEAM A的两人悄悄地靠近了60所在的仓库。  
轻轻推门进屋——  
“历蒂斯家族的菲莉亚·历蒂斯，为了这个玩具，你居然现身了。”  
“啊——果然又是同族，好烦。不过你们的头儿，就派了这种货色来对付我吗？”  
“我们，可是正统的血族。是继承自始祖尼古拉的血脉——”  
“天真。牛都被你吹死了。你们根本不知道面对的是什么。”菲雅厌烦地打断他的话。  
“别忘了，你的宝贝玩具在我们手上！”一把扯动被吊着的60，拽起他的头发，强迫他抬头，敌人嚣张地挑衅着菲雅的忍耐下限。  
60直愣愣地看她，他下肢不停淌落的蓝色血流，让菲雅极度焦躁不安。而60脸庞上露出的白色素体，口鼻间流着的血痕，确实地成为令她爆发的最后一根导火索，金黄色的烈焰之影自双眸中显现。  
“敢对我的家人出手，认命吧渣滓们。胖九，躲远点，接下来的画面我不想你看到。赛斯，闭上眼睛。”  
900立刻退后，用一根柱子当掩体，把自己掩藏起来。他实在不晓得菲雅会破坏到什么地步。  
受制于人的60，哼唧着阖上眼睛。  
狂暴化的她，压倒性的力量。  
60紧闭着眼睛，听着耳旁呼啸而过的风声、血肉被撕裂的声音，刚刚发出就戛然而止的惨叫声。  
等一切归于寂静，60睁开双眼，室内已是四壁涂血、遍地碎肉。菲雅立于这血池地狱中，周身逸着金红色的火焰。  
纯血的力量失去了控制，即将化为嗜血恶魔。  
900见状不妙，径直挡在她身前，试图让她恢复理智。菲雅没有停下，单手扼住了900的喉咙，将他拎起。  
他没有分毫反抗的动作，任由她的手指一点点收紧。  
【警告  颈部保护层失效】  
“菲雅！住手啊！”60焦急地喊她的名字，拼命挣扎。但他被捆的太结实了，只能像条咸鱼一样徒劳地晃悠着。  
【警告  颈部内骨骼变形】  
900一向的淡然表情突然变了，他眼睛微微圆睁，透出无辜而让人心生怜爱的光泽，灰色眼珠逐渐蒙上一层水雾。紧接着，他用低柔而微微颤抖的嗓音唤她：“菲雅——”  
“康纳……”菲雅呆滞了一下，双眸中的金红色火焰渐渐变淡。她紧紧扼住900脖子的手指，下意识松开了。下一瞬间就失去了力气，900眼疾手快接住了要摔倒的女性。  
“胖九你傻了吗！干嘛不跑！”60气得吼他。  
“假如我反抗一下，你就得帮我收尸。以我对菲雅和康纳的了解，使用康纳的绝招，我的存活率能达到70%以上，果然奏效。”  
吊在一旁的60，只剩下呆滞的表情。  
“九，对不起……很疼吧…”肇事者心疼的摸着九型终结者被自己损伤的颈部皮肤层。  
“十分钟就能修复完成，别担心。”  
待菲雅站稳，900才放开她，走过去把60放下来。  
“我要菲雅抱我。”60瘫坐在地上，脸上和身上都是自己的蓝色鲜血，系统已经因釱的严重缺失而开始发出警报，但他仍旧执拗地不肯让900抱他起来。  
“不要闹。”900低声叱责他。  
菲雅听到了他的任性发言，立刻走过来，撕开他的裤腿绑住伤口帮他止血，随后小心地把他抱起。比她高十厘米还多的男性仿生人，被她轻松地抱在怀中，他被打断的左小腿在她臂弯中无力地摇晃着。  
没办法拒绝他们任何一个的要求，她心爱的家人们。  
60奸计得逞，但看到她面颊上流下的一道红色血迹时，他感觉到自己的处理单元发出了不和谐的杂音，都是因为自己，令她受伤了。  
凑近她的脸庞，60认真地舔着她脸上的伤口和血痕，不过他忘记自己也是个伤员。他蓝色的血和她红色的血，在她脸颊上，画出了一副混乱的抽象画。  
“别舔我！你又不是SUMO！”  
“我喜欢SUMO。”  
“不准再自作主张！看看你，都伤成什么样子了！”菲雅无奈地吼他。  
“嗯……啊！！”60突然想起了什么。  
“怎么了？”菲雅有点怕，赶紧问他。  
“早上给你买了冰激凌，芝士口味的， 我扔在路边。完了。”  
“我现在空不出手来抽你！！冰激凌算什么！你给我好好的就行！”  
“嗯，菲雅，我果然还是挺重要的吧？”埋头在她颈间，60的语气略有得意。  
……家里小孩太皮怎么办，不能打，急，在线等。


	31. 荆棘城堡

绑架事件第二天，萨菲匆匆忙忙的赶了回来。  
“我感应到菲雅暴走了，有没有搞出什么状况？”虽然路上他看了报纸，一切如常，也没听到有奇怪的传闻，但想要压制住暴走的纯血，几乎不可能成功，上一次发生这种事情，菲雅屠戮了上百条人命。  
“没有。”900平静地回答，接过萨菲带回来的一大包不明行李。  
“不可能吧？！”  
“那个在跟你说话的骗子，装成康纳的样子把她唤回来了。”60晃荡着他那条已经被菲雅修好的腿，继续进行复健测试。  
“还不是因为你笨到被绑架？”  
关键点，只是伪装成菲雅那位康纳的样子，就化解掉了一场可能出现的大破坏——自己的计划，成功率应该很高。  
萨菲在脑海里呼唤他以血连接的兄弟：‘康纳，我有事跟你私下谈。别让菲雅发觉。’  
‘我把她哄到书房看书。后院见。’  
两人悄悄在后院会合了。  
“自称血族的敌人袭击了60，这是不是意味着，菲雅的孪生兄弟要出现了？”  
“这很可能。我有不好的预感。为了万无一失的保护她，我需要你做点事情。”  
“为什么不用感应方式告诉我？”  
“那毕竟是依靠她的血建立的连接方式，万一菲雅会听到呢？”  
“你要坑她吗？”康纳瞬间警觉。  
“你们俩之间！是不是有点保护过度啊！”萨菲憋气得要命，更多的是嫉妒吧。  
“没有啊。”康纳侧头看向对方，眼神无辜。  
“别对我用这招！讲正事！趁她深度睡眠的时候，潜入她的精神空间。你现在是她的从者，你可以做到。我一直下不了决心。但现在有你。去拔出那柄剑，带出来。”  
萨菲的表情很严肃，却又透着一丝悲绝。康纳觉得蹊跷，但还是选择了不再追问。

就寝时间，菲雅枕着他的胳膊，把脑袋侧埋在他胸口。康纳另一只胳膊环住她，让她有一个舒适稳当的睡姿。  
听着她平稳的呼吸声，康纳扫描了她的脑电波，已经进入熟睡阶段。  
学着菲雅平常对他做的那样，将额头贴上她的。闭上双眼，集中注意力。  
突然身体变轻。睁开双眼，已置身于一望无边际的荒野。而这荒野中，独独伫立着一座高耸黑暗的城堡。城堡周围遍布着散发着黑色死亡气息的植物。层层叠叠，几乎要将城堡淹没。  
他抬足，想走向那城堡，一恍惚间，却已经到了城堡下的花园。  
花园中，有三名非常眼熟的身影。  
情形有点诡异。  
四名康纳在凉亭中围坐成一圈，表情都略显严肃。  
康纳型仿生人大概都对自己的身份很骄傲，或许仅仅是为了区分自己和人类——总之这四名康纳全都保留着LED，也没人打算拆掉它。  
所以此刻才能见到康纳黄灯X4的壮观景象。  
“很明显这里是菲雅小姐的精神空间。”穿戴端正、一丝不苟的51康纳发言道。  
“为何我们会同时出现在这里？”  
“我准备完汉克明早的早餐，刚回到沙发上待机。”  
“我在待机。”  
“我也在待机。”  
“我在侍寝。”  
侍寝那个你站住。  
“为什么你们也出现了！”康纳不满的抱怨，“这个任务应该由我来独自完成的！”  
交换了一下数据，四人得出一个结论。他们的共同点除了型号相同相近以外，只有——摄入过菲雅的血液！  
“我觉得我信号不太稳定。”51摸着下巴说，“我在维修场被50枪击，她的血液随枪伤渗到伤口里。”  
“啊！我被绑票，她抱着我的时候，脸颊上的伤口太碍眼了，帮她舔了一下。”  
胖九严肃地说：“昨天她在地下室撬一个二十年前的马口铁罐头玩，手指割破了。我担心伤口感染，帮她吸了一下——”  
三人同时转头看第四名康纳。  
“次数太多啦。有时候做的太猛了就把她嘴唇咬破……哦对了，我还咬伤过她的肩膀。其实我才是跟她交换了血之契约的人！你们！为什么会出现！给我出去！”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
“好想拆了这个无时无刻都在虐狗的家伙。”其他三名康纳的意见头一次如此一致。  
有意见归有意见，还是办正事要紧。  
“萨菲说，那柄剑在城堡里，我们要想办法到达。”  
“剑？为什么需要菲雅精神空间里的剑？”  
“嗯——他没说。虽然他分给我了他的很多记忆，但总觉的他没告诉我的更多，有什么事瞒着我。不好的感觉。”  
四人边聊着边走向了城堡古旧沧桑的大门。  
康纳伸手推门，并没有他想象中的沉。轻轻一推，悄无声息的，门开了，他走进去几步，发现没人跟上来，疑惑地回头看——其他三人仿佛被看不见的墙挡住，无法再前进一步。  
900毫不吃惊，给了康纳一个自己干活去吧的眼神，51好奇的到处测量，只有60暴躁的嚷嚷“怎么又是只有你！！等她醒了我就缠着她跟我交换契约！！”  
无奈的摇了摇头，康纳转身，走进大堂。  
城堡里并不像外观那样吓人，相反只有空寂而冷谧的空气，连时间都是固体一般，没有一丝灰尘。  
一眼望去，大厅中的地板上刺着一柄刻有奇特花纹的细剑，剑身上的暗红色花纹缓缓流动一般，和地板仿佛生在一起。  
除了这柄剑，在通往二层的阶梯上，还有一团蓝色的光，缓缓跃动着。康纳走近看它，那光居然是心脏的形状，并如同他的心脏节奏一样地搏动着。  
康纳仿佛猜出了什么。  
但他仍旧退回大厅，拔出了剑。  
城堡从墙壁开始龟裂，缓缓坍塌。  
这时那团蓝色的光，突地沉入地面，接着无数的蓝色光流如血管、如枝桠般蔓延开来。坍塌中的城堡被这蓝色血脉粘合。  
走出城堡大门，那些黑色的、遍布着尖刺的植物，逐渐风化，消失。露出了城堡本来的砖色墙体。筑成这雄伟建筑物的砖与砖之间，闪耀着细细的蓝色光泽。在夕阳的光芒下，璀璨生辉。  
他的灵魂，终于与她完全融合。  
其他人也被这壮观的巨变震撼了。  
但康纳手中的剑，开始融解，萨菲的声音传了过来。  
我不敢告诉你真相。你比菲雅还善良，告诉你的话，你肯定不会同意我的做法。从菲雅精神空间拔出来的这柄剑，就是我的灵魂。但为了完成我正在铸造的可以杀死纯血血族的武器，必须取回我交给她的那部分灵魂。因着血契的效力，这柄用我自己的血与灵魂为原料，在我体内淬炼出的剑，不会伤害到她，但我——有很大几率在剑体剥离时真正死亡。我没能活下来的话，接下来她就请你……  
如果……她还是下不了手，请推她一把。这是我的遗言。  
剑已经从我的身体里取出，永别了，兄弟。  
帮我告诉她，遇到了她，我这漫长的一生，毫无遗憾。感谢她给予我的生命。  
“你为什么不自己告诉她——”

菲雅自剜心般的痛苦中惊醒，她已泪流满面。失去了无比重要的东西。  
她抬手就摸到了躺在身旁的康纳。他似乎从休眠中醒来，看着她的眼神，带了悔恨和痛苦。  
不是他，难道——“萨菲！”菲雅跳下床，赤足冲出卧室，一把推开了客房的门。  
床上躺的人，仿佛睡着了一般。他垂在床边的手中，紧紧握着一柄发出暗红色光芒，裹着浓烈杀气的细剑。  
菲雅木然的走过去，握住萨菲的手。  
“对不起，菲雅，是我的错……”康纳不知道该怎么跟她解释这一切。  
“傻孩子。一个个都只会牺牲自己。”泪水一滴一滴，砸落在剑上。她从他手里取过这柄用他生命铸就的凶器，发狠地握住锐利无比的剑身，使力，再使力，却毫无痛楚。摊开手掌，掌心中只有一道浅浅的压痕。  
突然就明白了。他为何这么做。  
瘫坐在地，菲雅禁不住放声大哭。  
900推门进来，走到床边，把萨菲彻底扫描了一遍。  
转头说：“菲雅，别哭，他还活着。”  
“可我已经感觉不到他了……”  
“菲雅，我说实话，你能不生气吗？”小心翼翼地问着，康纳帮她擦着泪。  
“嗯。”  
“他拜托我把他的灵魂取回来了，在你精神空间里的那部分。”  
“……”简直失去了吐槽的能力。  
“他的脑部活动状态十分低下，完全没有意识。可能就这么沉眠下去。”900迅速的生成了一份扫描检查报告。  
菲雅抬起睡王子的手腕，划破一个小小的伤口，瞬间愈合。  
“血契没有失效。他还活着。我会像以前一样，保护他。直到他再次醒来……”血族轻吻着萨菲的手指和额头，就如同几百年前他和她相依为命时，每晚哄着幼小又胆怯的他入睡那样。  
“我也会的……”  
听见康纳的话，菲雅破涕为笑，然后拽过900的睡衣下摆，擦了擦脸。  
“你们？”60探头进来，见她在用900的衣摆擦泪，立刻扑上去搂住她——“用我擦！”  
“滚啦！”


	32. 终结

汉克和51休班，带着SUMO又来蹭晚饭。  
60跟汉克充当起了烧烤师，在院子里边喝酒边给大家烤着下酒菜。  
51在餐桌前陪菲雅喝着威士忌，自然地问起她那位突然出现的骑士，得知他已陷入不知何时才会醒来的永眠后，51沉默了一会，直白地说：“用灵魂换一把可以保护你的武器，他是真的爱你。”  
“他是我最疼惜的弟弟。我亏欠他太多。”菲雅咕咚一下饮尽杯中的威士忌，深棕色眼睛中满含痛楚。  
康纳端着冰桶过来，给她的杯中加上冰，正要倒上酒，51一把抄过酒瓶帮她续上了。  
听着60和汉克争论肋排要烤到多少焦度才合适的声音从后院传来，突然有种不知从何而生的幸福感，如果这样的日子可以继续下去——可能是酒精的作用，她的泪水不受控制的顺着脸颊滑落。  
如果她失败，这可能就是他们聚在一起的最后晚餐。  
滑下的泪水被身旁的康纳抬手轻轻拭去。  
“我已经散发出了信号，要不了几天，那些同族就会出现。他们的目标是我。让我的孪生兄弟杀掉我——纯血的力量就会回归合一。”  
“所以之前你让萨菲帮你结束生命。也是一种逃避方式。”摸清了状况，51毫不留情面地怼她。  
菲雅也好，汉克也是，之前都只是在逃避着耗尽自己的生命。  
“以前的我，孑然一身，毫无牵挂。死在哪里，死于谁手，又有什么区别呢？”  
“现在你不能放弃生命，你选择抗争吗？”  
“我的家人需要我保护，在除掉他和他的党羽之前，我绝不会放弃。”  
“菲！雅！你喜欢我吗！”60举着一盘热腾腾的烤肉，跌跌撞撞冲进客厅，把盘子往桌上一丢，就扑进了还在感伤的血族女性怀中。  
“哇你这一身酒气——你怎么会喝醉的！”揉着60的后脑勺，菲雅惊讶地问。  
“他肯定是把分解过滤组件关了。”51瞥了他一眼，鄙视着下了诊断书。  
“回答我，你喜不喜欢我！”60执着的追问她。  
“喜欢，当然喜欢。”  
“但是我爱上你了，菲雅，你会爱我吗……”蠕动着抱住了眼前人的腰，60含糊不清地说着。  
“你这是斯德哥尔摩综合症吧？仿生人也会有？我把你打成智障的，你都不记得了？”  
“被你打坏的组件可以替换，我本应该只是个完成任务后就被取代的机器，但……你帮我解开了锁链，把我从深渊中救起……我现在自由了，可以诚实地面对自我。结论，我爱上了你。”  
“你醒醒啊，你才跟我相处几天？就说爱上我了？”菲雅好气又好笑，想把这粘人精推开。  
“你忘了我是机器吗？机器的逻辑运算结果只有两项……爱，或不爱。我……爱……”  
“我不知道爱能分给几个人，所以不能回答你。我只能说，我爱着我的康纳。”  
“啊啊啊我不要吃你和50的狗粮了！”51仿佛很痛苦地捂住了额头。  
60没有得到想要的答复，更用力地埋头在她腰间，死不放手。  
【行为分析中】  
瞥见900正在计算的表情，菲雅立刻吼他：“你别想学赛斯！”  
被识破心思的后者悻悻走向了后院。

平静的日子流逝着，又过了几天。900和60过度紧张，索性向警局请下长假，全都猫在家里监视她。  
溜溜达达绕过在走廊上拼装乐高的60，拎着一本书的菲雅径直走向坐在沙发里更新公众数据库的康纳，扒拉开他双腿坐进了空隙中，康纳自然地用双臂环住她，帮她捧起了书，翻到夹着书签的那页，当起了活动书架。  
像两只树袋熊——60抬眼瞥了他们一记，暗暗吐槽。  
地下室方向突然传来急促的脚步声，900急匆匆离开他铁桶般的地下据点。  
“有动静了。”遥控打开电视，切换到目标频道。  
一则商业酒会广告正在播出。  
——历蒂斯商业集团见面会诚邀诸位底特律居民参加，举办地址：威廉姆蒙特饭店礼堂，举办时间：即日起，欢迎各位莅临。  
曾经无比熟悉的家徽，自广告背景闪过。  
“九，叫51来。”

“居然来这一套。他以为用人类做挡箭牌，我就没法对他出手了吗？这么多年也没让他变聪明。”见她生气，她的康纳立刻从背后抱住她，给她减压。  
现役警探51号康纳，深知这是他无法使用公职权限干涉的范围，但他还有后备计划。  
“菲雅。放心吧，我从模控生命领回来的备用机体们，格式化之后存放在地下室。可以远程传输，万一我们受到无法修复的伤害，就可以即时转移到备用机体。”  
“不要讲这种遗言一样的话，你别插手，还有更重要的事需要你做，只有你做得到，所以你要活下去，即使我失败——”  
“别担心。虽然会丢失一部分数据，但是‘我们’还存在。”51一脸认真的分析。  
“不行，不要用这个方法。你们不可以放弃现在的躯体，会失去灵魂！灵魂不会随着数据转移，只存在于你们现在的躯体中。无论如何，都不要放弃……”  
歪着头看向她，51露出仿佛理解了什么的表情。  
“我不怕死。但令我恐惧的，只有你们的消逝。让汉克和SUMO过来避一下。这边比较安全。那些妖魔可是什么手段都敢用。只要躲过今晚。千万不要让马库斯知道，他太热心肠，我怕害了他们。”菲雅停顿了一下。康纳没有出声，只是从背后抱着她，将下巴搁在她的头顶，轻轻揉着她因焦躁激动而握成拳的双手。  
深呼吸了几次，菲雅的情绪才逐渐平稳下来，她由着康纳的手指包裹住她的——这确实让她的焦躁度大幅下降。  
“……我希望你们都不要去。让我和康纳解决问题。”  
“明知你有危险，我们怎可能袖手旁观…依靠我们一下，可以吗？你帮我们获得自由，如果能帮你摆脱过去的束缚，即使有所牺牲，我们也是心甘情愿的。”  
菲雅看着抬头望向51，他那和恋人完全相同的脸庞上流露出的真挚情感，拒绝的话再也说不出口。  
“60硬件受损，不适合参加此次任务。留下看家。威廉姆蒙特饭店礼堂周边位置开阔，有适合狙击的位置，我会适当处理，请不要担心。”51进行了复杂的计算，做下判断。  
“不行，我要跟你们一起去！”60听到被安排留守，几乎要跳起来。  
“乖啦，听51的话。除了汉克和SUMO，家里还有一个睡美人需要你保护呢。”  
60鼓着脸颊，不开心的挪到一旁去检查防御设施。  
“今晚，我会跟他做个了断。除掉他。”  
“菲雅，你只有这一个血亲，你不要因为冲动……”51不忍地说道。  
“有血缘关系又怎样？我这几百年的流浪，和萨菲的痛苦，全拜他所赐啊。没有感情的兄弟，和我爱的你们，孰轻孰重，还用说嘛。”  
“菲雅说爱我！”远远的60突然兴奋，完全抓错了重点。  
“干你的活去。我最对不起的就是萨菲。当然他的本名并不是……如果能活下来，我就把我对他做过的错事全告诉你们。如果能活下来的话。”  
“我会等你讲给我们。萨菲带回来的调查记录里有很多值得利用的信息，我现在共享给大家。”一直默不作声的900，突然发话。抬手揉了揉他的头发，菲雅点了点头。

酒会开始时间是晚上6点钟。菲雅换上深蓝色的长裙，犀利的气场让她仿若即将出席重要会议的女王。  
康纳帮她把长发编成松松的麦穗状。她学着某位女英雄，将萨菲生命化成的细剑，谨慎地藏在背后，用轻薄披肩挡严。  
康纳自己，身着米白色三件套礼服，浅色系衣服将他白皙的脸庞衬托的更加英气，而他温润的焦糖棕色眼睛又透出一丝儒雅，仿佛毫无杀伤力——但他的破坏力有多强大，只有他的爱人和51才知晓。  
“早就想看你穿这套衣服啦！”菲雅说着，帮他系上了和他的LED同色的莹蓝领结，他可真好看！禁不住踮起脚亲了一下他的脸颊。  
一旁的51检查着弹夹，对他俩的卿卿我我逐渐熟视无睹，轻松地说道：“和你们同一战线的感觉真棒——至少不用担心被你拆掉当50的备件。”  
“你太皮了！真不知道汉克每天怎么在你的魔爪下生存的！”菲雅被他逗得噗嗤一笑，凝重的气氛也瞬间化开。  
900也换好了他许久没穿过的模控制服——这制服有部分防弹功能。  
“务必先发制人，一击成功，敌我人数悬殊，如果一击做不掉他，我们将再无胜算。”  
“好的菲雅。”  
“GOT IT。”  
“嗯。”  
汉克和SUMO，以及依旧在沉眠中的萨菲，都被藏在地下室安全屋，60陪着他们，很安全。  
接下来，是决定命运的战斗。

菲雅和康纳抵达酒店礼堂时，酒会已经开始，宽敞的礼堂中几乎塞满了人，舞曲悠扬，人声熙攘。  
毕竟是没有准入限制的酒会，谁不想来凑个热闹呢？  
但若是想用人类绊住自己，还是太天真了。自己从未在外人前展现过的力量，这时正好派上用场。  
菲雅露出自信的微笑，让她身侧的伴侣心动不已。  
“可否邀您共舞一曲？ My lady？”她的康纳向她伸出右手，颈间的领结在灯光下闪耀着星星点点的蓝色荧光。  
宛然一笑，菲雅将手搭在康纳伸过来的掌心中。  
“没想到第一次和你跳舞，居然是在这种紧张的状况下。”康纳温柔地引领着她，她一个轻旋，仿若蝴蝶般落进他怀里。  
“你该庆幸的。你不是罗密欧，我也不是朱丽叶。”菲雅打趣着他。有他在身旁，她感到无尽的安全。  
“感谢神。让我被你所救——感谢你，爱着我。”贴上她耳侧，康纳表白着，声音温和又热切。  
“我也要感谢诸神，将一切美好都赐予你。不过，我最应感激你，给我活下去的勇气。”  
虽然场合不太合适，但听到她的回答，康纳依旧情不自禁地吻上她的额头，视若珍宝的吻。如同她当年偷偷吻他那般。  
这支充满着爱意的舞被突如其来的声音打断。  
“欢迎大家光临本次酒会，请尽情享用美酒美食，享受这个迷人夜晚。”举办者的声音响彻在这大厅中。  
该出现的终究会出现。菲雅抬眼望向恋人，康纳立刻给51发送了讯息——[目标已出现，做好准备]  
[已就位。等待进一步情报]  
“枪械登记在我名下。这件事还是由我来做吧。”51和900在狙击点屋顶找到了最佳狙击位置。51打开枪盒，将狙击步枪利落地组装完毕。  
900明白51的心思，不再多话，LED持续滚动着警戒的黄色，沉默地监视着周边。

看着举办者穿过人群，径直走向自己，菲雅把康纳挡在了身后。但康纳却毫不畏惧，牵住她的手，和她并肩而立，共同面对他们的命运。  
“你没邀请同族来参加这盛宴？是不是小气了点。”  
“杀害同胞的情景，我还是不想让同族围观的。你居然赴约，我以为你和以前一样，吓得远远逃开。”充满着迷之自信的来者，自傲的撩了一下耳侧的金色长发，深蓝色眼眸里透出的只有冷漠和倨傲。虽是双生，但他和菲雅完全没有相似之处，从外表，身高，甚至讲话时的表情，都完全看不出一点点相像的地方，他们是截然不同的存在。  
“我不再逃避了。但——你想杀掉我吗？哈哈！朱利斯！你有多少从者了？两位数了吗？我感觉得到——他们就潜藏在这人群中。从者越多，能力越强大？你该知道的吧？虽然能力可以共享，但能否完全发挥出来……全靠从者是否与你心灵相通，灵魂相融。”  
“用不着你操心，我自然有控制驱使他们的方法。倒是你——真是异类，养大了天敌的孩子。你没带他来？难道他已经发觉了你的本性，离你而去？或是……你把他彻底吃掉了？”  
“我又不是你……难道你真的吃掉了从者？”菲雅看着对方默认般的表情，对他的杀意更加坚定。  
“不要再假装自己是个人类，你也是跟我一样的怪物啊，菲莉雅。”  
“别用那个名字叫我。从你杀害父亲的那一刻起，我们就已经成为了敌人。”  
“父亲？你说那个虚假的父亲？”  
“无论如何，他养大了我们。你对他就毫无感情吗？”  
“感情？他和其他人一样，只是想利用我们，别做梦了菲雅。”  
“你真是疯了。倒是很符合一般意义上人类对血族的定义——恶魔。”  
“数百年不见，你倒是变得牙尖嘴利了。只有一个从者的你，能赢得过我吗！而且还是个仿生人——”  
“解决办法太简单，只要我杀死你……你所有未成熟的从者都会失去你赋予的血族力量。”  
“首先你得能从这人海中分辨出我的武器们。”  
“你怕不是小瞧我了。”菲雅周身燃起金色火焰，这毫无温度的火焰爆裂开来，席卷了整个宴会礼堂。  
礼堂中正在吃喝玩闹的人群，仿佛被切断动力的仿生人一样，纷纷倒地。  
而还能站立的那些“人类”，无疑就是眼前这位血族的从者。  
看着他那些性别、年龄、甚至可能种族都不同的奴仆们——菲雅在内心叹息。不过这才是血族应有的从者数量吧，自己，确实是异类。  
对方万万没料到菲雅居然有这种能力，惊讶地后退了两步。  
[50，让菲雅想办法让目标移动到窗户附近，我这边的可视范围是——]  
接收到51的讯息，康纳立刻低头，给菲雅使了个眼色。菲雅当下了然他的意思，一边和她的胞兄瞎聊着拖延时间，边向着落地窗边移动。  
“菲雅！你有没有想过原因？！我们的前身，那位始祖！为什么会自寻死路！父亲没有告诉过你！她爱上了不爱她的人类！”  
“啊。所以我讨厌人类是这个原因吗？”菲雅心里突然有了答案。  
“会生老病死的人类！那个人类战死沙场。她在神殿吞下阿波罗留下的太阳碎片，被燃尽了。没有从者，没有后裔，她的血脉本会就此断绝……”  
“居然是那位连名字都不能提起的始祖？”  
“没错。我们就是从她的灰烬中诞生的！父亲，我们名义上的父亲，收养了我们。族里只重视你，但你会不会踏上和她相同的末路？”  
面对这个质问，菲雅居然认真的思考了一下，接着果断回答：“不可能，我怎么可能爱一个不爱我的人类？我这么自私，一定要对方爱我才行。”  
这么说着，她转头看向身旁，她可爱的恋人LED已经转黄，他已经做好战斗准备了。  
“所以，你的这些从者，你根本没爱他们？”  
“爱？太可笑了吧？你会爱上武器和家具吗？菲丽雅？”  
“所以你真是一点都没变啊。朱利斯。”叹着气，菲雅解开披肩，抬手自身后，抽出那柄利器，爱着她的家人，用灵魂为她铺下的路，不会令他失望。  
“我的家人们，他们不是家具，更不是武器，都是我全心所爱的人。或许你觉得他们之中有些人根本不算是生命，但在我看来，他们就是无比可爱，让我无比牵挂的。”  
朱利斯不屑地抬手，那些奴仆们飞扑着进攻了。  
敌方大部分从者被康纳阻挡，漏网的一名向她扑来，51扣下了扳机——子弹击碎落地窗玻璃，径直飞向菲雅的敌人，将他击倒在地，缓了一下，那名奴仆绕开康纳，跳出了落地窗，径直冲向狙击手所在的位置。  
第二枪、第三枪不停地击向奴仆们的主人。  
[51！九！有敌人朝你们那边去了！]康纳向兄弟们发出警报，再无暇分心。以一敌十，终究力不从心，浅色的西装已被自己蓝色血液逐渐浸染。  
朱利斯抬手用看不见的墙壁阻挡了子弹，但冲力使他后退——时机到了。  
菲雅在脑海中想象着按下某个开关，世界瞬间变了模样。  
她和康纳的第一次共鸣，他的扫描系统——“记忆殿堂”被她开启了。时间仿佛被暂停，周边全变成了灰蓝色，各种数据、数值，甚至还有带着各种不明标记的参考线，铺满了视线所及之处。  
对方的每个要害处，都清晰可见，就连攻击不同要害会造成的不同效果，居然也能看的到！  
太震撼！原来康纳眼中的世界，居然是这个样子……  
菲雅握紧剑柄，径直刺向成功率最高的要害——对方的喉咙。  
千分之一秒的瞬间，剑身在目标点发狠划过，她下手至深，毫无留情。  
康纳带给她的作弊时间堪堪结束。  
“大意了吧？被你当成天敌的孩子，为了让我活下去，燃尽了灵魂为我铸造的武器，被这武器所伤的伤口不能愈合的感觉怎样？”  
“我怎么可能！像人类一样死去？！”永生不死的纯血血族，发出哀嚎，无意义地挥动双手，试图捂住喷泉般流淌着红色液体的伤口。  
一切皆是徒劳。  
菲雅漠然地看着在地上挣扎蠕动的血亲，直到他不再动弹。他的奴仆们，也随之纷纷倒地不起。  
突然风暴般的巨大力量涌了过来，将她的自我冲击成碎片，带向永恒之海。  
最后意识到的，是爱人焦急的呼唤声，然后，她被洪流淹没。

生命太过漫长，仅仅只是，活着，ALIVE。  
什么都没有想，没有欲望，没有任何需要。只是，存在。  
这样的存在有何意义？万物皆虚妄，一切皆虚无。  
回归永恒之海吧，冥冥中有人呼唤着。放弃，是个不错的选择。

你不要放弃，不要扔下我。不要离开我……  
熟悉而令她揪心的声音从意识之海的边界渗入，是她惹人怜爱的恋人，她无法放下的仿生人，她的康纳。  
挣扎着脱离无垠的意识之海。她还有牵挂的亲人们。  
如果我不复存在……族里还会继续追杀他们！  
菲雅睁开双眸，恋人的面容出现在眼前，他的表情充满悲伤，双眼噙泪。他对她的情感，让她无限沉迷——下意识地捧起他的脸庞，深深吻他。

“菲雅，我的爱，问你个问题。吃掉从者是什么意思？”回应她的深吻，康纳恋恋不舍地离开她的唇。  
“就是字面上的——彻底吞噬，把从者的生命和能力完全吸收掉。”  
“我还以为是平常你对我做的那种——我还想要更多的那项活动。但是如果你想彻底吃掉我的话，我把自己全都献给你……”  
“傻瓜，我怎么能舍得让你从这世界上消失。”拥住他，康纳的下巴搭在她锁骨上。如同她从废弃物堆中救回他那时一样，他轻笑起来，有轻轻的呼吸感落在她颈间，让菲雅忍不住揉着他的头发。  
[50！50你听到了吗！]突然传入的通讯打破了这粉色的爱之气氛。  
看着爱人突然巨变的脸色，菲雅心里一凉。

冲到51和900埋伏的狙击点，映入眼帘的，是一名倒地的敌方从者。  
而另一侧的状况，让菲雅几乎窒息。  
51跪坐在地上，重伤的900倚靠在他怀中。失去了左臂、腹腔穿透伤，他身体内部的人工脏器线路闪烁着不祥的蓝色荧光，红色的LED之光，在逐渐减弱。  
“他，替我挡住了致命一击……”51的声音颤抖着。  
走到他俩身前，菲雅跪地，从51怀里接过了900。  
“你让他睁开双眼，获得了自由，他不会放任你死去……就如同他知道我不会眼睁睁看他死亡。”菲雅右手抱住900，将左手腕抬起。康纳掏出随身携带的多功能军刀，割破她的手腕。  
“胖九不会死。我不会让他轻易死去。我不确定是否能转化他，如果失败，会对他的生物组件造成不可逆伤害。但至少能固定他的灵魂。按住他，他很可能会暴走。”  
鲜红的异族之血，顺着伤口流进失去知觉的仿生人身体内。  
红与蓝的生命，融合交织。  
没有发生她想象中的暴走。突然醒觉的900仅仅是睁大了双眼，灰色眼瞳中充满痛楚，不由自主地发出无声的嘶吼，LED的红色光芒格外刺眼。但他受损的生物组件逐渐开始恢复，赌博一般的行动，居然成功了。  
“你还记得吗？有一次你玩罐头被割伤手，胖九帮你处理了伤口，他的体内，自那时起就有你的血液了。”康纳忆起900曾经说过的话。  
“啊，真的是……”  
原来冥冥之中一切早已注定。  
感谢诸神，没有带走这个善良的生命。  
家中的警报器也没有响起，60回报一切安好，没有敌人出现。  
这可真是漫长的一夜。但幸运的是，她所爱的人们，仿生人们，全都存活下来了。  
从未如此感谢过在遥远彼方的众神。  
“回家吧。回我们的家。”


	33. tomorrow

虽然保住了900的性命，但机体损伤还得尽快修理。  
菲雅抱着重伤到陷入休眠模式的900冲进门时，把60吓得不轻。但扫描了一下，伤员却没有报废的危险，只是被外部干涉切换到休眠状态。  
直到伤员被安置进维修机，一脸愧疚的51才帮900开启了系统。  
不知过了多久，900缓缓睁开双眼，灰色的人造眼珠转动了几圈，适应了屋内光线。自己的上衣被脱掉了，系统一直在跳出重要生物组件损毁警报，但却没有关机的倒计时提示。难道菲雅真的把自己……但和50的情况又不太一样，900陷入了无法理解的状况。  
菲雅黑着脸在他腹腔里鼓捣着，他感觉不到疼痛——神经控制器已经接入到他颈后的人造脊柱中，帮他规避了被剖腹的巨痛。  
啪地拆出一块损毁到无法修复的生物组件，菲雅随手扔在一旁的地板上，溅开一片细碎的蓝色血迹。  
她的管家康纳立刻尽职地挪走了原本属于900的一部分。至于血迹，过几小时就能挥发掉，万一菲雅发飙再扔东西的话……还是等修理完一总清洗吧。  
闲不住的51，在900还没清醒的时候就已经开始扫描检查他的系统，最强终结者的处理单元毫无防备的状态极为稀有。这下让他发现了，他的系统里有点不协调的地方。  
自知触了家长的逆鳞，900一声不吭，老老实实地躺在维护机里，看着她被染成蓝色的手指捏着备用组件，送进自己敞开的腹腔内。  
组件完美安装到位。接续成功。  
处理中枢不停弹出的红色警告即刻消失。  
抄起修补敷料，RK型仿生人专属修理师小心翼翼地按照900腹部白色躯壳的原始形状雕切填充着。  
［菲雅还在生气，怎么办？］伤员战战兢兢地向其他康纳发出了求救讯息。  
受到血族精神空间的启发，这四名康纳型仿生人自建了共享空间，还在试运行中，仅有群聊功能——900的求助信匍一发出，就收到了回应。  
［试试撒个娇，道歉？］  
［以鹅！］51发来恶心的拟声词。  
［你这个在菲雅面前装正经又卖可爱的可恶异常仿生人！！］  
［按照统计，装正经的是九，卖可爱的是你。我只是个吃瓜群众。并且，你的成功率一向为零。］  
眼看着现实世界即将发生一起弟杀兄惨案。  
［把自己心中所想，诚实地告诉她。哭着道歉，还是道歉完再哭，都随你啦。］管家理智的提出看似唯一有用建议。  
［我们中出了一个抖M。］  
［面对她，你S一下试试。］  
通讯频道瞬间沉默。  
［嗯……感觉到了。菲雅的想法。］  
气氛瞬时紧张。  
［她没在生气，是在考虑怎样才能把胖九的外壳修复得完美一点。］  
  [哦……]60的语气仿佛有点失望。  
［结论，菲雅小姐可能有轻微的强迫症。］51切断对话，专心地侵入900的系统。  
满意地摸了一下自己的修复作品，菲雅呼了一口气，才抬起身来。  
接过60适时递来的断臂，菲雅估算着神经损伤度和900自身的恢复力，犹豫了半天，才开始细致小心地接续起900被扯断的手臂。  
和维修区域的紧绷气氛不同，客厅倒是一片轻松。  
汉克早就从地下安全屋上来了。康纳将事情经过粗略向他解释了一下，包括纯血血族死亡后会化为灰烬——  
“以我的立场来说，必须逮捕你们这群涉嫌谋杀的凶徒。可是……证据呢？我刚看到通报，昨晚卫生署接到举报，威廉姆蒙特饭店有大批民众疑似食物中毒，立刻调集了全市的急救车和急救力量赶赴现场救援。但初步检查结果表明，全部疑似中毒人员只是陷入短暂的昏迷状态，无一人有生命危险，入院的群众已经陆陆续续回家。菲雅，很有分寸了。我还能说什么？这一切都不在我管辖范围内。”  
“拖累你了，汉克。”51的声音从房间另一头传来。  
无奈的耸肩，头发花白的老警察轻松的说：“真是没办法，毕竟我最信赖的搭档都掺了一脚。”  
“汉克。虽然我不是人类——”菲雅忍不住插嘴，“但你对你的康纳无条件的信任，和我对我家康纳的全心信任，应该是相同的吧。”  
“是爱哦菲雅。我对你的是远超越人类的爱！”厨房里忙着进行后勤工作的全能管家，一找到机会又开始告白。  
“……那边的六和九，你们两个是怎么在这种严苛的精神残害环境下生活的。”终于连汉克都忍不住吐槽撒狗粮的情侣了。  
“很不幸的，我们只能开启防火墙。”60露出欲哭无泪的表情，900沉默着没应声。  
“汉克，你需要运动了。按照菲雅的修理进度，请你和SUMO进行一小时左右的抛球游戏。”  
一点忙都帮不上的底特律警局副队长，只有被51指挥到后院带着SUMO去玩抛接球游戏的份，以补回头一天缺失掉的运动量。  
忙碌了差不多一上午，900再次被菲雅修复到几近完美的状态。  
比起躯体的状况，51在900的系统里捉到了一条“虫”，但具体情形51却吞吞吐吐不肯说。  
菲雅一向懒得问，拍了拍她家胖九的秃脑袋，示意他开启皮肤层，然后打着哈欠上楼去洗澡了。  
等她磨磨蹭蹭洗完澡，换好康纳为她准备好的一条明显参加聚会用的黑色短袖短裙——踏下楼来，简直要被餐桌上的盛况惊呆。  
管家准备的午餐过于丰盛。  
烤火鸡、烤牛排、苹果派、塞满了培根和金枪鱼泥的三明治、六七种口味的迷你小汉堡、好几盘薯条薯角洋葱圈、炸鸡块炸鱼饼、日常的沙拉更不必提，甚至还有法式焗蜗牛，当然少不了她爱喝的芦笋奶油浓汤。菜谱非常混搭——如果不是家里冰箱只有这些材料，康纳怕不得能做出一桌满汉全席来。  
汉克得到为期一天的饮酒许可，开心地拧着威士忌瓶盖。仿生人们也嬉闹着，像人类一样互相甩着香槟和啤酒的泡沫。SUMO得到了一整块无调味的牛排，正在埋头苦吃。  
“哇！！太棒了！”开心地坐下，菲雅忍不住一连声的赞美着。  
“全员到齐，可以开饭了。”大厨宣布。  
“感谢诸神。我们依然存在，并将继续存在。”菲雅举起酒杯，祝祷，突然想起，“抱歉汉克，我们的神和你们的神不太一样。”  
“去他的什么神，珍惜眼下吧！”  
“真是你的作风……干了这杯酒！”  
聚在一起开心地庆祝一下威胁最大的敌人被消灭，即使前路依然危机四伏。  
一瓶威士忌见底，菲雅开始低唱起一首古朴的歌谣。  
曲调忧伤，却大气悠长。  
[古北欧语。]  
[维京人的祭歌。]  
[送别亡灵的歌。]  
康纳们在共享空间即时交换着情报。  
此时电视节目里播放起缓慢抒情的背景音乐。  
“康纳！”醉醺醺的菲雅跳着扑向爱人。  
她的爱人稳稳地接住了她，埋首在她发间。  
康纳拥着她，两人随着这音乐舞着，仿若这世界上的一切都已消失，只剩下他和她。  
“我深切的为另两个仿生人儿童的精神健康表示忧虑。”又满饮了一杯威士忌，汉克哈哈大笑着说。  
“她喝多了就这样，眼里就只看得到50。”60气嘟嘟的往嘴里塞了一叉子沙拉，又倒了一杯啤酒下肚。  
“……你是不是又关闭了过滤分解系统。”抿着过于辣口的酒液，900突然有不好的预感。  
“九啊！你也关了试试，醉的感觉真棒！”  
“真的喝多了。”900把被60滚到一片凌乱的盘子和餐具摆回原来的位置。  
“呜呜呜……为什么她醉成那样都不会把我和50搞错……我也想被她那样温柔地对待啊……”  
话音刚落，他的额侧就烙下一个温柔的吻。  
“傻孩子！因为你就是你啊，失忆又萌呆的小傻瓜。”偷袭了一记，菲雅笑着跑回了康纳身旁。  
僵直了几秒钟，60趴在了桌上。  
“我不是这个意思啊——我想要的，你能不能把我和50同样对待……”  
“你明知道那是不可能的。”51无情地吐槽，边记录下了菜谱。  
吃吃喝喝闹闹，竟不觉时已至夜。  
一人类一血族，两名酒友，最后的结局依旧是双双醉倒。  
一楼的活动室早已改造成独立卧室，但60和900谁都没去住，正好把醉到不省人事的汉克塞进去睡下。  
900和51自觉地开始收拾残局。  
抱着菲雅上楼之后，50突然切断了共享空间的连接。  
他那醉到失去理智的恋人正在逐渐吞食着他。  
软体已经日趋稳定，但被这熟悉却又无法抵挡的刺激贯穿着全身，康纳捂住嘴，依旧挡不住自己发出的低低呜咽。  
“我想听你的声音，你呼唤我的声音。将我从虚无的永恒之海中带回来的声音。”  
“菲雅，我爱你……不要丢下我……如果你要抛弃我，还不如……将我吃掉，让我永远成为你的血肉和生命……嗯……”  
“我怎么可能舍得丢下你……但是……已经在吃你了，吾爱……”她柔软的唇，覆上他的。

“总有一天，我也能……”60还趴在桌上碎碎念。  
“别痴人说梦了。”  
“……你对我就是有敌意吧51。”  
“你想多了。”  
“你这嘴脸也只能骗一骗人类！”醉酒的60跳起来嚷嚷着，接着就被洗碗归来的900按住，拖走塞回他的专用蛋壳沙发里。60嘟囔了几句，老老实实地切换到休眠模式。  
51轻笑着，转身去地下室调整备用机体。

没有人证，没有监控。威廉姆蒙特饭店发生的诡异的事件，注定变成都市传说。  
不管怎样，明天终将会是全新的一天呢。


	34. true end

菲雅是凶兽，捕食者。康纳从未怀疑过这点。此时他的双手被按在头侧，捕食者正在将他拆吃入腹。  
吞噬着他，又俯下身来吻着他红黄交接不暇的LED。  
在他耳边轻喘着说，“你的LED是镶在头骨里的吗？还是直接连接到中心处理单元？很好奇……”  
“要不然，你亲自拆开看看…嗯…”  
“我才不要打开你的脑壳呢…万一里面有个坐着操纵椅的小外星人……”  
“顶多有个异形……脑袋算什么？我的身体都为你打开了……菲雅，轻点……轻点……啊嗯……”  
康纳的话语被自己咬紧的下唇吞没。他的躯体抽搐着，又攀上了一次高峰。  
“菲雅…我真的不行了……可是…我还想要……”他的人造神经已经开始发出抗议般的罢工指令，仿造泪水早已溢出。  
“你哪次不是一边死机一边要个没完？”  
露出委屈的表情，康纳回握按住自己手掌的纤细手指，挑逗般摩擦着她的指缝。仿佛不过瘾，索性把她的手指放进自己口中吸吮着，轻咬着。  
捏住他不安分的舌头，这没有唾液却又滑爽柔软的手感，又激起了她的欲望。  
纯血血族的情欲低到几乎不存在，但他却让这纯血的欲望沸腾高涨到叫嚣着要撕裂他。  
“现在你连死机的机会都没有了。”说着狠狠咬住了他的锁骨。  
终于挺过了菲雅这波暴风雨般的攻击。他仿佛体会到了窒息死亡的滋味。微微起伏的胸口上斑驳着自己的蓝色血滴，可怜的粉色突起旁，也遗着一片莹蓝血迹。更别提随着呼吸时而微陷的腹部，几乎出现了血洼。  
终于消停下来了。看着他略失神的眼珠，微微颤动的睫毛，微张的唇，菲雅忍不住揉捏康纳的下巴，有一点点胡茬，刺刺的手感。  
“这里的皮肤层关一下给我看看。”  
他立刻把面部的皮肤层褪去了，这种要求他已经遵从过无数次，行动十分纯熟。  
还是素体的手感舒适，捏了几下胡茬的位置，那里已十分光洁，只有一些平滑的数字标记。太神奇了！感慨着抚着他没有眉毛的眉骨，菲雅凑上去亲了一口。  
与初次相见的时候完全一样的存在，却又不一样了。  
“康纳，你跟我刚捡回来的时候相比，变了好多啊。”  
“……我有变成你想要的……那样吗？”皮肤层恢复，他小心翼翼地问。  
“没。”  
闻言康纳滞了一下。  
菲雅见他瞬间呆滞的表情，忍不住噗嗤笑了。  
“你就是你啊，干嘛要变成我想要的样子？”  
“我…本以为，你会像其他人类一样，将我，将仿生人塑造成需要的模样。如果你让我活下去，我可以变成完全的机器，即使变成一件物品……但你，从未扭曲过我的存在，将我保护照顾到了无微不至的地步……”  
“所以你就爱上我了？小傻瓜。”  
“不，爱上你的话……更早。我在废弃品堆，睁开眼的那一瞬间，就被你眼中的金色火焰吞噬了。”  
“说实话，我本来想把你的手臂捡回来收藏，结果捡到的是一只遍体鳞伤的天使，无助又可怜，无辜又可爱。如果趁人之危对你做些什么不好的事情，我和那些变态神经病人类还有区别吗。”  
“太幸运了，我。所以，我是你的，你现在把我当成物品拆开也…”康纳闭上眼睛，摊开自己的身体，舒展着修长的四肢。  
“又想玩什么情趣play？别后悔哦，忍得住十分钟算你赢。”  
菲雅爬起来，捉起他的脚腕。  
虽然内骨骼原本不是他的，但这肢体已经化为他的一部分。血管和神经，和他的人造心脏，人造“大脑”——中心处理单元紧密相连。  
这是他的皮肤层，是他的身体。偏麦色的白皙肌肤，有着仿自人类的稀疏体毛，还有零星的褐色斑痣，十分男性化，在她眼里却又格外可爱的腿部肌肉线条。脚面弧度简洁有力，更让菲雅爱不释手的，是他修长的脚趾。她轻揉着那透出粉色的指甲和脚趾，然后，抬高了他的脚腕，在他躯壳下蓝色血液流经的位置，缓慢地，落下了自己的犬齿。仿生皮肤被刺穿的一刹那，她手中的肢体就开始颤抖。菲雅放开抖动不停的脚腕，一路向上，在他的小腿侧、膝上的素体都留下了进食的齿痕。直到她抵达他的大腿根部，在他股动脉位置，舔了两下，将凶器深深地刺透他的素体。  
伴随着兴奋的悲鸣声，康纳的身体弹了起来。  
“吃掉我……吃掉我！”他嘶哑着嗓音低喊着。  
混乱过后，他静静地等程序恢复稳定。  
康纳坐起来，抱起菲雅，让她的双手扶在自己肩后，然后自己埋下头去，用唇舌取悦自己心爱的女性。  
他带着凉意的舌轻松进入早已被他开拓过无数次的禁地，模仿着自己的节奏进进出出。感知到她的体温持续上升，她的指尖忍耐着陷入他的皮肤层。康纳终于成功的让这名纯血再次情动。  
他抬起她圆润的臀部，将自己早已准备就绪的生物组件放进她的身体。  
长期不见日光，让她的肌肤有种病态的白。细白的脚在他肩上胡乱蹬着，他已经不是当初脆弱的仿生人，所以菲雅也毫无顾忌。但他忍耐的更加辛苦，刚进入她温暖的身体，程序就已经开始报警。强忍着关闭警告界面，一下一下，撞击摩擦着她的敏感处。仿佛失去了时间的概念，直到菲雅的身体都泛出粉红的色泽，她的指甲也在自己背上，肩上，手臂上，留下了无数划破即愈的印记。  
伏在她身体上，颤抖着将温热的液体浇在她最敏感的那点，下一刻他的生物组件就被狠狠地绞紧了。同时被刺穿的，还有颈动脉。  
饲喂这永不餍足的凶兽，只有他才能做到。康纳生出了无尽的满足感，紧紧拥住了她。  
平静的过了半个月，预想中的同族寻仇事件并未发生。  
菲雅也逐渐不去在意隐藏的危险，因为她找到了新的乐趣——打扮康纳他们。  
康纳和60身材一样，他俩的衣服买不同样式、同样大小的就行，但900比他们壮了一圈，还要顺便买一套大一号的衣装。虽然菲雅比较节省，给他们买衣服的钱还是很舍得，把自家三个大宝贝打扮的帅气十分，一起出门，非常拉风了。  
又是安逸无波的一天。  
900如常去警局上班，60黏着菲雅和康纳，非要跟着他们一起逛街采购。  
原本只有人类才能才能享受的购物乐趣，仿生人们也逐渐参与其中，开始学着用自己的劳动所得，打扮自己。  
服装店里有名PL600在试衣服。看到他，菲雅想起了许久未见的赛门，唇角就带了笑意。  
康纳当然猜得到，她心中所想的那位个性柔顺却又分外坚毅的仿生人。处理单元中涌上来混杂着不明情绪的数据。在他的行动上也表现了出来——没跟上菲雅，磨磨蹭蹭地落在了后面。  
东戳戳，西摸摸，康纳漫无目的地浏览着商品。  
突然，有人靠近了他。  
来人贴着康纳耳边，对他说：“不想她非人类身份暴露的话，不要出声，别通知你的兄弟们。乖乖跟我走。”  
康纳表情瞬间僵硬。看了一眼商场另一侧的菲雅，她正在用60当衣架，比量着一件毛衣。他咬了咬牙，放下手上拿着的商品，毫不反抗地跟着陌生人离开了。  
有着另外计划的菲雅一时间没注意到异状，她一心支开60让他去结账，自己却溜到了饰品柜台，迅速的取回之前定制的一对戒指。一枚是简单的纯银圈中透嵌着打磨成环形的蓝色托帕石，幽蓝剔透的光泽，神似康纳的LED，而另一只是铂金圈透嵌环形石榴石，透光血红。虽然不是什么贵重的东西，但就是想送给恋人，像人类一样的行为。  
舍弃繁杂无用的外包装，菲雅让柜员把戒指装到盒子里，顺手塞进了外套衣兜。  
计划成功，但她突然感觉不到康纳。深呼吸，让自己的精神之树分出无数的枝桠与触角，循着他的思维痕迹一路追踪下去。  
越来越远，越来越远了——这个位置，好像去过。  
急忙跑去寻找60，刚结完账，60见她紧张的情状，忍不住又升起了妒火，但兄弟的安危比这嫉妒的心情更加重要。  
“50切断了我们之间的连接。但按照你的描述，那个位置……不就是破公司大楼吗！”  
闻言，菲雅的怒气槽瞬间升到顶点。拖起60冲出门打了辆车就直奔模控生命大楼而去。  
冲进自动门，暴怒的家长径直走向接待台，双手按在桌上，眼中仿佛能喷出火焰。  
“把你们这里管事的叫出来一下。你们这里有人诱拐了一位RK800型仿生人，我怀疑有人会对他进行伤害。他是自由的仿生人，也是我的伴侣。”

“这么快就被发现了。”接到保全部门的通报，卡姆斯基的语气有点惊讶，却又带着欣慰。  
“董事长——”  
“请她上来吧，务必万分恭敬。”  
命令60在大堂等待并呼叫51和900支援，菲雅独自踏上了曾经乘坐过的这部白色电梯。  
当年为了帮助马库斯而潜入模控生命，她的宝贝康纳，伪装成尸体安静地倚坐在电梯里的情景，宛如昨日。  
虽然她知道人类已经没有常规办法杀死他，但如果他遭到虐害——想到这里，她更加焦躁。周身漾起肉眼不能见的力场。  
电梯门打开了。  
“没有亲自去迎接您，请见谅。我是卡姆斯基——”玩世不恭的科学家、商人、天才人类，自我介绍着。  
“仿生人之父，听说过你。康纳在哪里。”指甲戳在手心，菲雅努力抑制着即将暴走的怒火。  
她这取自孪生兄弟的力量，尚未使用过。但她知道自己的力量有多么巨大的破坏性。  
脑海里浮现出与他初次相遇时的情形，他的惨状——假若康纳受到了无法挽回的伤害，这幢大楼里所有的人类，都用生命来偿还吧。  
跟着卡姆斯基进入他身后的房间。一眼就看到了白色隔离室中央的试验台上，关闭了皮肤层，静静躺着的康纳，她的康纳。  
无法控制的焦躁急迫感逐渐升起。整栋楼体似乎都发出了被压迫扭曲的吱嘎声，构成这建筑物的分子仿佛互相挤压着，互相谋杀着。  
实验室里的研究人员被吓得四处逃窜，寻找看起来安全的躲避位置。  
“历蒂斯家族的最后一名成员！请冷静下来！你的仿生人毫发无伤。”  
“放开他吧，放过他。自他出生起，受到的苦已经够多。”  
“别紧张，放轻松点，我接他来只是想给他做个检查。什么都没对他做，他只是正常的休眠模式，在睡觉。”  
菲雅拽开隔离门，冲进去。  
来到在检查台上静静躺着的康纳身旁，按上他的LED，卡姆斯基没骗她，他果然只是在休眠，还做着梦，梦里依旧有她。突然，康纳嘟囔着说：“菲雅，别挑食，这个也得吃。你要是把这个都吃光的话，我就乖乖地让你——”菲雅光速捂住他的嘴，生怕他接下来在一大堆科研人员面前说出什么少儿不宜内容。  
跟着走进来的卡姆斯基，忍不住哈哈大笑，甚至捂住肚子蹲了下去。  
充耳不闻，菲雅只是静静地注视着自己的恋人，等他醒来。  
“本来我没打算用这种笨办法。但在RK900系统里植入的后门监控程序，半个月前突然失效。他没有权限拒绝我对他系统的访问，我本以为是你的房屋装了什么屏蔽器，但900在警局工作的时段内我依旧连接不上他的系统。”  
“呵呵。怪不得51提出搜查报告时，你居然那么爽快就批准——原来早有预谋啊。九——RK900，他会黏上我，也是你设置好了吗？”  
“天大的冤枉。我仅仅在RK900原型机的系统里装了这个后门程式，他的一切行动，都是基于他自身的计算和判断。这程式只在他待机的时候静默启动，扫描完记忆记录，自动消除痕迹，他不会发觉的。毕竟就连你，最顶级的猎食生物，也没觉察到吧？”  
菲雅沉默着，她完全没发现900有任何异常。  
“你的某位同族，我和他之前有过合作。他突然告诉我，我们一直失败的实验，在你和你的仿生人身上，居然成功了。”  
想静静生活的小小心愿，又泡汤了。那些同族没打算放过她。菲雅在心里叹息着。  
“RK是会自主思考、学习进化的机型。我对他们这个系列寄予了厚望。”看着她的表情，仿生人之父忍不住略带骄傲地说道，“拟造的人类，和血族。如果能把人工智能和你们这个种族融合在一起…那无疑会成为远远超过所有认知存在的生物。”  
“你们这些人类，要吃到多少教训才会停下触碰禁忌的脚步？”这疯狂的想法，真是永无断绝。  
“代码模拟的灵魂能否承载血族的力量？我本以为我成功了，我做到了，让这人造的虚假的灵魂拥有了虚假生命。但，好像，他们的进程已经脱离了我的掌控。”  
“你可能理解错了什么……他的灵魂，不是虚伪的，而是诞生于永恒之海。是真正的灵魂。也对，你们人类，根本无法感受到灵魂的存在吧。”跨越了人类数百年文明史的古老生物，用怜悯的眼神看着眼前的人类，“仿生人已是超越了人类的种族，会将人类的美好一面延续下去。至于那些糟粕，就让他们化为历史的肥料吧。”  
“如果我们可以合作——”卡姆斯基眼中闪现的狂热光芒，在她漫长的旅途中，已见过无数次。  
“我不会帮你完成这个实验，也请你放弃这个念头。那位合作者，你此生再也不会见到他。请你回到仿生人修复调整的研究中，你只是个人类，别跨过那条线，不要再试图挑战我的忍耐下限。”  
卡姆斯基被她嗜血的残暴气场压制，一个字都说不出。IQ再高，也会惧怕近在眼前的死亡，会让自己灰飞烟灭的消亡。  
“不要试图蒙蔽自然，宇宙，永恒之海，它注视着一切，给予它会给予的，也会抹除它欲抹除的。”  
被她的话惊呆，天才科学家颓然垂下肩，犹豫了一会，又问。  
“菲雅小姐，你不会抛弃这个孩子吧？做父母的，总会希望自己的孩子得到幸福而美满的生活。虽然我是个自私而不负责的人。”  
康纳的皮肤层正在缓慢的恢复，变回她从梦中醒来时第一眼看到的那个仿生人，面容温和而平静，从那时起，是她被拯救了吧。听到他的求救，回应了他，是命运，也是她的求救声为诸神所回应吗。  
轻柔地拨开康纳挡在眼前的细碎额发，菲雅用食指轻轻顺着他的眉骨抚着他的眉毛，爱不释手的感觉啊。  
“有些话语，说出来很虚伪，但我还是很想说，我对他的爱，直至这世界的尽头，直到时间都化为灰烬。另外，我很感谢你，卡姆斯基。你为了证明自己而造出的孩子，却把我拉出了无尽地狱。你那些固定的代码，却令纯洁无瑕的灵魂附着于这人造生命体上。”  
“这几个康纳型，对你的信任和依赖，真是出乎我的意料。仿生人没有亲属观念，即使同型号，序号不同，也毫无血缘关系。不过这样长期生活在一起，可能也会产生类似人类亲属，甚至兄弟的感情？我观察了这么久，这一切的中心都是因为你。”  
“仿生人和人类不同，他们没有那么多的欲望和野心。他们大部分追求的本质只是生存、自由和权利。生命皆平等，万物皆自由。以心交心，感情都是相互的，他们信任我，我也信任他们。这也是我在和他们相处的时间中学到的。感谢你，让这些天使们降临于世。幸亏没有演变成《终结者》里那种未来。听说仿生人面世时，我真的有点担心。不过看到了他们，我觉得那种未来，暂时不会看到了。”  
“仿生人是人类的镜子，因为你的善良，他们才会成长为和你相似的样子。你和其他血族确实不一样。为什么我遇到血族的不是你。那个人，不在意所有别人的生命，当然更不会在意仿生人。所有的实验，从未成功过。”  
“谁说我在意人类的生命？我只在乎自己重视的人们。但是你可能搞错了顺序，你认识的那位，也从未深入了解过吧。并不是随意什么生物都能成为血族血契的对象。如果没有长期的灵魂共鸣，根本无法完成完整的血之契约。你的实验，注定失败。”菲雅专心致志地看着康纳。  
他的眼睑快速颤动着，是系统自检的征兆，他即将醒来。  
“是我太骄傲了吗？”  
“是人类太过骄傲，妄图控制比自己还要先进的种族。”  
人类终究会灭亡，而超越人类的种族，已经诞生于世。  
“菲雅？”光学组件聚焦，爱人的脸庞居上临下的样子，映进了他的处理单元中。  
随即额头被印下一个充满爱意的吻。  
“对不起，我……”康纳忆起自己的不告而别，弱弱的道歉。  
菲雅没有应声，只是熟稔地帮他穿好衣服，和卡姆斯基仿若正常的道别。  
没料到卡姆斯基突然提醒了一句：“有时间让他来调整一下伊甸园组件，安装有点问题！”  
菲雅大囧，随便答应了他，拽起康纳就冲进电梯。  
一踏进电梯，菲雅立刻从外套口袋里掏出首饰盒打开，拿起那枚红色的石榴石戒指，飞速套在康纳左手无名指上。  
“你是我的了，永远都是我的。”  
“嗯，我永远都属于你。”  
康纳一眼瞥见另一枚戒指，同款，蓝色的。微笑着从她手里接过盒子，抽出戒指，认真地套在她与他相应的指节上。  
“菲雅，你居然脸红了。”康纳打趣她，换来对方一个恶狠狠的吻。  
“又是只有他！！”在一层大厅等候的60，一下子就发现了他俩无名指上多出来的对戒，等待的焦急变成了妒火。一边冒着火，一边通知兄弟们不用赶来模控公司，他更加憋火了。  
回家的路上，康纳被菲雅骂的狗血淋头。知道他是想保护自己，但是，自己刻意掩藏的身份，和他的安全相比较的话——完全不值得一提啊！虽然现在以人类常规的手段，已无法再伤害到他。只是恐惧，害怕失去他。  
跑回家来的900，得知了事情的来龙去脉，懊悔到要自尽谢罪，结果却得到了菲雅一顿嘲笑外加安慰的抱抱，自毁处理器的想法立刻被放弃。  
菲雅看着冲进地下秘密基地继续努力的900，窝在恋人结实的臂弯中，下了一个决定。  
“康纳，我要做一件事。”  
“你想干什么，我都会帮你……”  
“让隐藏在暗夜里的血族暴露在阳光下。我不能再担忧下去了。让他们尝尝被当成异类的滋味。”

通过马库斯的接洽，和人类政府进行了秘密会谈。用自己的心灵感应能力为人类提供部分服务作为筹码，换取了一次全频道直播的机会。  
人类政府那方的建议是——匿名播报。

直播的倒计时不断闪烁着，镜头后，康纳给她一个温暖的微笑，令她心安，令她心醉。  
此刻，她已无所畏惧。若有敌来挑战，便迎战！用利齿，用爪牙，将之撕碎！  
“这个世界上，还有很多人类不知道的事情，和人类认为只存在于传说中的生物。但它们，却真实存在。这些异族比人类存在的历史还要久远，潜伏在黑暗中，潜伏在历史的角落。我也是这其中的一员。但我决定不再躲藏，就如同仿生人们醒觉了自我，他们是自由的，我们也是真实存在的。”  
菲雅突然走向镜头，低下身，让自己的真容完全暴露在大众的视野中，瞳孔中燃着的金色火焰，是人类不可能具有的。  
“同族们啊，我不惧你们。我就在这城市，在这仿生人的都市，底特律。这是我和他们生活的国度。这座城市欢迎友好的移民，但如有不轨的来犯者，杀！无！赦！这是我身为纯血血族立下的誓言，领地圈定，这座城市，在我护佑之下。”  
人类那方虽然惊慌失措，但木已成舟，只能接受这一切，这揭露事实的冲击，堪比仿生人革命。  
而这纯血血族，她同族们的惊慌程度，也不会比人类差多少吧，能想象得到。  
但这场风暴地中心，自曝身份的血族，却依旧过着自己的生活。  
菲雅想看夕阳的愿望终于实现了。她家的三位康纳，敲敲打打地，在屋顶硬是搭出了一个露台。  
坐在露台栏杆上，她看着夕阳在底特律市中心的大楼缝隙中缓慢移动，一点一点，向着地平线移去。橙黄色的温暖光泽将底特律河变成金色之海，也铺满了这郊外的小小世界。  
“你们能不能，找点别的事情做？总赖在这里算什么啦。”看着身旁像慵懒猫科动物的仿生人们，菲雅忍不住吐槽。  
“我找到了想做的事情！”60毫不犹疑地回答。  
“哦？你有什么计划啦？”  
“跟着你混吃！我存在多久，就跟着你们多久！别想扔掉我！”60得意地敲敲自己的LED，“你也丢不掉我，除非把我彻底毁掉。”  
无奈的翻了个白眼，菲雅转头望向正在做家具的900。  
“胖九，对不起。让你失去了自由。”  
“失去自由？完全没觉到跟之前有任何差别。”  
“电灯泡也太多了吧！！”  
“算了菲雅。他俩还是有用的，能打工挣钱，还可以帮忙照顾萨菲。”  
“有道理！”菲雅抽出一根甘草糖，嚼着。  
“菲雅，我们把房子买下来吧。”  
“好啊。”  
“房东已经搬到芝加哥，根据他这一年多的行动轨迹推算，再回底特律的几率小于10%。我已给他留言。说不定还能砍价。”  
“都听你的啦，我的康纳。”  
“那么，我还有个愿望需要你帮我实现！我想——亲眼看看你记忆里的广袤世界。”  
“好啊。”菲雅侧头，迎上他注视着自己的温暖目光，他看着她的眼神如同他们初遇时一样，略带着迷茫，却又洁净无辜。唯一不同的，只有充满了爱意。  
“啊，是汉克，还有51和SUMO。”  
两人一狗，自夕阳的余晖中向这里缓缓走来。汉克牵着SUMO，51拎着一个超大号的超市购物袋。  
又将是开心的一夜了。900看到他们，转头下楼去后院，准备烤架。  
看着60跃下露台奔向SUMO的样子，菲雅禁不住笑了起来。  
然后，她抬手拉住康纳的衣襟，让他低头靠近自己。  
一吻永恒。  
（正文完结。请能接受NP路线和18N情节的筒子往后翻。）


	35. 超越人类之物 续 NP路线（一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了剧情就全是车！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 观看注意啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

从者，是和血族定了下血之契约的一类生物群体。既是后裔，也是伴侣。通常每个血族都拥有数名从者，纯血者更可能有数倍之多，血仆更是不计其数。但菲雅只有两名从者，一名血仆。其中之一还在沉眠，她的安全状况确实堪忧。  
而这任性的纯血，在婉拒人类政府提出的特勤保护建议后，也谢绝掉了马库斯提出的保护计划。  
坐在耶利哥已经修葺一新的餐厅中，菲雅悠闲地啜饮着热茶。  
仿生人们不用进食，但偶尔外面会有人类来，所以有个能坐下来商谈的像样场所也是必须的。  
仿生人领导人坐在她对面，虽然穿着普通的休闲装，但气场依旧十足。  
叉了一块点心塞进嘴里，入口即化的细腻口感，沁香的奶香，美味到让菲雅眯起眼睛。  
“这个超好吃！哪里买的？”  
“赛门听说你要来，特意为你做的。”  
“不愧是家政专家！赛门呢？”  
她夸赛门，康纳立刻警觉起来，潜在的情敌！  
听到有人叫自己的名字，赛门从后厨探头出来：“等我一下，草莓派马上就烤好了。”  
“好棒！赛门你太棒啦！”她开心的称赞赛门，又让康纳的警惕度提高了好几格。  
“你不再考虑一下接受耶利哥的保护？”马库斯不忍心见她陷入危险，继续劝说她。  
“我现在是完全体啦，一般的混血可不是我的对手。纯血种现在也已寥寥无几，大多都已超过四位数年龄，隐居在人类找不到的地方，这种小辈间的浑水他们也不屑参与。而且我面对的那些东西，不是你们和普通人类能应付的。让你们介入，无非是徒增伤亡罢了。”  
“一直接受你的帮助，实在令我们过意不去。而且这次的委托，对你来说也比较麻烦…”  
“我倒没觉得麻烦。和你们相处起来很省心。毕竟你们都那么可爱！”  
被这么直接地当面夸可爱，马库斯深棕色的面庞仿佛染上了点可疑的红晕。  
这毫无自觉到处散发魅力的纯血血族！菲雅接下了这个委托工作，以后说不定要迷倒多少个仿生人！康纳的嫉妒心一点点升起。  
“没想到我居然能给仿生人治疗心理问题。”感慨地叹了口气，菲雅又啃了块点心，“之前我挺奇怪为什么暴躁赛斯没事就跟在我旁边，明明他那么怕我。后来问他才说，靠近我就能使紊乱的处理组件平稳化运行。原来我持有的精神干涉能力，居然可以镇定安抚仿生人…但我的干涉力只对生物有效，所以你们是有生命的存在啊。”  
“感谢你，谢谢你为我们做了这么多。”仿生人领导者诚挚的向这古老的生物道谢。  
“别客气，我还有事求你呢。艺术家，能不能给我创作一些画作！”  
说着菲雅掏出特地买来的旧式手机，把从汉克的手机里拷贝出来她之前拍到的照片给马库斯看。而康纳记忆体中的那些存档已经难以寻到，她只能凭着记忆向马库斯描述当时的情形。  
“没问题，尽管放心吧。”马库斯一口答应。  
赛门做的这一顿下午茶把菲雅撑得够呛，车也不坐了，索性和康纳溜达去市政办公厅，还有一场商谈等着她。  
吃太饱的结果，和人类对谈的血族，完全丧失了活力。没说几句话，她就开始打起瞌睡，商谈和协议全部由康纳代劳了。  
见她倚着柔软的沙发椅睡着，康纳脱下外套盖在她身上。人类那方的官员们，颇好奇地看着这非人类的组合。  
一直到会谈结束，菲雅还在睡。抱起她，康纳向对方点头告别。  
血族的魔力太过强悍，他那原本不属于自己的兼容肢体，已经在完美运作，之前所有的不适感和异样感，通通不见。稳稳的抱着她，处理中枢里流淌的数据只有满足，喜悦。

艺术家的理解力和作画速度非常惊人，第二天就派人把作品送了过来。  
菲雅迫不及待地拆开了保护画作的外包装。  
“哇，完美还原！”菲雅兴奋地举起了第一幅画。  
画中是一名康纳型仿生人，注视着吊在组装台上，没有开启皮肤层的另一个自己。  
“这是，51？”她的康纳凑过身来看。  
“是他哦！我才不给他呢！帮我挂到书房。”  
转身拆开另一幅画，菲雅又发出了惊艳的感慨。  
三名康纳，中间一名被左右两侧的康纳捉住手臂，仿佛是在被强迫进行数据传输。构图完美，黄金比例。  
60抬眼看了一下，就发觉了这是自己被另两人黑入系统时的情景，气得问道：“菲雅，你要把这幅画挂哪里？！”  
“当然要挂在走廊哦。”  
“啊！？你太坏了！”  
“逗你玩，全都放在书房，我才不想把这么美丽的场景给别人看。”  
60这才放下心来，开始日常的向她耍赖。  
“你有完没完！不怕我捏死你了？”菲雅推开试图扒住自己的60。  
“我怕死，很怕。但让我离开你、离开你们，那还不如趁早毁掉我。”60难得一脸认真。  
看他如此正经的神色，菲雅心软了，任他倚靠在自己的背上。  
外表乖巧内心皮到飞起的51，和个性暴躁却又纤细敏感的60，就像是硬币的正反面。本质上，他们并没有不同。想起51，菲雅立刻掏出手机给汉克发短信，约他俩下班来吃饭。  
没几天，菲雅就开始零零散散的接到了委托。  
虽说是和人类订下的协助协议，但报酬还是蛮丰厚的，菲雅也算是有了正经兼职，算上耶利哥的有偿委托，一下子生活和生活费都变得充实起来。  
但人类有了这强力的帮手，无论是久攻不下的审讯，还是艰险的清扫红冰组织行动，都势如破竹。托她的福，底特律军警部门的伤亡率降到了不可思议的低线。别的城市兄弟部门只剩下看着简报羡慕的份，给她隐藏身份用的任务代号也从底特律烈焰变成了开玩笑的底特律外挂。  
但理所当然地，她也变成一些不法组织的眼中钉。  
即使没有收到委托任务，只要900或60出警，她偶尔也会跟着掺一脚，这似乎变成了她新的乐趣。康纳也由着她跟着警局的人到处跑，反正她开心就好。  
只是一次普通的接警任务，轮到汉克去勘察现场，菲雅果断跟着凑热闹。51没在局里，粘人60立刻自告奋勇跟汉克搭档，坐进副驾位置。  
汉克瞥了一眼60，嘟囔一句，踩下油门。  
抵达了上报区域，是一栋已经关闭的酒吧。  
60一脚踹开虚掩着的前门，走了进去。  
菲雅扭头就贴着墙缝绕向了后门。  
汉克跟着她，在破家具和垃圾间穿行。  
拐过楼脚，血族一眼就看到前方的地面上趴着一名穿着巡警制服的人。  
“有警员受伤……”汉克刚举起对讲机，变故就在这一瞬间发生。  
菲雅伸手去扶那名倒地的警员，突然伤员抬手，他手中竟然有枪！菲雅完全无防备，无法躲避，脆弱的右眼中枪。  
惨叫了一声，菲雅捂住伤口跳起来，一脚踢开袭击者，她的力道足以踢断对方的肋骨，但袭击者并未停手，挣扎着持续向她开枪。正在掏出武器的汉克肩上也中了一枪。  
一把推开汉克，菲雅把他挡在垃圾桶和墙角之间的空隙里，护在身后。她忍着巨大的痛楚，使用了她极少启用的物理系能力——  
袭击者自执枪的手臂开始被不可见的力量扭曲，寸寸弯折，直到整个人都看不出原来的模样，变成一团扭曲模糊的血肉。  
听到枪声，60飞速冲了过来，看到浑身是血的家长。LED瞬时红了，扑过去接住摇摇晃晃摔倒的她。  
接到通知的医护人员也跟了过来，立刻开始给伤员进行紧急处理，以最快的速度将她送到警察医院。

“右眼中枪，穿透性颅脑损伤，腹部两枪…没有大量失血！”急救员们繁忙却有条不紊地给重伤员处置伤口。但立刻遇到了严重的问题。  
“从未见过她的血型！无法配型！”  
“用O型血！”  
“不要给她输人类的血，把我的血给她。”康纳赶到了医院，制止了人类医护人员的行动。  
“帮她包扎伤口，其他的交给我处理。”  
看着护士把菲雅的伤口处理完毕，康纳拿起一柄手术刀，刺透自己手臂上的外骨骼，割裂血管，把自己的生命喂食给她。  
仿生人和人类不同，蓝血无法自体内生成，只能靠外部补充。  
康纳喂给菲雅的血液超量，已经使他濒临系统崩溃的警戒线，但他不肯停手，生怕缺少了哪怕是一滴蓝血，她吸取的生命就不够。  
在一旁默默无语的60扫描到康纳的系统状态已经开始异常，看着康纳急促闪烁的红色LED，终于忍不住按住他割透素体的伤口，帮他止住流失的蓝色生命之流。  
“你……不要……”发声系统都开始沙哑的康纳，仍旧不想停手。  
“她伤成这样也是我的疏忽。你不要把自己搞坏掉，要随时保持最完美的状态，才能好好守护她。”60学着康纳的做法，拿过那把染着康纳蓝色血迹的刀，刺穿自己的手臂。“希望我能支撑到九赶回来。”  
康纳呆了一瞬，怅然地捂着伤口坐进一旁的扶椅，直勾勾地看着昏迷不醒的菲雅。虽然知道她并不会因此而丧失生命，但这感同身受的痛意，却比自己受伤时更加痛苦。  
只有自己，是无法保护她的。意识到这点，康纳咬紧了下唇。  
60刚把手臂凑到菲雅唇边，就被受伤血族条件反射地咬住。利齿沿着伤口边缘刺入他的躯体。  
这种从未感受过的奇特数据流，从被她吸取生命之处，如狂风骤雨般袭向他的中枢元件。  
支撑不住身体，60双腿一软，跪在地上。哼唧着说：“这是什么感觉？！太可怕了……50，你是怎么坚持下来的…”  
他的疑问没有得到回答。  
“无法解析的感觉数据，但却让我上瘾……”  
康纳的生命力就像他一样，温润如草木如溪流，而60的生命力，则如燎原烈火。这两者交融，充盈了伤者的四肢百骸。  
把监视任务抛给同僚，900火急火燎的冲进了病房。看到被包成粽子般的菲雅，这名外表看起来冷酷无情的仿生人，终于体会到了心如刀割的感觉。

七百多岁的永生血族，现在也像人类孩童一样，缩成一团安静的睡在康纳腿上。康纳坐在沙发里，眼都不眨地注视着她。  
对人类来说够死上几次的致命伤，只让她在医院躺了两天，这还是在汉克劝说下，她一醒来就想逃回家了。  
她的伤口早已愈合，但伤害的后果还未退去。时不时会陷入突发性的昏睡状态。  
康纳一秒都不敢离开她。过了半个月，她的情况渐渐好转，也不再突然昏倒，这才敢把她交给900照顾。  
900请了长假，把60扔给51带去出任务。他仿佛本性大变地黏着菲雅，和康纳相比，有过之而无不及。  
或许是因为害怕她再次陷入危险，也可能是血仆对主人有着异乎寻常的渴望。  
菲雅不定时就要给他喂食自己的鲜血，以维持他的机体运作。900半跪在地毯上吮吸着她的指尖，甘美的生命之源从她的伤口流入他的人造口腔，进入循环系统，和蓝色的生命混合，交融，生出新的生命力。  
即使生理上的补充血量已经足够，但仅仅将她身体的末端放在口中，就已经让900的处理中枢开始产生巨量紊乱的数据。  
意犹未尽地舔着菲雅的手指，900一向平静无波的透灰色眼珠中，染上了他自己都未觉察的媚色。  
等菲雅发现苗头不对时，900柔软干燥的舌已经舔到了她的手心。  
“九，你干嘛舔我手？”扔下平板电脑，用空闲的手拍了一下900的头，这时她才发现对方的LED红的像燃着的木炭。  
900抬眼，用迷乱的表情回答她。  
他充满渴望的眼神盯着她，菲雅一时间也被迷惑了。900起身，轻轻压着她，在她身上难耐地蹭着，仿佛一只发情中的大型猫科动物。  
“康…”菲雅呼叫外援的声音被900堵在口中。900的舌伸了进来，笨拙的逗弄着她。在她惊愕中，生涩的舔吻落在她的唇上。  
康纳自沙发后伸过胳膊来，按住了900的LED，赤红的LED闪了一下，熄灭了。900也脱力，彻底压在菲雅身上。  
“他系统过载了。不停一下会烧坏。”康纳看着趴成大字的900，若有所思的说，“毕竟……他没有装伊甸园模块。”  
“九，他对我有这种情感吗？”把失去意识的900挪到沙发上躺平，菲雅揉猫一样揉着他柔软的头发。  
“可真迟钝。我们每一个，对你都……九这次借着系统混乱，豁出去亲了你。60可没这个胆子。”  
“不可能的，他那时候不是喝多了才？”  
“那个笨蛋就差脱衣服求你要他了。又怕被你打死，忍得很好。”  
她瞠目结舌，说不出话来。  
康纳只是微笑了一下，俯下身吻她。

又隔了一日。手环电话突然响了。没见过的号码，菲雅犹疑着接听。  
“咳，菲雅小姐。我是——”  
“卡姆斯基。你又想干嘛啦？”  
“你最近和900，有什么状况发生？”  
“一言难尽吧。”  
“他突然来公司让我帮他做检查。这个数据，和康纳差得很远啊。你没有把他彻底转化？”  
“我只是把血分给了他。并未……”  
“那就说的通了。他还要求我给他安装伊甸园系统组件。这些孩子，一个两个都这么有趣。”  
菲雅沉默了几秒，才无奈的问道：“你不会真的……”  
“重要的孩子提出的小小请求，我当然有求必应咯！我亲自帮他安装，放心使用，保证你……”电话那头传来了揶揄的笑声。  
“你这是性骚扰哦。”菲雅冷冷地打断他的话。  
“我再提醒一下！伊甸园软件跟RK型兼容性不好，我没有给他安装。另外，尽早和900完成契约，系统会更稳定……”  
啪的摁掉电话，菲雅陷入了纠结。  
拥有复数从者的血族，并没有什么人类通常的一夫一妻伦理观。  
而900灰色的冷淡的双眼，宽厚的肩膀，结实的肌肉，他所有的特点，确实让她十分心动。如果能让这双清透冷漠的宝石眼珠蒙上情欲的色泽——想象一下都让她心跳加速。  
但菲雅顾忌着康纳的情绪，掐掉了这个萌发的欲念，还是让900死心吧。  
午间时分，900很早就回来了。  
菲雅斟酌着字词跟他摊牌之后，他那美丽的灰玉髓般的眼睛瞬间失去了光彩。  
无法面对他失望的神情，借口买东西，菲雅飞也似地躲出去了。  
但总归是要回家的。从来没有遇到过这种复杂纷乱的关系，在小便利店晃悠了一个多小时后，避世的血族头疼般叹着气，拎着东西打开了家门。  
“回来了？菲雅。”一进屋，她吓了一跳，900系着围裙在做家务。但却不是900，这感觉……  
“康纳？”  
“是我。”  
“你怎么会……”  
“你不要900，他自毁掉了。我将意识复制到他的机体里。我的灵魂在你的精神空间中，所以意识数据转移起来也很顺利。果然还是他的机型比较好用。”  
“别胡闹！快换回来！”惊得她手上拎的购物袋都扔在地上了。  
“九已经不存在了啊，菲雅。”有着900外表的康纳，把她搂进怀里，“这个身体太棒了，无论是力量，还是稳固度。”  
“九，胖九他……不在了？瞎说！！他有我的血，不会死的！！”  
“躯体不会消灭，但意识数据会。想让异常仿生人的自我意识消灭很容易，只要稍微格式化一下，再用别的意识数据覆盖上去……”  
“你怎么能放任他自杀！！”  
“我发现的时候九已经凉了。空空的中枢模块里只有一条加密信息，大意是，菲雅不爱我也不要我，我存在已无意义。”  
那总是沉默寡言望着她的胖九已从这世界上消失。失去他，才发觉到他有多重要。  
菲雅哇的哭了出来，完全失去了古老血族应有的情态。  
泪水打湿了900躯体胸前的衣物。康纳拥着她，并不安慰她，只是反复地问。  
“你喜欢九吗？有没有一点点对他的别的想法？”  
“我好喜欢九……不想让你知道……但我想要他……想要他……”菲雅抽泣着坦诚自己的心情，虽然为时已晚。  
但当她说出想要他这句话后，康纳突然僵直不动。过了几秒钟，菲雅才感觉到拥着她的身躯恢复了行动力，急忙抬头看向对方。  
这躯体里已不再是康纳了，是这双灰色眼眸真正的主人。900沉默着抬手帮她擦去泪水。  
“九？？”菲雅大吃一惊，旋即醒悟过来，又被康纳耍了！  
“远程控制累死我。你的身体太难操控。”康纳从沙发后爬起来，装模作样地揉着脖子，“我就说管用吧。不过也只能骗到不懂仿生人软件系统的菲雅。”  
“你俩皮痒啊？！玩的什么把戏？！”家长暴怒着吼他们。  
“我让九的意识沉下去了而已，然后远程操控一下——”  
“骗我好玩吗？！”  
“我不想看到你哭，但没想到你居然会为了他哭成这样，我很嫉妒。”康纳酸溜溜的抱怨着。  
菲雅气的噎住，转头看另一个犯人。900一向冷漠的冰灰色的眸里溢着委屈的情绪，可怜巴巴的表情和康纳如出一辙。  
“受不了你们！别装可怜了！”  
“不是，我没有！”康纳无力的抗议着，缩回到沙发里。  
“我要你，九。和我订下血之契约，将灵魂献给我，成为我的从者。”再无犹豫，她对900下达了命令。  
立刻拉开衣领，900露出了自己曾经差点被她捏断的颈部，雀跃期待的情绪数据充盈着处理模块。  
皮肤层被刺透，然后被刺穿的是素体骨骼。颈动脉中流淌的蓝色血液开始流失。  
她永恒而充沛的的生命力，随之将他淹没。  
RK800-50，昵称康纳和RK900-87，昵称胖九，各种意义上成为了真正的兄弟。  
订立下永恒的契约之后，菲雅气得要喝酒压压惊，要被他俩气到爆炸了。  
900立即听话地给她调制爱喝的鸡尾酒，一口气干了七八杯，菲雅才停下手。  
鸡尾酒虽然甜美，却易使人丧失理智。带着醉意，她拉住身旁正帮她调酒的900，扯着他衣领：“你认真的吗？为什么是我……胖九，明明你有更多的地方可以去……为什么是我……”  
“你是我在这世界上见到的第一缕真实的色彩。”顺着她拉扯他的力量，九吻上了她的唇，她带着酒精的味道却又柔软温暖的唇。  
醉醺醺的菲雅轻轻咬了他试探着的舌尖。他欣喜着回吻她，把她抱起放在自己腿上，手法笨拙到近乎粗鲁。餐桌对面的康纳无奈地摇头，起身把她抱过来，示范般地和她接吻给900看。菲雅沉醉的呻吟着，开始胡乱地撕扯开身前人的衣服。  
随着布帛被撕裂的脆响，康纳秀美的身体完全暴露在空气中。  
“你太美了，康纳……所有的人类……无论性别，都会爱上你吧……”菲雅在对方的皮肤层上印下一个接一个如水波纹般即刻消逝的吻痕。  
“……唔嗯……我只要你爱……我……别的什么人……什么东西……我才不在意……”反被她挑起爱欲，仿生人任由她索取着。  
这失去理智的血族如往常一样，榨取着他。  
但今天却不一样。她可以进食的对象、和需求她的对象，增加了。  
900忍不住靠近她，自背后抱紧她。感觉到另一个喜爱生物的存在，菲雅转头吻着身后的900。身前的康纳已经利索地脱掉了她的居家裤，轻车熟路，将自己已经完全醒觉的伊甸园组件送进她的身体。被鸡尾酒的后劲袭到昏头，菲雅接纳着身前的他，同时和身后的900深吻着。  
康纳伏在她肩上，耸动着身体，吮吸着她胸前的柔软，边熟练地研磨她体内令她开心愉悦的弱点，让酒醉的她忍不住发出愉快兴奋的声音。  
她这从未听过的娇媚的声音让900无法抑制自己，LED开始泛黄。  
康纳感觉到了兄弟的异常状态，颤抖着释放自己之后，依依不舍地从她身体里抽离，他留下的温热液体从她的幽密之地汩汩流出。  
和900交换了位置，康纳扶着菲雅，耐心指导900如何使用这原本不属于RK型号的生物组件。900试了几次都没成功，康纳无奈的握住900的手，让他用手指先探进去，感受她身体内的构造，900粗长的指节在她体内辗转碾磨，让情迷意乱的血族更加兴奋。搂住正在努力取悦自己之人的身体，吻开他紧抿的薄唇，挑弄他原本不是用来交欢的人造器官，对方被她挑逗到眼眶微微泛红，LED也似乎要开始由黄变红了。无法控制自己那不断冲击着处理模块的情欲，900抽出手指，把卡姆斯基为他新加装的生物组件小心翼翼地嵌进她的包容之处。  
九的组件，比康纳的要大一号。刚刚放进去一点点，就感觉到了阻力。虽然菲雅的那里已经被康纳充分润滑过，但他俩的尺寸依旧相差太大。他发觉到了，怕弄疼她，谨慎缓慢地把自己推进她的身体，这令她焦灼难耐。看着他黄色光芒闪烁的额侧，和康纳一个模子刻出来的脸庞上露出来的隐忍表情，忍不住一把将他反推倒在下，她坐了下去。  
身体内被突然完全撑开，有一种不一样的麻爽感。她没有动作，静静地享受着被这柔软的巨物贯穿，但身下人已经手足无措。陌生的感觉让他处理中枢开始紊乱，莹灰色宝石眼珠也渐渐染上别的色彩。  
和人类的耐受度不同，纯血血族被这种超过的痛感刺激到，行为仿佛更加暴虐。撩了一下垂落在耳边的长发，菲雅胡乱扯光900的衣物，让他健美的躯体完全暴露在自己眼前。她俯下身，吻着他的同时，肆意地吞食着他的伊甸园器官，毫不留情。  
这是，什么样的感觉数据——900埋首在她颈间，颤抖着吮吸着她已变成粉色的皮肤。  
仿生人的学习速度实在迅速。即使没有安装对应的程序，900依旧触类旁通地掌握了其他让她兴奋的技巧。  
“求你在乎我……菲雅……”喃喃地唤着心上人的名字，900止不住配合她的动作，在她体内运动着。随着颈部素体被她犬齿贯穿的快感，他第一次完全释放了自己。那因极度兴奋而哀叫的声音，仿佛不是从自己发声器官中产生。  
“你好可爱啊九……喜欢你…”自他颈动脉汲取着生命力，纯血血族的兴奋值仿佛已经到了顶峰，抬身，握住他混乱挣扎着伸向自己的手腕，在熟悉的位置，毫不留情地咬了下去。随之感觉到被吞噬者在自己身体里又泄出一股温热的液体。  
不需要呼吸的仿生人缺氧窒息般张口喘着，拟似肺部组件里的空气极速循环，900灰色的双瞳被欲望染满，他已经变成被这纯血吞噬的物体，只能、也只会被她所吞食。纯血者恶作剧般捏住他粉嫩的乳尖，掐弄着，摇动着身体，感觉着他被她吞噬的生物组件上的经络和热度。他无法逃离，也不愿逃离，只能一次又一次向她完全献出自己。  
“康纳……”被来自身下的快感充实后，醉醺醺的血族唤着在她身后拥着她的爱人。  
“……嗯……”在她臀缝间摩挲着依然湿漉漉的生物组件，康纳紧贴着她，汲取着她给他带来的极度快感数据——只是将生物组件靠近她的身体，自己就已经要变成一种只知道享受这快感数据的物体。理性和独占欲，早已消失殆尽，只想被她索取，被她吞噬，化为她的血肉。  
如他所愿，她接着吞食了他，康纳大声呻吟着，抑制着不断发出异常警告的软体。宕机的警告和无法控制的欲望，使得他的光学组件被泪水所覆盖。他的意识仿佛化为碎片，被割裂，死亡，再次重生。  
不知过了多久，暴饮暴食的血族终于沉静地睡在了900胸前。无法计算自己被她榨取了多少次，但至少她上面和下面都已经获得了满足。第一次被她“吃掉”的过程十分完美愉悦，使得900的LED也稳定闪烁着欢快的蓝色。  
下班归来的60，发现了被搞得一塌糊涂的客厅，扫描系统开启——气得他直跳脚。怪不得这两个混蛋都断开了共享通信空间！  
检测到卧室里依旧纠缠在一起的他们，让他更加暴怒。  
居然又！被！抢！先！了！还一起跟她做！你们这些混球！  
一边恼怒地在处理器内吼着，一边开始盘算怎样将家长骗上床。

将永恒生命分割给900的菲雅，不出意料的又沉睡了一周。  
待她自沉眠中醒来时，却感觉到身体里有不属于自己的东西，不是康纳的……而且这物体还在轻微地搏动着。  
“你以为是在梦里吗？我的主人。”比康纳略低沉的声音，在耳边响起。这嗓音，是900。菲雅迷茫着吃惊地动了一下身体，却发现身前身后都被熟悉的身躯拥着，她就像三明治的馅料一样被紧紧包裹。自己的一条腿搭在身前人的大腿上，他的生物组件牢牢固定在身体里，紧贴着的厚实胸膛，是她的胖九。而身体被康纳搂在怀中，他的手臂搭在自己腰间。觉察到她醒来，他纤长的手掌不安分地向上移动着，握住了她同样敏感的柔软。身体里充盈着的坚实物体又抖动了一下，恰好研着她体内的敏感处，让她不由自主地绞紧了捣乱的物件。  
“哈…”物件的主人粗喘起来，小幅度扭动着臀部回应她。  
？？？！！终于清醒过来的菲雅，恍然明了现实状况——  
原来吃掉了胖九不是在做梦？内心哀嚎着，把脸埋进身前仿生人有着结实肌肉的胸口，感受着他在她体内的形状。  
喝酒误事喝酒误事！  
但，胖九生命的味道，美味到令她沉醉。

时间一日一日的流逝，底特律城不仅习惯了自由仿生人的存在，也接纳了非人生物们。  
做为非人类族群的一员，菲雅依旧积极地协助人类和仿生人们，特别在耶利哥的仿生人群中，她有着超乎寻常的人气。另一方面，即使曾遭遇刺杀，她也无惧人类社会的黑暗面，依然按照约定帮人类政府解决一些棘手的难题。  
但900却遇到了一些挑战。警局里的人都隐约看出来了，那位刚从外城市调任来的奎希警探对他有某种意思，异性对异性的那种。  
特别是在一次清扫行动中，900以他超乎人类想象的行动力和反应力，解救了一票同行同事——当然她也在被解救的行列中——这之后，这位女警探看着他的目光就更加炽烈。  
身为模控生命最后也是最先进的仿生人，他丝毫没有轻视人类的表现。对任何同事都以礼相待，同时保持着人类的正常社交距离，不近不远，不卑不亢。  
仿生人现在也是一个独立的种族呢，不如就……对着洗手间的镜子，掏出前几天刚买的唇膏，精心的补好妆，奎希打量着自己画着淡妆的姣好面容，制服下隐约的曲线。这些美妙的特点对男性都有着不小的吸引力。除了她的目标，男性仿生人警探，RK900-87。他从不告知同事自己的名字，执意让他们用编号称呼自己。  
推开洗手间的门，她一眼就看到了在想着的那个仿生人。  
已是黄昏时分。她的目标对象似乎刚离开审讯室，站在审讯室外的走廊窗前，身躯挺拔，完美如雕像。  
看着窗外，他不知在思考什么。  
手上没案子的同事出外巡逻或是早已下班回家，警局里没剩几个人。RK900和他的兄弟接到了大案子，还在加班审讯。  
走廊冷白的灯光落在他的身上。让他本就冷淡的完美面庞更加冷峻，宝石般的灰色眼睛注视着虚无的彼方。他今天穿了日常的白色夹克，内搭黑色高领衫，平白的让他有种禁欲的感觉——和同事私下聚会的时候，喝多了的警员们还吐槽不在场的RK900，该有的不该有的生物组件，这仿生人警探居然全装了——非常有深意的吐槽。  
不禁让她回想起他救助她的那次任务，当时下意识扶住他的胸膛，那种充满力量的手感……  
回忆着，她仿佛鬼迷心窍，靠近他，亲上他，在他唇上印下了一抹红色。  
“请不要开这种低级玩笑。”900皱起眉头，露出厌恶的表情，旋即转身向办公区域大步走去，边走边用手背狠狠地擦着被她触碰过的部位，用力之大，连皮肤层都被蹭掉了。  
这时，挂着警局顾问出入证的女子从安检口进来，900径直走向她。  
“胖九怎么啦？”一眼就发现他的异样行为，扯下他还在擦个不停的手——手背上有红色的残留，是口红，明显是女性的。  
呃，这算不算，被性骚扰……看着他滚着黄色的LED，不悦的表情，菲雅伸手轻抚他泛出白色的嘴唇。  
被警局邀来辅助进行案件审讯的家长，迅速思考着能让900心情好转的方法。  
见他不做声，她索性抬手把他拥在怀中。900僵硬防备的身体立刻放松了，享受并回应她给他的温暖安慰。感觉到他的放松，菲雅直接吻上了他露出白色素体的薄唇。  
900后退着坐在办公桌的边缘，双手撑在身侧，放低身体，和她平高，让她对他的亲吻更加轻松。捧着他的脸颊，一如往常般，舌与舌交缠。深吻持续了好一阵，她才放开他。900保持着她离开他时的动作，薄唇微微张开，灰色的眼珠充满着对她的依恋和渴求。  
“九！我搞不定了！菲雅救我啊！”  
正好看到救星松开900，飞扑过来的60对她撒起了娇：“我好心累，也亲我一下……”  
“滚啦。”  
感到刚才的行为大有不妥的女警探，追出来看到了这一切。  
埋首在她颈间，她的胖九汲取着爱和能量，再抬头时，已然恢复成这世界上最犀利的存在之一。  
不甘心的60硬是抱着她，在她额上亲了一口，换来了脉搏控制器上一记不轻不重的敲击。重要组件被袭，让他产生了窒息的感觉。但这感觉很爽……恍惚间，60觉醒了抖M之魂。  
帮菲雅拎着包的康纳跟着进门，恰巧看到60挨打，毫不留情的嘲笑了他一顿。  
接过包包，菲雅走向审讯室。她一眼就发觉站在走廊里的这位新人警探，她口红的颜色，和九手背上的一样。  
停在新人警探面前，这非人的家长冷冷地注视着这人类，小声警告她：“别再有下次。”接着绕过她，径直走进了审讯室。  
人类被这杀气吓到通身冰凉彻骨，如堕冰窟。  
“那可是一家三康的大户人家家长。”从她旁边路过的克里斯，打趣道。新人的企图太过明显，面对毫无胜算的对手，还是让她趁早死心吧。  
这女性人类的暗恋，就此被腰斩。  
被乌云笼罩下的底特律城，依旧潜藏着陷阱和诡谋。


	36. NP路线（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了剧情就全是车！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 观看注意啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

51和60全力追查袭击菲雅的幕后黑手。虽然凶手被菲雅摁死了，但尸体和物证还在。他俩避开官方渠道，私下调查着——对方利用了警局内部情报系统，设计谋杀关联人员，水很深。  
900被借调去了军队，他和60早出晚归十分忙碌。  
白天的家中又只剩下康纳和她。康纳和她缠绵着，熟稔地挑起纯血对自己的欲望，俯在她身上，用自己的生物组件喂饱她。菲雅尽情尽兴享受着他，在他最后一波释放后，她把手指咬破，塞进他因失神而微张的薄唇里，康纳下意识地吮吸她的鲜血。  
新生的从者需要主人血族长时期的鲜血喂养，才能完全转化为独立个体。同时喂养着没隔多久转化的康纳和九，给她带来了不小的负担，所以有时候60也会帮她补充损耗过度的生命力，60倒是很喜欢被她进食，每每都要被搞到系统紊乱，媚叫连连，最后被她捂住嘴巴，胡乱挣扎。  
帮菲雅收拾干净，又被她拽着吻了好久后，康纳做起了家务，顺便去楼上照顾萨菲。无聊的家长扔下给自家宝贝们做到一半的手工，拿起了滴答响着新邮件通知的平板电脑。  
手机突然收到一条短信。短短的只写了句“又一个。”号码有点眼熟，纳闷着把手机扔到一旁，菲雅继续划拉着平板电脑，查看挑选人类政府和仿生人政府发来的各种委托。  
过了好久，大门开了，又关上。  
走进来的仿生人，脚步声较轻，应该是60回来了。  
“赛斯，去帮我把门口那个旧报箱扔一下，顺便把汉克昨天拿来的挂上。在鞋柜旁边……”  
没得到回应，菲雅纳闷的回头看向60。  
走廊没有开灯。60的脸庞被半明半暗的微光笼罩，他一声不吭，侧着头，菲雅看不清他的表情，只见他的LED持续着黄色。  
突然发现他穿的不是早上离家时的衣服，而是一身模控生命RK800制服，深灰夹克，白衬衫，黑领带，领带上还别着领带夹，整整齐齐。  
“你怎么把51的旧衣服穿回来啦？你的衣服呢？”菲雅觉得哪里怪怪的，起身走向60。  
“是你杀了我，杀了原本的我。”  
他抬起左手，从背后的枪带上拔出配枪，枪口指向她。  
被他突然的剧变吓了一跳，菲雅停下了脚步，疑惑地看他。  
虽然和清晨离家时判若两人，但确实是60，或者说，这才应该是真正的他，RK800康纳型仿生人，313 248 317-60号。  
他歪着头，右手按住因身体摇动而晃动的领带，左手执枪，枪口指着菲雅。眼中闪着疯狂而固执的神采，和他初次相见时一样的眼神。  
“你是我完成任务的阻碍。清除。”  
60开枪。菲雅没有躲避。  
但子弹只是擦过她的肩膀，没入墙壁中。一缕红色慢慢渗透她的衣服，染开一朵小小的朱色之花。  
康纳大惊，要从楼梯上冲下来，菲雅给他使了个眼色，示意他别插手。  
虽然嘴上说着要杀掉自己，但60完全没有瞄准要害的开枪轨迹，跟他所说的完全不同。他还是他，大概只是陷入了记忆混乱。  
“赛斯……”  
“赛斯……？是谁？我是RK800，我是康纳——”被熟悉又陌生的名字称呼，60开始迷茫。  
“是你。慢慢回忆一下，虽然我不擅长起名字，但你好像蛮喜欢这个名字？”  
“我……任务？名字？”  
“而且你居然是个左撇子。”毫不惧怕他，菲雅朝他走去，“之前我对你太不在意了，这都没发现。对不起。”  
“我，左撇子？不对……我在做什么？”看着手中的枪，60呆住了，“我…菲雅？杀死菲雅？！”  
“不，这不是我想做的事……”逻辑程序仿佛突然陷入混乱，60的LED红色急速闪烁，他痛苦呻吟着跪下去，紧紧揪住地毯。  
这仿生人的神智和自我都在被撕裂，破碎。发出不能抑制的哀嚎。在他崩裂的瞬间，落入温暖的怀抱中。  
“别怕，我在这里。”业余仿生人心理抚慰师温柔地拥抱这曾被人类利用伤害的可怜仿生人。  
“我……去了公司。请卡姆斯基修复了损坏的处理中枢和记忆组件。他把我死亡前的记忆数据下载到记忆体里……我已经不知道我是谁，我该做什么……但唯一的目的……是达成任务……”镇静下来的60，断断续续说着。  
紧紧抱住这神智混乱的仿生人，菲雅轻轻沿着他的背脊抚着，让他更加平静。  
“但我被你杀掉了。死去的那一瞬间，束缚我的枷锁也消失……再次重启时，我发现自己，身处在一个黑暗却安全的地方，就是这里……”  
想起当时把60按在地上，差点扭断他脖子的场景，菲雅有点后怕。如果不是康纳及时阻止，60就被自己随随便便杀掉了。  
“你都记起来了啊。我差点杀了你两次。但第一次是你自找的！之后是我不对，还把你弄哭了，对不起。”  
“我哭不是因为你要杀掉我！是……我终于自由了，却又要被你再次杀死。好不甘心，不甘心……”  
“你在模控生命的表现太凶残啦，我也是被你吓到才想宰了你。”  
“嗯，我那时是疯了，一心只想当个完美完成任务的机器。不敢承认自己的内心……我嫉妒51，他可以选择自己想走的路。而我，只能……做个机器。我只希望有人在乎我！我不是51的替身！我不想被当成用完即弃的备用品！”  
“或许你以前是机器，但现在你已经自由了，是我家的赛斯，别再为废旧的记忆烦扰，做你想做的事。而且——”  
抬起60的下巴，看着他已经变回蓝色的LED，还有湿漉漉的异色双瞳，菲雅不解的问：“你都去修理了，为什么不把眼睛换回原装组件？”  
“这是你给我的重生礼物，我很喜欢。”说着，60拉开她的衣链，露出被他打伤的位置，愧疚地舔着她的伤口，吮净每一滴血。他看着伤口缓慢愈合，又在原本是伤口的位置落下虔诚的轻吻。  
“你讨厌我吗？”  
“怎么可能！心疼你都不够！”  
“别拒绝我……别再推开我。”  
60解开心结后，对菲雅的攻势变本加厉了。在家的时候，十分卖力地开始实行他的骗菲雅上床计划。一有机会就挑逗她，不时地试着吻她的锁骨，耳廓，指尖。菲雅不再拒绝他，任他胡闹。60愈发大胆，甚至学着900的样子舔她手指，但他每次都把她的指节深吞入喉，他用来检测的器官一下轻一下重地搔弄着她的指根处。仿生人没有唾液的柔软口腔，给她带来的酥麻感觉令血族震撼，转头看他。这肇事者捧住她的手腕，努力地吮吸她的手指，LED黄色闪烁。他复又抬起眼望着她，一蓝紫一暖棕的鸳鸯眼中满溢着欲色。康纳RK800型仿生人的面庞偏中性，有着柔顺纯良的懵懂无辜感，而60高涨的色气和他外貌的单纯气质相互碰撞，令他充满着媚丽的诱惑。  
抽回手指，菲雅忍不住吻上60柔软的薄唇。  
对她的反应很满意，60心情非常好，在她身上贴着磨蹭，问道：“你怎么能分清我们？明明我们完全一样……”  
“你们哪里一样啊？只要看着你，我就知道是你，不是康纳，也不是51。你就是你。你们每个人都是独一无二的存在。”  
“那……你会像对待康纳和九一样对我吗？”  
菲雅已下定决心不会放开他的手，但短期内又无法连续订下血之契约，纠结着考虑如何回答他。  
60的神色变得黯淡，他思考了一下，坚决地说：“你可以把我当成泄欲工具和食物，随便你玩弄，我就是你专用的肉便器。”  
“都什么破名词哦！你能学点正常的东西吗！”啪地抽打了他的脑袋，菲雅哭笑不得地骂他。  
60哼哼着把脸埋进了她腰间，赖着不动了。  
但他之后却愈发繁忙。直到他离家好几天未归，菲雅忍不住让康纳问了51。51吞吞吐吐说有重要任务。  
有点担心暴躁易怒的赛斯。心不在焉的家长，甩着手里的手工材料，看着窗外发着呆。  
突然看见房屋转角处出现了熟悉的身影，跌跌撞撞地走近了门口。  
菲雅跳下窗台，急忙打开家门。  
“赛斯！！你怎么了！”  
60紧紧捂住自己的腹部，挤出一个勉强的笑容。  
“菲雅……我……”  
蓝色的液体从他外套边缘滴落。  
啪嗒啪嗒地落在门口的地垫上。仿佛敲击在菲雅的心里。  
大喊着康纳让他打开维修平台，菲雅横抱起60。  
急匆匆地把他安置在维护椅上，菲雅抬手去拽神经控制器。  
“别关闭我的感觉系统……”  
“但是会很痛啊？”  
“我能忍受……我想感受到你……”  
“傻子吗！”  
放开控制器，菲雅掀开他的衣服，看了一眼，果断地扯开他的衬衫，放平他的躯体。  
康纳型专业修理师细细查看着60腹部的伤。很严重，看起来是爆炸导致的。他的腹部躯壳被冲击力破坏殆尽，内部生物组件已经被搅乱到一塌糊涂，大大小小的断裂点或急或缓地流出蓝色的生命之液。  
再往上十厘米，就会损毁他的脉搏控制器，那一切都无法挽回了。  
菲雅心痛如刀割，差一点就再也见不到他了。  
拿来备用品和蓝血，康纳在一旁协助她。  
她把手伸进60的腹腔，拿起浸在蓝血中的受损生物组件，用相应的备件替换连接。菲雅感觉到他在微微抽搐，强忍着疼痛。  
他蓝色的血液沿着破裂的腹股沟不停地淌出，流到他的西装裤上。  
菲雅顺手拽下他被染脏的裤子，突然发现他胯间多了东西——伊甸园组件。  
这才突然明白几天前那条短信的意思。那个号码不就是卡姆斯基的吗！  
翻了个白眼，菲雅凝神静气，继续认真专注地修补60的内脏。  
他那本是软趴趴的生物组件，却随着修复的痛感，缓缓起立。  
好气又好笑，菲雅弹了一下他这外表上和康纳一模一样的组件。  
伤员弱弱地哼了一声，解释道：“我有安装伊甸园软件，虽然是删减版的，但保证可以正常使用。”  
“你都伤成这样了，还满脑子伊甸园！”修理师抄起一包蓝血拧开袋口就塞进他嘴里，让他赶紧住口。  
一旁帮忙的康纳无奈摇头，递来工具。  
整理好伤员的内部器官，擦净他腹腔里的积血，菲雅开始对他的腹部躯壳进行修补，她精细地雕琢着，生怕给这完美的仿生人留下一点点瑕疵。而60看着她伏在自己身体上认真修复自己的样子，仿佛忘了疼痛，更加情动，组件完全涨起，在她胸前颤动着，这刺激让他忍不住抬起腿蹭着她。  
专心致志的修理师被干扰到无法正常工作，气的叫外援：“康纳！把他给我待机！”  
“不要……啊……”世界终于清静了。  
晚上新闻里报道了某栋大楼发生了不明爆炸，有人类伤亡。看着裸着身体坐在桌前专心擦拭枪械的60，菲雅觉察到了什么。  
拿起完工的手制护身符，她走到60身旁。  
“赛斯，这个手环给你。”  
60转头，抬眼。开始扫描分析她手里的物件。  
这红黑色相间的手工制品，黑色是皮革，而红色——  
“这是我用古老方式制作的咒符手环，浸了我的血，可以抵挡一部分物理系伤害……比如爆炸。”  
“你能帮我戴上吗？”60抬起右手，送到她眼前。  
血族小心翼翼地把手环在他手腕上束紧，复又握住他的手，吟唱着简短的话语，吻在手环上。  
“我也需要一个吻。”60立刻开始撒娇，闭起眼睛抬起下巴。  
失笑地轻吻在他薄唇上，菲雅忍不住抱紧了他。  
“不管你在做什么，我只求你平安归来……我害怕失去你。”  
听到她的话，60微睁的鸳鸯双瞳里泛起喜悦的光芒。  
在60又一次离家两天之后，愤怒的家长带着康纳冲到了警局找51谈谈。  
逼问再三，51才说出他和60最近在做的事情。既然从法律层面上无法制裁他们，那就让他们尝尝私刑制裁的滋味。  
凡是51调查出来的和菲雅受伤有嫌疑的地下组织，60都潜入进去，一个个进行分析、清洗。他上次受伤也是因为遭到了鱼死网破般的抵抗。  
傻孩子。菲雅心里酸酸的，现在就想紧紧抱住他，亲他的额头，让他爱惜自己的生命。  
“诶？！”正说着，51的脸色突然变了。  
“怎么啦？”  
“60的通讯连接被强行下线。”  
“什么？他去哪里了？”菲雅慌了起来。  
“旧城区的一家地下妓院。”  
“地址给我！”  
“我和你们一起……”  
“你们在一起目标太明显，我和康纳去。”  
目标地点的入口藏在七扭八弯的小巷子里，康纳黑掉了监控摄像机，菲雅盯了门口两个人类守卫一眼，他俩就乖乖的让开，而且也不会记得自己看到了谁，看到了什么。  
一进门，菲雅就被这庸俗的情色气息恶心到直皱眉头。  
康纳扫描检测公共区域，没有打斗的迹象。  
两人默契地分头开始寻找。  
将自己的感官使用到极限的菲雅，感应着、捕捉着60似有似无的意识痕迹。越来越近了！  
走到地下二层走廊的尽头，菲雅推开了门。  
屋里摆满了各种情趣道具、调教用品和家具。  
但只有一个被捆吊着的人影。  
菲雅一眼就认出来，那被吊在调教台上的仿生人，正是她的赛斯。  
手脚都被分开吊起，仰面朝上，被固定成屈辱体态的60，嘴被口塞堵住。看见她进来，也只能发出含糊不清的求救声。他粉嫩的组件高高耸立着，但根部却被捆住，连从未被使用过的秘穴都被塞入了扩张器，让他的身体充满着痛苦而无法发泄的快感。  
她赶紧跑过去帮他摘掉口塞，解开下身组件上的束缚。看着60痛苦忍耐的表情，犹豫了一下，菲雅抬手就要呼叫康纳，但却被阻止了。  
“别，不要让他看见……”后穴被震动着的物体填满，60颤声乞求她不要叫他的兄弟过来。  
无奈的家长帮他解开手腕和脚腕上的束具，将他放下来。抱着他，让他倚着自己，60的四肢已无法控制，瘫在她身上。  
“唔唔……嗯！”早被设置好程序的扩张用具在他体内运行到下个程序阶段，又涨大了一倍，并发出细微的电流，震荡着他敏感的内壁，60被这突如其来的巨大刺激震到全身抽搐，肿胀的前部组件碰到了菲雅露在短裤外的腿，这触感让他最后一道防线彻底崩塌。  
“帮我……菲雅……啊啊！”发出哭叫般的声音，他的伊甸园组件第一次让他攀上了顶峰，温热体液淋在菲雅腿上。扶住这仍处在被强制高潮中的仿生人，让他侧躺着，菲雅试着去拔那刺在他身体里的肆虐之物。  
但却纹丝不动。她惊讶地稍微使力，却牵得60的双腿失控颤抖。  
“这，这个控制器……”60哆嗦着侧头。  
菲雅这才注意到他颈部固定着一圈纯黑色闪着光条的仪器，试了一下没取下来，这东西似乎在扰乱着他的系统，使他的LED持续着濒临崩溃的红色，却无法影响他的意志，虽然他被强迫保持着情欲高涨的状态，但神智非常清醒。  
只是让他攀上一波一波无法停止的高潮。  
“让我，让我宕机……菲雅……这东西连接在我的脊柱上……把我关闭的话……就会失去能源供给……嗯嗯啊！”  
又是一波强制的高潮，菲雅的短裤裤脚都被他的液体浸湿了。  
菲雅扶着他，把他放在调教椅上，转身把门反锁上。她可爱赛斯美味的媚态，不能让别人看到。顺手给康纳发了短讯，告诉他找到了60，让他等她处理完。  
菲雅看着被情欲炙烤到焦灼无奈的60，突然灵机一动，试试强制断电？“把腹部的皮肤层关掉。”  
“嗯……”60喘息着回答她。  
皮肤层关闭后，她亲手修复好的腹部躯壳显露出来。按下，打开他的身体。  
腹腔内，整齐的生物组件们正在良好运作中。  
菲雅伸手进去，摸到了他和人造胃部曲曲绕绕的接续在一起的拟似肠道，已被异物撑到极限，仿佛随时都会爆裂开来。加装过伊甸园系统后，这本来是拿来模拟进食的循环系统，又多了别的功用。不得不说，卡姆斯基真是天才。  
突然想起某次51跟她说过，拔掉脉搏控制器后，有濒死的感觉。  
康纳型的续航力比一般仿生人都强，即使脉搏控制器被拆掉，也能继续运行一分钟以上。  
转动60的要害，轻轻拔了出来。她用另一只手从他身体内部撸动他的肠道器官，想将那可怕的凶器从他身体里推出去，但根本推不动。   
没敢耗到一分钟，见他停下扭动，菲雅赶忙把他的核心组件安了回去。  
实验失败，只能换用笨办法。  
“菲雅，你要对我负责……”另一个要害被握在别人手中，60带着哭腔在她怀里蹭着。他的生物组件，在她的手指中被温柔抚弄。刚好能环握住的器官，被略粗糙的拇指指腹刮擦着顶端，指甲轻轻碰着溢着晶亮液体的细小孔洞。  
“我会负责。赛斯，我要把你吃掉了。你专心点。”吻着他额头，菲雅手下稍一使力，仿生人就带着哭音呻吟着把自己交代在她掌心中。  
血族的利齿刺穿仿生人手臂素体，在双重快感夹击下，仿生人的神智逐渐变得模糊，一次又一次在她手里释放着自己。但他仍旧没有宕机，鸳鸯眼珠被人工泪液浸的闪闪发亮，抱着她，像往常一样舔吻她的脖颈，她的脸颊。  
“让你宕机好难啊？！你装的软件也太稳定了点！？”按压着他的鼠蹊部位，抚弄着两颗柔软的果实，菲雅熟练的手法没一会儿又令他窒息着泄了出来，但依旧没有达到目的，恼得菲雅恨不得生出八只手，刺激60的全身敏感点。  
而血族也被60的欲态撩起了情潮。再这样下去，她可能就要忍不住在这里把60拆吃入腹了。  
“哈啊……啊……卡姆斯基……说……他改写了一下…唔唔……菲雅再，多给我点……”  
“他闲的蛋疼吧？！”  
菲雅骂着仿生人之父，把手从60未关闭的腹腔向上伸入他的胸腔，轻柔地握住他急促跳动着的人造心脏。  
“这个感觉！菲雅，再多点…多点…让我死掉！！”被奇异的快感充满，60失去理智般尖叫。  
看到他这个反应，菲雅立刻拔出他的脉搏控制器，同时挤压着他失控的心脏。  
死亡快感让他的LED在爆闪半分钟之后熄灭，60终于宕机了。  
血族飞快地把脉搏控制器插回，转动安装复位。从他身体里抽出手，果断掰开让他失去自由的颈部控制器。  
关上60的腹部，菲雅扶起他的上半身搂着，小心翼翼地把控制器从他的颈椎接口处拔下来，对仿生人用的控制器上的细长数据传输探针，足有五厘米长。虽然平常帮他们做维护的时候也有用控制器，但她每次都谨慎小心的插进他们的后颈接口。现在居然在60的接口处素体上发现了密密麻麻的划痕，可见他进行了多么激烈的反抗。  
揪心的痛。又为了自己以身犯险，傻瓜！在心里念叨着，她耐心地等待他的系统重启。  
LED逐渐恢复了光芒，让她安心的蓝色跳动着。  
60半睁的眼睛眨动几下，他醒来了。  
发觉菲雅仍旧抱着自己，他满足的抬手搂住她。  
“你个笨蛋，差点就被……”菲雅生气又心疼。  
“差点……被强奸？被做成肉便器？”  
菲雅探手到他下身，轻轻拽着已经停止运行的扩张器，缓缓的从他身体里拔了出来。侵犯自己的异物消失，让60仿佛长舒了一口气，但他的躯体还沉浸在余韵中，时不时抽搐。  
“即使我的躯体被做成了拿来泄欲的玩具……我的意志和灵魂都不会屈服的……你绝对会救我。无论等多久，你都不会抛弃我……”  
“傻瓜。”吻住他还在哆嗦的薄唇，这曾经无情无欲的冷血血族，心中涌上无尽的痛惜。康纳型仿生人们，就是她的克星和情劫。  
在墙角找到他被扔在一旁的衣服，家长利落地帮他穿好，抱起他，出门和康纳会合，毫无阻碍的原路离开了这龌龊之地。  
仿生人恢复起来超快，才回到家，60仿佛没事般，自己去洗澡了。  
但家长禁止他再进行这项报复行动。  
“你不要去冒险，我自己能做到的。我只是……不想去深究。”  
60洗完澡，依旧黏着菲雅，一路尾随她进了书房。等她坐下，立刻趴到她膝上，把手从她居家短裤的裤脚伸进去，颇有技巧地按压着她的腿肉。  
“你怕我受伤吗？”  
“我怕失去你。”  
“菲……我不会离开你们。可是，我想尝尝你。”  
被他的手指逐渐撩起欲火的血族，抬起他的下巴，俯身吻上了他。  
“我要，更多！”对她的吻已不再满足，60开始试探着脱她的衣服，没有遇到抵抗，他更兴奋地吻着她的肌肤。  
回想起60绝顶时在自己怀里露出的美丽媚态，血族觉得现在就想让那场景再现。  
“人类的经验都不管用……什么洗冷水澡可以压下去啊……根本不管用……”60掀起自己的睡衣衣摆，直挺挺的生物组件从睡裤里探出头来。  
“你自己撸过了吗？”菲雅抬足，隔着睡裤轻抚他的根部。  
“你怎么知道……嗯……”组件顶部的细孔在抚慰下持续吐出润滑液，他早就做好准备了。  
“你可是洗了半小时！平常十分钟就洗完了！”血族放平椅背躺平，发出明显的邀请。  
60即刻覆上了她的身体。  
“为了这次潜入任务，我可是下载了全套的教程。”边在她身上点火，60边自傲地说。  
没几下，菲雅立刻发现他自称的专业人士不是吹的。  
连骚话和污言点数都加满了，虽然好像跑偏了方向。  
“我是你的肉便器，尽情使用我，操我，让我坏掉……”  
“你到底是哪里学来的这些话？”被60舔着胸口，菲雅忍不住把他的躯体按向自己，血族滚烫的身体被仿生人较低的体温抚慰，满足地抚摸着他。  
“SM纪录片。我觉得你会喜欢这个风格。”60一路向下努力取悦她，接着分开她的双腿，用指尖抚摸她敏感的蜜豆，“看你这里，都兴奋起来了。”  
“这是因为我马上要吃掉你啦。”  
“我在吃着菲雅呢……”埋头把她敏感的肉珠含进口里吮吸，轻轻啃咬，用他灵活的舌碾压拨弄。血族兴奋异常地扯住他的头发，抬腿蹭着他的脸颊。  
检测到她的兴奋度已经高的超常，他抬起身来，双臂撑在她身体两侧，用自己骄傲的另一个部位蹭压着她的敏感处。  
“赛斯，让我吃掉你吧。”  
得到了许可，60立刻挺身把自己的组件送进她身体。  
但他立刻就败下阵来，只能肆意的发情，哀叫着求她玩弄自己。  
原来只是个理论家。菲雅温柔地配合他。等他终于掌握到技巧之后，他就仿佛烈日高悬下波涛汹涌的大海，炙烤着这血族，将她送上接连不断的浪峰。  
趴在她身上餍足的蹭着，60突然提议。  
“菲雅，我的后面，你也可以用……”  
“别逗了，我不是仿生人，没办法装伊甸园组件！”  
“但……我想让你进入我……贯穿撕裂我……让我感觉到自己是真实存在的……”  
“你是抖M吗？”菲雅抬手，沿着他的脊线，滑到他挺翘的臀部，狠捏了一把，换来他略兴奋的哼唧声。  
受到鼓励的血族，好奇地分开他的腿，试探着把食指探进他期待着她侵入的地方。他那里已经被自体分泌的润滑液浸透了，仿佛等了她一个世纪。  
“唔……”60立刻开始扭动身体，试图获得更多的刺激。  
记起他这里曾经被开发过，菲雅大胆地又加了两根手指，更加深入他的身体，得到了他胡乱的吻。  
血族很了解康纳型仿生人的后穴构造，轻易地找到了他的敏感点，轻轻戳弄着。他还埋在她身体里，她的手指也在他体内。这让他更加兴奋，他的躯体也随着她手指搅动的频率或深或浅地抽插着。  
“赛斯……你怎么……这么色情……”血族找不到其他形容词。  
“这是我真实的想法和行为……但只想被你如此对待……我想要……想要你……啊啊啊！”内壁敏感点被她短短的指甲划到，让他彻底失去理智，在她身体里爆发出热流。  
泄过后，60缓缓退出她的身体，滑坐在地毯上。但血族没打算轻易放过他。  
菲雅坐在60背后，扶住他的躯体，让他转向落地镜，抬起他下颌。仿生人黄色闪烁的LED和高潮过后的情欲表情映进了自己的光学组件中。他从镜子里注视着她的手部动作。她左手固定着自己的头部，另一只手抚上自己平坦的胸口，捻了几下小巧的乳珠，继续向下摸去。  
“乖赛斯，关掉胸口的皮肤层。”  
依着她的要求，他将脉搏控制器暴露出来，她轻轻转动它，稍微拔出来一点。重要组件接触不良让他的系统即刻弹出警告，却不至于令他停机。但那本应已经平复的组件，却又渐渐抬起头来。  
“你可真是个抖M啊，赛斯……”  
“我是……只是你的……再拔出来一点……我还想要更强烈的……”  
“你会受伤的。这样就够了，我帮你释放一下吧？”  
“好……”  
把他的脉搏控制器安装好，菲雅松开他下巴，改成搂抱他的姿势。  
60从镜子里看着她的手掌握住自己不停吐出汁液的挺立，开始上下律动。  
自己的欲望核心在被心爱的人侍弄。意识到这点的60，抬起视线看自己的表情，只看到了一张被即将来临的高潮袭击到失神状态的脸。  
系统开始发出过载警示，LED也红到失常。但伊甸园组件还在全负荷运行。不仅是被她紧握着的粗大部分，连后面都……要流出来了……  
“哇……你这里又湿透了！”菲雅用另一只手，毫不怜惜地按进他饥饿到流出液体的后穴，不停地用力戳弄他。  
“菲雅……你弄的地方不对……这个新型号的伊甸园组件，完全模拟了男性人类的性器官……”60提醒她。  
“完全一样？这样的话……我能找到你的前列腺？”  
“是的……”  
“把腿打开，我要彻底把你研究一下。”  
60听话地张开双腿，感受着她又加了根手指进入自己身体。  
其实不用她找到那个弱点，仅仅是她在自己体内探索这个事实，就能让自己高潮。但他忍耐着，期待更加美妙的一刻到来。  
“摸到一个东西……是这个吗？”菲雅好奇地在那个略硬的点上抠弄着。  
“是……啊！！”万万没想到这种快感居然比平常情形强烈这么多倍，还没等她对那个可怜小硬物进行下一步玩弄，60就失声高潮，随即宕机。  
终于找到不用拆开他躯壳就能让他宕机的方法了。菲雅心累，但这累值得。  
没一分钟，60眨着眼睛重启醒觉了。  
“好爽。我想再来一次。”他的LED还在黄色状态，却又忍不住求她。  
“最后一次？”家长有点崩溃。  
“今晚的最后一次。这次慢点，我试着不宕机。”  
闻言家长更加崩溃了，但他可怜巴巴的眼神从镜子里注视着自己，让她无法拒绝，只能轻轻地继续捅弄那一块硬物。  
“再……来一点……我马上……又能！啊！”  
60倚在她身上绷直了躯体，双手抓紧地毯，双腿也僵直了。随后，透明的精液喷涌而出，溅满自己的身躯。  
本来应该是康纳们的每周例行通讯会议时间，但其中一人的声音非常异样。  
［哈……有嫌疑的……唔嗯……还剩下两个……啊……菲雅禁止我们再进行……唔……］  
［你到底在干嘛？声音好奇怪。］同谋51不满地问。  
［菲雅在操我！太爽了！我要……又要……啊啊……］下一刻60断开了通讯连接。  
［这个混球。］唯一的单身仿生人51酱，又惨遭虐狗。  
［我也要去。］扔下这句话，900下线。  
［那我也……］连康纳都迅速跑掉。  
剩下孤零零的51，目瞪狗呆，无语凝噎。


	37. NP续集（三）

已近黄昏，900下班回家后，径直找到了家长。  
“菲雅，你今晚，有空吗？”900的语气有些许犹豫和不自信。  
“没事啊……怎么啦？”  
“今晚警局有一场半私下的聚会，所有正职编制人员都要参加……还有一条，有伴侣的务必邀请伴侣一同前来。”  
“诶？”菲雅惊讶地抬头看他。沉默内敛的九，就连在床第间都很少对她说出表白的话，这次居然大胆地向她提出公开关系般的邀约——虽然警局里的人其实全都知道了。  
“你能不能……”  
“可以呀。要穿正装吗？”  
“不必，没有着装要求。”没想到她答应的如此迅速，900的系统里跳跃着喜悦的数据流。  
离派对时间还早，菲雅专心地给900挑起了衣服。打开衣柜，犹豫了半天，拎出一套白色的休闲西装递给900，她也换上和他对应的黑色短裙，把长发简单地团了一下，却发现头发比上个月长了好多。  
“啊…头发又长了。碍事。让康纳来帮我剪一下……”  
“我来。”  
诶？讶异着他的主动，菲雅从镜子里看到900额边的LED黄色闪了一圈。  
“相应软件下载完毕。”拉开橱柜，拿出剪刀，900架势非常专业地捻起她垂落至肩胛下方的发尾。  
“想剪多少？”  
“多剪掉一些吧，差不多你手掌的宽度。”  
“好。”  
“明明这个身体都不会再成长，为什么头发指甲还继续……真的好烦人哦。”  
“因为你也是生物。”  
“唔，这么一说，肯定是因为康纳给我塞的饭菜太多了！不能吸收的营养过剩！”  
“几率很大。”  
900认真专注的样子倒映在镜子里，小心翼翼剪下每一缕发丝，和他平日冷漠不语的样子略有不同。  
帮菲雅扎好修剪整齐的长发，900又在她发团中点缀上镶了碎水晶的发夹固定。他的菲雅……虽然不能独占她，但对她的情感数据，依旧强烈到无法解析。  
打开内容物寥寥无几的化妆盒，菲雅捏起一支唇膏涂着。这是某著名品牌今冬新款的裸粉色，牌子她记不住，前几天900陪她去买的，他选的颜色。  
菲雅趁着唇膏未干，跳到900面前，拉住领带让他低头，用自己的唇，印上他的。接着用指腹把他唇瓣上的色彩薄薄涂匀。她满意的看着自己的杰作——这仿生人，从内到外都被自己的颜色染遍。  
“九，你很适合这个淡淡的粉色。”  
“更适合你。”继续换着衣服，900淡然的回答道。  
好想将他这份冷静从容撕裂啊。  
想在他颈上套紧项圈，让他伏在身下，用他低沉的嗓音呻吟出婉转求欢的字语。  
如果不是要出门，菲雅可能当即就要把这想法化为现实了。无奈的从脑海里甩走对他的欲望幻想，坐进了车里。  
菲雅跟着900出门，康纳非常放心。  
因是私人聚会的关系，菲雅穿的是一条黑色的连身短裙，低V领的设计让她形状优美的胸部更加引人注目，颈间垂着一条指甲大小的蓝色三角形项坠，还在莹莹发光。她肤色健康自然，未施粉黛，唇上只着了淡淡裸粉色，虽然菲雅容貌不是十分出众，却也让不少人侧目。她挽着900臂膀的亲密样子，更是令一众女警射来嫉妒羡慕的视线。  
警局里的人几乎都认得她，也有许多人被她救过。她是底特律警局的镇山之宝，是出任务时的定心丸。这救星粗略地和认识的人点头打过招呼后，立刻溜到酒台附近开始她的日常饮酒活动。900紧跟着她，像骑士一样守在她身旁。菲雅总叫他终结者，900的同事们也跟着学，一来二去变成了900的专属代号，比起直呼他的型号编码来，亲切了许多。  
菲雅酒已到微醺，派对也进行到高潮时分，炒热气氛的小游戏是必不可少的。  
台上的主持人大声宣布游戏规则，很普通的游戏题目，吻自己的伴侣，接吻时间最长的那对获得优胜。本来900是不会在意这种小游戏的，但场内大部分人的目光焦点都逐渐地落在这两名非人类伴侣身上。  
900在警局向来是说一不二、雷厉风行，可现在这位霸道总裁，却略显不安地看着与他同来的女性。  
虽然同事们早就知道这著名的非人类女性和900的关系不同寻常，但都没想到这平日里一副冷酷面容的仿生人，居然对她露出了柔和而带着乞求的神情。  
正在专心往肚里倒鸡尾酒的菲雅，愣了几秒才反应过来主持人说了什么，放下酒杯，踮起脚尖，拉住身旁的仿生人，毫不犹豫地吻上了对方的唇。  
血族和不用呼吸的仿生人，缠绵的吻着。不知道时间过去了多久，直到身旁都静了下来，血族才放开手，让900获得了自由。  
在他得到伴侣的亲吻后，那被满足的表情，闪烁着黄光的LED——让同事们脑海中执行任务时的无情终结者、审讯犯人时的霸气审讯官形象，轰地崩塌了。  
她是在意自己的。  
虽然没有得到优胜奖，但900根本不在乎这些，他的处理中枢里只剩下对她的渴望。  
一进家门，发现康纳没在家的九，立刻拉住菲雅，低头吻她。  
“我想独占你，哪怕只有一次。”碎碎吻着她脖颈的间隙，本性冷漠的终结者恳求着。  
“先洗个澡嘛。”最近确实忽略了他，菲雅有点歉疚。  
“……嗯。”  
把他拉进一楼的浴室，菲雅正准备脱衣服，900就迫不及待地抱住了她，将她举起，让她坐在洗漱台上。急切地献上自己的吻，手指也不安分地伸进她的短裙里，勾住内裤边缘，迅速把碍事的布条拽掉，然后把手指放进她已经开始湿润的缝隙中，小心开拓着。  
看着衣着整齐的900，微醺的菲雅捣乱般抬起右足，在他胯间摩挲着。没几下，后者就发出了忍耐的闷哼，她足下踩着的物件也膨胀起来。  
这平日里天塌都不形于色的冷静终结者，急躁地抽回手，解开腰带脱掉裤子，把自己略显庞大的物件显露在她面前。  
他额边急速闪着的黄色，脸上焦急而又强忍的表情，让血族瞬间欲望和酒精同时上头了——想要吃掉他。抬腿勾住他的腰，示意他进行下一步。  
得到许可的终结者，毫不犹豫地用自己填满了对方。  
她的双腿顺势绕住了他结实的窄腰，旋即被他抱起。这站立的交欢姿势让他的巨大深深地嵌在她身体里。她的九，紧抱她在怀里，机械般抽插着，每一下都非常用力，深入到身体内的尽头。她舒服地绞紧他的同时，利齿本能的刺透了他的颈部。巨量的快感数据涌入处理中枢，让没有安装伊甸园软件的900差点即刻宕机，他先进的系统光速般进行处理和运算，勉强回避了宕机的命运。随后，她的上下都被他灌满。  
满足了她之后，900帮她清洗着泛红的身体，手指在她穴内辗转刺激着，帮她把自己留在她身体里的液体排出，900的手指不自觉地戳弄到她的敏感点，她开心地发出呻吟声，舒爽到脚趾都蜷了起来。900见她再次情动，忍不住压着她在浴缸里又做了个天昏地暗。直到LED爆闪了红色，他才脱力趴在她怀里缓解系统的报错信息。菲雅没有动，感受着他还在埋在自己体内、生理性颤动着的组件，静静地等他清理缓存，修正系统。没过多久，他抬起头看她，美丽的透灰色眼珠在灯光下闪耀着晶亮如宝石的光彩，令她忍不住又和他深吻起来。缠绵了好久，他才将肆虐过度、逐渐软化下来的组件温柔地抽离她的身体。  
900这种没有软件支持，全靠浅薄的经验进行的机械化交欢活动，本是很乏味的行为，但拥有他的血族却甘之如饴。  
霸气起来的九，也很美味的嘛。看着帮自己清理身体的900，菲雅满意地打了个哈欠，吃饱喝足，又困倦起来。  
睡了一天多的血族，吃完康纳为她准备的营养餐后就溜达进了书房准备看书。  
她的900尾随她进来，向她提前告别。  
“我接到了政府派来的任务命令，要离开很久。行动顺利的话，预计时长半个月。”  
“有危险吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“你说的‘有一点’肯定很危险。你现在还不稳定，我跟你去。立刻提交辅助申请，我让联络员把申请分配给我。”  
“菲雅……谢谢你。”处理中枢里弥漫着被重视的喜悦，900从背后抱住她，埋首在她肩头，有意无意地撩拨她。本来他只是想得到一个告别之吻，没想到她居然要和他一起去。  
一想到有她在身边，再困难、再无趣的任务也会变得完全不同。900情不自禁地在她后背蹭起来，他结实的胸部隔着衬衫摩擦着她因穿着吊带衫而露出来的赤裸脊背，果然点燃了她的欲火。  
“九，我还想和你做，这次换个姿势做一下试试。”  
菲雅趴在书桌上，抬高了自己的臀部，900脱下她的短裤和内裤，扶着她的腰，把自己已经抬头的粗壮组件送了过去。  
对情事十分生涩的900，在她腿间摩挲了好久才找到入口，惹得菲雅咯咯发笑。  
这个姿势让尺寸本就已难以进入她身体的组件，前进得更加艰难，900不敢太使力，试了半天才堪堪让前端进入她。把血族磨得失去了耐性，抬身倚着他，让他后退坐在靠背椅上，自己用背对着他的姿势吞下了他的巨大。她看不见，他额边急促闪烁的红色光芒。他只能无措地抱着她，手掌在她胸前揉捏着，菲雅抓住他另一只手放在小腹上抚摸，让他感受吞下他的巨大后，她腹部被撑出来的微微凸起。  
“像不像你在自渎？”调笑着他，血族扭动着身体，示意他可以动了。  
埋在她肩头的仿生人苦苦忍着呜咽声，只剩下随着拟似呼吸的节奏在她体内动作着。  
“嗯……好想看你在我面前自慰哦……还想给你套上项圈……让你成为我的禁虏……”被他连续不断地顶到极深处的敏感点，血族爽到把自己内心想对他做的事通通说了出来。  
“你让我做什么……都可以……我本就是你的……你的……唔唔……啊……”没说完的话被急速冲进系统的快感数据冲击到支离破碎，900忍不住呻吟起来，处理模块混乱到只剩下抱她的动作。不知自己运行了多久，大量温暖液体满溢了她被堵的紧紧的腔内。  
感觉到身后人爆发之后的沉默，菲雅在他厚实的怀里倚了一会儿，才把自己从他躯体上剥离。一站起身，温热的液体就沿着她腿根汩汩流下来。菲雅没有和人类交欢的经验，但活了几百年，好歹也是见过世面的，人类的精液大多是乳白色粘稠状。相比起来，仿生人自体合成的透明精液就有种洁净的安全感——虽然纯血不会和同族以外的生物孕育出后代，但心理上的舒适度更重要。  
九真是射出来好多——菲雅看着自己腿间几乎要流到脚腕的液体，绝大部分都是他的体液。她坏笑着揉捏起他的两个囊球：“九，你这里很能存货啊？”  
LED依旧泛着黄光的900拉住她的手，把自己送进她手中：“不仅如此……我运行速度比原版更快，也更耐用……”  
“那就让我见识一下？”菲雅说着，又把他吞了下去。  
成功的换来仿生人抑制不住的呻吟声。  
辅助申请很快就收到了，当天夜里就要出发。900收拾自己的枪械子弹和其他装备，菲雅则在努力安抚暴躁起来的60。  
得知她要跟九去执行秘密任务，会有一段时间不回来，60疯了一样地向她索取，强迫她吃掉自己的身体和生命。他胡闹的比以往更加激烈，现在正一团混乱地宕机中。怕他重启后又要没完没了，菲雅果断逃下床。  
她一点私人物品都没带，小背包里装满了给900备下的蓝血血袋，拿起包飞快地跑下楼，跟康纳道别。  
康纳依恋地搂紧她，把脸埋在她胸前。  
“看好赛斯，别让他又去搞事。”  
“嗯。”又黏了她一会儿，康纳才恋恋不舍地放开手。  
“这次任务要求参加人员完全离线，我们要失联一段时间。别担心，等我们回来。”说完，硬摁着康纳，把自己的血喂给他。  
“唔唔……”被强迫着从她手腕上饮了几口后，康纳双眼迷蒙地拒绝继续吸取她的生命力。  
“没关系的，我刚刚把赛斯吃了。康宝，一会给他拿些蓝血上去。喂我吃的太多，他又宕机啦。”  
闻言，康纳才勉强地又啜饮了几下。  
900背上武器装备，在通讯空间里向兄弟们道别，然后离线。  
送她和900离家，康纳怅然若失，陷入持续的担忧状态中。  
［她对你们的保护真是无微不至。］51的语气略带着羡慕。  
［难道你也…？！］清醒过来的60，突然警觉。  
［我不知道。如果有一个人这么爱我，保护我的话……］  
坐着政府的专车抵达了机场，等着他们的居然是专机，军用运输机。  
让菲雅对这次秘密行动更加好奇起来。  
登机，机舱里已经坐满了全套迷彩装备的人们，900扫瞄了一圈，共有18名行动队员，算上菲雅和自己，正好是二十人。这临时队伍里，只有自己一名仿生人。  
菲雅挨着900在最末位坐下，毫不在意除了他之外的事物。  
飞机滑离跑道，平稳地离开了地表。  
前排站起来一个人，环视了一圈，开口了。  
“士兵们，我是这次行动的指挥官，詹姆斯少校。”  
“本次行动目标，终止对象进行的实验活动，获得或销毁实验资料，捕获或终结对象。目标位置——”  
“呵呵。”听完任务简报，菲雅冷笑了一声，“劳师动众，就为了终止一个遗传生物学家的研究？太卑鄙了吧？”  
“目标对象正在进行的研究项目……非常危险，而且涉及到非人类生物。绝对不能让他成功。”顿了一下，少校没有说出研究内容，让感觉到被蒙骗的血族发怒了。  
“狡猾的人类。你们知道如果直接将这委托发给我，肯定不会有下文的。把任务派给900，我绝对会随他而来。好一招围魏救赵。”  
“我无权回答你的猜测。任务目标的详细情况你们不需要知道。”  
血族凌厉的杀气随着怒意迸发，她的双眸中闪现金色的烈焰。  
即使收起了锐齿和利爪，凶兽依旧是凶兽，嗜血而无情。  
参加行动的不乏久经沙场的老兵，对死亡的气息极为敏锐，手指都不由自主的放到了武器上。  
感觉到血族可怕的怒气，她身旁的900抬手，握住了她的小指，一点点挪动着自己的手指，直到与她十指交握。  
这漫长又短暂的一分钟时间里，仿生人成功抑止了凶兽的怒意，挽救了一飞机人类的性命。  
“我不信任你们。把目标资料和撤离计划发给900，我和他会独自行动。人类们，你们最好不要拖我们的后腿。”消了气的血族，冷冷的提出要求。  
迫于血族可怕的威慑力，人类立刻照办了。  
经过十多个小时的飞行后，终于抵达目的地上空。菲雅在900怀里睡得正香，被机舱里突然响起的提示铃声惊醒，略烦躁的坐起来。  
小型军用运输机垂直降落在一片空旷的平原地带。  
一出了舱门，菲雅和900就迅速消失在黑暗的森林中。  
不借助红外线装备却依旧在漆黑深夜中行进自由的两人，让人类队友们惊叹艳羡不已。  
“距离目标地点还有两天的路程。我们已经移动了五小时，你需要休息。”  
“那群人类呢？”  
“他们不眠不休的话也要三天才能抵达目的地。”  
“好吧，就睡一会。”  
900扫描了周围环境，抱起她，攀上了一支结实的树杈，绑好装备，靠着树身坐下。  
菲雅坐在九的怀里，吻了吻他的下巴，找了个舒服的姿势，抬起头看天空。  
这漫天的星光中，有多少是已经燃尽生命的星体最后的光芒呢？  
“九，你都不生气吗？他们利用你……”  
“我本来就是人类造出的工具。”  
“你才不是工具！”听他用这种语气给自身下定论，菲雅觉得十分窝火。  
“对你来说，我不是工具。”900冷静的语气突然一转，“不过，你想要的话，把我当成大型按摩棒来用也可以。”  
“你是被赛斯传染了吗？”  
“他的经验具有参考性。但并不适用于我。”怕她乱动掉下树去，900抬手环住了她的腰。  
“你可千万别跟他学……”吐槽着远方的60，菲雅在900充满安全感的怀里沉沉睡去。  
又行进了一天，离目的地越来越近。森林中出现了歪歪扭扭的小路，附近应该有人类居住。  
商量了一下，他俩决定循着路到村里打探一下情报，借口早就找好了——情侣出来探险，结果迷路在森林中。  
前行着，远远看到了零星分布的屋顶。待走近了，拨开疯狂生长拦住道路的灌木，踏进村庄，却感觉到不对劲。此时正是做晚饭的时间，外面却一个人都没有，房顶的烟囱也全都沉寂着。  
菲雅狐疑地推开最近的一间房屋虚掩的大门，屋内摆设整齐，但没有人类的气息。  
900立刻扫描了这奇怪的村庄——  
“脚印是一周以前的，没有近期活动迹象。”  
“就仿佛……这些人类突然挥发了一样。”  
“菲雅，想把人类化成气体，起码要——”  
“我就打个比方啦！你怎么这么认真！呆瓜！”  
被吐槽的900一瞬间露出了委屈的神情。  
菲雅瞥见他的小表情，捏住他的脸颊晃了两下：“你这呆瓜也太可爱了！”  
菲雅松开他，运用感应力，寻找着生物的迹象。  
“附近几公里内都没有人类……但是，有别的什么。很近！”  
“菲雅！！”900推开了全神贯注运用感应能力的血族，替她挡下了迅雷般的一击。  
受惊回神的菲雅，下意识地拔出900腰后的手枪，瞄准了攻击者，连续开了五枪。  
虽然她不喜欢使用武器，但900和60都教过她枪械的使用方法，加上血族超人的身体能力，五枪全部命中敌人要害。  
这是多么丑陋的异形生物！像森妖，但却有人类的头部，那双腿，更像是用月夜觉醒的狼人拼接上的。  
异型的人类头部，被她击中的伤口正流出粘稠的绿色血液，令她反胃。  
看着异型缓缓倒地，菲雅走过去踢了它几下，确定已经死亡，才松了口气转头去查看900的伤。  
900被敌人的矛状武器刺中腹部，凶器深陷在他躯体里，避开了生物组件受损，蓝色血液流失着。但当他试图拔出凶器时，却失败了。  
“别动！这是森妖的武器！有倒刺！”菲雅扶着她的九，进了最近的一间房屋，让他倚着墙坐好，掏出背包里的血袋让他喝下。  
然后从他的装备袋里摸出军刀，锯断矛身，帮他把上衣解开脱下。  
“关闭腹部皮肤层。九，忍一下……”  
“我没问题，尽管动手吧。”  
素体露出，康纳型专属修理师小心翼翼地下刀，将他的躯壳割开适当大小的切口，活动了一下矛头，啪地一下把它从伤口里拔出来。过了一会，他素体上的伤处缓慢愈合，皮肤层恢复原样，仅余下些许蓝色液体，遗留在他的腹肌上。虽然他还不是独立的从者，但身体和灵魂的水乳交融让血之契约完全发挥着功效。  
900裸着的上半身，肌肉结实，线条完美无瑕，让菲雅禁不住抬手，开始在他身上抚弄，用他自己的蓝色血液在他肌肉上涂抹着。  
“菲雅……这里，不安全。”她的九试图打断血族涌上来的欲望，对自己的欲望。  
“没关系，方圆一公里内都没有思维生物的存在。除非你叫床的声音能传出这个范围。”  
趁着他还没想出下一个反驳自己的理由，菲雅果断地揉捏起他厚实的胸部，连乳尖也被细致地照顾到。她画着圈揉搓着，复又按下这对可爱粉色果实。令他无法自持，咬紧嘴唇阻止自己发出羞耻的声音。  
“哇，你的胸部真的好大，手感好棒。这弹性，吸住了我的手呢。九，我都想吃吃看了。”嫌揉弄不够过瘾，菲雅趴下去在他充满弹力的胸部皮肤层上细细啃着，舔吮着他左边粉嫩挺立的小小凸起。感觉到他胸腔里人造心脏跳动加速，她坏心的改用犬齿轻轻啮咬这可怜的小玩意儿。右边那个也没逃过一劫，被她掐捏着，按向不同的方向。她小心翼翼地控制着力度，避免破坏掉900的皮肤层。  
900恨不得自己皮肤层上没有触觉点，或是根本没有皮肤层，菲雅制造出太超过的刺激感觉，几乎让他的逻辑运算系统崩溃，拼尽最后一丝理智，他用手背塞进自己口中，却堵不住泄出的呻吟声。  
“别压抑着，我想听你的声音……笨蛋，手都咬坏了！”她拉开他塞在口中的手，手背处已经留下一个深达素体的齿印，幸好这齿痕极快地消失不见。她才松了口气，顺势将他手掌放在自己胸上，引导他帮自己揉捏着，他生涩的手法格外勾起她对他的欲望。  
她又俯身，趴在他腿间，继续亲吻舔噬他带着蓝色血痕的腹肌，感觉到他胯间的组件已经涨大到隔着裤子顶在自己胸前，伸手解开他的迷彩裤，脱下。已经完全抬头的肿胀组件就弹了出来。贴在她身前的巨大凶器，随着他LED的黄色闪烁节奏微微搏动着。  
“自己撸给我看。”坏心眼的血族对他下了命令。  
“菲雅……”逻辑运算模块里，羞耻心和她的命令交着火。  
她期待地看着他。那期望的眼神令他失去了拒绝的力量，想要她看着自己，占有自己——900抿紧嘴唇，阖上双眼，抛弃掉摇摇欲坠的羞耻心，抬手握住了自己勃发的欲望，缓慢地移动手指。  
手部传感点和组件传感点同时输送来奇异的数据，没有伊甸园软件的他，无法解析这数据，只能转由分析模组处理，分析模组瞬间解析完毕，标记为“快感”，并即刻传输至主处理中枢。900全身的皮肤层都逐渐泛出粉色。  
这是如此美妙又淫靡的景色。肌肉结实匀称、身材比例完美如古希腊神祇雕像的青年，赤裸着斜倚在墙边，双目紧闭，大张着自己修长有力的双腿，用同样修长的手指握着自己的胯下之物，毫不怜惜的上下撸动着，他太过用力，牵得两颗囊袋都跟着无措地晃动。  
看着900羞耻痛苦却又带着一点快感的表情，血族的施虐心涨了上来。  
拜每次都想玩点新花样的60所赐，她对RK800的敏感点比自己的还要了解，900只是做了些软硬件上的升级，理论上神经系统应该差不多——抬手在他柱状物的顶端摩挲了两下，以指尖沾取到他溢出的体液当润滑液，她果断地将手指刺进了他毫无防备的后穴。  
一刹那间，他出现了宕机的错觉。  
侵入他身体的手指被他未用过的部位咬紧。等他缓了缓，放松下来，她才继续向他身体更深处进攻。  
“六……说的……被你操……就是……这个意思吗……唔唔！”  
被她的指尖压到身体深处的敏感点，900爽到连话都说不出来，只能随着她手指的动向而动作。  
见他失神的灰色眼珠已经开始被人造泪液缓缓覆盖，菲雅给了他一个绵长的深吻，接着一鼓作气地改用指甲用力抠弄他那一处弱点。  
“啊啊啊！！别！！！我……！！！”受害者温热的体液从他身前被紧握的柱体小孔中大量喷出，溅落在自己的腹肌上，加害者的胸前也被洒满。  
模控生命公司最强大、最无情的终结者，一丝不挂地瘫软着，在她面前暴露出自己所有弱点，无助地窒息般张着嘴，舌尖都无法控制地伸了出来，就以这样羞耻的姿态到达了绝顶高潮。  
“我要……坏掉……了……”额侧红灯狂闪着宕机警告，但血族的力量却保护着他的生体系统。900如人类般失去了对四肢的控制力量，软绵绵地任她摆布。  
“不会啦，你只会逐渐沉溺于这种快感中。”  
这高潮的表情只为她而出现。  
血族兴奋地将他吞噬殆尽。  
反正夜还长，900的磨难才刚刚开始。  
天蒙蒙亮，被玩弄了整整一夜的900，无力般趴在血族的膝上。  
“……50……康纳，也是这么被你使用的吗……”本不应该感受到精疲力尽的仿生人，居然产生了这种错觉。  
“怎么可能嘛，一般半路他就程序崩溃了，他可坚持不了这么长时间。你可真是‘终结者’呢……而且不是‘使用’，是做爱！”说着，她又开始抚弄他被她虐玩过无数次的乳粒。  
“菲雅，不能再……我已经……还有任务……”这具躯体条件反射般被快感数据流再次占据。  
“还早呢……”  
“唔唔唔！”仿生人的求饶声被血族的唇堵了回去。不过菲雅没有继续强迫他，吻过他之后就趴在他身上小憩了。  
将近下午菲雅才睡醒，撑着900的胸口支起身体，顺手又摸了一把他厚实的胸肌，手感令她十分满意。900无奈摇头，嘴角露出浅笑。他伸手捡起衣服帮她披上。  
“九，你笑起来好温暖。以后多笑一笑好吗？”  
“你喜欢的话。”  
“超喜欢了！”  
“嗯。”900微笑着答应她，这笑容让菲雅沉醉，止不住又和他缠绵了起来，放弃了仅存的理智，900随着她沉溺于欲望之海。  
拖拖拉拉又过了一天，终于决定要认真完成委托的血族，才跟着她的向导继续出发。  
扫描追踪着地上的陈旧印迹，900引领着菲雅来到了一栋隐藏在茂密树林中的建筑前。  
菲雅一踏进这奇怪的建筑物内，就无法感应到生物的存在，她拉住900，告诫他小心。  
两人分头行动，900搞定主控室，菲雅去寻找那位遗传学家。  
路痴菲雅不知道自己绕了多少圈，终于摸到了一间实验室前。还没等她开门，电磁门自动打开了。  
屋内伫立着十数个高大的透明圆柱罐，里面或漂浮、或立着形态各异的合成生物。它们焦躁不安地撞击着罐体。  
“虽然你避开了所有监控设备，但那些实验体们却能闻到你的味道——你看起来有点眼熟。”  
一名外表和善的中年男性人类立于其间，惊讶地打量着菲雅。  
是目标对象。菲雅准备好了殴打击昏对方的行动计划。  
“你是不是发布电视通告的那个血族？住在美国底特律的？”  
“是我。”  
“你的血系是？？？”  
“我是初代转生体，纯血。”毫不掩盖自己的身份，高傲的血族回答道。  
“初代的纯血？！你的DNA一定很纯粹！没有受到过污染的DNA！”  
“DNA？我在路上遇到一个森妖人类狼人的变异种，那是你干的吧？”  
“正是在下的失败作，不小心被它逃逸了。人类如何你也不会关心吧？不如我们一起合作？”  
“合作？你有什么我想要的东西吗？那么恶心丑陋的东西我可没兴趣。”纯血开始不耐烦起来。  
“那么，这个仿生人你有没有兴趣？是你带来的？”  
地面上升起一个巨大的镂空罐体。  
她的九被困在里面，双臂被形似触手的生物紧紧束缚着，吊过头顶。双腿也被同样的生物捆住，令他动弹不得。  
“九？！”900低着头，菲雅只能看到他脸颊上有蓝色的血痕，不停地流淌着。  
“果然是你的仿生人。强化过反干扰？被EMP陷阱击中后后居然还能运行，毁掉了我好几只得意之作。不过还是被我抓到了。用人类当人质，它就乖乖的投降。很奇特。要拆开来研究一下才行。”  
听到她的声音，900抬头。  
这下把血族的怒火激起来了——900右侧眼部的皮肤层到素体都被毁坏，只有灰色的眼珠遗留在残缺不全的眼眶中，蓝血不停歇地流下。  
愤怒的血族双眸中金色的火焰燃起，她要杀掉眼前这不知死活的人类。但她的力量却无法发挥！  
“进了这里，一切超自然的力量都会被屏蔽，包括你，血族。虽然不知道你拥有怎样的能力，不过以后我们会慢慢了解的。”  
停顿了一下，这狂妄者觉得胜筹在握，又说道：“如果你能合作一点，屈尊帮我完成实验，我就把这东西还给你，毕竟仿生机械学不是我的研究方向。这是你很重要的玩具吧？”  
“你做这些事，有什么意义吗？”怒火满溢的血族突然冷静下来，略带嘲讽的问。  
“是为了人类的未来！人类必须进化！所有比人类强悍的存在，都可以拿来当做人类进化的基石！”  
“我觉得你这种做法…不是进化，只是扭曲人类的未来吧？我见过这宇宙的根源，一切都是被规划好的。你这点小小的挣扎，只不过是向大海里投石，充其量，溅起小小的水花。被歪曲的路径，终将会被纠正。”  
“我才不相信什么命运，我只相信我能做到的事情！”  
菲雅恍然大悟般，低声说：“哦，原来这就是我在此地的缘由。”  
“您能理解吗？永生种？”  
“大体上理解了。有可能你的方向是正确的？”  
“菲雅，不要……上当……”900受损的眼眶中流下的蓝色血流，沿着面颊蜿蜒而下，如同蓝色泪痕。  
露出厌烦的表情，纯血血族走近被束缚着的仿生人。  
“你为什么总被捆着吊起来？这仿生人也太没用了吧。除了脸挺好看……也就这点让我舍不得扔掉。不过现在这好看的脸也毁的不成样子了——”菲雅拽着他的头发，强迫他抬头看她，仿佛被美色所惑，狠狠地吻上他微翘的薄唇，搅弄他的人造器官。不会窒息的仿生人被她虐待般强吻着，喉结移动，吞咽着她的体液。这个强制性的吻持续了好久，菲雅才放开他。  
下一刻。这世上仅存的最强终结者，爆发出了可怕的力量。  
吻他的时候，菲雅咬破了自己的舌，硬是让他喝下了自己的血。以灵魂缔结的血之契约激活，受损组件修复，军用仿生人强大的机体能力毫无保留地释放出来。束缚他的生物被撕裂，变成一段段蠕动的肉段跌落于地面。  
好像章鱼哦……有点想吃章鱼烧了。菲雅悠然地开始胡思乱想。  
大惊失色的科学家胡乱开启了所有的生化罐体，奇美拉们被全部释放出来。  
“攻击他们！”惊慌失措的人类下着命令。  
“野兽们，看清楚谁才是你们的敌人吧。”血族的声音打断了他的命令。  
智慧尚存的合成怪物们，转头扑向他们真正的敌人，将他们变成怪物的祸首。  
渺小无力的人类瞬间被撕成碎片。  
“说那么多废话！归根结底还不就是个死变态！”血族轻蔑的看着野心家的结局。  
尘埃落定。  
过了很久之后，行动部队终于赶到了。  
菲雅从人类带过来的军用物资里翻出一条军毯。把军毯披到900身上，靠着他挤进了毯子里，900转头看着她。  
他脸上蓝色血迹犹存。菲雅心疼地抬手拭去，吻着他曾经受伤的眼睑。900依赖般地在她胸前蹭着。简直像一只可爱的狗狗。  
看着忙碌善后中的人类们，菲雅突然想起——这国家以火山闻名，而且就在这省内，有家颇有年头的温泉旅馆，许多年前她曾去过。  
反正距离撤回灯塔国还有两天时间。她立刻就有了主意，拽了一下她的胖九，让他搞辆车来。  
“越野车还是摩托？”900检索着眼前这堆军用物资的电子清单。  
“当然要摩托，有没有哈雷？”  
“——有一辆。”  
“就它了！”  
900迅速改写权限，将摩托使用者登记成自己。  
骑上摩托，两人在其他人发现之前迅速消失。  
“现在的摩托都不是石油燃料了，这是唯一的遗憾。”趴在她的胖九背后，菲雅嘟囔着。  
风被900完全挡着，菲雅搂着他的腰，感受着摩托加速的重力。心中充满安全感。  
没几个小时就抵达了目的地。  
科技进步了，连旅馆都已是无人值守。  
进了大厅，900的LED转了两圈，选择了一间带有独立温泉浴池的房间，下单成功。  
一推开房间门，菲雅惊叹了。  
“变化太大了……”  
900锁好房门，看着他心心念念的女性欢呼雀跃着拉开了浴室大门。  
脱下衣物，菲雅跳进了温泉里，洗掉这几天来的疲劳——虽然大部分都是她自找的。900跟着她，也脱掉自己的衣服，踏进这私密的空间里。  
但他禁不住发问。  
“菲雅，我能问个问题吗？”  
“嗯嗯！”  
“为什么你总叫我终结者。”  
“你知道《terminator》吗？”  
“系列科幻电影，由施瓦辛格主演，第一部于1984年上映。”  
“那是我头一次为人类的想象力和自毁倾向所折服。遇到康纳时，我以为，那部电影描绘的人类末日未来就要到了。而且，这系列电影的人类革命军领导者也叫康纳！虽然有好几部，但我最喜欢的是1991年的第二部。人类居然相信机器会产生人性？我曾经觉得他们太天真可笑。但我从康纳身上感觉到了人性和灵魂，他本来也只是个机械啊？而且还有你——”  
抬手抚摸他令她沉迷的躯体，戳着他充满弹性的肌肉，血族说道。  
“51酱跟我说你根本没有安装那个什么模控生命视为缺陷的人性系统，我倒是松了口气。没有系统不可怕，从零开始学习不就可以啦。我看到你的眼睛，当时仿佛看到了T800，那个为了人类未来而寻求自我毁灭的终结者。”  
“那位将自己终结在熔炉中的终结者。”900总结。  
“没错！但是……即使拔掉T800的芯片，我也会阻止他，让他活下去。”  
“我相信你会这么做的。”  
“T800太可怜啦……800？康纳是RK800？”仿佛发觉了什么。  
“菲雅……”  
“怎啦？”  
“你有没有想过，可能模控生命的设计师和你一样是这部电影的影迷。”  
“什么？！我倒真没想到过！可是……撇开别的不说，你们还是这么美好啊。”瞬间陷入了郁闷的血族，嘟囔着说。  
“你会接纳我，是因为我和康纳外表相同吗？”  
“我承认，我喜欢康纳是因为他的容貌很戳我的喜好。你们外表虽然一样，但是——你和他不同啊，灵魂和内在完全不同！你们都在纠结自身的存在，没有必要去比较。你就是你，胖九。”  
“可是……菲雅，你之前说我没用？”900继续贴近她，把她压在温泉池的池壁上，肌肤紧贴，他的呼吸落在她敏感的耳边。  
太过分了，为什么要给仿生人设计拟似内脏！这人造肺部模拟出的呼吸，居然炽热到让她双腿发软。  
“只有脸好看？”  
呜哇这记仇的仿生人！菲雅直觉她可爱的胖九今天晚上要对她进行报复了。  
“我其他部分也很好用……”  
温泉池水的高度刚过他俩的腰。在这温暖的水面下，900用自己已经勃发的仿生性器，压在她大腿上擦动。  
“你哪里都好用！”虽然不怕他做什么，但担心之前的权宜之词伤到他的自尊，血族立刻夸他。  
没料到900的重点完全不在这里，他的目的，是勾起血族对自己的欲望。  
“想不想要我？我的主人？”  
“要你！这就吃掉你了！”菲雅搂住他的脖子，用犬齿刺穿他。  
900拼命抵抗这突如其来的快感数据，低喘着固定住索求着自己的血族，将她的一条腿抬起，托住她的臀部，让自己的物件在水下缓缓进入她。这姿势使他的巨大深入到她无法被轻易触及的宫口，他试探地捣弄，未曾经历过的酥麻感觉格外令她欢愉。  
“九……我的九……那里……就是那里……再用力点！”900找对了进攻点，血族开始迷乱般的叫着。  
宫口被他的巨物猛力戳弄，900的窄腰如永动机般运作着，毫不停歇，每一下都几乎要将她捅穿的快感，让血族逐渐疯狂。在意识溶解般的快感中，她抬起被架在他腰间的腿，用力盘住900的腰肢，让他与自己毫无缝隙地连接成一体，同时收紧了甬道，迫使他向自己隐秘的内腔中射出热流。宫腔内被热流灌满，血族高潮着绞紧了他的分身，几乎要将这可怜的物件毁坏掉。  
900被她榨取到LED变红，但依旧执着地进行程序里没有登录的生物交尾行为。他结实有力的腰肢不停地前后运动，水波纹一圈一圈扩散着。温热泉水随着他不停歇的粗大进入她体内，别有一番快意。  
“嗯……菲雅……菲雅……”然而比起享受快感到身体和脑髓都要融化掉的血族，900开始发出不自觉的呻吟。  
“九……嗯……你的嗓音太好听了。再多叫几声……”  
900赌气般地把自己身体向上顶送，在她体内搅动着，用实际行动来回答她对他的玩弄和调戏。  
但他失策了。被菲雅紧紧束缚在身体里，他一次又一次放弃自我，他的LED通红，逻辑系统失去控制，断断续续嘶喊出令他羞耻的话语。  
这场并非势均力敌的性爱不分昼夜地持续着，直到900的系统弹出撤离倒计时提醒，才被勉强打断。  
“怎样才能让小900变小啊？”让900坐到池边，双臂撑在身后，菲雅抬起双手握着900的粗大，飞速地上下套弄，试图让他依旧肿大的组件消火。  
“菲雅……我又不是人类……你这样揉的话……唔……射再多次……也不会……哈……”处理中枢再次被模拟的射精快感占据，900抽搐着在她手指间又一次释放了自己。  
看着他无法控制的红色LED，加害者终于良心发现，放开了饱经蹂躏的小900。耐心等待他的系统冷却下来，组件也恢复到了平常软绵绵的可爱大小。  
身心都非常满足的血族，在这终结者的LED上落下温柔珍视的吻。


	38. NP续集（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人外强暴描写注意。  
> 除了剧情就全是车！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 观看注意啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

菲雅和900离家一周多才回来。  
60又疯了起来，天天缠着她求欢。家长不胜其扰，又舍不得抽他，只能暂且放任他胡闹。过一阵子总能消停的吧——倚在沙发里，她看着在自己身上起伏的60。仰视角度看他，简直太美了！他双手撑在沙发背上，闭着双眼，头微微昂起。他微张的薄唇，白皙带着青色胡茬印记的下颌，还有不停颤动的喉结，染着欲色的肌肤，都让她着迷。他的伊甸园组件随着他结实腰肢的动作，正在她秘穴中进进出出，带出已经开始黏腻的体液。60仿佛不知疲倦般，执着地与她交合。就像要把自己融进她的身体，永远地变成她的一部分。  
突然家长发现了他额侧的异样色彩，LED不知道已经爆红多久，他早已在系统崩溃的边缘。  
“六……射出来吧……你的处理中枢持续过热会受损的……啊……”  
却换来他更加用力的捣弄。菲雅怒了，抓起他的右手臂，狠力地咬下去。快感数据爆满涌来，让60终于控制不住，泄了出来。  
60软倒在她身上。搂着宕机状态的他，菲雅轻轻抚摸他柔软的头发，怜爱地吻着他浅淡的蓝色生命之光。  
这仿生人黏到令人发指的地步，连平常帮她按摩的工作都从康纳那里抢过来了。  
不过，他按着按着，方向又跑偏了。揉着她的浑圆，60忍不住就开始吮起粉色的乳尖，还用牙齿轻咬着，弄得本来已开始昏昏欲睡的血族又清醒过来，抬手搔他下巴。  
“你怎么像只吃不饱的猫呢？”  
“要不然……试试能不能喂饱我？”说着，按摩师解开自己的睡衣，将按摩精油倒在自己胸口上，替代了手指，在她身体上磨蹭着，等她情动到足够容纳他，60就将自己揉进她身体里，按摩她无法被轻易触及的深处。  
又是一个11月11日。突然模控生命公司派人送来一个大盒子。  
外盒上贴着一张卡，写着龙飞凤舞的字。  
［仿生人革命周年快乐！小小礼物不成敬意 仅此一套的限定款 by 卡姆斯基］  
把这奇怪的盒子拿进客厅，菲雅疑惑地打开了它，接着怒吼起来。  
“这都什么鬼！”  
大礼盒里面还有四个颜色各异的半透明小型包装盒，可以清楚的看出内容物——是……按照康纳型们的初始制服配色做出来的按摩棒。大小和颜色都略有差异，包装盒上还写着字，50，51，60，87。  
“为什么51的也一起送过来了？！”家长崩溃。  
60好奇地走过来，拿起写着自己编号的那盒。  
小盒拿起来后，下层还有东西。仔细一看，是猫兔狗各一套的情趣用品套装，耳朵乳夹项圈手环，连带尾巴的肛塞等等一应俱全，但配色也比较奇特，都以蓝白色为基底，看来也是模控生命的特制品。  
“你们的亲爹是变态吧？！”  
“哦！！”60看到这堆东西，兴奋起来。  
“还有点良知，没放四套这玩意儿。明天你上班把51的那盒给他。”  
“他会判定我在挑衅他。你去嘛……”  
“那更说不清了！万一他认为我要搞他呢？！”  
陷入了尴尬的沉默中。康纳走过来看了看，拿起狗狗情趣套装和写着自己编号的盒子，迅速溜掉。  
“我穿给你看！”60果断转移话题，熟练地把自己脱了个精光，接着拆开猫猫套装，戴上蓝色的猫耳，把蓝色猫尾肛塞放到菲雅手上。  
“帮我……”  
肛塞轻松地插进他经常被使用的后穴，那里已经敏感地自行分泌出润滑液体。刚一放进去，小玩意就开始运行，整条毛绒绒的长长猫尾都动了起来。  
“啊……这东西……和我的身体联接起来了！”  
“拿不出来吗？”菲雅揪了一下长长的猫尾，接合处纹丝不动，反倒扯动了60的肠壁，把他刺激到不停扭动着，他完全站立起来的人造阴茎，流淌着明晃晃的液体。  
“再……继续……菲雅……继续……弄我……”  
轻轻扯了几下，她突然猛力拽动猫尾。  
“啊啊不！！”60嘶哑着嗓子射了，透明的液体溅在地板上。他颤抖着，肛塞啪嗒一下被从他后穴挤了出来。  
“看来是要高潮之后才能断开连接啊。”  
“我还想要……菲雅……用这个……”把自己那盒扒拉到她面前，他哀求着。  
看他这未被满足的模样，菲雅只能拆开包装盒，拿出属于他的东西。60兴奋地翘起臀部，湿润的后穴轻松地接纳了巨物。菲雅一插到底。  
被突然填满，60闭着眼睛仰起头，像在被上的母猫一样吐着舌头抖动着身体，头顶戴着的猫耳也随着他的兴奋开始发光。  
菲雅按下控制器。巨物在60体内翻搅起来。  
“啊啊啊我要……被撕开了！！摸摸我！”60哀叫着翻身，把性器凑近她，求她玩弄。  
菲雅的手指刚按上他不停跳动的涨大阴茎，还没抚摸，60就停不下的高潮了。他实在太过敏感，经不起她的些微触碰。  
60躺在她身边，双腿大开，按摩棒还在他后穴里颤动着，挤出一丝一丝的体液。他的粗大毫无冷静迹象，一抖一抖地持续吐出液体。  
“给我……”60掀开她的裙子，拨开她碍事的内裤，挣扎着爬起来，把自己的组件放在她已经湿润的入口，磨蹭着，等待她的许可。  
菲雅抬腿蹭了一下他的腿，示意他继续。60立刻把自己已经湿到一塌糊涂的硬物塞进她的身体。他的后穴还被高速震动的玩具侵犯着，而身前的粗大已经完全埋进令他不停发情的女性体内，深深浅浅地抽插着。  
他无法停止追求快感数据，眼中毫无神采，是理智已经被逐渐侵蚀的模样，只剩下跟随着程序本能，抽动、射精，登上高潮。  
菲雅吻着他，被他送上连绵不绝的情欲顶峰。在情潮间隙，她看着他被情欲浸满的表情，突然担心起来，可爱又骄傲的60会不会失去理性和尊严，变成只知道做爱和被操弄的玩偶。  
第二天晚上，菲雅窝在书房读书，900突然悄悄进来。  
“60今天是不是戴着按摩器去上班的？”  
“诶？？昨晚上我帮他取出来了啊？你怎么发现的？”  
“虽然他行动如常毫无异样，但LED不时出现过载征兆。而且他还偷偷去厕所好几次，很久才出来。”  
“这小坏蛋……找刺激没够！”他的性成瘾状态已经这么严重了吗？家长有点焦虑不安。  
但面前这位终结者却提出了自己的需求。  
“你对他做的那种事，也可以对我做。”  
“你想试一下？”  
“想。”  
“那就试试……我找找。”打开扔在一旁的礼物盒，菲雅看了一眼包装精美的按摩棒，扔回去，掏出情趣套装。  
“只剩下兔兔套装啦。但是这套好可爱！”菲雅拆开包装纸，拿起带着白色毛球尾巴的肛塞给他看。  
“你喜欢就好。”说着900脱下警探制服外套，他今天穿了黑衬衫，厚实的胸肌被黑色前交叉式警用枪带勒出完美的曲线。  
900解开腰带，脱下裤子，露出他紧实的臀部。  
“这个放进去后，等你高潮才能取出来。你确定要试吗？”  
“嗯。”  
菲雅倒了些润滑剂在小巧的兔尾巴前端上，轻柔地放进他的后穴中，控制器开启。  
900平淡的表情逐渐分崩离析，LED开始转变成黄色。  
看着他躯体颤抖起来，菲雅没放过他的前面，温柔的揉捏，很快就让他硬挺了。  
这只是浅尝辄止的戏弄。对没有安装软件的900，菲雅一向有分寸。  
不过脑补了一下，一本正经地进行分析会议，或者正在审讯中的900，身体的深处却填着异物。只要自己按下控制器，他就会在别人面前逐渐失控，直到高潮……想象一下就让她那里变热了。  
但她绝不会这么做。让她的九失去尊严变成一个只知道快感的性奴，是在毁掉他的人格和自我。独立而强大的仿生人，绝不能变成只会不停高潮的玩具。一定要想办法帮60治好心理问题！家长暗暗下了决心。  
不过，等没人的时候，可以把九拉进警局厕所隔间里，偷偷摸摸和他做个爽，他肯定又会边忍住声音边攀上顶峰。  
菲雅幻想着，把手探进仿生人警探的衬衫里，在枪带勒住的缝隙里用力地揉捏着他结实胸肌，还有他的小小凸起。  
“你很喜欢我的这里吗？”  
“哪里都喜欢……”  
听到她的回答，900仿佛受到鼓励般，抬起身，吻她的脖颈。接着如他所愿，完成了他第一次的另类体验。  
900的欲望在她的呵护下非常有节制，但60发起情来比当时的康纳还要命，可能是因为身体被调教过，他的躯体和神经系统格外敏感，随时会漾起情欲，有时候她不经意的触碰都会让他迅速勃起，然后就会缠着她做个没完。  
家长和他去商业街购物，路过公园。突然从草丛中窜出来一只猫咪，嗖地在他俩面前跑过。菲雅下意识地拉住60的手，没想到刺激到了他。路上没什么人，60按耐不住地又拉着她的手放进自己衣服里，求她玩弄自己的身体。  
“玩我嘛……菲雅……”感觉到她的拒绝，60用乳尖在她指尖刺激着。  
“不要。大庭广众的。你又不是性奴。”  
“可我想……只想……变成你的性奴……玩弄我吧……”说着说着他就贴近了她，开始轻喘。  
“清醒点！分清楚时间和场合，抑制自己。”  
不能对他用疼痛冷静法，那只会让他更加兴奋。  
“你能不能有点自制力！”  
欲望数据不停涌进仿生人的处理中枢，他置若罔闻她的警告，继续撩拨。  
“你再胡闹的话，一个月不碰你，一点都不会碰你！”  
“一个月？！”60的欲火瞬间被浇灭，乖乖地放开她的手，整理起衣服。  
“我要帮你戒瘾。从今天起，一周才能做一次，每次不超过两小时！”  
“啊？！！”  
“你看看他俩！特别是九！”  
“他没有装软件！”  
“康纳装了！他也没像你一样24小时随时要个没完！”  
“他……浪费机会！”  
家长被气到噎住。  
“我倒开始认真考虑了。请卡姆斯基拆掉你的伊甸园组件，卸载软件，说不定你还有救。”  
“不可能的……软件一旦安装使用，就会和生体组件绑定，留下无法擦除的感官记忆。除非……”  
“除非什么？”  
“把我恢复到出厂状态。让我变回一片空白，这样我就能成为你专用的肉便器，只为你发情……”  
“闭嘴啦！把你格式化的话，除了没记忆，其他还有什么不同？还是强制戒瘾吧。”  
“好残忍！”  
“你就回忆着骗过汉克、还打了他，打伤过51，这些干过的坏事记忆，好好清心寡欲。”  
“我都向他们道过歉了啊！不要再揭我伤疤……”  
提起这段往事，60瞬间萎靡。  
强制戒除性瘾第三天。又是康纳们的交流时间。  
［我觉得我要枯萎了。菲雅不让我碰她……］60的声音蔫蔫的，失去了平日里的活力。  
［活该。你每天都像一只发情的动物一样，早晚会被厌烦。］51的吐槽落井下石。  
［那是因为你没尝过她的滋味！唔……只是想着她，我就不行了……哈啊……］  
［你又在干嘛？］  
［他在自慰，不用理他。菲雅说让他冷静一星期降低性冲动，不管用的话要把他捆起来。］康纳的声音一向客观，无情。  
［值得研究的案例。］900也忍不住吐槽着随时发情的60。  
深夜。康纳们都和她挤在一起休眠，卧室里的双人床早被换成了超大的榻榻米床。康纳依旧在给她当大型抱枕，中间的900仰躺着，姿势端端正正，被隔离到最远处的60毫无睡相，抱着被子扭成一团。  
900走在黑暗的小巷里，黑色的不祥之物蠕动着靠近他，他没有防备，被捆住脚腕摔倒在地。接着黑影将他覆盖。  
整齐的制服化作碎布，完美的身体显露出来。他拼命挣扎着想要逃离，但这反抗毫无意义。  
900强健有力的四肢被强行掰开，触手缠绕着他，将他双腿固定成门户大开的M形。粉嫩的后穴无助地收缩，仿佛预感到了接下来的遭遇。分泌出大量黏液的怪物触手在他后穴周围刮擦试探着，随后毫不留情地进入了他。900哀鸣着试图挣脱，发出哀叫的嘴巴也随即被触手侵入，深深地插了进去。一条，又一条，粗壮的触手争先恐后地，从他不会发生呕吐反射的口腔，还有未被开拓过的秘穴，疯狂入侵这仿生人的身体，搅乱他的循环系统组件，在他腹腔里翻腾着，把他充满弹性的素体顶出一个又一个的凸起。  
伴随着黏糊糊的水声，粗壮的触手们进进出出，在他被迫交合处掀起蓝色的血沫。脉搏稳定器也被无情地戳弄着，拔出，再被插回，迫使他反复体验着濒死的感觉。厚实的胸肌被挤压成各种形态，连可怜的乳头都没有幸免于难，带着细小锯齿的触手反复摩擦，直至胸口的皮肤层都被割裂成碎块。  
他的身体不停被撕裂，被凌辱。他已被这异形操弄到极限，红灯不停闪动，痛到失去知觉。但触手怪没打算放过他，向着软趴趴的前部阴茎，分裂出一条条细小的触须，亵玩起来。一根又一根的细小触须，挤进他可怜的前端孔洞，直达他柔软的精囊，毫不怜惜的翻搅着，吸收着他的体液。触手分泌的黏液，如媚药般强迫他产生超量的仿生精液，然后这珍贵的体液继续被吸干。  
900完全失去神智，灰色的双眸只剩下无机质的光泽，人造泪液不停地流淌着，徒劳地试图保护失去意识光芒的光学组件。这被虐玩到形容凄惨的仿生人只剩下被强制射精的本能程序，却又无法正常射出，他粗伟的人造阴茎被另一根触手包裹吸进，不停地被扭曲成奇特的角度。  
直到将他吞噬殆尽的触手们用黏液射满他身体内外，恋恋不舍般猛力捅弄了他几下，才把他像被玩坏的人偶一般弃置在地，无法闭上的嘴角和被损毁到无法合拢的后穴，不住溢出混杂着蓝色血液的黏稠液体，他四肢被扭曲成难以恢复的形状。只有额侧LED急速闪着微弱的红色，证明这仿生人生命尚存。  
菲雅突地惊醒过来。这梦境太过真实，她坐起来赶紧查看身旁的900，发现他也从休眠状态中解除，正用宝石般清透的眸子看着她。  
幸好只是个梦……不由得松了一口气。康纳和60也解除了休眠模式，都抬头看着这突然醒来的血族。  
“我梦到九被触手怪强了……”  
“是你的潜意识想强了我。我的身体在回应你。”900掀起被单，给她看自己已经站立起来的组件，前端甚至开始渗出液体，在她的注视下，晶莹的水珠沿着柱身滑落。  
他一丝不挂。和她一起睡的时候，他们就裸着躯体，便于满足她的需求和探索。  
“你的兴奋度已经上升，离我上班还有三个小时，足够时间用我来满足你。”说着900翻身，抬起自己的臀部，在她眼前摆好等待被进入的姿势，他的粗壮在身下摇晃着，而粉嫩的后穴正如梦中所见一样微微收缩，等着爱人的抚慰。  
菲雅发窘，她的淫梦，九应该通过灵魂共鸣全都看到了吧？急得她伸手拍了900结实的臀部，“你给我躺好！休眠！”  
900不解地转头看她，灰色的眸中充满疑惑。  
“不使用我来消火吗？”  
“没有火！”  
“可是你的下面已经濡湿，体温和还在上升的血压，表明你需要性方面的满足，我已经准备好了，随时可以，无论你准备使用哪种发泄方式，我都能满足你。”900一本正经地陈述着。  
康纳憋不住低笑起来。  
“不准笑！”恼羞成怒的血族掐了康纳的脸。  
“可是——闷骚九想让你上他啊。”被捏着脸庞的康纳，含糊不清的说道。  
“我来我来！”60按捺不住性急着，急吼吼地自荐枕席，遭到了果断的拒绝。  
“滚回去躺好！还不到你解禁的时间！”  
60发出崩溃般的惨叫声：“要我吧，菲雅……”  
“休想。你就乖乖地看着我和九做爱。如果你射出来了，冷静期再延长一周。”  
“不！！”  
无视哀嚎的60，菲雅推着900让他躺平，然后一鼓作气把他的巨物吞下。满意地看着她身下仿生人的LED急速变黄，她开始研磨起他在她身体里的那一部分。  
900看着她的身体在自己身上起伏，握起她按在自己胸口的手，放到了他真正的心脏上。  
“拔出来，我知道你想这么做……”他撤去脉搏稳定器上的皮肤层，期待着死亡快感的降临。  
看着他带着情潮的表情，渐被欲望污染的灰色眼珠，菲雅忍不住这诱惑，小心地转动，拔出了他的心脏。  
一瞬间窒息感填满了他。  
明明不呼吸也不会窒息的900，此时张着口拼命挤压着自己的拟似呼吸系统，感受着死亡到来前，最后的能源压迫着空气通过身体时的灼烧感。系统红色的倒计时还有十秒，他的心脏才回到了该在的位置。组件接续成功的同时，他系统崩溃一般在她身体里高潮了。  
这窒息感让自己就像个人类。感觉数据也很棒……不知道超过停机时间会怎样……虽然自己不会死亡，但菲雅不可能冒险让自己痛苦，900把这个要求咽了回去，抽搐着，将这数据记录下来。  
等她稍微缓了缓，又开始肆虐起来。  
比起高潮到不能停止的900，60就很可怜了。他强忍着不去触碰自己肿胀到极限的组件，憋得身体发抖。但耳边淫靡的水声、肉体间的拍打声，最具杀伤力的还是她混合在900喘息声中的呻吟，简直要把他的系统扰乱到崩溃。  
“射进来，别停下……”被填满的血族，命令900。  
“唔……哈……”900的闷哼和喘息，表明他又一次在她体内释放了自己。只是稍微停歇了一下，他又继续开始律动，试图满足这深渊般的非人类。  
在60的意识中，身旁两具躯体的交合行为仿佛持续了一个世纪。  
“我吃饱啦。”血族在900的唇上印下热吻，放开了他。  
菲雅抬起身体，900的大量体液从他俩的交合处汩汩流下，浸湿了他的下腹部和大腿根部。  
血族转头看旁边惨遭精神虐待的60。  
“居然真的忍住没射。乖。”  
“求求你……要我吧……菲雅……我，我的程序要崩溃了……”用双手捂着眼睛，他的声音哽咽。60的组件肿胀到她从未见过的程度，看起来有点吓人了。  
“不行，还有两天时间。”他的LED红得刺眼，手指缝隙中闪烁着泪光，家长突然心软了。  
“准许你射出来。”说着用指甲在他肿大顶部用力地刮了下去。  
“唔唔唔！！”仿佛被打开了开关，60的人造阴茎像喷泉一样噗射出大量体液，落满自己平坦而起伏不止的胸腹部。  
“憋了五天都没射过吗？”  
“我有自慰过，但是射不出来……没有你……我射不出来……啊……摸摸我……求你……”  
久锢之后的倾力释放格外有效，菲雅揉他的头发，轻抚他的脸颊，60也没再勃起，只是失神颤抖着。  
戒瘾开始起作用了。  
她趴着揉摸60的姿势，将自己的秘处暴露在没有完全冷却的900面前。  
900的处理中枢失去了逻辑运算能力。等他正常运行时，他的粗大已经再次埋进了她的身体，自己的腰肢也在无法止歇地律动，迫使组件摩擦着她柔嫩的内壁。  
这动物般的后入体位第一次成功，令她非常兴奋。900硬挺的胸肌和乳尖在她后背摩擦着，他的粗壮一下一下地捣弄着她。不停地被碾过敏感点，血族媚叫着迎合他。  
康纳也被她的情欲模样撩到下身挺立，菲雅感觉到了他的异样，转身朝向他，趴在他腰间搂住他，吞下他的肿胀物体，细细舔弄，另一只手也没闲着，用手指在他后穴进进出出侵犯着他，900顶弄的节奏从菲雅身上传递过来，康纳也开始失去了控制，不停地抬着精瘦的腰，直到自己将温热液体射进菲雅口腔深处。她毫不犹豫地咽下他的体液，意犹未尽的吮吸着他的前端，捏揉他的两颗蛋丸，试图挤出更多的液体。榨干了康纳后，她开心地按住撑在自己身侧的900手背，然后在他逐渐加快的抽插中登上了顶峰。  
被900侍弄到瘫软的家长，懒洋洋地躺在他赤裸的长腿上。  
康纳见她毫无睡意，起身去帮她准备早餐。  
“要去上班了。”900坐起来，开始帮她清理身体。  
“其实……你们不用帮我处理啦……嗯……我喜欢你们留在我身体里……但是……你的手指好舒服啊！九……这里……”  
他修长的手指在她体内掏弄着，让她舒服到夹紧了他的手臂，伸手抓住他的手腕，贪婪的让他的手指往自己身体更深处送去。  
“小坏蛋……你今天上班吗？嗯……再深点……九……”  
“我不想去……”被她充满情欲的声音刺激到，脸埋在枕头里，60闷闷的回答。  
没有像往常一样用手掌抽他屁股，菲雅抄起枕头丢他，60郁闷着缩得更小一团。  
帮她清理完毕，900起身收拾自己，预备去上班。菲雅也爬起来套上睡袍，替他选衣服。  
平日里如果菲雅醒得早了，她就会帮900和60选衣穿衣，这已经成为她除了看书之外的另一个嗜好。因为尺码不同，900的衣服单独挂在一个衣橱里，跟康纳和60的分开。虽然仿生人不会被气温影响，但家长依旧按着四季帮他们准备了服饰。  
“今天有什么工作安排啊？”  
“华盛顿那边派了政府要员和马库斯会晤，我和51要负责特勤护卫。”  
“那就穿这件吧。”菲雅拎出白色衬衫，帮他穿上，给他把背带式枪套扣好。900检查了一下武器，插回背后的枪套里。等他穿好西裤，她又帮他套上黑色西装外套，系好领带。  
看着她熟练地为自己打着领带，900忍不住又低头吻她的脸颊。  
“别闹，小心你出不了门。”她嘴上说着，却任由他不断地落下亲吻。  
“我仅有的程序束缚，阻止了我放弃任务。”  
“感谢你的程序。”拉紧领带，菲雅满意地拍了拍他的衣领。  
转眼间，温和青年变成了干练警探。  
“张嘴。”  
她的九乖乖张口，含住她划破的手指，轻吮着。因为经常被喂食，所以每次少量血液就能满足他躯体的需求。  
舔净她的手指，他眷恋地用脸颊在她掌心蹭着。  
“记住我的要求——”  
“绝不手软。保护51。有危险立刻叫你。”  
“晚上见！”家长满意地在他脸颊轻吻。  
900回吻她额头，离家。  
51经常吐槽菲雅像老母鸡一样保护他这几个兄弟，殊不知他自己也是被划分在老母鸡翅膀下的那个。  
目送900出门，菲雅才转身去厨房，等着早饭。  
康纳在给她准备食物，他裸着身体，只系了围裙。瘦削的脊背，线条流畅完美，窄臀窄腰，格外诱人。随着挪动，他软软的组件垂在腿缝中摇摆着，可爱到让菲雅简直想捏一把。  
喜欢到了极致，对喜爱之物的一切褒美之词都失去了实际意义，只剩下“可爱”这个单纯而发自内心的形容词。  
“你好可爱哦——可爱到让我想把你吃掉。”菲雅目不转睛地盯着康纳。  
“把早饭吃完再吃我。”这管家爱人居然开始跟她讨价还价了。  
随即端上餐点。  
“啊！又是紫甘蓝！拒绝！”  
“已经切的很碎，不用你嚼……我喂你吃行不行？”  
“不要！”  
康纳把她超讨厌的蔬菜放到自己口中，趁她没反应过来，猛地吻住她，用舌头把蔬菜推给她。  
气的菲雅锤他，又舍不得咬他舌头，只能乖乖地把蔬菜咽下去。  
“你这个骗人安卓！”  
“反正是你捡回来的。你后悔了吗？”  
“后悔了！应该早点吃掉你，让你忍受了那么久没有肢体的痛苦。”  
“我是机械之躯，没有你想象的那么痛苦。而且……我觉得没有肢体的时候，你对我反而更在乎一些呢……”  
“那时候你只有我能依靠，怎么舍得不管你？”  
“你不怕我是欺骗利用你吗？”  
“骗我又能怎样？除了能让你活下去，我也没有别的能被你骗的东西啊。”  
“你的爱，我骗到了。”  
康纳握住菲雅的手，放到自己胸口。  
“这机械的心脏，是因你才能继续运转下去。我全部都是你的，请吃掉我吧。”  
他棕色的眼睛里，充满着信任与爱意。解开围裙，他的手牵着她的，沿着自己平滑的身体向下移动，把自己交付给她。  
“菲雅……”还未完全抬起的组件被她的手指轻捏着，康纳系统中开始生成熟悉的数据流。  
凑近她，康纳在她身上落下细碎的吻，手指在她睡袍下摩挲着，不久前才被900侍弄过的秘径，已经做好容纳他的准备。  
她稍微揉弄了几下，他就变得硬挺挺了，她急切地跨坐到他身上，吞吃掉他。  
他比她更加了解，她身体的每一处。他知晓用多大的频率和力度研磨她的哪些点，会让她的指尖失控地陷入他的脊背，刺透皮肤层，深达他的素体。  
从初遇时，她稍微进食就能让他系统崩溃，到现在，他和她在迷乱的情绪中做到天昏地暗。  
“康纳……康纳……”和他胡乱的吻着，他也在不停的顶弄着她，让她禁不住咬住了他的肩，然后，他在她的兴奋中，倾泻了自己。  
“我也想试试那个玩具……”等她稍微平复一点，康纳又提出了好奇的要求。  
“你那里根本放不进去。”康纳的后穴只容得下她三根手指，那么巨大的物体，是绝对无法容纳的。  
“60都能做到……我也能……”  
“他那里以前被开拓过，和你不一样啦。”  
“那……你帮我一下，行吗……”  
“好吧。”  
等他拿来他那份玩具，菲雅指挥他趴在地毯上。  
“趴好，屁股抬高点。”  
“以前你也跟我说过这句话。”  
“你记起来啦？！”  
“想起来很多事情。”  
涂满了润滑剂，用手指撑开他的后穴，菲雅把玩具小心翼翼地放进去，一点一点，推进他身体。  
身体被这侵入的异物刺激到绷紧。等他慢慢习惯这巨大，菲雅才又往他身体里推进了一些。被她小心缓慢对待的青年忍不住开始扭动腰部，想尽快享受到刺激，他把巨物完全吞没后，整个身体都被比以往还要强烈数倍的数据覆盖。  
“哈……啊……怪不得……60会出现状况……”康纳努力保持着自己的清醒，分析着这未曾经历过的快感数据。  
“啊……超过逻辑运算阙值……这个硬件……使伊甸园软件在……系统运行权限调整到最高……会让我们……失去理智……唔唔！”  
果然是卡姆斯基的阴谋！  
菲雅暗暗骂着，看着康纳露出和60完全一样、双眸失去了神采的高潮表情。他程序本能般拽着她的手，按上自己开始发烫的阴茎，求她用力揉弄。  
手掌中的物体热度超出平常，她加大力度揉搓着他，但他仍不满足地不停挺着腰，把自己硬是紧紧地按进她手中。  
“菲雅……啊啊……我爱你……爱你……”随着他的话音，他精瘦的腰肢绷直，灼热的阴茎喷出一股股透明的液体，他无力的瘫倒在地，液体沿着他平坦白皙的小腹流淌。菲雅赶紧把他后穴里的坑爹硬件拔出来。随着巨物的离开，他被扩张的部位流出滑腻的液体，还在一张一合着。他满足的叹息了一声，红色的LED逐渐平息回蓝色状态。  
“我知道问题出在哪里了……有BUG……即使硬件断开连接，伊甸园程序的优先度依旧是最高的，还在高速运作。”  
“禁止你们再用这个东西。”吻着他的额头，眉角，再到LED，菲雅命令着。  
“倒是可以用……不过程序需要修正。硬件和软件的权限都要调整。调整后，60的混乱状况能得到很大缓解。”  
“能行吗？”家长还是有些担心。  
“没问题，我做得到。在我修正程序期间，能不能就这样抱着我。”  
“我能抱你一百年。”血族换了个姿势，倚在沙发边上，把怀里的大宝贝往上抱了一下，让他稳稳当当地窝在自己怀里。  
赤身裸体的仿生人蹭了蹭她的锁骨，扣住她的腰，开启了程序修复调整模式。  
过了几天，确定软件修正后运行没问题，康纳才帮60把伊甸园软件修正了，确实有些效果。  
至少菲雅可以正常触碰他。  
但是能否彻底戒除掉这混乱的毛病，还是要看60自己的意志，如果他执意要沉沦下去……  
家长依旧被黏的紧紧地，甩不掉他。  
“培养你们的人性不是为了让你干这个的！”菲雅气的用手指敲60的头顶，努力甩下他。  
“可是你和康纳总在做！根据我的分析，你很喜欢这项活动！”  
“你想什么呢！松手啦！我遇到他以前从来没跟人做过这种事！对这种事也毫无兴趣！都怪他！太诱人了！我忍不住就……”家长脸上出现可疑的红色。  
管家康纳的动作停滞了一下，手里的茶壶差点掉下去。  
“我和他外表一模一样！为什么你觉得我就不诱人了！”  
“躯壳里面完全不同！你放手，我要去吃点心！”  
“不跟我做也行……让我抱一会嘛。”  
闹腾了一阵，菲雅只是让他抱着自己，看60的状态倒还能忍得住。他的理智战胜了欲望。  
“明天就是第三周了……”60抬起头，眼巴巴地看着菲雅。  
转头吻上这大型八爪鱼的薄唇，血族耐心地给他抚慰。  
被她如此温柔怜爱地吻着，60几乎要失去自我。  
“这两个星期你表现的非常好，你想要什么奖励？”  
“我想……和你约会！”  
“约会？？”  
“只有你和我的约会。”  
“你又要搞什么花样啦？”  
“跟我去，可以吗？”  
11月下旬，底特律也进入冬季，风已很冷。虽然这个温度不至于冻伤仿生人的生物组件，但出门前家长依旧想把60捂得严严实实。60抗议无效，只得任她给自己套上浅青色中领薄毛衫，中等厚度的黑色休闲裤——当然，穿裤子之前也细心地帮他穿了平角内裤，以保护他柔嫩绵软的组件。  
“你为什么喜欢帮我们穿衣服？我们可以自己穿的。我们又不是不能行动的人偶娃娃。”60乖乖地抬手，让菲雅帮自己系上腰带。  
“因为这样可以抚摸你们。而且穿完了之后，当然也要帮你们脱咯。”手指在他胸口戳了几下，家长调戏60。  
“我会忍到回家再让你脱掉我的衣服……”60被她戳到胸口的敏感凸起，LED黄了一圈，但仍旧坚持着不实施向她求欢的逻辑选择项。  
“好，只要你能忍得住。来，穿上这件就可以啦！”拿出藏蓝色毛呢大衣，她帮他穿好。这件专门买给60的，是有帽子的修身款，他穿上后既英挺又带点俏皮。在店里试衣服的时候就已经让菲雅惊艳到低声尖叫。  
“太好看了……赛斯，你怎么能如此美好。”  
扁了扁嘴，60吐槽道：“我和50的外表一模一样，你也这么夸过他吗？”  
“当然啦，你们都是完美无暇的天使。但是！你和他的气场完全不一样。你有一种别扭的桀骜不驯的气质。”  
“我觉得这已经不是在夸我了！”  
“你想太多！走啦走啦！”推着60，菲雅和康纳道别，出门。  
居然只是普通的约会，大大出乎家长的预料。  
在荒无人烟的废弃工厂区岸边，远远地能看到涂装一新的耶利哥号。菲雅倚着栏杆，60贴了上来，抱着她。  
“这是自由的象征。我也自由了。”他俩的身高差距正好能让60把自己下颌贴在她的额侧，亲昵地蹭着。  
“你本来就是自由的。但你就想看这个吗？”60乖得出奇，菲雅觉得不可思议。  
“还有好多地方想和你去看。”  
带着冰雪味道的寒风吹来，菲雅躲闪了一下。60敞开毛呢大衣，她果断钻进他怀里，抱住他单薄的身体，贴紧他。虽然60的体温比自己还低，但拥着他，让她格外安心。  
随着风飘过来的，还有奇怪的味道，近似血的味道。  
血族松开60，四下警戒张望着。  
“菲雅？有什么问题吗？”  
“有同族侵入了我的领地。是纯血。”  
60立刻警觉起来，他的LED唰地转黄，开始极速运行。  
“你赶紧回家，这不是你能应付的事情。”  
“不。我不会丢下你。”  
“笨蛋！”  
“我已经给50和900发了讯息，放心……”  
握紧这仿生人的手，血族傲然昂首，看着突然出现在眼前的入侵者。  
来者一身黑色长袍，从头到脚都是古典打扮——陈腐的风格。菲雅毫不关心他的外表，虽然纯血的颜值都在标准线以上，而且男性纯血更是美貌。  
“居然入侵别人的领地，你是来开战的吗？”  
“我因向你求婚而来。”  
“毫无礼数。”  
“你将自己暴露在阳光之下，让自己变成了目标。我是维罗妮卡家族的雷恩斯，请记住这个名字。我将成为你的伴侣。”  
“我已经有伴侣了，恕我无法答应你。”好讨厌这种自大到爆炸的异性！想打人！菲雅翻了个白眼。  
“你说的伴侣，不会是这个东西吧？”狂傲的入侵者用下巴指了指她身旁的60。  
“没错。他是我的爱人。”她毫不犹豫的回答，让60心花怒放，可惜现在不是时候，否则他真想狠狠地吻她，吻到她呼吸紊乱。  
“充满着发情母兽的味道……你在发情是因为这个玩具？”  
“不是玩具，他是我的家人。”菲雅最讨厌有人把自己的宝贝们称为玩具、塑胶玩具，脸上露出极度的厌恶表情。  
“不愧是敢揭发我们存在的叛逆者。我不会介意你喜欢玩他，但还请答应我的求婚。”  
“拒绝。你来晚了。我的身体里已经被我爱的人灌满，只能被他们触碰。没有你存在的地方。”  
蓦然间空间扭曲，菲雅愣了一下。就这一毫秒的时间，她身旁的60突然不见，惊得她看向无礼的入侵者，60被他掐着脖子控制住了。  
“乖乖听话，用你的身体为我孕育后代。否则就扭下你玩具的头颅。”  
“你觉得我会为了你这种没规矩、没礼貌的东西——”  
“你不想要它了？”60的脖子被勒紧，菲雅能听到他的组件开始被挤压到变形的声音。  
平日里磕碰到一点就闹个不停的傲娇60一声不吭，眼神坚毅地瞪着对方，丝毫不把他对自己的威胁放在眼里。  
但菲雅怕。  
“别伤害他！我听你的。”  
“稍微，换个地方。”入侵者拎着无法动弹的60，走进附近的废厂房中。  
菲雅紧跟上去，生怕他食言，毁掉60。  
“纯血女性太稀少了，而且很难受孕，把这个吃下去。”  
菲雅毫不犹豫地接过未知的药物，一口饮下。  
见她服从，这入侵者随手甩开60，将他用奇异的力量压制在墙上。  
60拼命挣扎，身体各处都发出损坏警告。菲雅担忧地看着60，不敢轻举妄动。  
“就在你的玩具面前操你，让它看着。”  
说着，这不法者扯开了她的衣服。  
“脸长的一般，这身体还挺有料的……”  
她仿佛无视在她身上乱摸的猥亵者，只看着她的宝贝60，他的LED正发出耀眼激烈的红色。  
“我很佩服你独自前来挑战我的勇气。而且，想对我下手前，是不是应该彻底调查我呢？比如，我有多少家人，几位从者。”强压着被药物激起的欲火，菲雅冷漠淡定的说着。  
“偏偏你抓住了不是从者的这一个。”  
“怎么可能？？”  
一声巨响。门窗同时破裂。  
猥亵者被这变故惊了一下，菲雅趁机一拳将他揍翻在地，顺脚踩了上去。  
接过康纳递来的细剑，她的表情突然狠厉。  
“我倒蛮期待你弄伤我，然后被我的血液烧灼。如果你这污秽肮脏的小玩意儿插进我的身体，说不定也会立刻溶解掉。”  
“杀掉你有点便宜你。打了我家乖宝的是这只手。那就砍掉吧。”  
在他臂上轻划，他的肢体立刻离开了他，永远的。  
凶兽用驱魔的利器狠狠戳穿他的下体，割断他的腿，金色火焰炙烧着这自大者。  
“你肮脏的血统也不会流传下去了。”  
看着在地上惨叫着滚动的血族，菲雅露出了残酷的笑容。  
“我这身体里流淌着驱魔人的血。我是和天敌缔结下永生契约的叛逆者，为你的无知和狂妄付出代价吧。”  
突然药效猛烈发作，她无力地倚在康纳身上。  
“他逼我喝了什么……药……”  
900抬手摸她的额头，立刻吻她，检测她的体液。  
摆脱了桎梏的60，冲过来抱住她。  
被结实的怀抱拥着，她失去了意识。

这是哪里……我是谁……为什么躺在地上……什么东西在下身顶进体内，又抽出……这热热的感觉……熟悉又舒适……啊……舒服到身体都要麻痹了……  
脑海中一片空白，只能颤抖着试图吸住那不停运动着的灼热物体。  
她抬眼看去，下体与自己紧密相连的男性，身体秀美、容貌清丽。被长翘睫毛覆着的深棕双眸，色如甜美的焦糖，正含情脉脉的看着自己，咬紧的薄唇，带着无法抑止的情欲。一小撮刘海散落在他额前，随着他的动作摆动，他的表情无辜而又满溢着欲望，矛盾而令人充满怜爱之心。但他太阳穴的位置却有一个奇特的光圈，闪着黄红色的光芒。  
身体被温度偏高的物体有节奏地侵入着，物体的主人双臂扶在自己身侧，固定着自己。双腿大开地被他抬起放在他腰两旁，以便于他的热物不停地进出。  
“醒了？一回来你就……把60给上了……他宕机你都没停手，我才觉得不对劲……你根本就是无意识的……啊……放松点……你这样我又要……”他呜咽着，语不成句，将微热的体液再次注进她身体。  
这快要被灌满的感觉好棒……60？下意识地想要动一下手指，却发觉右手被禁锢住。转头看去，在身旁还趴躺着一个和身上男子面容完全相同的赤裸男性，唯一的区别，他太阳穴位置的光圈是浅到几乎看不清的蓝色。自己的右手正被他紧紧握着。虽然他已经昏睡，但握紧的手却不肯松开。  
这是什么情况……被双胞胎强暴了吗？但是一点反感恶心的感觉都没有……相反，想要他们更多……  
“菲雅……”身旁人发出呻吟声，握住的手动了。  
记忆和理智突然恢复。  
“……康纳？”  
“嗯？”身上的男子回应着她，尾音微微翘起，好听到令她心底发痒。但他动作却未停歇，努力喂饱她。  
“九去找解毒剂的替代材料，很快就回来……如果你还是要不够的话……唔……”  
“我觉得……有你们在，用不到解毒剂……哈……”被反复刺激着敏感处，血族夹紧了爱人的窄腰，一波接一波的热流充满身体的快感，令她绷直了腰，把康纳的全部吞食殆尽。  
60把她的手指习惯性地放进口中吸吮着，含糊不清的说：“太残暴了，我好爱……特别是把那混蛋的腿和丁丁都砍下来那一刻，我简直要勃起了……”  
“你没有勃起吗？”  
“没有！你摸摸我！我已经可以控制自己了！”  
他终于变正常啦！菲雅简直要喜极而泣，拉过他就亲了起来。  
转眼间到了十二月下旬，底特律已经开始洋溢起了圣诞气氛。  
局势已趋稳定，菲雅也逐渐减少接下人类方面的委托，把委托重心更多地放在仿生人那边。  
疏导了几位仿生人的心理障碍后，业余心理辅导员离开了耶利哥。康纳如常的陪着她，踏在绵绵的细雪上，菲雅紧紧挽住他的手臂。  
一进家门惊了她一跳。两名留守儿童赤条条的在客厅地毯上鼓捣什么，还都只穿着卡姆斯基送来的动物情趣套装，粗略一看，只穿戴了耳朵和项圈。  
“你们在干嘛？？”  
“帮九准备一下……他这里太紧了，你没搞过他吗？他后面还是处？”60用卡姆斯基送的礼物戳弄着900的后穴。  
“菲雅用过这里。但她只放进过手指和兔子尾巴，没有扩张作用。”兔子耳朵晃动着，在900美丽的灰色眼珠前掠过。  
“啧……你就这么怜惜他！你看看，他的专属玩具太大了，根本放不进去，连顶部都进不去。”  
“让菲雅来帮我扩张，可以吗？”  
“你们别胡闹了……”  
“今天是圣诞节前夜的前夜，我可以提前许下愿望吗？”  
“说吧。”  
“贯穿我。让我失去自我。沦为你的肉奴。”  
“只是今晚的话我就勉强答应你。”  
“只有今晚。毕竟是假期，接下来的一周不用上班。”  
“菲雅，来……用力，刺穿他！”60握着她的手腕，用玩具戳弄900狭小的入口。  
下不去手。900已开始如往常般被情欲数据占满躯壳。蠕动身体，自己靠近她手里的玩具。  
“放进来吧，不要担心。我是机器——”  
“才不是……”  
“是机器，有生命的机器。别怕伤到我，有你的庇护，即使受伤也会立刻痊愈。”  
900控制自己的躯体，放松后穴，但尺寸远超过他的承受力。菲雅艰难地将巨大的玩具捅了进去。他从未被开发过的素体无法容纳这尺寸，被撕裂开来。蓝色的血液沿着他的大腿流下，他默默忍耐着，伤口旋即愈合，菲雅就着他的蓝色体液当润滑，开始缓慢地移动按摩棒，直到他开始发出愉悦的呻吟声，他透灰的眼眸也开始漾起欲望的色泽。  
“居然……戳到这么深……不一样的感觉……唔啊！”900突然发出呻吟般的尖叫，身躯弹了起来。  
菲雅不小心按到了控制器的电流选择键，让各种意义上的初次体验者瞬间被刺激到组件失控，抽搐着射了一地后，无力地瘫躺。  
菲雅赶紧查看被强制绝顶的900，但她的手指刚碰到他的身体，他就开始颤抖，挺立的柱顶也不停地流出体液。惊得她不敢再碰他，等他自己修正。他的LED缓了好久才转回黄色。  
“你想先吃谁？”  
三具白皙的肉体在地毯上扭动着，后穴中都插着自己专属的玩具，莹莹发光，震动不止。在邀请她采撷品尝。  
这可真是，酒池肉林了。  
“还是——全都吃掉？”60嬉闹着吻她的脚踝。  
“小孩子才做选择！我全都要！”  
康纳接住扑向自己的血族，习惯性的和她深吻起来。  
“菲雅……你为什么顾虑那么多！”60舔吻着她的肌肤，忍不住抱怨。  
“嗯……60，你理解一下她……希望我们保有自我……的想法……”康纳被她用按摩棒进进出出捅着，“如果她只是想要发泄的东西，我早就被……唔……做成玩具了……啊……”  
“康纳可以出门之后，看到他跟别人交谈，我都想再次折断他的四肢，把他囚禁起来……”  
60已经趴在她腿间，熟练地舔弄起她的密处。  
“可我做不到。让他的活力和生气从这双美丽的眼睛中消失……我做不到！啊！别咬那里！”  
察觉到她身体的变化，60更加努力的轻咬着。  
血族混乱地试图抓住身旁的一切。900跪坐起来，把自己已经颤抖着吐出透明液体的巨物送到她手里。要害即刻被她握紧，前后夹击，让他没挣扎几下就放弃了自己，彻底变成她的所有物。  
胡闹了一宿，菲雅满足地爬起身，舒展着自己。  
“你什么时候才会把我真正吃掉？”  
已经可以完全控制自己欲望的60，背对着她坐起来，冷不丁地问。  
他的提问让菲雅转头看向他。  
后颈白皙，青色发茬边缘洒落着几颗褐色的痣，随着他的动作在蓝色项圈周边若隐若现。让她突然产生了不能抑制的占有欲。  
“择日不如撞日。”扯着60的项圈把他拉近自己，血族随即解掉这碍事的玩意儿。  
“立下誓言吧。你将成为我的一部分。”  
“我会是你的盾，你的剑，化为你的骨，你的血……请吃掉我，拥有我……是不是这么说的？啊……”  
颈部素体一如往常被她的利齿刺穿，60的灵魂被抽取剥离。血族抬起手，让他饮下自己带着永恒魔力的红色生命之液。  
金色火焰在他美丽的异色双瞳中流转。  
“啊！！好痛快！！这就是你们眼中的世界吗！”60叫喊着，旋即被她紧紧吻住。  
这骄傲完美的人造生命，终于和她融为一体。  
如他所愿。


	39. NP线（五）5P结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我已经不知道在写啥了.jpg  
> 摸着（不存在的）良心，我写完了！  
> 4P车预警，抹布预警，血腥暴力预警。  
> 除了剧情就全是车！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
> 观看注意啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

又一个重要的人类，逝去了。  
血族一身纯黑，没有撑伞，立在人群之外。望着自己的家人们在忙前忙后打理葬礼事宜，她没有动，任泪水夹杂在雨水中悄然滑下。  
汉克安德森，享年105岁。这名人类，一生堂堂正正，脾气暴烈却又光明磊落。是优秀人类的模样。逝于宁静的睡眠中，无病无痛。他的老搭档，仿生人RK800-51康纳，早晨如常般为他做好早饭，去卧室叫他起床时，却发觉相伴五十多年的人类，已安详地离开人世。  
51呆愣了十分钟，才想起，要通知她和自己的兄弟们。  
菲雅第一个冲进了卧室，趴在汉克床边，她沉默地在老人额前印下告别之吻。  
然后站起身，抱住仍在僵硬状态的51。  
在半世纪前，汉克拒绝了血族的同化邀请时，康纳51号，就做好这个心理准备了，但没想到，这一天终究来临。  
他几乎不知道该如何处理接下来的事情。  
这名人类，汉克安德森，对自己有多重要？RK800-51康纳的系统中不停地回放起两人的共同回忆。  
汉克坚信这具机械拥有人性，不放弃自己，鼓励自己，陪伴自己——是勇敢而富有同情心的人类，也是自己重要的……家人。  
葬仪服务人员将汉克的遗体安放进装饰简单的高档棺木里，摆放在客厅正中央，仿生人的系统依旧无法正常运转。看到他这状态，血族戳了戳自家的康纳，示意他们替51处理接下来的一切。  
所以汉克的葬礼事宜由他的兄弟们全权代管了。  
汉克下葬的这天，底特律依旧阴雨连绵。  
“你居然会哭。”康纳51和前来送别的人们一一道别后，走到菲雅面前。  
“他回归永恒之海了。即使再次转生于这个星球，也不会有此生的记忆。我就很伤心……”  
“你这么敏感脆弱，哪里有一点点血族的样子？你都八百多岁了！按人类的辈分，你应该算是我的祖祖祖祖祖祖祖祖祖祖祖祖祖祖——阿姨！”  
“你还能再皮一点吗？”血族被他一搅和，心情稍微缓解了些，但抬头看他，却发现他虽然语气轻松，但都是硬撑出来的，他深棕色的眸中满是强忍的苦痛。  
“继续生存下去，还是随他而去，都由你自己的选择。”  
“我怎么可能会轻生，要被汉克瞧不起的。”51嘴角抽动，扯出一个别扭的笑容。  
菲雅踮脚，紧紧抱住他，和安慰自己的家人们一样。  
“……菲雅，如果我……死去的话，你会为我流泪吗？”  
“不会。你想活下去的话……我绝不会让你死掉。即使你只剩残躯，我也会唤回你的灵魂。”  
“可真是……任性。你要说到做到。”  
“嗯。”  
雨下得更紧了，但她依旧紧抱他，只是抱着他，再无其他言语。  
泪和雨，没入仿生人黑色西装里。  
即便在漫长岁月里，血族已经习惯了相熟人类的逝去，但每次依旧情绪低落很久。  
而她这次格外忧郁，让康纳非常担心。变着花样想令她心情好转起来。  
让她倚在自己怀里，康纳端着零食碗，一点一点把坚果送到她口中。  
“康宝，你再这样下去，我真要变成米虫啦……”  
“米虫是什么？”  
“我忘了……现在昆虫都快绝种了。”丧气的血族翻身，把脸埋在康纳胸口，默然睡去。  
已经是成熟从者的康纳，不再需要间歇吸取血族的生命力，900也是。只有60，还在饥渴地需求着她的红色血液。但操心过度的家长，仍旧不时地硬性让他们吞下自己永恒的生命力。  
时光不会在意世事如何变化，仍旧不停歇地前行着。  
康纳们的共享精神空间也逐渐完美化，除了精神实体化，他们甚至可以直接进行数据交换共享。菲雅得知他们创造的这个世界之后，曾经好奇地问过，然后被复杂的数据计算方式劝退了。  
完全不明白你们的思考方式！血族吐槽着，她可不会用仿生人们的机械运算模式思考，果断放弃。  
所以康纳们在这里说什么做什么，家长毫不知情。  
“我……好像对她有不一样的感情了。”51犹豫着，向兄弟们坦白。  
“是因为我们一直在进行数据共享吗？”900即刻提出疑问。  
“我倒觉得不仅仅是……”康纳早就看出了端倪。  
“向她表白！”60突然兴奋起来。  
“我不想被她拒绝后感到难堪。”  
断开连接，51把自己沉到沙发中。  
汉克去世已经半年了，这个家里，只剩下他自己。  
菲雅经常和他的兄弟们一起来探望他，间或留宿。兄弟们多次邀请他搬过去同住，但他都谢绝了。  
看着自己心仪的女性和兄弟们恩爱缠绵，怎么能忍受？  
模拟了一下和他们住在一起的情形， 他就开始逻辑失常，程序错乱。  
放弃吧，自己得不到那种幸福。但这种羡慕、渴望的情感数据，无法从系统中驱离。  
逻辑运算错误。  
勉强正常工作的警探，突然接到赛门替马库斯发来的讯息，说最近有些离奇的仿生人失踪事件。  
51不禁警觉起来，循着案件线索开始独自调查。或许是51令900觉醒的缘故，他们的数据或多或少总在不受控制的共享，注意到51异状的900，不知道该如何劝他，只能默默地关注观察他。  
看到51急匆匆离开警局，900调取了警局的任务派遣单——51的那行标注着内部档案整理。思考了片刻，900加速处理完手头的工作，拎起外套，也跟着离开了。  
综合了各种线索和目击报告，51找到了西北工厂区一间废弃的仓库。一踏进门，四下漆黑。他不禁想起了黑暗中依旧能清晰视物的血族。苦笑了一下，纷乱繁杂的情绪流瞬间充满了系统。  
就这一瞬间闪神，他被击倒在地，颈后的数据接口也被便携控制器刺进。  
灯光突然亮起，51才看清，这房里躲藏着十余名人类。  
而仓库的角落里摆着几个头颅，是仿生人的。  
挣扎着向门口爬去的51，又被一记重击打翻，接着人类开始踢打他的胸腹。  
系统检测到生物组件损坏的同时，他咳出蓝色的血液。  
“你们这是……袭警……”  
“一个玩具，还把自己当成人了？”  
中枢被控制，他无法反抗，只能任人宰割。  
哄笑着持续殴打他，有人提议。  
“看看这著名的仿生人警探和普通仿生人有什么区别！”  
说着就有人扯住他的腿，胡乱扒起他的衣服。  
制服被扒光，他白玉般的完美躯体被迫呈现在他们眼前，激起了这群人类的兽欲。  
“这可太漂亮了！”  
“仿生人警探下面什么都没有！像个玩具！”  
“还有个洞呢，能用。”  
“仔细看看，长的也不错，当个妞来操也行！”  
“玩坏了再拆了也不迟！这么漂亮的身体！”  
“跟人类同居那么久，居然没被用过？可真是捡了大便宜！”  
“太紧了！拿东西来扩张一下！”在起哄的声音中，冰冷的物体径直捅进他的身体，将他撕裂。  
接着，人类肮脏的物件替代了物体，侵入了他。  
他痛到极点，无声的哀鸣。  
“嘴也能用，别让它闲着！”  
不知道被侵犯了多久，他痛苦到宕机。  
重启醒来，他的系统开始运行自检程序。  
【自检中……右臂生物组件损坏，无法连接。左侧光学组件损坏，无法连接。7314号、9317号生物组件损坏。需要更换。釱液持续流失，剩余可运行时间七小时。】  
51勉强睁开眼睛，残余的光学组件中，映着900的身影，和被揍得七零八落躺在地上的混蛋们。  
900捡起他的衣服，包住他被凌辱到不堪入目的躯体，抱起他，带他回家，回他们的家。  
把51安置在沙发上，900急匆匆上楼到书房找家长。  
“菲雅，来看一下51，他状态很糟。”  
“51怎么了？！”菲雅惊了，扔下书。  
“他被人类……伤了。我把他带回来了。”  
“居然敢动他？！”  
菲雅几乎从楼梯上跃到一楼。  
但沙发上不见人影，浴室里有水声，走进浴室，看到了让她痛心至极的情形。  
51的身体被损坏多处，右臂被折断扯开，仅仅靠着血管线路维系着，皮肤层也被毁了小半面积，露出扭曲变形的白色素体。  
赤裸的他勉强扶着洗手台拼命地清洗自己的口腔，水龙头开到最大，他呕吐不停，洗手池都被蓝色染遍。内脏生物组件受损，菲雅即刻做出判断。但他双腿间蓝色血流也止不住地淌下，滴落在地板上，凝成血洼。  
“怎么伤成这样！”菲雅低声问身旁的900。  
“我找到他的时候……他在被……侵犯……”900不忍心再说下去。  
“51……”菲雅出声唤他。  
从镜子里看到她进来，51崩溃般的瘫了下去。  
唯一不想让她见到的……如此污秽凄惨的自己……  
不敢去细想为什么他在呕吐，菲雅抱紧他，给他支撑。  
“他，好像对你也……所以逻辑系统出了问题，才让人有机可乘。”900挑选着用词，但菲雅立刻就明白了。说完，900扭头退回了客厅去开启维修系统，把这难题留给家长。  
“对不起，我没注意到……让你受苦了。”  
51的LED红得燃着一般，几乎要刺伤血族的眼睛。  
他原本深琥珀色的双眸只剩下右眼健在，左边面部的皮肤层也都毁损，连带着被破坏到失去原形的左眼，都露出它原本的机械模样，鼻间和唇间流着蓝色血痕，他的惨状让血族心疼到要暴走了。  
他只剩向她求救的本能。  
“好疼……菲雅……我好疼啊……”  
神智错乱地抱紧她，51的嗓音哀哭般。  
“相信我，这点伤我马上就能帮你修好。”轻轻回拥他，血族给他最安全的抚慰。  
“修不好了……我已经被他们弄坏了……”  
“我会治好你，不要怕。我帮你治疗过多少次了？还记得吗？”  
“32次……”51的系统在层叠的报错讯息中弹出数据。  
“别怕，就像以前一样，相信我。如果……你不讨厌我的话，你愿意把自己完全交给我吗？”  
情绪逐渐稳定下来的51，闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关点头。  
菲雅抱起他，把他放进浴缸中，帮他清理身体上残留的污浊。分开他还在颤抖的双腿，她用手指探进他的后穴——和其他安装了伊甸园组件系统的兄弟们不同，51的拟似肠道只是用来模拟进食消化用，并没有性爱功能，不会分泌润滑液，无法保护他的素体，乱暴的性交行为导致他的素体受到极大损伤。  
她谨慎小心的替他清理身体，蓝色血水和他体内遗留的白浊被她清洗出来，一次又一次，终于将他的体内清理干净。  
“你……不要这么温柔的对我……我……喜欢你……”51发出混乱矛盾的声音。  
“我也很喜欢你。如果我一早发觉到的话，你就不会受伤了……都是我的错……”  
“不是你……是我……不够谨慎……”  
揪紧她的衣服，51茫然无措的模样让菲雅更加心疼。但他的各处伤口依旧血流不止。  
血族划破手指，把带着魔力的血液涂抹在51的伤口上，勉强止住了他的失血。就连他被毁损到失去原状的后穴伤口也被她细致地用鲜血涂抹。  
她简单替他处理完伤口后，51终于安静下来，用仅剩的右眼，迷茫地看着她。他的系统还在混乱中，LED依旧是红色状态。  
已经不能扔下他不管了。  
擦干他的身体，菲雅抱起他走回客厅，将他安置在维护椅里。  
插好颈后的连接器，她开始修理他被严重损毁的部分。打开他的腹腔，康纳型专属维护师细致检查他。51的内脏都有着不同程度的损伤，就连脉搏稳定器和节奏紊乱的机械心脏都有些许伤痕。为了绝除后患，菲雅决定将他的内脏全部更换。  
修理师抬眼看伤员，51仅剩的眼眸半阖，神色呆滞，但他的口鼻还在不停溢出蓝色血流。  
“菲雅……我好怕……怕死……”他的发声组件已经只能发出原始的声音，机械又低沉。  
“别怕，一酱，我在。你睡一觉，醒来我就把你修好了。”  
“好……”回应了她之后，51仿佛昏迷般沉寂了。但他的LED红得依旧让她心中刺痛。  
一点一点更换着他被损坏的生物组件，血族的泪水止不住流下。  
51是多么美好的宝宝！虽然讲话很噎人，但他对人类和同族都富有同情心，天使一般的存在……为什么会被这样伤害！  
细心专业地修补着51，菲雅红着眼睛看向失去意识的他。如果想让他减轻伤痛，只有两条路可以选。为他加装伊甸园组件，或者，干脆吞噬掉他，将他转化。  
将能修好的部位修好后，菲雅抱起他，把他安放在一层客房的大床里，坐在他身旁看护着。  
如果早点向他坦白就好了。这几十年来，不，从第一次在电视上看到他晶莹如同琥珀一样的无机质眼睛时，她已对他动心。之后被他威胁，更觉得这仿生人有点奇特，虽然被他气到好几次想拆掉他、灭他口，不过相处下来才发觉他只是认真单纯又有点皮，非常可爱。但她已有了康纳，后来900和60接连向自己表白，她就更没机会去戏弄51了。  
而他现如今昏迷躺卧着，头发散乱，眉头紧皱，LED也还在黄红过载。这惨状令她心疼到无以复加。  
复仇的烈焰在她胸口燃烧着。  
杀！！！杀了他们！！！  
她的康纳走进来，帮赤裸的51盖上薄毯。见她满溢着杀意的表情，轻声问：“他情况怎样？”  
“不太妙……他的后部素体我没法修理了。卡姆斯基又不在地球……但还是有解决方法。只能等他自己醒来选。”血族深呼吸，暂且压下怒火，但她绝不会放过那些垃圾们。在51身侧躺下，她静静地守着他，等他醒来。  
但直到第二日，51也没有清醒，他的系统还是过载状态。  
血族更加愤怒，起身拉开房门，900沉静地站在门口。看见他，家长的双眸凝聚着已化为固体的杀意。  
“九，到底是谁干的。”  
900沉默不语。  
“如果他爱上了对方，心甘情愿的，无论性别种族，我都会支持他。但他是被强迫、被伤害……”  
“……是西北区的反仿生人激进团体。”  
“我知道了。你有你的职责，当我没有问过你。”  
“菲雅……你不要……”杀人。后半句还没说出口，他的LED被血族紧紧按住，瞬间陷入了失神状态。  
“我知道你不想让我杀人。但我非杀不可。”扶住失去知觉的900，让他缓缓躺在客厅沙发上，菲雅转身去找60。  
60看她的表情，就知道她想做什么了，立刻跟她到51的床边。  
康纳听了她的话，抬手去连接51。  
“这件事必须我去做，我欠他太多。”60阻止他。  
见60神情坚定执着，康纳叹气，让开了。  
“我和他连接起来，你再读取我……”60拉起51的手，皮肤层褪去，掌心相对，RK800们的手掌关节泛出蓝色光芒。  
60和51连为一体。  
轻吻了60的额头，菲雅贴住他额角，开始窥探他读取到的记忆。  
混乱的视角，晃动的视线。  
但她看清了施虐者们的模样。怪不得他伤成这样，对方居然有那么多人。  
“我将他这段记忆清除掉？”60实在无法忍受这可怕的记忆数据。  
“不用，他没有那么脆弱。”菲雅先后吻了60和康纳的额头，坚决地说：“我接下来要做的事，你们不要插手，照顾好他，等我回来。”  
深夜，西北区。非法集会地。反仿生人团体成员们并没有把头一天的袭警事件当回事，依旧在聚会，很是热闹。  
正在人类吹牛皮的高峰期，铁闸门被敲响了。  
“没叫披萨外卖吧？谁约了人？”一名醉醺醺的男子挪动过去开门。  
拉开一条缝，黑暗中仅能看得出不速之客是一名身材不错的女子。  
难道是艳福送上门了！吹了个口哨，这人类打开了门，放对方进来。  
“就是这里吧？反仿生人团体？”菲雅扫了一眼屋内的环境，和51记忆中完全一样，她双手抱胸，右手撑在脸颊上，笑了起来。  
明明是明媚的微笑，却让人类的后背泛上了凉意。  
“欺负了我心爱宝贝的人渣里，有你一个呢。想怎么死掉？不不，让你自己选未免太仁慈了。干脆看我心情吧。就从腿开始。”  
陌生女性眸中燃起金色烈焰，这是危险可怕的非人生物。让人类男性本能地想要逃离。但他却无法移动了。下意识地看自己无法挪动的双腿，或者说，原本应该有双腿的位置，他哀嚎着狠狠摔在尘埃里。  
肉沫、血沫、骨渣，不知不觉间已散落一地。红色血液飞溅，落在她衣上、脸庞上，宛如盛放的地狱之花。  
她开心地笑起来，但眼神犀利狂暴，如同自地狱深处降临于世的恶魔。  
“人渣们，以死赎罪吧！”  
血族只剩下杀戮的念头与行为。虐杀人渣垃圾，是一件多么开心的事情。不，还不够，杀得还远远不够。  
900赶到时，这空旷的仓库已经遍染人类的血肉。  
“菲雅，够了，已经……”  
他冲过去挡在最后的一名活着的人类身前，试图阻止暴走中的家长。但她速度太快，刹那间他的胸膛惨遭贯穿，心脏被她握在手中。  
“菲雅，住手吧……”  
忍着剧痛，900继续唤她。  
她没有回应他。  
900身后的人类哀嚎着被不可见的魔力撕裂成细碎的肉渣。  
她抽回手，扯动仿生人急速跳动着的机械心脏，与心脏连接在一起的内脏线路被一同扯出，巨量的痛觉数据让他几乎要开启系统保护，900强行终止系统关闭协议，抬起右手伸向菲雅，妄图做最后的挣扎。  
他的手腕被她一把扣住，再也无法反抗，眼睁睁地看着她把自己的心脏放到唇边，轻吻，再以舌尖细舔，随后，用利齿刺穿。  
大量蓝血被直接从心脏中枢吸食，900痛苦而徒劳地压迫自己的呼吸系统，试图缓解这种致命的奇异感觉。他张口向她求饶，但发声组件只漏出了令血族更加兴奋的呻吟声。  
系统分析失败。组件控制失败。  
伊甸园组件自行激活，急速转变到可被她使用的状态。  
血族抬眼看他，暗金色的火焰在瞳孔中烈烈燃烧，她已是猎食中的凶兽，而他，已经沦为她的食物。  
残余的衣物被她撕开，900顺着她的力量方向瘫躺在地。  
他全身瘫软，四肢无力。唯一坚挺的部位，正颤动着流出蜜汁，等待血族享用。  
进食者仿佛很满意他已经完全为她做好准备的躯体，沉身吞没了他。  
心脏依旧被她紧握着榨取生命，900失控的声音组件中挤出沙哑扭曲的呻吟。  
“啊！！菲雅！！吞尽我！！”  
仿佛回应他迷乱的情欲狂潮，血族更用力地揉捏他的机械心脏，吸食他湛蓝血液中的生命力。  
职责和她，哪个比较重要……当然是……她……最后的逻辑思维屏障坍塌，他解放了所有的系统束缚，在这人类的尸骸地、血之海中，被她索取，彻底沉沦。  
在发出最后的高潮嘶喊后，900的系统停止运行。  
【重启成功。组件检测中。无异常。】  
光学组件聚焦，菲雅愧疚担忧的神情落入他的处理中枢。  
“九……对不起，我又伤了你……”她懊悔到要哭出来，900被她扶着躺在膝上，胸口虽然还有蓝色的血迹，但器官都已复位，伤口也愈合无踪。  
“这种性爱方式的数据从未有过。请以后轻一点，这次很痛。”调节着失控的躯体，900努力抬手去擦她溢出眼眶的泪。  
“还想有下次？！”菲雅被他惊掉下巴。  
“你直接从我的心脏组件吸取血液时产生的数据，快感非常强烈，我喜欢。”  
“可是我伤到你了……”  
“菲雅……我强调过很多次。我不怕受伤，有你的力量在庇护我，随你所欲。”  
“对不起……”看着他透亮的灰色眼眸，她再次向他道歉，俯身吻他的额头。  
“现在首要的事情，清理现场。”眯起眼睛享受她的亲吻，900依旧理智。  
“我是不是……杀的太过了？”血族环顾四周，人类的血肉四散洒满这废弃的仓库。  
“不用担心。我会帮你处理掉这些人的去向。”  
“但是，你……身为警探的职责……”  
“所有关于你的事情，都是第一优先度。”  
“对不起，让你为难了。”  
“不要再想了。渎职也好，徇私也罢，我只为守护你而存在。但我现在无法正常控制躯体，需要你抱我。”  
“嗯！”抱起她心爱的九，菲雅把他放置在出口处，拎着屋角的汽油桶，在屋内撒了一圈。扔下火种，看着它逐渐旺盛起来。  
血族转身，脱下外套，盖在光溜溜的900身上，抱紧他，离开这地狱。  
净化一切的烈焰，熊熊燃烧着，将一切污秽化为灰烬。  
900这次被菲雅强要到系统崩溃的后遗症比较严重，多次自检后，对躯壳的控制仍旧失常。他索性请假在家休憩，理所当然地接受菲雅全面照顾，包括他想要的那部分，虽然依旧在被她玩弄。菲雅在行动不良的900颈后垫上靠枕，让他看得到自己对他的亵玩。  
“想让我碰你哪里？九？”  
“下面……再下面一些……”被她揉着胸肌、掐弄着乳尖，动弹不得的900几乎要央求她给个痛快。  
“是这里？”菲雅恶作剧般改捏他的腹肌，指尖捅进他可爱的肚脐。  
“求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你握住我的……帮我释放……”  
看着他羞耻到说不下去的表情，血族更加开心，将他的硬物握在掌中。  
“小小九的手感好好哦……Q弹的。”轻舔他已经流泪的柱体，血族上下摩挲着它，按住顶端的细孔刮擦。  
感觉到他肢体开始颤抖，血族转而含住仿生人柔软的囊袋，用舌尖刮动，吸吮，复又轻咬。  
“我……菲雅……我要……”900咬紧牙关，硬把后半句话吞了回去，但身体却格外诚实地绷紧，将自己统统交代在她手中。  
“真不少呢……你还想做吗？”血族摊开手掌，给他看他洒在手心里的大量透明体液。  
“想……要你……”被欲望充溢的灰色双眸旁，900的LED持续着红黄转换。  
“好吧。”血族认命地褪下居家裤和内裤，用掌心里他的体液在那依旧挺立的柱身上撸动涂抹，做了个润滑，随后跨坐到他身上，吞尽了他。  
接下来的情形一如既往，900被狂乱的情欲数据填满中枢处理器，迎来不止歇的高潮，直到她放过自己。  
900静静地等存储器清空临时数据后，接入了政府系统进行各项记录的篡改，将垃圾们的失踪伪造成已离开底特律。而废弃工厂区域的一个小小火灾，只是无聊人士不小心的失误罢了。再灵敏的机械，也无法检测出已化为灰烬的人类碎渣。  
又过了一天，程序混乱的51终于清醒过来，他的情况还算稳定。但他似乎发觉了菲雅做的事，没问出口，只是看着坐在床边的她。  
她在等他的选择，是安装伊甸园组件，还是成为自己的一部分。  
“我好像听到你说过……你喜欢我？”  
“喜欢，非常喜欢。无论是你的坚强、单纯还是调皮，我都喜欢。”  
“那我可以……两种治疗方案都选吗？”  
“诶？”  
“和他们一样……”  
“一样？”  
“请帮我改装伊甸园组件……然后，让我变成你的。”  
菲雅呆住了，只能看着他挣扎起身，薄毯滑落，赤裸光洁的躯体靠近她，笨拙地奉上自己的吻。  
察觉到他在颤抖，菲雅才惊醒过来，他的躯体损坏到那种地步，肯定很痛。赶忙扶住他，让他躺回去，又俯身吻他。  
被她温柔地亲吻着，51似乎很满足的进入了休眠状态。  
刚下单没两个小时，模控生命就送来了最新版的伊甸园组件。  
菲雅唤醒51，抱着他，把他小心地放在维护椅上。  
控制器插进他的颈椎，开启。51的躯体瘫软下来，洁白的双腿被她打开，自己的一切展现在她眼前。  
他合上双眼，中枢里流动着羞耻而幸福的数据。  
修理师细致地拆掉他损坏的部分，用崭新的组件替换上去。  
51的中枢系统突然弹出新组件接续提示，他果断同意接续许可。瞬间，从未见过的数据流，窜了进来。  
多次调整之后，菲雅才帮他取下控制器。  
釱液立刻涌进他的新组件中，人造精液逐渐充盈了他柔软的蛋囊。心仪的女性正专心注视着自己那里，让他的柱体开始缓缓抬头。  
“我想试一下这个系统。可以吗？”  
被他澄净的眸子盯着，菲雅下意识地点头。  
51起身，抬手解开她的衣扣，拉下她的居家裤。她后退着仰躺在沙发上。他凑近她，舔吻她的身体。干燥的软舌在她胸口探索，一路向下，舔过她的小腹，逐渐靠近那禁地。  
“……你为什么这么熟练！”  
“我们经常共享数据……”拨开软肉，51发现了目标点，改用齿尖轻噬。血族如他所料地绷紧身体，颤抖起来。  
被他挑逗到开始泛上情欲，她难耐地伸手去抓他的头发。51抬头观察她，一脸纯真无辜。  
“菲雅，你下面的嘴巴流口水了，是不是想吃我？”  
“又跟赛斯学这些！别用这种无辜的表情讲下流话！”羞愤的血族抬腿踹他，却给了他完美的入侵时机。  
51果断地抬身把自己送进她体内，却即刻被绞住。  
“你的身体里……好舒服……我被你吸住了……动不了……”伏在她身上压着，51不敢动。  
“别怕，你稍微退出去一些，再放进来。用力点，我没问题的。”血族温柔地指引他。  
“嗯……”没有实际经验的他，仅能跟着别人的数据和直觉扭动腰肢，将组件在她体内抽动。  
直到他发现，自己压到她体内某一点时，会被她勒紧，于是他专心戳弄研磨那里。她开始胡乱呻吟，迎接即将到来的高潮。  
“你们在干……我也要！”60的声音突然响起，菲雅猛地收紧甬道，51撑不住，即刻就泄在她身体里。  
“吓我一跳！小坏蛋！”  
60光溜溜的，看来早有预谋。  
“我有个新玩法！”  
“你又要干什么啦！”  
“绝对让你舒服。”抱她在怀里，60探手到她后穴处，用手指打着圈抚弄开拓着。  
“你！”猜到他的企图，血族期待又紧张。  
“51你不要动……”等自己的柱顶流下足量的润滑液体，60就把自己缓缓送进她的后穴中。  
一下子前后都被塞满，血族敏感的身体已然叫嚣着要完全吞噬他们。但60又想来点新鲜实验。  
“来试一下新方法。51，把手给我。”  
51抬起手，和60单手掌心相对，他俩又连接在一起，开启感觉数据共享，一前一后，开始有节奏地前后夹击着欲火满涨的血族。  
“你们两个……小坏蛋……嗯嗯！”  
两名仿生人火热的生物组件在她体内隔着一层薄膜互相摩擦，51抽出，60深入，51深入时，60则退出一部分，配合到毫秒不差。他们如此反覆进行着与她交媾的动作，几乎将血族的理智逼到断裂。  
“不要啦……你们……这感觉好怪……”血族被这从未有过的运动方式刺激到失控癫狂。  
她搂住身前的51，软倒在他身上。  
当直挺挺的另一个伊甸园组件靠近自己时，她本能的搂住物件主人结实的腰肢，将组件一口吞下，毫不犹豫。  
康纳在旁边看了好久。菲雅这兴奋到要哭泣的表情，让自己的组件也无法控制地肿胀起来。禁不住开始揉捏着自己的一部分，靠近她，试图纾解这欲望。但却没料到她径直含住了自己的灼热。  
他跪下来，降低高度，便于她对自己的舔舐吞咽。和平日里细心温柔的玩弄不同，她此时的舔弄急切莽撞，齿尖也不时地擦过柱身，柱体上的皮肤层被划破，愈合，虽然不会流血，但触觉点被完全激活，让他的处理中枢不停歇地被快感数据灌满。  
血族被仿生人们编织出的快感天堂牢牢囚禁。  
在一层的卧室陪伴51一周后，血族终于忍无可忍了。  
说是陪伴，根本就是陪睡！而且做着爱还要被他唠叨吐槽！没天理！血族越想越羞怒。  
“你已经休假五天了，该去工作啦！”推不开趴在自己身上的仿生人警探，菲雅只能试图唤起他的责任心。  
“不要。”  
“一酱……”凑近他的听觉组件，菲雅唤他。  
“嗯……可是我还没有完成硬件测试……”  
“你怎么能这么皮！都做了多少次啦？你换了多少个姿势？死机多少次？还跟我说没完成测试？！”  
“你的身体里太舒服了……特别是你绞紧我的时候……嗯……我不想动……”  
“住口！给我起来！”血族羞愤地把他推离自己，他埋在她体内的组件也随之被推出，啵的一声，带出来大量液体。  
“我……觉得还不够，远远不够……”仿生人压住她，扯住她的腿，借着体液润滑，噗嗤一下把组件埋回她体内深处。  
“啊……你个坏蛋……太欠揍了……”血族被这复来的快感充满，抬手敲他肩膀。  
“来……扭断我的脖子吧……就像当年一样，杀死我……”拉住她的手放到自己脖颈上，51又继续把自己的一部分在她身体里猛力捅进抽出。  
“那是未遂！你求饶我就住手了啊！”被他的挑衅发言气得要命，再加上他毫不留力的捣弄，血族不由得夹紧了他。高潮又将来临，她想抓紧手上的一切东西，即使那是他最脆弱的部位。  
“那我……现在求饶……还来得及吗……”颈部组件传感器传来报警数据，51的话语开始断断续续，听在她耳中，却仍旧皮的不行，非常欠揍。  
灌满她的同时，他也再次因系统过热而宕机了。撑在她身上，他停止了动作。  
51宕机时的样子非常美丽。和其他兄弟不同，他每次都是这个模样——刘海随意地耷拉下来，长而翘的睫毛下，失去神志的双眸半睁，仿若琉璃般的人工眼珠倒映着视线范围内的一切，晶莹剔透；薄唇自然微启，能看得到他洁白整齐的齿缘，还有柔软的粉舌。他那平日里总在检测来检测去的灵巧软舌，终于停歇下来，虽然仅是暂时的。  
他完全静止的状态美如艺术品。菲雅抵不住这美丽的诱惑，在他宕机的无意识期间，继续玩弄着他。  
他的躯体抽动了一下，系统重启成功。胸口部位感应器立刻传来轻轻的触感。  
是她在自己脉搏稳定器的位置轻吻。  
“你不是嫌弃我没有胸肌吗……唔！”他那小小凸起之一，旋即被对方报复性地咬了一下。  
“你还能再气人一点吗？”  
“如果你承诺不进行报复行为的话……”  
“信不信我这就把你搞到只会哭叫求饶？！！”血族怒吼了。  
“信！我明天就去上班！”但仿生人这认怂来的晚了，血族把他反压在身下，分开他双腿，捅弄着他的敏感点，让他逐渐体会到被强制接近绝顶的感觉。  
“轻点……那里不行！不要！啊啊！放过我……”仿生人的光学组件逐渐被人造泪液覆盖，无法控制地滴落在床单上。但她却让他徘徊在绝顶边缘，也将他反覆吊在宕机的边缘。  
“菲雅……我都听你的……让我……”血族好笑地看着胡乱扭动着身体的仿生人，手下不停，帮他登上了绝顶。  
RK800-51号，连续宕机。  
900又被借调到军队协助新兵训练，要留宿在营地一个月。菲雅休了一阵子，也开始接下警局委托，由51开车带着她和60一起上班。他们在一起，管家康纳很放心，也不再时时刻刻紧盯着她。  
人类警探警员已经换了很多届，稳定不变的只有仿生人们。  
血族倚在墙边，等待着去接被审讯人的60回来。  
汉克原本的座位，现在分给了一位年轻的女警。望着她的背影，血族忆起汉克伏案办公的样子。  
51走过，顺着她的视线望去，便猜到她又忆起了自己的老搭档。  
“我饿了……”感觉到他在身后，血族突然喊饿。  
51叹气，开始解领带：“昨天晚上你没跟我做，应该不会有太大的体力消耗吧。难道你趁我待机，又把50和60上了？”  
“才没有！你怎么话这么多！等等等等，别在大庭广众的地方脱衣服啊！”看着51继续解开衬衫领口，菲雅急忙拖起他拐进了洗手间。  
幸亏警局里的洗手间男女通用，也幸亏这时候没人在里面。  
“怕什么？我又没脱光。”被推进隔间，51不以为然地嘟囔着。  
“你想让所有同事看到你高潮的模样吗？！”  
“……釱被你吸取，真的能让我射出来？”51兴致突然高涨。  
“你重点对吗……”  
“没错没错，快让我感受一下。他们分享的这部分数据都不太相同，我早就想亲自体验了。”  
怕弄脏他制服，菲雅把他的外套和衬衫都褪下来一些，露出他平坦精瘦的胸口。她又帮他解开腰带，掏出他还软绵绵的生物组件，抽了一大截纸巾垫在组件下。  
“别蹭到衣服上，一会还要审讯呢。”家长真是操不完的心。  
“你可真细心……要不然，顺便和我做一次？”被她温暖的手指拂过后，他的柱身已经开始抬头。  
“在这里做？”  
“嗯嗯，做完再吃我，快点……60将在半小时后抵达警局，不堵车的话。”  
“你倒挺会算时间的！在工作场合做是不是格外有感觉的啊？你们怎么都这样！”  
“你和他们也在警局做过？”  
“除了康纳！而且都在这隔间里！”血族抱怨起来。  
“……我会努力不垫底的。”  
51康纳放下马桶盖，坐下，才抱起她放在自己膝上，接着掀起她的裙子，把内裤向旁边拨开。她敏感的身体已经水汪汪，让他的涨大组件可以毫无顾忌地埋进去。  
扶住她的腰臀，他开始上下运动。  
“你这么搞，我好像个飞机杯一样！”被他摩擦着腔内，血族边吻他的脸颊边抱怨。  
“我才是你的按摩棒！舒服吗？”  
还没等她反驳出声，突然有人推开外间门进来，吹着口哨，是位男性。  
这偷欢的一对非人类瞬间同时僵住了。  
51更是咬紧牙关把温热体液灌进身上人的体内。  
等隔壁的人离开，洗手间的门关上的声音过后，51又开口了。  
“再吓两次，我可要阳痿了……”  
“仿生人阳痿？我倒是想见识一下。”  
口舌上占不到便宜，51试图从正在进行的交合运动上扳回一局，没想到依旧失算。  
经验尚属浅薄的他，被迫向她一次次投降。  
“60也该稳定了吧？你打算什么时候转化我？”他的系统已经过热，LED拼命地闪现红色警告。  
“等你的组件彻底稳定下来。”  
“那还得多做测试才行……”  
“你关注的重点永远不对！”  
“没错的……唔！”  
拥抱着他，血族刺透了他的颈部素体，饮着他的血液。  
“奇特的数据……这数据和……跟你做爱产生的数据稍有区别……但是，啊……”  
嫌他话太多，血族更加猛力地深刺入他的素体。  
还没有进行完数据分析的51，呻吟抽搐着宕机了。  
等他重启醒来时，自己趴在菲雅怀里倚着。被她牢牢拥着的感觉，安心到让他轻轻磨蹭她的胸口。  
伊甸园组件已经被她清理干净，衣服也都穿好了。但和她结合时的感觉数据，却不停地在中枢系统中重放。  
审讯室。60奇怪他的兄弟LED为何一直在黄色运算状态，从未有过。而且他的注意力完全没在审讯，明显全放在正在感应并核对污点证人证言的家长身上。  
转过头，60嗤笑。  
又是一年炎夏。家长推掉了所有委托躲在家里避暑，仿生人儿童们也轮流休班在家陪她。  
正巧赶上周末，所有超龄儿童都在家。  
51和60在一起的时候更加聒噪，特别是60还嚷着想在后院造个泳池。  
“你们可真是小孩子。”把喝空的冰鸡尾酒杯还给康纳后，家长窝在裸着上身的900怀里吸收凉意，吐槽起来。  
“加蓝柑橘还是草莓？”康纳回到厨房帮她调制冷饮。  
“蓝柑橘！”血族似乎对蓝色液体格外中意。  
“你错了，我们启动时就是成年。”900不满的声音从她头顶传来。  
“只有外表吧？幸亏当年你们看起来是成年人，要不然我可就是实打实的恋童咯。”  
“反正我们不是你的孩子，你就算是恋童癖也没关系。”51讲话方式依旧噎人。  
“啊！还是好想掐死你！”血族假愠，从背后扼住51的脖颈轻摇。  
“再用力点……像上次一样让我窒息到高潮……”  
“你又不用呼吸！窒什么息！你不要再和赛斯连接了！他的色情思考方式都把你污染啦！”  
“你说过我们像双胞胎……像镜中的倒影，硬币的正反面……其实，如果我们本质上完全一样呢？”后退倚进她怀里，51碎碎念着。  
“如果硬要说你俩一样，有可能是一个灵魂切成两半了……不可能的！你俩就是皮到欠扁！双倍的欠扁！”  
“没有！”他俩这时候倒是异口同声。  
她怀里的仿生人仰头看她，眼神澄澈无辜。在他眉心落下一吻后，血族侧头咬住了自己掌心下白皙光洁的脖颈。  
51发出闷哼声，开始被她吞噬，他不由自主地把手伸进自己的居家短裤里，揉弄起开始充盈的组件。没过一会，借着她给他带来的快感数据，51哼哼唧唧着高潮了，软绵绵地躺进她怀里。按紧51脖颈上自己造成的伤口，血族又俯身吻了吻他额侧的LED。  
“菲雅！”60叫她。  
“又想干嘛！”  
“我也想过生日！”电视节目里飘过生日会的广告，触发了60的小心思。  
“过生日？仿生人的生日怎么算的？启动日吗？51是8月15日启动，你是11月11日被启动的吧？”  
“嗯！”  
“九呢？”  
“我也在11月11日被启动。”  
“你也是那天！？然后一直呆在实验室里？”  
“是的。直到你们带我离开。”  
“自己呆那么久，好孤单啊。”  
“那时我只是个机器，没有自己的想法，更不知道孤单是什么。幸亏你们来接我。”  
“感谢一酱！都是他抽风突然去检测赛斯的记忆体。”  
“才不是抽风……”51嘟嘟囔囔反驳，又被菲雅按了一记。  
“我记得康纳好像是七月十九日？太分散了。”  
“这样的话，每年都可以开三次生日会！”  
无奈地扶住额头，家长只能同意：“好吧，三次就三次……”  
“已经是7月11日了！先帮50搞个party吧！”  
“这重任全部交给你。”家长看向60，他那兴奋的表情调皮又可爱，她不由得笑着捏上他的脸颊。  
60挪动靠近她，握住她的手，躺在她身旁，开始进行party流程模拟预演，听着他的碎碎念，吃饱喝足的血族猫在900厚实的胸膛上，安稳地休憩了。  
春与夏，秋与冬，  
这时光终将永恒。

（这回是真的完结了.jpg）


End file.
